


Afterschool Tea Time!

by suicunespurr



Category: K-On!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Band Fic, F/M, Gen, Light music club, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 151,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Alya lost all chance of making friends on the first day of school or joining the journalism club. Instead, she finds the Light Music Club with Keyboardist Adrien, Bassist Marinette, and Drummer Nino. They help her get a guitar to release her inner musician and to complete their band Afterschool Tea Time.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	1. How Alya Found the Light Music Club

“Orange or Purple,” asked Alya, turning to her sister while holding up two pairs of pants. Nora turned her head slightly, looking between the pants and her panicked sister.

“You are really coming to me for fashion advice when I showed up to my first day in high school in yoga pants?”

“Ooo, maybe I should go with that.” Alya tossed the pants on her bed before rummaging through her partially unpacked box of clothes for yoga pants.

“Just wear whatever you normally wear. It’s high school.”   
“Exactly, meaning I have to make a good first impression since we just moved here.”

Nora shrugged, sitting on the only actual piece of unpacked furniture in the room, Alya’s bed. Her own room was still packed as she would be leaving for university later in the month. About half the boxes in the room were unpacked, but the stuff around the room was still waiting for Alya’s furniture to make its way to her room from the living room.

“What I’m trying to say is that it will be everyone’s first day tomorrow too. Everyone is going to be nervous and not know anyone.”

Alya stopped her searching and looked at her sister.

“You certain?”

“It was the same for me, and I went from the junior high to the nearby high school. Only a few kids from my junior high came over. You’ll be fine.”

Alya sighed, slumping to the floor.

“I hope you’re right. I tried looking into what Junior High Schools transfer to Francois Dupont and they seem to come from all over.”

“See, nothing to worry about.”

Nora grabbed a pair of the pants on the bed and tossed them to Alya. 

“Wear that.”

“You didn’t even look at the color.”

Nora shrugged as she stood up.

“It's you, you’ll find something to make it work.”

Nora left her younger sister to mull over her clothing options in anticipation for tomorrow.   
Alya’s mother had been recommended to work at a famous hotel in Paris as a head chef, relocating the entire family to Paris. Meaning Alya was starting high school alone, with no friends. But her sister was probably right. 9th grade was about making new friends.

“Maybe bringing a comic will help,” she wondered out loud, turning in her seat to find what she wanted.

Alya would be fine. Making friends would be easy.

* * *

Making friends was not easy. Nora and Alya’s research had been wrong as it seemed everyone knew each other. Everyone entered the classroom in pairs or groups, leaving Alya alone at her desk in the front row. There was a boy who entered by himself, but a blonde girl pulled him over to her desk, already friends it looked like.

“Alright everyone, settle down class,” requested the teacher, the noise softening as everyone turned their attention to the cheerful woman in the front of the class.

“My name is Ms. Bustier, and I will be your homeroom and English teacher for this year. Some of you I recognize from your older siblings.”

She waved, Alya turning in her seat to see a girl with her dark hair covering most of her face wave back.

“But most of you are new faces. I look forward to getting to know each of you as we start your high school journey together.

“A quick announcement before we take roll, make sure you’re in the right class, the clubs will be having showcases today at lunch and after school, so be sure to check the bulletin board for the different clubs. A couple of mine I oversee are the music club,” a student in the back whispered a “yes” Alya looking back to see a baseball cap boy holding drumsticks in a fist pump motion sitting in the back of the class. The girl beside him looked equally excited as she bounced in her seat. Ms. Bustier smiled at the enthusiastic students before resuming her list.

“Mediation, Literature club, and assist with the theater department. So I will be happy to see some of you there.”

She turned to her desk and picked up a clip board.

“Now, let’s start with roll call.”

* * *

Alya squeezed her way to the bulletin board along with every other freshmen in the school, trying to read the list of clubs. If her classmates were already grouped up, maybe a club would be better. Although a part of her said she should avoid the fiasco and just eat lunch. She could visit clubs in the afternoon.

A smaller girl slipped between her and the people with ease, making it to the front of the crowd. Attempting the girl’s nimble approach, Alya tried to maneuver through the crowds, but found she wasn’t very good at it. Blame her big shoes or her size, people seemed to squeeze tighter when she tried to get through. The small girl scurried back through the crowd with a list of clubs written down.

“Excuse me,” Alya caught her wrist, the pigtails on the small girl flipping when she turned in surprise. “Was there a journalism club?”

The girl breathed a sigh of relief before nodding. “202,” she whispered before dashing off to join the boy with the drumsticks. Maybe they were old friends? Or a junior high couple.

Alya looked back to the board, figuring she wouldn’t make it to the front before lunch ended to find a comic club as a backup choice. She walked over to the stairs, heading up to the cafeteria for lunch. She would check out the journalism club after school. Lunch was more important right now. 

* * *

Alya opened the door to Room 2020 slowly, seeing several students at work, much like she would imagine an old newspaper office would be. But everyone was on their laptops. A couple of students stood along the wall, looking like shamed children in a corner. There was a girl in the font on her laptop, with thick rimmed glasses and a short haircut. Alya walked over to her, careful not to disturb the typers.

“Um, hello?”

The older girl glanced up, her fingers never leaving the keyboard.

“Can I help you?”

“Is this the journalism club?”

“If you’re here to join, stand in the corner with the other freshmen?”

Alya looked to the corner, none of them moving a muscle as they waited.

“Why?”

“Did you show up for the lunch meeting?”

“I thought it was optional.”

“It wasn’t. Now your consideration will be at the end of the list?”

“Consideration?”

The older girl stopped typing, as did the other students in the class to look at Alya. She brought her hands together and pointed them at Alya.

“Let me explain this for you, so your freshmen mind can understand. We don’t need reporters anymore. Our class is full of people who waited their turn to write. And this group due to its popularity and because everyone believes they can write a blog, is a first come first serve basis. We accepted the first freshmen who showed up, and now everyone has to wait. So you will wait in the corner until a writer needs assistance, then you can help, and then eventually write. Deal? Now go wait in line.”

The girl went back to typing the other students following her example. Alya looked around the room, the other freshmen looking miserable. She wanted to harrumph, growl, or show some attitude at this treatment. Instead, she quietly left the classroom.

* * *

Alya mixed the food around her plate as her family sat around the table for dinner. Her younger sisters talked excitedly about their school and the new friends they were making, Alya sinking further into her chair. A larger hand on her own stopped her from moving the peas away from her chicken.

“Everything ok,” asked her mother?

“Rough first day,” Alya grumbled.

Her mother looked to her father, some sort of parent communication passing between them.

“That sounds amazing girls,” he calmed his younger daughters, “why don’t we listen to Alya now. It was her first day too.”

The girls turned to Alya excitedly.

Alya sighed, sitting up in her chair to explain, “ everyone already knows everyone in my class, the teacher’s nice which shouldn’t be a problem. But the journalism club is full and they have a terrible leader who is mean and it’s all ‘seniority first’ so at this rate i wouldn’t even be able to write until i’m a senior. And I could find any comic clubs so at this rate, I’ll never make any friends.”

She ended her rant with a dramatic flop of her head on the table next to her plate.

“Well, that’s not fun,” commented Etta, her father shushing her quickly.

“Nora made it sound easy.”

“Because Nora’s Nora and you’re you. You won’t have the same experiences,” answered her mother, lifting Alya head up. “What matters is how you rise to it. Are you going to keep sulking or do something about it.”

“Find a new club,” offered Ella.

“One without a bossy leader,” echoed Etta, since her sister wasn’t scolded for speaking.

“Or make your own club. I’m sure there’s other people out there who feel the same way you do,” added her mother.

Alya smiled, sitting further up in her seat so her mother dropped her hand.

“Alright. Thanks mom.”

“We helped too,” insisted Etta.

Alya turned to her little sisters, “Thank you both.”

The girls gleamed at their praise before continuing their story about school. Alya finally took a bite of her food, looking over to Nora who gave her a thumbs up.

“You got this. If anyone can overcome high school, it's Cesaire girls.”

* * *

After doing some more digging, Alya concluded two possible candidates for reading comics: Literature club and Anime club. She enjoyed reading adventure books and watching cartoons with her sisters, so how different would either of those clubs be. The literature club, she found in the library after school, the head of the group smiling warmly at her.

“Welcome, are you interested in joining the literature club.”

“Um, maybe, I just wanted to learn some more about it.”

“Nice, well, just take a seat, we were actually discussing their year’s reading list.”

Alya nodded, taking a seat in the back. She didn’t recognize any students from her class, but she did see Ms. Bustier in the corner, smiling at her.

“So for the fall, we were going to take a look at ‘Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep’, or if anyone else has another book to suggest with similar themes, we can discuss.”

Alya tentatively raised her hand, Ms. Bustier nodding in her direction so everyone looked at her.

“Um, do we read adventure books? Or comics?”

The leader looked to Ms. Bustier for an answer.

“Not too often Alya. This is like an extension of literature class, poetry, and writing.”

“If you like comics, you can join the Anime club,” offered a girl, a row ahead, “they read manga more often than watch anime.”

“Or there’s the card game club. They read comics, but they are mostly playing MTG or Yu gi-oh,” offered another boy.

“Ok, I’ll take a look and let you know.”

Alya stood and hurriedly left the classroom, feeling a bit embarrassed by the display. They seemed nice and helping her writing skills would be a plus for her future in journalism. But manga might be interesting to try.

She made it back to the bulletin board as a blonde haired boy walked away, probably in a similar boat as she. The anime club was on the left side of the library, so she turned around and marched back up the stairs. She looked in the window to see kids surrounded by stacks of books, others walking around the room and taking a look at the collections. She stepped inside, no one really noticing her as she walked up to the first tower of books. The books faced the wrong way but had pictures on the cover as if the backside was the front of the book. She opened a manga and flipped to the front, to find out it was the back.

“You read from right to left,” the student guarding the mangas corrected.

“Oh.” Alya flipped the book back trying to figure out the story progression backwards. It seemed to be about girls starting some band in their school.”

“Um, do you have anything more actiony?”

“Shonen? Over there.” The student pointed to the other side of the classroom. Alya walked over and opened the book the way the other person told her to. The story was about two boys living in a hole and robots or something.

“Um, excuse me,” she asked the student, “Do you have anything with girls fighting?”

“Magical girls?”

“Um, maybe? Like Majestia.”

“Oh. American comics. Try the card game club. They’d love having a girl there.”

Alya frowned, putting the book back on the pile before leaving the room, no one missing her presence. 

She walked down the stairs and back to the bulletin board. She honestly should have looked this up before she went upstairs. The Card Game Club was to the right of the library, Alya groaning as she climbed up the stairs. One look in the window and she noped out of the school. Hell no was she going to be the only girl in a guy group.

* * *

Alya was running out of options to find friends. Most of the students in her class had joined clubs it looked like, and Alya wasn’t happy with any of the clubs she found. She spun the application paper around on her desk, waiting for lunch to be over.

“Hi Alya,” greeted Ms. Bustier, stopping in front of Alya desk before getting ready for their next class.

“Hi Ms. Bustier.”

“Did you give the literature club some thought? Or are you going to join one of the other two clubs?”

Alya sighed, resting her chin on the desk.

“I don’t know. I wanted the journalism club, but they’re pretty strict.”   
“So I heard. They started getting popular recently.”

“Literature sounds alright, but not entirely sold on. Manga and Card games aren’t really my thing.”

“I see. Well, there are some smaller clubs starting this year, so you could shape those if you tried.”

“Clubs starting?”

Ms. Bustier nodded. “One club I think. I overheard it in the office that some students weren’t happy with the music programs. Maybe you could see about making it a mixed group club.”

“Maybe, thanks.”

Ms. Bustier smiled before returning to her desk as the rest of the class filtered in.

A different music club wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe they listen to movie music. She could still do journalism if it was just that. Maybe they could go to movies for music while she practiced writing reviews. Might be worth a shot.

* * *

“Light Music Club,” Alya read out loud as she looked at the bulletin board. The name was hastily written at the bottom, then crossed out and written with a curlish script. The mysterious light music club may even make a good story.

They were located in the second storage for the music clubs. So using the map of the school on the bulletin board, Alya made her way over to the club. 

It seemed to be a hallway for music as the various clubs practiced. There was an orchestra club, woodwind, choir, even marching band.

She found the storage at the end of the hall, with no music coming out of the room. Maybe they were wearing headphones. The only reason she was certain it was the right club because the same curlish script decorated a piece of paper stuck in the window reading “Light Music Club” with song notes and a cat decorating the paper. Maybe it was all girls like that manga she read yesterday.

She opened the door, expecting to see cute girls listening to music. Instead she found the drumstick boy stuffing his face with macarons, the pigtail girl pouring tea into fancy chinaware, while a blond boy was insisting that the drumstick boy use a nice plate to put the other macarons. In the corner of the room was a guitar case and a keyboard case.

The group realized they weren’t alone, turning their heads slowly to the door.

The drumstick boy stood up, mouth still full of macarons as he yelled, “Welcome to the Light Music Club!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this story in my head a while. Like since I drew a picture for it on my Deviant Art. But then as I was driving yesterday, inspiration struck for the actual story. So here you go.  
> There will be more chapters. Which I will publish as I write them.  
> Currently working on the editing process for an original story. Or having an editor work on it now. Will keep you updated on release.  
> Thank all for reading and enjoy your Afterschool Tea Time!


	2. How Adrien Found the Light Music Club

Adrien was excited, to say the least. After a whole summer of him and his best friend, Chloe, pushing, his father agreed he could go to high school with her.

The driver pulled up alongside the school, students waiting outside while others walked into the building. Adrien opened the door of his car, stumbling a little as he stepped outside due to bouncing the whole riding in excitement. His driver made a motion as if to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine," Adrien assured, "Just excited."

The man nodded, turning around in his seat as Adrien shut the door. The car pulled away, letting another car pull up in its space. Adrien turned to his messenger bag and pulled out a piece of paper with his schedule and the school map, following the other students inside. The layout didn't seem any more complicated than his own home. Easier even. The easiest part was the students seemed to move in a collective of where he wanted to go, which was the locker hall. He searched the paper until he found his locker number and combo he had written down, making his way to his locker. Nearby were two students trying to shove a guitar case into a locker.

"Why did you bother to bring this on the first day," asked the boy, trying to fit the case inside?

"I don't know. I didn't want to be late for the meetings and I was already running late for school, because I grabbed my bass instead of my backpack," the girl complained, holding both their school bags.

"Need any help," offered Adrien.

The students looked over, the girl hiding behind the boy.

"Please," groaned the boy, adjusting his cap.

Adrien put his paper away before helping the boy shove the bass case in the locker, twisting so the bottom fit at an angle before slamming the door shut.

"Um," the girl whispered, handing the boy his bag.

"I still need my books." The boy sighed, stepping aside for her to open her locker.

"You new here," the boy asked Adrien before Adrien headed back to his locker?

"Aren't all the freshmen?"

"To a degree. Some kids have been going to the same school since kindergarten." He elbowed the girl who was juggling her books between her arms and the locker shelf.

'Really? My friend's here, so hopefully it won't be too bad."

"Cool. Check out the music club when you have a chance. That's where me and Marinette will be."

Marinette shut her locker, nodding in agreement.

"Cool, what instruments? I mean, I guess you play bass, from what I heard," Adrien pointed to Marinette, who nodded excitedly.

"And you can find me on the drums." The boy pulled out a set of drumsticks, tapping them on the lockers quickly.

"The world is my drum set."

Adrien laughed, the other kids laughing with him at the boy's sentiment.

"I hope you have fun in the music club. I'll see if I can check it out later."

"You play music," Marinette asked, her pigtails bouncing as she tilted her head.

"Piano. Classically trained but it would be fun to play with a group."

"Totally. Good Luck man." The boy waved him off, the girl following at his heel before stopping and turning around. She pulled her backpack to her front, pulling out a box filled with macarons. She took a black and green one out and handed it to Adrien.

"Thank you for helping with my bass."

She quickly closed the box and shoved it in her backpack before following after the boy, nearly stumbling over her own feet. Adrien could hear the boy ask why he didn't get a macaron for helping, their conversation disappearing as they left the locker room.

Adrien finished opening his locker, setting his backpack inside before taking a bite. Definitely matcha and some flavor he hadn't tried before. He smiled, finishing the macaron before organizing his locker and books.

School was going to be fun. He already had a friend here and made two new friends. Things would be fun.

* * *

Things were not fun. Adrien learned quickly Chloe was a whirlwind at school and uncharacteristically rude to her classmates. The two kids from the locker hall eyed Chloe disdainfully, Adrien feeling their judgement for being friends with her. So the rest of the day was spent following her and looking for clubs she liked.

"Hey Chloe," he began as they left a make up club. "What if we go check out the music club?"

"And why would we want to do that? We already practice enough piano."

"I just think it would be fun to play with other kids, you know. Who are playing other instruments."

"I guess. Don't expect me to join though."

Adrien shrugged, satisfied they would still visit on their tour of the clubs. The music club was the first of a long hall of music rooms all playing different songs to impress the freshmen.

Adrien opened the door, the music club in the middle of a song. He and Chloe scooted inside the room filled with interested freshmen. He couldn't see Marinette and the drummer boy in the room though.

Ms. Bustier was there though and she smiled at her students before looking back at the student conductor.

The student conductor brought the song to a close, the students resting their instruments.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today. Our club's official conductor couldn't make it today, so for now we have our teacher advisor, Ms. Bustier."

The club students applauded, encouraging the visiting students to join.

"Our music club is a classical music club, so we will be learning pieces for our Winter, Spring, and Graduation performances. Between our school performance, a few members will be selected for Non-school performances myself, our conductor and Ms. Bustier will organize. We still have plenty of room for more musicians, so feel free to join our club."

Students began to disperse, some students leaving while others talked to the club students.

"Come on Adrien, let's go. Still more clubs to see."

"You go on ahead, I want to talk to the conductor about piano."

"Ugh, fine, I'll wait for you outside."

Adrien nodded, slipping between students until he made it over to the piano in the corner of the room. Not quite as nice as his grand at home, but well taken care of for the years it had been housed at the school.

"You play," asked an older student, flanked by two others.

"Yeah, music's been a big part of my family."

"Nice. I'm Camille, Senior pianist."

"Jack, Junior Pianist."

"Janelle, Sophomore pianist."

"Three pianists?"

The trio shrugged.

"They have auditions for the pianist every year, since there really is only one," answered Camille.

"I'm just back up for when Camille graduates," piped in Janelle.

"Thanks for the information."

Adrien smiled politely before walking over to the conductor and Ms. Bustier. Already there was a list for musicians who would need to audition. Several piano players included.

"Are you going to join Adrien," asked Ms. Bustier?"

"Not sure. Can I write my name down on the list at least?"

"Sure, nothing is set in stone until you sign the club form."

She handed over a piece of paper with spaces for his name and club choice were blank.

"Thanks."

He moved with the group, eventually signing his name on the list behind 10 other piano players.

"Ms. Bustier," he turned to the teacher. "Is bass a classical instrument?"

"Do you mean contrabass?"

"Like the bass guitar?"

She shook her head no.

Adrien nodded then left, wondering what club Marinette and the boy would join if there was no need for bass in the music club.

* * *

The silence of home was like a deafening ring after the noisiness of school. Nathalie, Adrien's father's secretary was there to greet him when he came home.

"Adrien, your father would like to see you in his study."

Adrien looked at the closed doors of the office before nodding and heading in.

"I also hope you had a good day at school," she offered.

Adrien turned back and smiled, the firm secretary smiling back.

Adrien opened the door to find his father working on a design, probably for new spring's collection if he was starting this early.

"You wanted to see me father."

Gabriel Agreste looked up from his work, some of his gelled hair slightly out of place from the long work hours. He looked up to the clock.

"You're home late."

"Sorry father, Chloe and I were looking at school clubs."

Gabriel immediately went back to work when he realized it was nothing too concerning.

"You have fencing and your piano lessons. I hardly think you need to join any clubs."

"I was actually thinking of joining the music club."

Gabriel looked up.

"You know, playing music with other people could be fun."

Gabriel nodded.

"If you find a club that won't take away from your current activities, I see no reason to forbid it. Once you are certain just let Nathalie know once you've decided."

Adrien smiled wide, excited about this chance.

"Thank you father!"

Adrien ran out of the office, crossing paths with Nathalie as she entered the room.

"You sure it's fine? He already has so many lessons on top of modelling."

"I've suspended Adrien's modelling as his high school career is detrimental to his choice of university. So long as his grades remain near the top of his class, an extracurricular activity shouldn't hurt. As well as learning more about group work."

"Of course sir." Nathalie sat down at her desk, happy to delete all of Adrien's modelling gigs for the next year.

* * *

Adrien had expected several freshmen to be in line for joining the music club. He thought maybe because of his constant practice, he would have a higher chance. His chances lessened as he realized piano was a role coveted by every grade. Piano and violin seemed to be the most popular choices.

The student conductor blew into a tuning pipe, everyone tuning their instruments until everyone was on key. The student conductor bowed to the club before bowing to a man watching the group in the corner.

"Thank you everyone for joining us for the first rounds of auditions and testing instruments. Unfortunately, we will not be accepting applicants for piano as we already have three. We will hold auditions next year, but those who stay and learn a different instrument will be on higher priority for a switch. Violins will meet with me in the next class while other students are free to meet with our current orchestra to test new instruments. Thank you."

He bowed again and left the classroom, the violinists following after him. Adrien looked around the room, not really certain what to do. He could choose another instrument, but nothing really stuck out to him.

"Maybe another music group could use a piano," offered Ms. Bustier, coming up besides Adrien.

"There's another classical music group?"

"A new club is trying to start from what I heard."

Adrien nodded, "Thanks Ms. Bustier."

Adrien left the classroom and headed for the bulletin board. There were actually several music groups, none of them really needing a pianist until he reached the bottom to see scrawled out "Light Music Club" in one of the music storage rooms.

He headed back down the music hall, students chattering and music playing. It made the area feel full and welcoming. Until he reached the end of the hallway. The door read Music Storage 2, Adrien assuming the dark room was the new light music club.

He opened the door to see the area full of unused instruments. A few desks had been put together, where standing Marinette was a box of macarons and the drummer boy trying to take one of the desserts.

"Hello?"

Marinette jumped at his entrance, the box of macarons flying. The drummer quickly caught the macarons before they hit the floor, tucking them back inside the box.

"Welcome to the light music club pianist," the drummer greeted before shoving Marinette at Adrien.

"Um, Macaron?" She offered. They were the same color as yesterday mixed with macarons with a red shell and black center. Adrien took a red one.

He took a bite, the smaller girl leaning in close for a reaction.

"These are really good. What's the flavors?"

Marinette leaned back and smiled, blushing at her work while looking down at the box.

"Red bean and sesame. NINO!" She turned on the drummer, whose mouth was full of a macaron.

"You took one! They are for new club members!"  
"But I'm the president of the club, therefore I get a taste test."

"You'll never get another taste after today."

"Then I'll ask Auntie for macarons because I'm her favorite."

"Favorite pig."

"Excuse me."

The bickering teenagers looked back to Adrien.

"This is the light music club right?"

"Yep! Just formed last night, or this morning. Depends who you ask."

Nino jumped over the desks to shake Adrien's hand.

"Nino, president and drummer. That's Marinette, our bassist. And you're…"

"Adrien, pianist."

"See, I told you we'd get classical music left overs. Now we just need to find a guitarist. And a singer. Or someone who does both. Well, Marinette could sing, but that's a last resort."

"The farthest resort," echoed the bassist.

"Well, Chloe likes to sing," he started, Nino and Marinette's faces turning to grimaces.

"But she already joined another club."

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about her."

"Dude, don't apologize for stupid if its not your stupid. She's annoying. You no, at least that we know of."

"No, definitely not. She's kind of been different since starting school."

"She's been the same for me. How about you Marinette?"

Marinette's fingers were crumpling the edge of the macaron box before she realized what she was doing. Then panicked to straighten it out.

"See, but no worries, we'll find someone else. Which is what we are planning today." Nino led Adrien over to the tables they set up. Nino took a seat in his chair that had the back facing the desk. Marinette sat on his right while Adrien sat on his left.

"Marinette brought the bribe, which worked for you. But we need to try even harder. No doubt the teachers would rather not bother with us since we're a new club."

"Ms. Bustier actually recommended me to you."

"So we have one teacher on our side. That's good. What we need now is one more person. Four people is the minimum amount for a club."

Adrien nodded looking to Marinette who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"So let's go look for strangling students who want to join," announced Nino, with a slam of his hand on the table, jumping up from his seat only for Marinette to pull him back down.

"No, today we need to clean the room."

"Come on, we can do that once we get our fourth man. Or woman."

"No, we need to make room for a drum set if we are going to practice. Plus I damaged the box of macarons."

She nudged the box to the center of the table.

"We need a presentable club room for new members."

"She's got a point, this place is the last place anyone will think to look for a club," added Adrien.

Nino looked at Adrien, betrayed at his statement.

"Dude, bros before hoes."

"No macarons for you, you hoe," argued Marinette, pulling back the macaron box.. "Adrien's my new best friend now. He's not mean."

"I'm never mean. I'm just standing up for my men's rights in this woman-run world."

"If men's rights are scaring me every morning, go find a new world."

"Mean!"

Adrien watched the two bicker, not certain if he should interrupt or not. He looked at the paper Marinette had been writing on to see her making a sign for "Light Music Club" in curly letters and music notes. Thinking no one would mind, he took the paper and doodled a black cat with his pen.

"Are you two dating," he asked as he finished.

"No!" They both yelled, ending the argument. Marinette took the paper from him and taped it to the door window.

"There, now. Let's clean."

* * *

"I regret this," groaned Marinette as the three collapsed in a pile. The music instruments had been pushed to a corner so now the room looked like a small classroom. They found a drum set and a keyboard, Marinette's bass still packed in the corner near their round table of five desks. Hopefully a janitor would clean the floors later.

"Anymore macarons," wheezed Nino?

"On the desk." Nino crawled over to the desks and pulled down the box.

"Bring it over," begged Adrien, flopping over for the macarons so Marinette fell down from her sitting position.

"Water, needs water," gasped Nino as he crawled to his backpack.

"No, needs tea," moaned Marinette.

"Mhmm," agreed Adrien as he chewed.

"I'll bring some tomorrow with the new macarons."

"What about cups," asked Adrien

"Cups? Who uses cups," asked Nino.

"Normal people. Cups would be good," agreed Marinette.

"I'll bring some tomorrow. And plates for the macarons," offered Adrien.

"What about more members," asked Nino? "We didn't plan today."

"We plan tomorrow," argued Marinette.

"Tomorrow," echoed Adrien.

Nino nodded, moving his hat so it was more like a pillow. "Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 2. Don't worry, we'll get back to Alya soon.


	3. How Nino and Marinette Founded the Light Music CLub

Nino waited in front of the high school for his best friend. It would totally be like Marinette to show up late on the first day of school. Which is why he called her half an hour before her alarm would begin its progression of rings to walk her up. Granted she would be pissed, but they needed to plan.

An angry horn honked behind him, Nino turning to see Marinette nearly avoid being hit by a fancy car in a rush. She yelled out apologies whiling repeatedly bowing to the car, so every time she rose, her bass case hit her head.

Nino frowned, taking off his glasses to clean them as his friend ran towards the school, nearly passing him. He put on his glass, running up to her as she approached the school entrance.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE!?" He yelled, the small girl nearly jumping out of her skin at his volume. She looked over to see Nino, puffed her cheeks before smacking the lid of his cap.

"Why do you keep doing that?"  
"I had to make sure you were awake. Auntie wouldn't like it if you fell asleep during your first class."

"The car horn woke me up. Thank you very much. Just be thankful you didn't damage the macarons."

Marinette turned with a huff and continued her walk inside the school, Nino matching her pace by taking steps as small as hers.

"You brought the goods?"

"Enough to bribe every music club president, vice president, and several teacher advisors. And stop walking like that. You look weird."

"I look like I'm walking with you. Take larger steps." Nino walked at his normal pace, only for Marinette to run up after him, two of her steps equaling one of his.

"Get taller already."

"Stop growing already."

"And you left your music notebook at home," he switched back the subject.

"I'm not that stupid to bring it the first day."

"You brought your bass."

Marinette shrunk her head into her shoulders and kept walking to the locker halls.

"Did you check the club list yet," she grumbled?

"Not yet. We can do it later. If worse comes to worse, we can start our own club."

"Let's not."

"Why? Having our own club would be fun. No seniors to compete with for bass or drums." He pulled his drumsticks out of his back pocket, twirling one in his hand as they entered the locker hall.

"You how I feel about being on stage. I'd rather practice and learn from the seniors and maybe perform in the very, very, very far back of the stage."

"Well, then you're just backstage then."

Marinette sighed, turning to her locker, Nino staying behind her.

"High school is the time to step on stage Marinette. If not now, when?"  
"When I'm ready. Which isn't yet."

Nino sighed, moving to his locker across from hers. He quickly dumped his books inside, wondering if he would need any books on the first day of school.

"Nino?"

"What up?"

He looked back to Marinette who was struggling with fitting her bass inside her locker.

"A little help?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Music club, we do classical music. Oh sorry, we have double bass but no guitar bass. We do have percussion."

"This marching band. Not a rock band."

"Sorry, woodwind. You're welcome to learn a new instrument?"

"Sorry for the theater, we have an agreement with the music club."

"Sorry, we don't do live music accompaniments for Choir unless we're partnering with the music club. Have you talked to them?"  
"I don't believe it," grumbled Nino, pacing outside the music hall after school. They visited every music club on campus and none of them had an actual band group. Marching band didn't count.

"You would think some students would band together. Pun intended," said Nino, looking to his best friend as she sat on a bench, doodling in her sketchbook.

"Maybe I can learn double bass," she offered.

"Do you really want to?"

Marinette shrugged.

"Eh, I don't want to do orchestra music. What's the fun in that? I need more rockin 'music than that."

Marinette snorted, closing her pen inside her sketchbook.

"Then what do we do?"

"Plan B."

"Find a small music club and raise anarchy?"

"No, that was plan D."

"Pretty sure that was plan B."

"Whatever. Plan … whatever: we start our own club!"  
Before Marinette could protest, Nino grabbed his friend by her wrist and pulled her after him. He marched up the stairs and burst open the teacher's offices. Some of the teachers had even left for the day.

"Who do we talk to about starting a club?"

The teachers looked at each other.

"Principal Damocles," guessed a teacher. Nino nodded before leaving the room, still holding onto Marinette. He was about to burst open the principal's door when Marinette stopped him.

"At least knock first."

Nino huffed but obliged her request by pounding on the door.

"C-Come in!"

Nino burst open the door, pulling Marinette with him.

"We would like to start a club?"

The owlish man raised an eyebrow?"

"We have plenty of clubs here on campus? Are you certain you couldn't find one you liked?

"No sir. I play the drums and my friend here," he pulled Marinette next to him before she tried to hide, "plays bass guitar. None of the clubs here accommodate our interests."

"I see." Principal Damocles rubbed the edges of his mustache in thought before turning to his computer.

"It's been awhile since a new club formed. But you would need a minimum of four members and a teacher advisor to be recognized by the school."

A nearby printing machine whirred to life, Nino bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"What about a club room," asked Nino?  
"A clubroom? I suppose the second storage for the music department would work. I think there used to be a group similar to yours that met there."

"Another group," asked Marinette?

"Yes, a light music club. If you could call their music light. Ran out of members pretty quick when they graduated."

Principal Damocles handed Nino a piece of paper with the application for a club printed on the form.

"Just fill this out with the club name, members, teacher advisor, and roles. I already wrote in what room you'll be using."

"Yessir!" Nino mock saluted before leaving, Marinette also thanking the man as she shut the door.

"Now to find our clubroom," announced Nino, heading down the stairs.

"Don't you think it's getting pretty late?"

"Not that late. Let's at least find the club room so you can store your base in there tomorrow instead of your locker."

Marinette nodded. Nino led them back down the music hall, following the corridor to the very end where a sign read Music Storage 2.

"Home sweet home," greeted Nino, turning the handle only to find it locked.

"It's locked," said Nino.

"Really?"

Nino scowled at Marinette's sarcastic tone and fake surprised look.

"Fine, you go find the janitor to open it."

Marinette went wide at the thought before hurriedly shaking her head no.

"Figured. We'll both look, and if we can't find him today, we'll ask in the morning."

"Ok."

* * *

After several hours of searching all the classes, they learned the person responsible for opening the music classes was their teacher Ms. Bustier. So at 7 am, Nino and Marinette waiting in front of the school for Ms. Bustier to show.

"Nino! Marinette! You're both here early."

Both students looked like they needed five more cups of coffee to fully function.

"We're starting a club in Music Storage 2. We need someone to unlock the room for us."

Ms. Bustier smiled, trying to be polite, "Thank you for letting me know Nino. But you didn't have to show up so early to let me know."

Marinette and Nino both pointed to her bass case, Ms. Bustier nodding.

"Alright, let's get the room open so you can put your instrument inside."

The students followed after their teacher, letting her lead them back to Music Storage 2. She opened the door to be greeted by a wave of dust.

"Oh dear, do you want a janitor to clean this for you."

The teens hobbled in the room. It was filled with discarded instruments and a couple desks. Even a window for ventilation.

"Maybe later, after we organize a bit," said Nino. Ms. Bustier nodded, leaving them to open the other music rooms.

Marinette set her base case near the window, blinking at the obscured light.

"What do you want to do first," she asked, "plan how to get more members or clean?"

When Nino didn't respond, she looked over to see him already asleep in one of the chairs. Marinette moved two desks and another chair over before sitting down. She opened her backpack and pulled out a thermos.

"Tea," she offered, Nino nodding his head. She poured a bit of tea into the lid and passed it to Nino. He shifted enough to take a sip before sighing in content.

"That's the good stuff."

"Mhmm," Marinette agreed as she sipped from the thermos directly.

"Got any food?"

Marinette smirked, pulling two croissants from her bag. Nino took one as Marinette munched on the other.

"Maybe use food to bribe people into joining our club," suggested Nino.

"You don't think they'll want to?"

"It's always good to have a back up. And food is the best back up."

"I'll ask my parents for macarons I can pick up at lunch."

"Perfect."

They both sighed, content with their breakfast.

"Can I see the form," asked Marinette?

"What for?"  
"I just want to see it. Something wrong with me seeing it?"  
Nino didn't have a good argument for that so he pulled the fold paper out of his backpack. It had already been filled in as the "Light Music Club", Nino as president, and Marinette as Vice-president.

"You already filled it in?"

"What? You want to attend student president meetings?"

"Not especially."  
"Exactly."

"But why the light music club? Why not just a band club?"

"To honor our predecessors. Maybe they still left their stuff here."

Marinette shook her head from side to side, not really disagreeing or agreeing.

They both rested their heads on the dusty desks, breakfast done and the tea half empty.

"How much time till school starts," asked Nino.  
"I don't know," Marinette yawned back, using her backpack as a pillow to catch up on sleep.

Nino looked around the room. It would take a lot of work, but he and Marinette would make this club fun.

"I'm going to add our name to the club list," he whispered as he stood, Marinette already drooling on her backpack.

He snuck out the room, checked the door wouldn't lock him out if he left. The school was still vacant as teachers slowly trickled in. He stopped in front of the bulletin board and wrote at the end of the list "Light Music Club"


	4. How the Light Music Club was Formed

"I think I have the wrong room, so I'm just going to-" started Alya as she scanned the club members. She had seen these kids in her class, but didn't quite expect to find them starting a new club together. Well, maybe the cap boy and quiet girl since they hung out together.

"Adrien the tea!" The cap boy exclaimed, Adrien pulling the teapot back up as the girl set down the macarons to grab something from her bag. She made quick work of cleaning the spilled tea, Adrien trying to help only for the two of them to make more of a mess as tea from the tea cup spilled.

"Sorry, we're usually more prepared for guests," said the cap-boy, scooting around his desk.

"Like I said, welcome to the light music club! I'm Nino, president and drummer." Nino slung an arm around Alya and pulled her closer to the tables as the other two set up a new tea arrangement with macarons.

"This is Marinette, vice-president and bassist. And this is Adrien, our pianist."

Nino set Alya down at the prepared seat as Marinette and Adrien took their seats.

"So, what's your name and what do you play?"

"Uh…" Alya looked around the group at their expectant faces.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," asked Adrien, looking between Nino and Alya?

"No piano? No recorder?" asked Nino?  
"Recorder?"

"Forget I asked. No music whatsoever?"

"I guess I can sing as well as the next person."  
"You're hired!"  
"Nino!" Marinette hissed, pulling his arm closer. She whispered, but wasn't too good as Alya could hear her.

"Shouldn't ask why she's here if she doesn't play anything?"

"I'm the club president, I'll ask the questions." He turned back to Alya.

"So, why did you want to join the Light Music club?"

"Since you don't play any instruments," added Marinette.

"The journalism club sucks, and there's really no other club that covers the stuff I like. Ms. Bustier suggested this club since it was just starting."

The trio looked at each other before looking down at their tea party on the table. Alya looked down at the cup and arrangement of macarons in front of her. It was a variety of orange and white macarons with pink and red macarons. Since she was there, she took a bite of an orange flavored one, quickly tasting an orange cream flavor.

"We could run a blog on the club? Music blogs are pretty popular," suggested Marinette.

"There are music blogs," asked Adrien.

"Plenty, some with music tutorials or concert followers. I learned a lot of songs from watching videos online and reading blogs on my favorite artists. Even Jagged Stone has a celebrity blog," answered Nino. "But even then, we still need another musician to make the band work."

"Well, who do you need," asked Alya?

"A guitarist and a singer," answered Marinette, taking a sip of her tea.

"Or both. Pretty much a front man since Marinette is to s-shy," said Nino, a glare from Marinette changing what he was originally going to say.

"Since we have a writer, we can put up an announcement on the bulletin board," suggested Adrien.

"Wait I didn't even say I was joining yet," argued Alya. The trio looked at each other then back to Alya.

"Even if you don't want to stay, could you help us come up with what to write on the announcement," pleaded Marinette, blinking her big blue eyes. Alya would have to be wary of the quiet girl in this group whether she decided to stay or not.

"Fine, at least that much, for the macarons," Alya agreed, pulling a piece of paper from her bag.

"Great. So let's start it with 'Wanted: Rockin Guitarist to join our new club'," dictated Nino.

"Rockin Guitarist," asked Marinette?"

"Well, we don't one of those weird American Country Guitarists, are we?"

"We don't really have a right to be picky."

"Rockin could also mean rockin personality," added Adrien.

"Exactly, my dude here gets it. Rockin. Plus it's a Jagged Stone reference."  
"Jagged isn't the only musician who says rockin."

"Well, he's the most rockin."

"So are you going with Rockin Guitarist or what," asked Alya, the paper still blank.

"Yeah, yeah, write what I said."

Alya looked to Marinette who just sighed and helped herself to another macaron. So rockin guitarist it was.

"Then what?"

"You need more," asked Nino.

"Wouldn't a request normally state demands of the person joining the group?"

"Like a job advertisement," asked Adrien?  
Alya pointed her pen at Adrien, Nino huffing as he slumped in his seat to think.

"Well, optimally they need to have some experience with guitar and or singing," explained Marinette, Alya writing down the information.

"Do you need to state guitar again," asked Nino?

"Good to emphasize a point. What else?"  
"Available for practice after school," added Adrien, Alya writing it down.

"Must be a cool dude," said Nino

"Or dudette," added Marinette.

"Dude is gender neutral."

Alya ignored that to write "cool person".

"Like macarons," asked Adrien, taking another from the box in the middle of the tables.

"A must," Marinette agreed.

"Open to hanging out on weekends, and going to concerts," added Nino.

"Or work on homework when not practicing," included Adrien.

"Or tutor if an older student," said Marinette.

"Shouldn't you mention something about singing."

"Oh yeah, singing ability is a plus but not necessary."

"Will we be doing covers or original songs," asked Adrien.

"Probably original. Marinette's a killer songwriter, and I'm pretty good with thinking up a beat."

"You write songs," asked Alya, turning to Marinette when she finished writing Nino's request about singing.

"A little. They aren't that great."

"Dude, they're awesome. Especially if we get a girl singer, Marinette's songs will be great for that."

"Could I see you songs sometime," asked Alya.

"Uh, well…"  
"Sorry, song exclusive for club member's eyes only," argued Nino as he held up a partially filled out club submission form.

Alya scowled, "anything else."

"Do you think you can teach me how to write songs? My instructor's been teaching me music theory so I'd like to give song writing a try," asked Adrien?

"Um, sure I guess. My songs would be the best example."

"Sure they are. They sound great when you sing them."

"So you sing," asked Alya, putting down her pen.

"Not, not really, just at home."

"Which is why we need a singer and guitarist," added Nino. The trio sighed at their predicament.

"How's the advertisement," asked Nino.

"Oh, um," Alya looked down to see the mostly filled out page. "It looks fine."

"Great." Nino took the paper and flipped it to Marinette, who began adding doodles to the borders.

"Ooo, can I add a cat," asked Adrien as he leaned over the desk to watch the doodling. Alya leaned over to see a guitar, a microphone, a bass, a keyboard and drums fill the edges.

"A cat," Marinette looked up from her doodling.

"Yeah, I added one to the club paper. It's really the only thing I can draw.

"Sure."

Marinette flipped the paper, Adrien took out a pen to draw the cat.

Nino looked inside the macaron box to find it empty.

"Well probably need more macarons for whoever we get tomorrow to keep them."

"Maybe food bribes aren't the best idea," suggested Marinette.

"It worked for me," Adrien smiled, handing the paper to Nino.

"Alright we're all good. Hopefully we don't get someone annoying," commented Nino as he stood up, the rest of the group following.

"Where are you going," Alya turned in her seat, watching everyone leave.

"We need to put this up on the board, duh," explained Nino as he left.

"Thanks for stopping by," said Adrien.

Marinette waved, following everyone before shutting the door, leaving Alya alone in the club room.

They were a bit odd, but the Light Music Club wasn't so bad. She turned in her seat to see drums and a keyboard set up. A guitar case was under the window, waiting for its owner. Alya stood up and looked around the small room. Half of the room was taken by left over instruments piled on boxes. She poked around, finding an old guitar inside.

"So you're who they're looking for," she asked the guitar, holding it by the neck. She looked back, seeing no one back yet, she sat in her chair with the instrument. She flipped it over in her lap, finding a bunch of signatures on the backside surrounding the words "Light Music Club". The previous owner must have gone to the school ages ago based on the condition of the instrument. She flipped it back over to see the strings removed from the guitar, Alya frowning at the inability to play. She strummed her fingers over the imaginary strings, smiling to herself, then strumming at a faster pace. She pretended to move her hands along the neck in imaginary notes. BUt then she suddenly stopped. This was way too coincidental, she knew as a practicing journalist. Convenient guitar when they need a guitarist. Having her write down all their listed requests for a guitarist. Feeding her tea and macarons. It felt like a full blown bribe. And she took the bait.

Alya put down the guitar before running out the door, finding everyone listening outside the door.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Perfect."

"Nino handed over the club form for Alya to sign her name. She ran over to the desk and signed the form, then passed it to Nino.

"Welcome to the Light Music Club, Alya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story of the Light Music Club begins... and continues


	5. How Alya got a Guitar

"Nino," started Alya, holding the string-less guitar she found in the clubroom.

"Hmm," responded Nino, plucking another macaron from the box in the center of their tables.

"It's been a week since we started the light music club, correct?"

Nino looked over to Marinette, who nodded, pouring Adrien some tea before herself.

"I guess so."

"Then, why haven't we been practicing any music?"

The group paused their activities, Marinette nearly overflowing her cup before setting it down.

"As far as I can see, we have all the instruments here, so why aren't we practicing or helping me learn guitar?" She pointed to the set up instruments behind them, neither the drums or keyboard touched since they cleaned the room.

"The keyboard needs batteries," weakly offered Adrien.

"And I need to do some major upkeep on the drums."  
"Then why haven't you?"

"We forgot," said the boys.

"What if tomorrow, instead of meeting up, we go to a music store? We need to help Alya get a guitar," offered Marinette.

"But I like this guitar." Alya held the instrument close. It had been signed by an older light music club, the historic instrument resonating with Alya.

"Well, it's still going to need a maintenance check and strings. Plus we need stuff for our instruments. I know a good place we could get everything," insisted Adrien.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll take a field trip to the music store!" Announced Nino with a fist pump to the sky, the group following his example enthusiastically. Finally Alya could start learning guitar.

* * *

Marinette loaned Alya one of her fabric cases to hold the guitar before the group left for the music store. Adrien highly recommended the store as he said he got his family piano he had been using for years and they provided good maintenance services.

"Dude, is your piano made out of freakin' gold," asked Nino when they entered the store, the three members dropping their jaws in amazement. Adrien was right, they had everything, including instruments for the high quality buyer.

"No, my mother did want a pearl piano though, but father thought it would be a little much."

The group slowly walked in, taking in the amazement of items for sale.

"Oh, there's guitars if you want to look Alya," offered Adrien, pointing to the stringed instruments lining the wall.

"Let's first see how much it'll cost to repair my current guitar.

"PINK!" exclaimed Marinette as she ran over to the basses by the guitar, squatting in front of a pink base with a white pickguard.

"That is a very pink base," commented Alya. A little pink for Alya's tastes, but it matched Marinette's pink, white and black style.

"I found your sister," whispered Marinette, pulling out her case to present her bass, white with a pink pickguard.

"Alright Marinette, come on. We're here for Alya's guitar, not your bass," groaned Nino as he tried to pull his friend away, only for Marinette to fight back.

"I think I'm going to check the repairs, "offered Alya. The situation had become hopeless as Marinette had mentioned drums, drawing Nino's attention to the fancy drum section in the back of the store. Adrien didn't know who to follow, and was panicking at making a choice while Marinette stared at the pink bass. Eventually Adrien went to keyboards to get his supplies.

"Um, excuse me," said Alya as she approached the counter. A middle aged man turned around and smiled.

"What can I help you with today miss?"

"Um, I'd like to know how much it would cost to repair this?" Alya swung the case onto the counter. The man opened it up, revealing the antique guitar.

He blew a low whistle as he picked up the instrument. "Family guitar?"

"Uh, no, found it in a school."

He nodded, flipping it over in his hands.

"No strings, no proper storage for fifteen years or maintenance. You're looking at over 400 euros."

Alya nearly choked on her spit. That would take the entirety of high school with chores and extra babysitting to make that much money.

"We have some guitars here that go for less than that, if you want to take a look," he gestured to the wall where Marinette was starting to drool over the basses. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks."

Alya packed up the guitar and walked over to the guitars, intending to talk to the group about the cost. A bright orange caught her eye, Alya looking up to see a brilliant orange guitar with a white pickguard. Alya stopped and stared at the guitar, desperately wanting to take it down but it was out of her reach.

"So, what did he say," asked Adrien, noticing Alya had started making her way to Marinette.

"400 euros for repairs."

"Not bad, does that sound right Marinette?"

"What?" Marinette's fixation on the bass broke, closing her case and joining Alya and Adrien.

"400 euros for repairs."

Marinette grimaced, "better to just buy a new guitar then."  
"Really?"

Marinette nodded. She looked to Alya for her thoughts then noticed the girl was staring at something on the wall. Adrien followed their girls' eyes to see the orange guitar.

"That's a nice guitar," he commented.

"And 100 euros less than the repairs," Marinette.

The trio kept staring, eventually Nino joining the group.

"You can ask them to bring it down you know," he said. He turned and waved over an employee.

"My friend wants to get a better look at that guitar," he pointed to the orange. The employee nodded, heading over to repairs and bringing back a ladder. They pulled it off the wall and passed it to Alya, who held the instrument in her arms. She adjusted herself so it was like she was holding it, Marinette fitting her with a strap.

"Hold your fingers on the strings like this," Marinette gestured with her hands, Alya copying. She brought her right hand down and strummed the guitar, the strings humming back.

"I'll take it!"

"Great, let me bring it to the front for you. Do you want to buy this strap too?"

Alya then finally noticed the cost of the strap and the guitar, and grimaced.

The others looked at each other before Nino spoke, "Give us a minute."

The employee nodded, taking the guitar to the front but leaving the strap behind. Nino pulled their team into a huddle.

"I don't have the money," whispered Alya.

"We figured," huffed Nino.

"I could loan you the money and you pay me back," offered Adrien.

"Thanks but it might take all of high school for that. Plus it'd feel awkward. But thanks."

"So we need to get a job then," suggested Nino.

"We?"

"Yeah, we're a club. We help club members out, plus it'll get us the money faster if we all work." Nino looked to Marinette, who seemed to be thinking.

"I can see if my parents have any events then need help with," she offered.

"Perfect. Do either of your parents have jobs that accept teenage workers?"

"Not really." Alya tried to think of any capacity a zoo or 5 star hotel restaurant would higher freshmen. Maybe dishwashers? Or tour guides. Not likely.

"I can ask my father. He might be able to help."

"Great, Adrien, and Marinette, that's your homework for tonight. Alya, your homework is your strap design."

"Strap design?"

Nino nodded, smirking. Alya looked to Marinette who was bouncing on her toes and had a wide smile.

"And I still need to buy my drum stuff, which I'll do tonight online. The prices here are crazy." Nino stood back to full height with a stretch, dispersing their huddle.

"Adrien, you got your keyboard stuff?"

"Sort of, I want to talk to my father about it first."

"Alright. Let's see about putting Alya's guitar on hold then."

The group nodded, Alya feeling like bouncing as much as Marinette was. They were going to get her guitar!

* * *

Marinette's parents got them a day job. They were catering desserts for a movie premiere and were able to sign Marinette as a macaron server, and the other three help serve other small desserts or hors d'oeuvres.

"Why is Marinette only on macaron duty," asked Adrien as he, Nino, and Alya watched the caterers set up for the event. They had offered to help, but we're told to wait unless they needed help.

"Macarons aren't that hard to serve for her. So long as you don't ask about the flavor."

Adrien and Alya both looked at Nino, then over to Marinette She was helping her parents unload the desserts onto the table, where her parents organized them nicely.

"I don't get it," commented Alya. Nino patted her on the shoulder and sighed.

"You will."

"You three, over here," called one of the caterers, the three students hurrying over.

"You take this plate. You that plate. The dessert team should be finishing up the cream puff so wait for that. And you, blond kid, take off the tie."

The trio nodded, Adrien removing his tie while Alya and Nino took the platters.

"Was I not supposed to wear a tie," asked Adrien. Nino wore a white button down shirt with black slacks and a vest that had a silver turtle in the corner. Alya had found a black dress she owned and Marinette had loaned her an apron, decorated with her flower design in the right corner. Adrien had arrived in a three piece suit, tie and white shirt. The jacket had been discarded upon arrival.

"A little too fancy for serving," commented Alya as they walked over to the dessert table, Adrien's tie joining his jacket.

"Are you kidding, the whole outfit is too fancy for serving," said Nino. Adrien blushed while both of the girls frowned at his comment.

"Looking nice for work isn't a bad thing," said Marinette, joining the group with her plate of macarons. Her outfit was a black blouse with a pink skirt, also wearing an apron with flowers embroidered in the corner.

"Just try not to make the rest of us look bad," teased Alya, Adrien smiling.

"I'll try not to."

"Guests will be arriving in 5 people! Places!" The head caterer announced, Adrien picking up his platter of cream puffs.

"Have fun kids!" Wished Marinette's parents with a wave as the team spread out. Marinette turned to smile back, almost tossing the platter of macarons if she didn't catch herself.

"Makes sense," commented Alya, Adrien chuckling. Marinette looked to her friends for an explanation.

"Come on everyone, let's earn Alya a guitar!"

They fanned out around the room, people starting to trickle. Alya made a little game with herself to see who was attending, based on the articles she read about the movie. Plenty of Paris' elites would be attending, which would be a good time to learn about the journalists allowed inside. Movie critique was a good pursuit in the journalism field.

"Move around," whispered Nino when passing by, Alya nearly jumping at his words. Indeed, the other servers walked around, offering their food and drinks to attendees.

Alya began walking around the room, able to spot a couple of faces. Chloe, her classmate and friend of Adrien's was there with her parents. She looked like she couldn't decide between accepting Adrien's cream puffs.

She approached a purple haired man talking to a pink haired lady talking about the movie's music being not rocking enough since he only did one song.

"Hors d'oeuvres?"

"Thank you," the woman smiled and took two, passing one to the man who complained saying he wanted dessert.

"I can send a server your way, if you want," Alya offered.

"That would be rockin'," said the man in a thick British accent. Alya smiled and walked away, passing by Marinette.

"The purple hair guy wants desserts," whispered Alya.

Marinette looked around her eyes going wide.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Who?"

"That's Jagged Stone! Legendary rock musician. He plays lots of different instruments, but primarily piano and guitar. He has a great eye for music talent."

Alya looked back, the musician laughing at something the pink girl said.

"I can't go over there," whispered Marinette.

"You can and you will, the man wants desserts."

Alya nudged Marinette towards Jagged Stone, the girl moving on autopilot towards them. Alya scurried away to let Marinette handle. She really needed to learn not to be so shy.

"Did you just send Marinette over to Jagged Stone," asked Nino, heading to the kitchen to refill his plate.

"Yeah, he wanted desserts."

They both looked over to see Marinette trying to talk to Jagged, the man smiling and helping himself to plenty of macarons while the woman smiled and tried to encourage the conversation.

"Hold me Alya, I think I might faint." Nino flopped dramatically on the wall, Alya catching his plate rather than him.

"Are you done yet? We need to work," she scolded.

"Adrien, I thought you said you couldn't attend today."

Alya and Nino both turned to see Adrien talking to a tall gentleman, whose blonde hair was starting to silver.

Alya pulled them both out of sight as Adrien responded.

"I'm helping my friend earn money to buy her guitar for our club. I didn't think you would be here today."

"Due to the company having some input on the costume design as well as designing some of the attendees' outfits, Gabriel's was invited to attend. Since the film was more your type of genre I thought you and Nathalie would be able to attend in my stead."

"Sorry father."

A woman with dark blue hair and a red streak put her hand on the man's shoulder, Adrien's father acknowledging her with a slight turn of his head.

"What are those you're serving?"

Adrien smiled up at his father.

"Cream puffs. My friend's parents are catering desserts, but my other friends have hors d'oeuvres you might like."

Alya passed Nino back his plate before approaching the group.

"Hors d'oeuvres?"

Adrien's father looked at her, then at her plate. He took one of the samples while the blue haired woman took one for herself.

"Father, this is my friend Alya Cesaire. She's going to learn guitar for our band. Alya, this is my father Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur."

Alya pursed her lips, recognizing one of Paris' most famous fashion designers. She felt a little stupid for not recognizing Adrien's last name sooner. To be fair though, she didn't really follow fashion magazines.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Agreste," she greeted, not certain if the scene called for a curtsy or hand shake since her hands were full.

"You as well Alya. Please continue taking care of Adrien. He talks of nothing but your club these days." Gabriel smiled at his son Adrien beaming back at him.

"Let me know next time before you do something like this Adrien. That way you can wear more appropriate clothes for this kind of work."

Adrien nodded, his father and assistant slipping into the crowd, nearly running into Marinette, who nearly dropped her half empty platter of macarons before offering them one.

"Dude, did we get you in trouble," asked Nino, now with a full plate of hors d'oeuvres."

"No, my father and I just need to work more on our communication."

Adrien wandered over to his father who was talking to Marinette about her style choice of serving wear.

"So, who's that guy? He said something about Gabriel's."

"Fashion designer. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Wait, that's Gabriel Agreste?"

Alya whipped her head around, confused Nino knew the man's name.  
"You know of him?"

"That's Marinette's favorite fashion designer. Other than bass, she lives designing clothes. Made her outfit and my vest." He lifted his lapel to show the turtle. Inside the shell was a flower with a small "M" inside.

They looked over to Marinette, steam rising from her ears and her face growing red as Gabriel continued to examine her outfit. Adrien stood nearby nodding in approval.

"I think we need to go on a rescue mission," suggested Nino, already marching over. Alya nodded as she followed behind.

Who knew a fashion designer would end up in the same school club as her fashion icon?

* * *

"272 euros," counted Nino as they waited in front of the music store. After being paid for their work, the group met in front of the music store. With the money Alya originally had saved, plus their added wages, they still ended up 18 euros short. Plus tax.

"So, does anyone else have another job lined up?"

They all looked to Marinette, who looked elated but dead on her feet after talking to Gabriel Agreste up until the allowed people inside the theater.

"Alya," asked Nino.

Alya shook her head no.

"Adrien?"

Adrien looked deep in thought, staring at the money when Nino called his name.

"What?"  
"Can your old man get us a job? Like, I don't know, wiping sweat off models or something?"

Adrien frowned, looking back at the money.

"Maybe."

He looked inside the music store, then smiled. He grabbed the cash and marched inside, Alya following while Nino pulled Marinette along.

He slammed the money on the counter, drawing the attention of a blond haired man behind the counter. His eyes widened as he looked to Adrien then at the money.

"We want that guitar. We put it on reserve," said Adrien with a big smile.

"Yes sir, right away sir."

The man quickly took the guitar, placing inside a case.

"It comes with a complementary case. Would you like a different case or a strap?"

Adrien looked to Alya and Nino, who both looked shocked at what he was doing.

"This case is fine. And no strap.

"Yes sir."

The man set the guitar case on the counter. Adrien slid the cash across the counter.

"Ah, perfect. Have a nice day young sir."

"You too Leopold! Tell aunt I said hi!" wished Adrien as he took the guitar case and walked out of the store, Alya and Nino following. Marinette had seemed to wake out of her stupor at such a display.

"What was that," asked Alya, not knowing if she was happy with getting her guitar or angry at Adrien threatening people with smiles.

"Oh, my mother's side of the family owns a music business as they come from a long line of composers and musicians. Leopold is the Paris branch representative to corporate and who we mostly go to for servicing. I'm just glad he was working at this branch today, otherwise I'd have Nathalie call him about getting the guitar."

"Dude, we wouldn't have minded working another job for the guitar."

Adrien smiled at Nino then passed the guitar to Alya.

"Alya's still got to learn to play before we get our music officially started. I'm excited to play with you all!"

Alya was tempted to put on sunglasses from the bright light of Adrien's smile.

Sure what Adrien did was technically cheating, but he was right. She still needed to learn for them to start playing together.

"Wait, what about your keyboard you were going to fix? We still need to pay for that," asked Alya.

"Oh I talked to my father and he said to buy a keyboard. It'll come next week."

Alya looked back to the store, noticing in the display a fancy keyboard costing several hundred dollars more than her guitar. Nino placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Dude, you're a cool guy and all, but you really need to learn not to go overboard with these things."

Adrien looked between the group members.

"Overboard is sometimes ok," offered Marinette.

"Just let us know before you do something crazy," added Alya.

Adrien smiled, "No promises."

Alya rolled her eyes, moving her guitar to one arm before giving Adrien a side hug.

"Thanks Sunshine."

Now Alya needed to do was learn to play.


	6. How the Light Music Club got a Teacher Advisor

"Have you been reading the articles I sent you," asked Marinette as she and Alya made their way to the clubroom. Alya had learned she and Marinette shared a couple classes Nino or Adrien weren't in so she had tried talking to her Marinette. Marinette was very passionate about her bass and designing clothes, happily presenting Alya with links to learn guitar from Jagged Stone Saturday night and a custom made guitar strap Monday morning.

"Yeah, although the videos help a lot more with playing. I found some other videos online too," started Alya, only to stop when she saw Adrien and Nino in front of the clubroom.

"What's up," she asked, Nino pointing to the paper on the door. Alya pushed her way between so she could read.

"Light Music Club Suspended Due to Incomplete Form. Why haven't you gone to Mr. Damocles or one of the teachers?"

Nino looked to Alya then to the paper, opening and closing his mouth a couple times. Alya rolled her eyes and tore the paper off the door before walking back down the hall, the others following her.

"I thought you filled everything out," scolded Marinette with a whack to the lid of Nino's cap.

"I thought I did. I don't know what I'm missing."

Alya led the group to Mr. Damocles office and knocked on the door. It took a couple moments for their principal to answer with a "Come in." The group shuffled inside, Alya laying the document on his desk.

"Ah, I thought I might see you in here. Not all of you though." Mr. Damocles took the paper, looking at the students before shuffling through one of the folders on his desk.

"What's missing, dude," asked Nino, receiving disapproving looks from the girls. "Sir?"

"Well, your club still needs a teacher advisor."

Mr. Damocles set their original form on the desk facing them so they could read. A big red circle surrounded the "Teacher Advisor's Name".

Marinette's mouth stretched thin as she restrained herself from whacking Nino's cap repeatedly.

"So we just need a teacher advisor and we're good to go," asked Alya?

"Yes, it would seem so. Everything else is in order. The only question is who would be your advisor as you are still freshmen and a lot of the freshmen teachers are overseeing several clubs."

Alya nodded. She remembered hearing all her teachers talk on the first day about the various clubs. Maybe there were smaller electives that could handle an extra club.

"Thanks sir, we'll get back to you on that." Adrien smiled as he took the document, he and Alya ushering their group back outside. Once the door to the principal's office was shut, Marinette' took Nino's cap off and whacked his arm repeatedly.

"I told you to double check everything!" She emphasized a word with every whack, Adrien pulling Nino out of harm's way while Alya kept Marinette from accidentally hitting Adrien. It turned into Alya holding Marinette's arms in a lock, her shortened arms flailing the hat.

"The print was so small? How was I supposed to remember."

"You're the president. Do your job or no more macarons."

Nino and Adrien gasped at the threat.

"She didn't mean you Adrien," clarified Alya, Adrien shutting his mouth.

"Is everything alright over here?"

The group turned to see Ms. Bustier leaving the library. Alya and Adrien released their holds on Marinette and Nino, Marinette not too subtly whacking Nino's hat to hit stomach to give it back.

"Yeah, just a bit of paperwork problem with our club."

"Oh," Ms. Bustier's smile brightened, almost as much as Adrien's could. "I'm glad you four formed a club. The school definitely needs to shake things up a little by having different clubs every now and then."

The group looked at each other and smiled. Being in a club together had been fun. They just needed to find a teacher to help them keep it that way.

"Let me know if you need any help with homework. Ms. March, the librarian finally took over the various book clubs, so I'll be in my office for a couple more hours."

Ms. Bustier squeezed between the group before heading to the teacher's offices.

"That's it!" Nino announced, startling everyone. "Ms. Bustier can be our Teacher Advisor. She did kind of help us start the club, in a weird way."

Everyone looked in a various direction, trying to remember Ms. Bustier nudging them to the Light Music Club.

"And she already assists with the other music clubs, so what's one more."

"You know," smirked Alya, "Maybe you're not too bad a president."

Nino squared up his hat with a grin, Marinette pouting.

"Come on Marinette, even Alya admits it," he teased.

"I'll admit it once you get us a teacher advisor."

"No problem. Asking Ms. Bustier will be a piece of cake."

* * *

"No," answered Ms. Bustier.

The group had stormed the teacher's offices, Ms. Bustier in the middle of several teacher desks going over student homework.

"Please! You oversee the other music clubs."

"Which is why I can't add one more. I advise the music clubs, meditation clubs, and assist with both theater and literature clubs. I can't add one more to my plate."

"We promise we won't be a bother," insisted Nino.

"Just a check in every once in a while," added Adrien, readying to do a model worthy pout if Alya hadn't stepped in front of him.

"You did after all help lead us all to the Light Music Club," emphasized Alya.

Ms. Bustier sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I would love to help, but I'm swamped with applications for events and grading."

The group looked at each other and frowned.

"Do you know another teacher who could help? Even a senior teacher," asked Nino?

Ms. Bustier bit her lip, turning to look around the room at the remaining teachers surrounded by stacks of paperwork.

"I don't know, maybe an elective teacher might be able to help."

"Please Ms. Bustier," Marinette stepping forward, clutching a notebook in her crossed arms that had some fancy music design Alya couldn't figure out. "If we can't find a teacher, the Light Music Club will be disbanded."

"Maybe forever," added Nino, putting a consoling hand on Marinette's shoulder. They leaned a little into Ms. Bustier's face as her eyes flickered between their faces and the notebook in Marinette's hand.

"Alright. I can stop in occasionally, so you four will have to do the club work yourself," she insisted, but Marinette and Nino bother tackled her in a group hug. Adrien joined in as well, Alya following.

"You don't have to worry about a thing dude, ma'am," assured Nino as the group got up. Marinette was bouncing on her toes. Adrien passed over the paper for Ms. Bustier to sign, their teacher filling it out before returning it to them.

"I'll try to stop by next Monday."

"Sounds great," said Nino.

"Thank you!" "Thank you so much!" The group echoed after each other as they left the teachers' office.

As Nino was about to open the door, Principal Damocles opened it for them.

"Oh, looking for a teacher adviser," he asked, his surprise reminding Alya of an owl.

"Alright here sir," assured Nino, passing over the form. Their principal read over the form, glancing at the teacher across the room, who looked like she was trying to hide under the school work.

"Caline is an excellent choice. I'm sure you will have a very fun club year," he assured them, stepping inside the office as they left.

"So everything's good now," asked Alya, just to make sure.

"More than good. Just be sure your president attends the next president's meeting at the end of the month."

"Will do sire, dude."

The door shut, Marinette jumping on Nino in delight as they both cheered, "We did it!" repeatedly.

"Admit it! I'm a competent president," declared Nino as he carried her down the hall on his back, Alya and Adrien following along.

"We are a competent team!"

"What do you two mean," asked Alya?

Marinette giggled, "Ms. Bustier has a passion for music and writing." She held out the notebook she had held earlier, the cover reading "Song Book".

"Puppy dog eyes helped," added Nino, Marinette pulling back her song book before Alya could take a peek inside.

Adrien nudged Alya.

"Why wouldn't you let me do puppy dog eyes," he asked, looking very much like a hurt puppy.

"Because puppy dog eyes should not be legal to use. You all act like my little sisters when they want something."

"Oh come, you've never used puppy dog eyes before," asked Nino?

"No, because I'm a mature person who can handle negotiations with my words."

Nino snorted, Marinette giggled, and Adrien just smiled.

"You'll learn," teased Nino, "Race you to the club room!"

He and Marinette went running off, Adrien jumping on Alya's back with a cheerful, "Come on! We got to beat them!" Alya smirked and took off after them, easily catching up to Nino and Marinette. She had little sisters after all, who were a lot harder to race with than Adrien.

"Slowpokes," she challenged, the group laughing as they ran back to the club room.


	7. How the Light Music Club Decided their first gig

Alya sat in the clubroom, listening to one of the guitar lessons Marinette showed her while strumming on her guitar. Adrien arranged the snacks that afternoon, with tea and small cakes provided by his family chef, as the Dupain Cheng Bakery didn't have any leftovers for Marinette to bring. Nino and Marinette worked on the drum set, Nino replacing the skin for plastic while Marinette polished the cymbals. Adrien's new keyboard arrived that morning and was waiting for the drum set to finish before they would do an unboxing.

"Tea's ready if you want a break," offered Adrien.

Nino groaned as he sat up, "tea sounds amazing right now, but I need to finish."

"Maybe bring the cups over here, so we can drink when we can," suggested Marinette.

"Do you want cake too?"  
Marinette and Nino shook their head, holding up their hands with dirt and grease from the cleaning. Adrien nodded and brought over a couple cups to the window sill beside Marinette. Alya paused her video before wiping her hands on a napkin and taking a cake and a plate.

"You sure your family doesn't mind us using these?"

"No, we never have company over at home. At this was the training tea set mom allowed me to use when I was little."

Alya nodded as she chewed, looking at the fancy cups and plates. Her training utensils were plastic, not porcelain or whatever the cups were made of.

The door vibrated with the sound of knocking, nearly shaking the teacups off the window if Marinette hadn't caught them (barely).

"Come in," called out Nino.

The door opened, Ms. Bustier looking inside.

"We did say we would be meeting today," she asked?

Nino sat up, taking the tea cup Marinette offered to him.

"Oh, hey Ms. Bustier."

She looked down to see Nino with streaks of dirt on his face and clothes.

"Welcome to the Light Music Club," he added before taking a sip.

"Would you like some tea Ms. Bustier? We're waiting for Marinette and Nino to finish the drums before we unbox my keyboard," asked Adrien, pulling another cup from the tea set box.

Ms. Bustier entered the clubroom, looking around as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. To be honest, Alya wouldn't have either, but there they were.

Alya wiped her hand on the napkin and pressed play to the video on her laptop, pretending not to notice as Ms. Bustier examined the corner of stored instruments and the old guitar Alya had found holding an honorary place on top of a small set of cabinets.

"What is all this," she asked.

"The Light Music Club," answered Adrien, passing her a cup of tea. Ms. Bustier looked to Alya, who paused her video to shrug.

"Were any of you part of any clubs in junior high," she asked as she set down the papers she brought with her. Everyone answered in the negative.

"And I take it you haven't practiced any music yet."

"Not together at least," answered Nino standing up from his place on the floor.

"Marinette does try to help me learn guitar with video suggestions," offered Alya.

"I have piano lessons on weekends," added Adrien.

"I've been practicing and writing at home," said Marinette as she took a seat, Nino and Adrien also sitting at their group of tables.

"And the tea thing?"

"Oh, that was to originally get more members, and it kind of stuck," explained Nino.

Ms. Bustier looked between the tea set, the unfinished drums and former Light Music Club guitar.

"You do know what the light music club is, right?"

"A band club, but not like a marching band," guessed Adrien.

"In a way. The Light Music Club has been Francois Dupont's extra music club to fit the genre that didn't conform to the school. They performed original songs several times a year, original songs for the students, similar to orchestra or theater."

"The old music club," asked Alya, looking over to the guitar.

"The old music club, and the generations before them too," Ms. Bustier added.

Nino opened his mouth, then shut it, trying to figure what to say.

"You mean, we need to perform for the school," whispered Marinette.

"Preferably. The school keeps clubs that bring results, hence the diverse music clubs and performances. Literature club creates an anthology at the end of the year. Mediation is an alternate Physical Education credit."

"If we don't perform this year, will our club be disbanded," asked Nino, glancing at Marinette.

Ms. Bustier shrugged, "I don't know, but as your advisor, I recommend at least something to show by the end of the school year. Christmas might be rushing it and the season is already booked with other performances."

"We could do a Christmas performance," offered Alya, the club members looking at her in surprise.

"I need to practice guitar, and what better way then to pick a song for me to learn."

"She does have a point. Some people learn better when they learn songs," added Adrien.

"Exactly. We can just pick a Christmas song or do something from Marinette's book," said Alya.

Marinette pulled her backpack closer to her only for Nino to pull it away.

"You're going to have to stand on stage sometime," he encouraged, Marinette releasing the backpack. Nino pulled out the song book and started flipping through the pages.

"Can I see," asked Ms. Bustier. Nino looked to Marinette, who nodded before passing over the journal. She scanned the pages, nodding her head to some imaginary beat.

"These are more along the lines of pop, correct?"

Marinette nodded, sinking into her seat, as if she was hiding from a presentation.

"There's some cute songs in here. A little more girly but if either Marinette or Alya sings them, it would sound great."

Ms. Bustier passed back the song book, Alya taking it before Marinette could.

"Aw, Marinette, these are so fun. Let's do this one," Alya showed the book to the group.

"No please not that one," Marinette whined, slipping so she was nearly under the desk.

"How exactly would the beat go for this," asked Adrien. Nino pulled his drumsticks out of his back pocket and tapped to the assumed beat.

"No, not like that," grumbled Marinette, rising out of her chair. She pulled her bass out of its case, pulling the book towards her.

She played the song, whispering the lyrics under her breath so no one could really hear. Nino caught onto the beat and joined her tapping on the desk. Marinette grew a little more self conscious and slowed down her playing to a stop.

"Fluffy Time!" sang Nino as he brought down his drumstick with a dramatic crash to the desk. Alya snorted at the display, Marinette and Adrien both smiling.

"So we would just need it translated into notes for Alya and I to play then," guessed Adrien.

"And we can have Nino do vocals," teased Alya.

"Very funny. You Miss Alya Cesaire will be on vocals." Nino pointed at Alya with the end of his drumstick. Alya looked to Marinette for confirmation, who was still red in the face from embarrassment at playing before the group.

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll do it. You just gotta teach me how the lyrics go."

Marinette looked ready to pass out being put on the spot, Alya holding the neck of Marinette's bass as she slid in her seat.

"Everything leading up to Christmas is booked for performances. We might be able to schedule something in November, which would be cutting it close."

Ms. Bustier flipped through her teacher's planner between November and December.

"What about there," Adrien pointed to a spot. The group looked to see he pointed to their last day of school before the holiday vacation.

"That night is free, but I don't think anyone would come."

"No, do it during lunch in the cafeteria. There's that elevated platform for events. We need to start somewhere small if we want to get people to show."

"Dude's got a point. We have no fans so making them come back to school would just be weird for a starting band," said Nino.

"So then our club goal should be to get enough fans so we can play in the theater," added Alya, Nino giving her a high-five in agreement.

Ms. Bustier smiled at the group, penciling the plan in her calendar.

"I'll talk to the event coordinator for the school, but we should be fine. Alya, if you need practice with singing, let me know and I can help coach you during lunches or after school."

"Thank you Ms. Bustier."

"Alright dudes, we got a plan!" Nino lifted his teacup, everyone lifting theirs as well, including Ms. Bustier.

"Fluffy Christmas Concert is a go!"

They carefully classed their cups together, some of the hot tea spilling on the table. Marinette and Adrien both panicked, Marinette trying to clean up the mess while Adrien consoled the mildly damaged wrists.

Alya laughed. Their Christmas concert was going to be spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Somewhat of a plot for this story?!
> 
> Thanks everyone whose been reading thus far! Stay tooned for more!


	8. How the Light Music discovered Heavy Metal

Everything was ready for rehearsing. Nino and Marinette had finished restoring the drums. Adrien had set up his keyboard. Their club had figured out the notes for each of their instruments. Alya had set up their group's music blog to help start hype for their show. Now all they needed to do was actually practice.

The slight problem was Alya's last period teacher had asked her to run a quick errand, making her late for club practice. Alya sped walk down the hallways, less crowds as activities began As she approached the door to the club room, she could hear music. Music sounding the farthest thing from pop music.

Alya opened the door to see the group playing their instruments, banging their head in sync. She shut the door, the group undisturbed by her entrance kept playing. Marinette appeared to be singing heavy metal.

"Is this the song," asked Alya, the group continuing to play. Alya set her bag down at the group of desks, noticing a cd player hiding in one of the chairs. Alya pressed the pause button, the music and her club members stopping. She pressed play and they resumed their dramatized performance. For fun, she paused and played the music a couple times until Nino broke.

"Please stop, I can't hold my arms like this," he groaned, one arm frozen in the air while the other was about to hit his snare drum.

"Alright , alright." The group relaxed their position. "Where'd you find the cd?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it came from here," asked Nino, getting up from his seat.

Alya looked between Nino, then the cd player, then the stored instruments. Nino picked up a box from the store music area and brought it over to the desks, Marinette and Adrien joining.

"The previous Light Music Club made some CDs. Probably had an underground fan base and sold their music."

Nino passed out the CDs, Alya reading the name "Death Devil Vol. 1" written on the cd with sharpie. She read over the words, a connection forming in her head. Alya put down the cd and walked over to the guitar. She took it down and flipped on the back to read "Light Music Club" with the name "Death Devil" written under along with the member's names.

"This is their guitar," said Alya, turning around to face the others. They crowded around, trying to read their writing.

"They wrote worse than Nino," teased Marinette, Nino scowling.

"This one is a little better," commented Adrien, pointing to a name. They all focused on reading while he read the name out loud.

"Caline Bustier."

"What are you looking at," came a familiar voice behind them, which normally sounded a lot sweeter. Now it sounded like it threatened bodily harm. They looked up to see Ms. Bustier glaring at them. Alya could definitely see where the "Death Devil" name came from.

"Uh…" Nino answered, looking to the others for help.

"You were in the Light Music Club," asked Adrien, the other members looking at him in a panic.

Ms. Bustier scowled at Adrien, Adrien matching her gaze with his innocent green eyes until their teacher fell back into a chair. She ran her hands through her tidy hair, ruining all efforts to still look like the put together woman they knew.

"Now you know my secret. My shame."

"It's not that shameful to be in a band," argued Nino. Ms. Bustier looked to the box, digging out from the bottom a frame photograph.

"It is when you are trying to be a respectable teacher," she passed them the photo, all of them taking several glances between the people in the photo. Caline Bustier had part of her hair in cornrows, the rest of it was a mess flying all over her head. Some band members had dyed hair, but all of them wore death metal grunge leather and jeans. Marinette and Adrien both cringed at the outdated style of the time. Nino let out a low whistle.

"It could be worse," said Alya handing back the picture. Caline rolled her eyes as she put the photo back in the box.

"You shouldn't be snooping through things that aren't yours," she scolded, taking back the guitar and the box.

"They're in our clubroom," defended Nino.

"Your bandmate left their guitar in the club room, therefore its clubroom property," added Alya.

"Well, as a former club member and teacher, I can claim them whenever I want."

The shrieking sound of death metal resounds in the club room, Ms. Bustier dropping to the ground in horror.

"We'll take that." Nino took the book of CDs, while Marinette snuck over from her spot beside the cd player to take the guitar.

"All in favor of leaving the light room club the way it is with all the relics from clubs past, say Aye," announced Nino, Marinette pausing the music.

The four members agreed with an "Aye."

"Looks like you're outnumbered, teach."

Ms. Bustier whimpered, still in the fetal position on the ground, "My perfect teacher image."

Adrien knelt down beside Ms. Bustier.

"It's alright, it'll be our club secret," he assured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Adrien looked back to the rest of the group.

"We promise," they agreed.

"Now, back to Marinette's stage fright training. Teach, you can be the audience, and Alya joins us on the stage."

Nino walked back over to his drums, Adrien following behind while Alya pulled out her guitar. Marinette set up herself at the bass position, adjusting her bass. Ms. Bustier set herself back in a seat, trying to fix her ragged hair.

"Alya, you'll be front and center, a little ahead of Marinette," instructed Nino. Alya stepped into the position, then realizing she still didn't know the lyrics of the song. Or have her music sheet with her. She looked around and saw no one had the music with them.

"Where's the song sheet," she asked.

"Oh, we're helping Marinette today with her stage fright," said Nino.

"And just getting used to being on stage with positions," added Adrien.

Alya furrowed her brows as she looked between the boys. Nino bent to his side, the death metal rock starting to play again.

Nino clapped his drumsticks together, everyone mimicking the music, Alya eventually trying to figure out the tempo for head banging and playing at the same time without getting too dizzy.

Ms. Bustier sat in a corner of the room, telling herself she was past her rock and roll days. But even her foot couldn't help but tap to the beat.


	9. How the Light Music Club decided their name

Alya and Ms. Bustier were supposed to be working on Alya's vocals while playing guitar. That had been their original intent when the club met up that afternoon. But Nino was at a President's meeting, and Marinette was trying to measure Adrien for their performance outfits. Key word try.

Marinette had been fine when she took Nino and Alya's measurements. Granted Marinette had been a little uncomfortable around Alya when she realized their difference in size in certain areas. But with Adrien, she was a mess. Adrien seemed well practiced in someone taking his measurements, complying with her requests for extending his arms and flexing. Marinette seemed to jump every time she touched him, then quickly scribbled down something, only to have to retake the measurement. Adrien just smiled the whole time, attempting to make puns to cure Marinette's nerves, but only made them worse.

"I feel inclined to save the train wreck that is happening, but it's too amusing to watch," whispered Alya to Ms. Bustier, the other club members not noticing their audience.

Ms. Bustier nodded then took a sip of tea. After the rock metal discovery, she had been more relaxed in the club room, frequenting more often then the club originally thought she would.

Their entertainment was interrupted by Nino slamming the door open, Marinette jumping a foot away from Adrien. Her jump landed her next to a chair, falling over it. Adrien tried to jump after her to save her only to miss his target entirely and crash on the floor besides the upturned chair.

"Ok, I've got good news and bad news," he announced, walking over the desks and dropping his backpack down. He helped Marinette back to her feet while Adrien stood up.

"What's the bad news," asked Adrien?

"We-Actually, it won't make sense if I tell it first." Nino sat down in his seat, the other standing members taking seats as well. "So the good news is, our show was approved for lunch before the holidays in the cafeteria. The student government theater team will set up the stage for us along with the mics and speakers. We just have to set up the instruments and bring our own cords. Speaking of which we need to get Alya a cord."

"Was the cord the bad news," asked Alya? Nino took a macaron from the box.

"No, just a side note I remembered." He turned to Adrien, "You have a cord for your keyboard?"

Adrien nodded as Nino ate the macaron.

"Bad news already," Marinette smacked the dessert box shut as Nino reached for another.

"Alright, alright. The Student gov wants to know our band name for proper promotion."

The other three looked at each other, Ms. Bustier ignored the conversation to open back up the dessert box to help herself to a macaron.

"Aren't we just the light music club," asked Marinette?

"Well, that's the club name, but we still need a band name. They were saying something like Francois Dupont Band or whatever."

"Death Devil Part 2," teased Alya, receiving a glare from Ms. Bustier.

"I don't think that fits our genre of music," said Adrien, pouring himself some tea.

"You have a better idea, sunshine?"

Adrien put a hand to his chin while he stared at the desk, the other members mimicking him as they thought up names.

"Miraculous?"

"Miraculous what though," asked Nino?

"I don't know, Miraculous cats?"

"Miraculous cats," asked Marinette?

"I drew cats on our posters, so why not?"

"Would we have to wear cat ears," asked Alya.

"I am not taking my hat off for cat ears. Plus I don't think Adrien and I will look go as cats."

"Plus cats are muted colors and unless we actually wore cat costumes, we won't really stand out," added Marinette.  
"Then what about Miraculous Ladybugs, so we just wear red and black spots? We'll pop, plus red for the Christmas season."

"I'm not taking my hat off for antennae either."

"You actually remembered something from science," gasped Marinette as she looked to Nino.

"Surprisingly yes. Remember all the bugs I used to bring you in elementary school."

"Gah!" Marinette ducked under the desk shivering in remembrance.

"So yay or nay with Miraculous Ladybugs or Miraculous Cats? Or both," asked Alya.

"Both," asked Adrien?"

"Miraculous Ladybugs and Cats," said Alya, "Ladybugs for the girls and cats for the boys."

"What about Miraculous Ladybugs and the Black Cats," tried Nino.

"Oo, like good luck and bad luck," said Adrien.

"Oh, I just thought Black Cats would make the guys sound good. But that works too."

"So that's your band name," asked Ms. Bustier, "Miraculous Ladybugs and the Black Cats?"

"Eh." "Nah" "I don't think so." "Something sounds off."

The group looked at each other and laughed. Marinette came back up from under the table.

"Well, we got to think of something," she said.

"Maybe something more flexible so we don't have to wear themed clothing every time," added Nino.

"That would save on costs of costumes. I could just make them for special shows."

The group all looked down at the table, trying to think of a name, occasionally taking a bite from food or a sip from their tea.

"I would think it would be obvious," teased Ms. Bustier as she finished her cup.

The group looked at her, confusion etched on their faces.

"Afterschool Tea Time. It's what you do when you're not practicing, so most of the time."

The group looked at their cups, then the box of macarons recently emptied, and the tea warmer and tea set box in the corner above the cabinets.

"I like it," commented Adrien.

"Not too long," added Alya.

"Not theme binding," said Marinette.

"And is kind of what started the whole thing," finished Nino.

"Perfect. Now please pass the tea," commanded Ms. Bustier, Adrien nudging the tea towards her as Nino started filling in a form, only for Marinette to take over for the sake of legible handwriting.

"Afterschool Tea Time! Oo," she flipped the paper back to Nino before pulling her sketchbook out of her bag. She started scribbling ideas as Nino stood up.

"I'll take this to the student council. Be back in a bit."

Nino left the room, Alya finishing her tea as she watched him go. When she turned back to the table, Adrien was leaning over Marinette's shoulder, trying to compliment her ideas, only to make her turn red at his praise and suggestions for his costume.

Alya really should start practicing, but watching Marinette and Adrien was much more entertaining.


	10. How Adrien and Marinette became better friends

Nino had been kicked out of his house. At least for the afternoon while his younger brother was taking a nap. Apparently playing the drums does not help a kindergartener fall asleep. He had tried calling Marinette to see if he could hang at her place, which she welcomed but threatened bodily harm if he were to distract her sewing. He regretted not getting Alya or Adrien's numbers during club hours. So Nino was left to his own devices to entertain himself for the afternoon. So he walked over to the arcade between his and Marinette's houses.

While he walked, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a fancy car pulling up, eventually matching his pace. He would have run if not for the rolled down window revealing Adrien sitting in the backseat.

"Nino!"

"Sup dude." Nino walked over to the window, peeking inside to see the fancy interior of the car. "Going out somewhere," asked Nino?

"Returning from Chinese lessons. Shifu wanted to meet with all his students today."

Nino had no idea what a shifu was, but the Chinese part sounded cool. He never really picked up any words for Auntie Sabine, but she usually spoke French unless her relatives were over. Marinette couldn't speak a lick of Chinese either, so no fowl on his part.

Nino nodded, adjusting his jacket, "That's cool."

"What about you," asked Adrien, "are you heading over to Marinette's?"

"Nah, she's busy working on our costumes for the show. I was going to head over to the arcade for a bit."

Adrien turned around, speaking to someone inside the car. Nino peeked over to notice a woman had been sitting beside Adrien. He couldn't quite be certain but she looked like the lady that had followed Adrien's dad around at the movie premiere.

"Can I join you," asked Adrien?

"Sure dude."

Nino stepped aside allowing Adrien to get out of the car.

"I'll text you when I'm ready to come home," Adrien assured the occupants of the car, then shut the door. The car disappeared down the street, leaving the two boys. Adrien was already bouncing as Nino led the way.

"I've never been to an arcade before," Adrien admitted.

"Seriously? Not even like the little kid ones for birthdays?"

"Nope." Adrien popped the "p" as he answered, "I grew up with Chloe…"

"Say no more."

Nino remembered well how much Chloe complained at one of their classmate's party at the arcade. They were still at the age where it was polite to invite all your classmates to your birthday, and it was even more polite to attend.

"Well, no time like the present."

Nino stopped and turned to face Adrien, gesturing to the run down building beside them.

"Welcome to the arcade!"

Adrien's eyes went wide as he slowly entered the building, filled with students and young adults entertaining themselves for the day.

"Do you want to get your own card or share mine," asked Nino, pulling out his wallet to get his arcade club card. Years ago the arcade ran on a token system, but was recently bought over by a larger arcade corporation and upgraded to a point system using swiping cards. Adrien looked at a platinum looking piece of plastic, Nino quite proud he could earn such attention for spending several hours at an arcade to earn the highest level of participant.

"I want my own card," whispered Adrien.

"Then let's get you a card."

* * *

Adrien was mildly disappointed he would start with a red color card once the purchase was made.

"It's a rewards program. The more you come back, the sooner you'll get a card like mine."

This cheered Adrien up as Nino showed him around the arcade.

Other than an old pinball machine the arcade refused to get rid of, or the video game based machines than barely net any tickets, Adrien was new to many of the games inside.

"This one is the best way to get tickets," explained Nino as they walked over to a game that mimicked a fish bowl toss, "so long as no one has taken the balls. You just need to toss them into the center bowl lit up in red to get the most tickets."

"How does that make it the best?"

"More control and skill. Some games there's a chance-y control system in place. This one is 100% you and gives you more tickets when you win."

Adrien nodded, swiping his card through the machine. Some ping pong balls fell down into a little gutter for him to pick up. Nino swiped his card on the nearby machine, also the fish bowl toss.

Adrien looked at the fishbowl then at the ball in his hand, sending the ball in an arch to a fishbowl next to the center one.

"I made it in a bowl," he cheered.

"Yeah, and close to the center too, so you still got a lot of points."

Nino pointed to the screen, the numbers flashing 1,000 points. Adrien bounced a little on his feet as he prepared his next launch. Nino picked up a ball and tossed it in the center bowl after a couple bounces.

"You made it in," Adrien gasped, his next ball still in his hand.

"I've been doing this for years. The movement is practically a habit now."

Adrien nodded, determination on his face as he tried again, missing a bowl due to the bounce.

They tried a few other games, Adrien doing his best to try and get the most tickets. At the end of their trip, Adrien had racked up a few thousand points.

"So, what do we do with the points exactly," asked Adrien, looking at his card.

"Well, you either buy a prize now or save up for next time to buy a bigger prize," Nino pointed to a small room decorated in cheap gimmicks and a few worthy prizes.

"I want to see."

Nino chuckled and led Adrien to the prize room, Adrien amazed by all the items.

"My advice would be to save up. See," he pointed to a glass case, behind which stood several nerdy collectibles. "In a couple tries you can save for an R2-D2 trashcan."

Adrien's eyes went wide as he looked at the items, his lips in a straight line as he thought.

"I would like to get something today though, just to commemorate my first time at an arcade.'

Nino nodded. He could remember spending his first tokens when he was a kid, much to his dad's protest.

"Small point prizes are over here then."

Nino led Adrien to the counter, where underneath the glass sat several tubs filled with smaller prizes.

Adrien's jaw dropped as he looked. An employee walked over, waiting behind the counter for Adrien to make a selection.

"I'd like that one, the Sailor Moon keychain, and the red one," he pointed to different items on the glass. The employee nodded, Adrien bouncing excitedly as they pulled out his items. He passed over his card, the points deducted, then the duo left the arcade.

"I never thought you were a Sailor Moon fan," asked Nino, amused by Adrien's choices of prizes. He had picked a green cat plastic finger puppet, a Sailor Moon sitting on her Cutie Moon Rod keychain, and a red pixie stick.

"You know Sailor Moon too?"

"Marinette used to be big on it years ago. I was more of a DragonBalls and Pokémon sort of kid."

"You too?"

"Yeah, the first song I tried to learn on drums was the original Pokémon theme song."

Adrien looked like he was ready to burst into song when his stomach grumbled.

"Sorry."

"No worries dude. I know some good snack places around here. Or we can stop at Marinette's for macarons."

"Maybe something a little more than a snack. The Chinese lesson kind of went over lunch."

Nino stopped and looked over at Adrien who was about to open the pixie stick.

"I know just the place."

* * *

Adrien was amazed when they stepped into the McDonalds. People waited in line to order or ordered at a kiosk, groups sitting at different tables.

"I've always wanted to try McDonalds," whispered Adrien.

"Well, consider today your lucky day."

Nino nudged Adrien to the line, Adrien scanning the menu. The person in front of them left, Nino pushing Adrien up to the counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds, and what can I get you today," asked the cashier.

"C-can I have the Happy Meal," asked Adrien?

"Would you like the hamburger, four piece nuggets or the six piece nuggets meal?"

Adrien looked down from the menu at the cashier. "There's more than one Happy Meal?"

The lady looked to Nino, as if to ask if this guy was real, Nino gave a thumbs up.

"Yes sir."

"Could I have a Happy Meal with a hamburger then and a Happy Meal with the 4 piece nuggets?"

"Sure thing sir, anything else?" Adrien looked to Nino.

"I'll pay for myself."

"Can I pay for you? I've always wanted to pay for a friend? And as a thank you for the arcade."

As much as Nino wanted to question Adrien's logic, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have a vanilla cone."

The cashier nodded, adding the item to the order.

"So that's one hamburger Happy Meal, one four piece nuggets Happy Meal, and a vanilla cone?"

Adrien and Nino both nodded.

Adrien paid for their food, Nino finding them a table in the corner of the room near the window.

Adrien joined him at their table, bouncing in his seat until their food arrived.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"I go out a lot. Well, usually for photoshoots for my father's company or when Chloe wanted someone to go shopping with. But since high school started, not as much anymore. Apparently I don't have to do photoshoots to focus on school now. Ooh, you think Alya or Marinette would like one of these toys," asked Adrien as he unpacked his happy meal.

Nino looked at the toys, not really certain what they were or what show they belonged to. His little brother might know.

"You'll have to ask them Monday. I couldn't tell you." Nino started eating his ice cream as Adrien nodded, putting the toys down before trying a chicken nugget.

"Nino, can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude."

"How do I become better friends with Marinette?"

Nino paused his eating, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when she was measuring us for our costumes, she was all jumpy around me. And when I tried to compliment her designs, she got really shy and stuttered."

Nino nodded, knowing very well what happened, as Alya had told him about the said train wreck that occurred while he was dealing with the President's meeting. Marinette had whined later that night about how she acted like such a noobish designer in front of her idol's son and how she was certain whatever she designed him was going to be terrible and she felt so much pressure because of how analytical Adrien's father was of her waitress uniform. Possible conclusions she had drawn were being banned from the fashion industry, and barely making money playing music on the streets because she was too shy to join another band.

Did Nino have the heart to tell Adrien Marinette knowing who his father was made her nervous about designing? Not with those puppy dog eyes Adrien was giving him.

"I heard."

"And since you're Marinette's oldest friend, you seemed like the best person to talk to. Plus Alya said Marinette will get over her nerves if I just be myself."

Nino was a little miffed about being asked second for this particular topic. But Alya did have somewhat sound logic. Nino became friends with Marinette by being himself, which meant trying to scare her at every opportunity when he was little, or make her mad. His mother and Auntie Sabine reasoned the reason he did that was he had a crush on Marinette. He thought it was funny when she jumped.

"You could try scarring her."

"Scarring her?"

"Yeah, every morning, I give her a good scare. Helps wake her up."

"Does she not drink coffee?"

"She's more of a tea person, although she has considered. Her family has some caffeinated teas."

"So scaring? Like a scary mask?"

"Exactly, or just surprising her. She's really easy to tease. Granted it usually results in her hitting me with my hat, but it's all in good fun."

"So her hitting you is a sign you are really good friends?"

"Uh," Nino hastily lapped up the dripping ice cream, Adrien waiting for an explanation. "We kind of have a weird friendship like that. Hitting is not normally ok. She just hits me when I'm an idiot, which sometimes I do deserve. But you're not an idiot, so she won't hit you."

Adrien frowned, taking a bite of one of the fries. For someone eating two happy meals, he didn't look that happy.

"Fine, I'll help you."

Adrien lit up at the response. "Really!?"

"We'll come up with a couple things for Monday. By the end of the day, you two will be great friends."

Adrien smiled his blinding bright smile before digging into his second happy meal.

* * *

Nino and Adrien had agreed to meet up early Monday morning to start their plan of "Making Marinette Not Shy Around Adrien". What Nino didn't expect was the outfit Adrien would be wearing.

"Did you raid a fashion house from the 90s?"

"It was in one of my dad's closets, I added the socks to make sandals seem a little weirder."

Adrien wore a striped shirt a couple sizes too big for him, tucked into some jeans too big for him, held together by a belt. The finishing touches were tube socks, strap over sandals, and a hat flipped backwards, with a tuft of hair flopped over the adjustment strap.

"How did your old man let you leave the house?"

"I told Nathalie there was a dress like the 90s day at school. She made me switch shoes but I kept the sandals in my backpack."

Nino really wanted to question if Adrien was still wanting Marinette to smack him with the cap, when he noticed said girl out of the corner of his eye, easily distracted by almost running into another student with her bass case.

"Here she comes." Nino pushed Adrien aside as they left Marinette's line of sight.

She passed them, hurrying inside the building.

"Now run up behind her and yell 'Why are you so late'. Got it?"

Adrien nodded, he and Nino running up behind Marinette.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?"

Marinette jumped, spinning around so her bass swung and accidentally hit Nino's face.

"Nino! Stop doing that," she scolded, "I've told you one day you'll take it too far."

Nino pulled his hand down, blood dripping from his nose to his hand.

"Let's get you to the nurse," she insisted.

"I can take him," volunteered Adrien.

"Adrien?"

Marinette turned to see Adrien, barely moving out of the way of her swinging bass case. Marinette's eyes went wide as she examined his clothes.

"Let's get you to the nurse Nino," said Marinette, helping Nino up.

"It's fine, I'll go with Adrien. You put the bass away."

Marinette nodded, taking one more look at Adrien before running off to the locker hall.

Adrien sighed, escorting Nino to the nurse's office.

"I guess that didn't work."

"We'll try again with something else. Maybe when she doesn't have her bass."

Adrien nodded, lost in thought of what to do next.

Nino felt a buzz in his pocket, receiving a text from Marinette.

"Why is Adrien dressed like a fashion disaster from the 90s?"

* * *

"Sorry Nino about this morning," apologized Marinette. After the initial scolding, she had apologized repeatedly the rest of the day. Alya laughed when she saw Nino's nose and Adrien's clothes the second period.

"It's fine, at least it's not broken or bruising."

The club members sat down at the desks, Marinette setting a box in the middle.

"Well, to make up for it, I brought cake."

The group looked inside the box to see five slices of strawberry cake.

"Yes, this totally makes up for it. Although I know you just wanted the strawberry."

Nino took his slice while Marinette poured everyone tea.

"What's the big deal about the strawberry," asked Alya?

"The strawberry is the crowning piece of any good strawberry cake," answered Marinette.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Alya. Marinette finished pouring everyone's tea, Adrien looking over at Marinette's slice of cake. As Marinette sat back down to enjoy her cake, Adrien quickly forked the strawberry off Marinette's cake and ate it, waiting for her reaction.

Nino and Alya both watched, gobsmacked that precious Adrien sunshine would swipe the strawberry off Marinette's cake she had praised so highly about.

Marinette sat there, staring at her cake as tears welled up in her eyes. Adrien immediately caved.

"Gah! Marinette, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here you can have my cake. Or do you want just the strawberry?" Adrien plucked his strawberry off and tried to put it in Marinette's mouth, who was still trying to smile while crying. Giving up, Adrien put his strawberry on her cake.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't be sad. Here, see." Adrien pulled out the cat finger puppet he had won at the arcade.

"Pawease don't be sad Mawinette," he mouthed for the puppet, holding it in front of her face.

The waterworks lessened as Marinette watched the cat bounce around in front of her face, much little crying child amused by a toy.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be better friends with you," he tried one last time. Marinette sniffed, using her hands to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Why did you think stealing my strawberry would make us better friends?"

"You are best friends with Nino and he acts like an idiot all the time."

"Dude…"

The girls looked over to Nino and glared. Marinette quickly plucked the strawberry off Nino's cake and ate it.

"The problem with idiots, is they give idiot advice," argued Marinette.

"I told you just to be yourself," said Alya.

"I thought since Nino knew Marinette better, he would have ideas."

"Apparently not good ones since he encouraged you to steal a strawberry," said Marinette.

"Oh, that was my idea. Scaring you this morning was Nino's idea. The outfit was also my idea."

Marinette looked ready to burst, Adrien bouncing a little as things seemed to be going well. Marinette flipped up the backlit of his cap, intending to roll on his face. Instead it flipped off and landed on his cake.

The group all looked at each other, Adrien peeling off the hat and top layer of whipped cream frosting.

"I don't think Ms. Bustier would mind if we switched the cakes," asked Alya? Adrien quickly switched the cakes, Nino taking the strawberry off the top.

"Payback for my nose," he argued.

When Ms. Ms. Bustier did stop by, she was disappointed by the destroyed remaining piece of cake.


	11. How Alya lost her voice

One more week until their first club performance. Adrien could hardly contain his excitement the whole Monday they were back to school. Alya and Ms. Bustier had been practicing vocals and chords, Marinette was bringing in the costumes for final touches, Nino and Adrien had put up posters they (mostly Marinette with Adrien adding cats to various places) made around the school. The posters were definitely generating some curiosity.

The boys had followed Marinette home after school to bring over the costumes, agreeing to meet Alya and Ms. Bustier inside the club room. While Marinette and Nino walked, Adrien was practically skipping back into the school.

"Dude, I thought you did piano recitals before all this. You should be used to performing," said Nino.

"But it's my first concert with my friends. I didn't really get to know the other musicians when we played together or it was solo performances."

"Come on Nino, it doesn't hurt for him to be excited," added Marinette.

"I don't see you bouncing like him."  
"Neither are you."

They both stuck their tongues at each other before looking ahead.

"But for all safety's sake, if Adrien keeps bouncing, he shouldn't pour the tea," mentioned Nino. Marinette smiled then looked over to Adrien. She had warmed up a little since he ate her strawberry, so hopefully today's measurements shouldn't recall a nervous relapse.

Adrien opened the door to the classroom to see Ms. Bustier serving Alya tea.

"Already got the tea started," asked Adrien, bounding over to his seat.

"We should start on measurements before tea drinking. Alya do you want to go first?"

Marinette turned to Alya, who sat her cup down.

"I can go later," she rasped out, a car running over a blow out air pump.

"WHAT!?" The club members yelled before rushing over to Alya.

"Are you sick?" "You should be at school if you're sick." "Why do you sound so awful?"

Alya and Marinette glared at Nino for the last comment.

"We may have overdid it the past weekend with vocal practice," answered Ms. Bustier, pouring herself some tea.

"You'll be fine by Friday, right," asked Marinette.

Alya shrugged before looking at Ms. Bustier.

"It's possible, but we won't know until the morning of. It might be best to prepare our back up vocalist."

Everyone immediately turned their head to Marinette, who turned completely red in the face until she passed out on the floor. Adrien tried to catch her, but managed to take the clothes she was holding instead. Nino stepped over Marinette and set the clothes down in her chair before sitting in his own.

"Marinette can handle the vocals no problem, it'll be getting her over her stage fright that will be a problem. If either myself or Adrien can hype up the crowd a little, maybe some encouragement will help," suggested Nino, picking out a cup to pour himself tea.

"That's nice of you Nino," rasped Alya.

"Stop talking, you get better while we try to help Marinette focus on learning the song."

"I don't mind hyping up the crowd," offered Adrien.

"I can finish the alterations on the costumes since the theater department is done," offered Ms. Bustier.

Nino nodded in approval before walking over to Marinette, teacup still in hand. He held the cup near her nose, her nose twitching in response.

"TEA TIME!" He yelled, pulling the cup out of the way as Marinette sat up from her stupor. She blinked her eyes a couple times as she took stock of where she was, turning to Nino as he drank his tea. She immediately smacked his free arm.

"Don't Do That!"

"Glad to see you're awake. Now," he pulled her up to her feet then set her down in Nino's seat. "Learn the lyrics. Ms. Bustier will handle the costumes." Marinette looked to Ms. Bustier who had already started ruffling through the outfits.

"Every band needs an emergency seamstress," she explained, lining up the costume pieces on the ground.

"You did phenomenal with these Marinette," said Adrien as he set down the costumes he was holding next to Ms. Bustier. Marinette blushed, turning to look away only to be confronted by a familiar piece of paper.

She looked up to Nino, Nino looking down at her expectantly. She looked over to Alya, who was refilling her tea.

Adrien watched the exchange, robotically following Ms. Bustier's orders to try on the outfit.

"The locker halls Adrien, change in the locker halls."

Ms. Bustier shoved Adrien out of the class, Nino and Alya following after with their change of clothes.

"Sorry guys," said Alya.

"It's fine. At least Marinette can sing. If not we got Adrien," offered Nino. Alya tried to laugh, sounding more like a dying horse.

"Can I? Or maybe write our next song. I've been observing Marinette's process and watching some videos online."

"Why not? Maybe some dude lyrics will increase our appeal," said Nino. Alya rolled her eyes, Adrien adding a slight bounce to his step. It wasn't quite what they thought but the performance was going to be alright.


	12. How Afterschool Tea Time Performed Their First Gig

Everything was not alright. At least according to Marinette. Alya showed up Friday morning with her scratchy voice slightly better, but still not enough to sing.

"Nino, I can't do this! I can't do this! Have Adrien sing, or Ms. Bustier sing! She knows the words, somewhat," Marinette panicked as their group waited behind a curtain in the cafeteria. The group had left class early to set up their instruments, do a sound check, and change into their costumes, which Marinette had to admit she did well on.

She made Alya a puffy dark orange skirt and a cream blouse with a matching orange ribbon at her collar. Nino had black slacks, a black vest with dark green ribbon embroidering the edges, creating ruffles at the top of his sleeves. HIs red cap had been switched for a black cap. Adrien wore something similar to Nino's outfit, but with a dark green half-sweater covering the un-embroidered vest. Ms. Bustier had added some more cream ruffles on the sweater bottom and draped sleeves. Marinette's outfit she tried to make simple with a black puffy skirt, black sweater with cream ruffles, and a dark red bow at her collar. Ms. Bustier had taken creative liberties to add a French maid headpiece with leftover cream fabric to make Marinette pop out more on stage when the group decided she would sing with Alya's voice gone.

"You'll be fine Marinette, it'll be just like rehearsal," encouraged Nino.

"But in rehearsal there weren't people. In my room there weren't people."

"We could just get her a blind fold if she doesn't want to look at people," said Alya with a smirk.

"See, I can do that. Or just have Adrien take over, he loves singing the song during practice."

"Marinette!" Nino slapped her cheeks, squishing her face between his palms.

"You are going to do fine."

Another pressure was added to Marinette's face as Adrien slapped his hands over Nino's. Alya followed along.

"It's your song Marinette, who else should sing it but you," encouraged Alya.

"You didn't do too bad with your singing either Alya," added Adrien.

"I know that, I'm just trying to help Marinette."

"Marinette doesn't need help because she's going to do great."

Adrien looked over from Alya back to Marinette, his bright eyes warming some of the nerves. "We'll be right beside you. You aren't alone in this Marinette," finished Nino.

"Oo, group cheer, perfect. Everyone's taking their seats for lunch," said Ms. Bustier as she joined the group putting her hands over the other hands.

"Afternoon Tea Time on 3! 3!"

"Afternoon Tea Time!" They yelled, slightly out of sync with each other, releasing Marinette's pink cheeks.

Marinette whacked the lid of Nino's cap for good measure before following them onto the stage.

She immediately wished they had chosen for their first performance to be in the auditorium. At least the lights would blind the crowds from view. Here, Marinette felt everyone's stares as she strung her bass over her head.

"Hello everyone!" Adrien spoke into the mic, a little too loud, peaking the sound. "Sorry, Hello everyone! We're the band Afternoon Tea Time! Um… I'm Adrien, and I play the keyboard. That's Nino," Adrien gestured to Nino who flipped one of his drumsticks in the air, "he's our drummer, as you can see and our club president. That's Alya," Adrien pointed over to Alya, who waved at the audience, "She's our guitarist and lead vocalist, but she lost her voice."

"My bad," croaked Alya into the microphone, garnering a chuckle from some of the students.

"And this is our bassist, Marinette, and lead singer for today."

Marinette, uncertain what to do, waved her hand and bowed at the same time, hitting her head on the microphone, garnering more chuckles.

"She's a little clumsy, but she makes the best macarons and strawberry cake," added Adrien. "Thank you for coming out today and enjoy our song!"

The audience respectfully clapped, a couple of their classmates cheering louder, especially Ms. Bustier.

Marinette froze as she could hear Nino counting off the rest of the band playing. She momentarily heard Alya trying to sing the lyrics when Marinette wouldn't start, effectively jumping Marinette into action as she closed her eyes and sang.

"When I look at you, my heart always goes doki-doki

This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow

You're always so persistent, You don't even notice

Me, always staring at your profile

When we're in my dreams,

The distance between us can be shortened."

Marinette could hear the audience cheering and clapping along, opening her eyes to see the happy expression of her peers. She looked back between her band members who gave her encouraging smiles.

Oh, God, please

Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!

Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight

Fluffy time

The other band members echoed "Fluffy Time" after Marinette sang.

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound

Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!

The serious face of yours I saw one day

Appears even when I close my eyes

Even in my dreams is fine,

I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!

Oh, God, why

Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?

I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?

If I could muster just a little courage

And speak to him naturally

I wonder if anything would change?

I think it would, but...

But that's the hardest part of all!

'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?

And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!

Aaaaah! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!

Alya and Adrien sang "That's right! Go to sleep~!", Alya's voice cracking at the end.

Oh, God, please

Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!

And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Marinette was sweating by the time they finished the song, the cafeteria echoing in applause! She smiled as she said, "Thank you everyone!" She stepped beside her mic and took a bow, as did the rest of the band before walking off stage.

The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion as Marinette stepped forward, her foot catching in her chord. She fell to the ground, noticing someone rush to her out of the corner of her eye. When she landed, it was on something soft. Marinette opened her eyes to see her staring directly into the eyes of Adrien, her lips lightly touching his. If the crowd had cheered before, the audience roared in excitement at the miraculous save. Marinette scrambled off Adrien, Adrien scrambling backwards off the stage as well. The only way Marinette was able to get off the stage was Alya and Nino carrying her off.

* * *

"Well, I would say our first performance was an excellent hit. All my other classes, even some of the staff asked when the next performance would be," announced Ms. Bustier as she entered the classroom, buying a cake from Marinette' parent's to celebrate.

"Alya, great job on guitar. No one could tell you were a beginner."

Alya beamed at the praise, happily pouring Ms. Bustier her own tea cup.

"And the office already received an application for the Adrienette fan club. They're still recruiting members but they have a teacher advisor and club president already."

The other members looked at Adrien and Marinette, both hiding in different corners of the room in a permanent state of red and dazed looks.

"Well, fans of the members means more for the band," said Nino, helping himself to a slice of cake.

"To a successful first show," cheered Alya, raising her tea cup.

The other two raised their teacups for the toast. It looked to be more fun times for the Light Music Club ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for this story, technically. I have ideas for extra chapters after the show I might post. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. How the Light Music Club Celebrated Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

Alya sat in her room the day before Christmas Eve, strumming her guitar to some Christmas songs. She was hoping to be able to play at least one song for her family, but had managed to learn two since Christmas Break started.

"Alya, I'm going out for present shopping, do you want to come," asked Nora as she opened her sister's door. She smirked as she saw Alya frozen with the guitar in hand. "Watcha doin?"

"Geez, do you know how to knock?" Alya set her guitar on the bed before marching over to her taller sister to push her out of the room. "I already finished buying presents. Thank you and goodbye."

Nora didn't budge, in fact if anything she started moving forward towards the bed.

"You going to play us some Christmas songs? Or that other song you've been practicing non stop whenever I visit home for laundry?"

Alya stopped pushing, Nora stepping around her sister to pick up the guitar. Alya closed the door so her younger sisters or parents wouldn't be tempted to barge in as well.

"I'm going to surprise mom and dad with some Christmas Songs. My friend Marinette sent me a couple songs to try and learn that are beginner friendly."

Nora looked at the abandoned phone on the bed, picking it up to see a music sheet. "Not bad, I take it your club went well this year?"

Alya's face lit up as she began recounting the fun her club had the past few months, ending her story with their performance and how well received it was. Eventually, Nora had put down the guitar and sat on her younger sister's bed.

"Cool, did you guys get together for a Christmas Party?"

"Christmas Party?"

"Yeah, clubs sometimes throw Christmas parties. My wrestling club did. Granted it was just going to a buffet since we didn't need to worry about weight gains during Christmas."

Alya furrowed her brows, sitting on the bed next to her sister. She remembered at her old school she and her friends got together for lunch and present exchanges.

"I guess I could call," said Alya, more like a question than a statement.

"Cool, I'll wait a bit and let me know if you still need to get presents."

"Sure, thanks."

Nora nodded as she stood up and left the room, leaving Alya to call Nino. Since he was the president, it was ultimately his call if they were going to have a party or not.

"Sup Alya! Marinette, say hi to Alya!" Answered Nino after a couple rings.

"Hi Alya."

"Hi Marinette. Hi Nino, good thing you're both together because I have something to ask you."

"Sure."

"Is the club doing anything for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Oo, a Christmas Party would be fun. I have plenty of ugly Christmas Sweaters we could wear," chimed Marinette.

"Why do you have a lot of ugly Christmas Sweaters?"

"My Nona requests a new one every Christmas she comes over, but can't take them with her when traveling. She's about Adrien's height so they should fit him too."

"Weird."

"You're over here watching me bake your parents cookies, because you're too lazy to lend a hand."

"Do you not remember the chocolate chip incident?"

"You were seven!"

"Nothing has changed since then."  
"Guys!" Alya interrupted their arguing, the other line going silent.

"So Christmas party, yay or nay."

"I'm a yay, you Marinette?"

"Yay."

"Two yays. Adrien will probably yay too. We just need to figure out a time."

"I'm free early Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. My Mom works Christmas Day."

"Bummer. We're free Christmas Eve all day."

"Speak for yourself, I have to help Maman and Papa in the morning."

"Ok, so anytime around lunch or later. And we still don't know Adrien's schedule."

"I'll just add him to the call," said Alya as she switched her screen to call Adrien's number.

"Hello this is Adrien speaking," answered Adrien as Alya merged the calls.

"Dude, who taught you to answer a phone? You sound like an old man?"

"I used the phone when I worked for my dad's company, so it's still a habit. Is there something else I should say."

"Hello," answered Nino.

"Yes, Hello, can you still hear me," responded Adrien?  
"Moving on, we want to do a Club Christmas party, are you free?"

"Yeah, father has been trying to get ahead with the summer line while everyone is on vacation. So other than Christmas Tree decorating and a dinner on Christmas, I'm free."

"Perfect, so everyone is free tomorrow around lunch then?"

"Yeah," everyone answered Nino's question.

"Great, we'll meet at the school tomorrow at 12."

"What about presents," asked Alya.

"Oo, could we do a white elephant gift exchange? I've heard of those before but never was a part of one."

"A white elephant is more fun with more people. But we could do a gift exchange. Just buy a $10-$20 gift and we draw lots of who gets whose presents."

"Sounds fair," said Alya. She was worried what kind of white elephant gift Adrien would bring from his home if they did do that kind of gift. She was a little scared to find out the answer.

"Ok, so tomorrow we meet at the school with a $10-$20 gift," asked Marinette, everyone agreeing.

"Alright, see you dudes then."

As soon as the group hung up, Alya raced out the door, calling after her sister to go shopping.

* * *

Alya waited in front of the school, alternating feet in the snow while her gift bag swung as her side. She had arrived a few minutes early since she lived farther from the school. A black car pulled up to the side of the school, Adrien stepping out with his wrapped gift in hand. He looked as excited as he looked guilty.

"Is it ok if I went over the limit on the gift," asked Adrien?

"By how much?"

"Not that much, but I saw it, and it was too perfect to pass up."

Alya shrugged, "We'll see."

They didn't have to wait much longer as Nino and Marinette walked over from her bakery with sweaters and gifts in hand. Nino still had kept his cap on, the only difference was the earmuffs on top.

"Merry Christmas dudes, mandatory dress code for today," announced Nino as he handed over a sweater to Adrien while Marinette handed one over to Alya. Adrien took off his jacket to put it on, the sleeves an inch or two short.

"Oh no, I thought you were the same size," lamented Marinette as she rushed over to pull down the sleeves.

"It's fine Marinette, see," Adrien put his heavier jacket over the sweater so just the Santa Cat showed, saying "Meowry Christmas". Marinette and Adrien suddenly realized how close they were to each other, both blushing and stepping apart.

Alya pulled over the sweater to see a penguin on the front and snowflakes. The sweater fit her nicely with a little extra room.

"Great, now off to Christmas lunch," announced Nino, the rest of the group cheering as they followed.

* * *

Alya realized planning a Christmas Party last minute may not be the best idea. The lines for fast food places were exceeding normal wait times because of the last minute shoppers. And restaurants were way out of budget. Even McDonalds was packed.

"Next year, we just celebrate with cake in the clubroom and exchange gifts there," said Nino as the group took a seat at the bench, hungry and tired from their search.

"We could just go to my house and make food, if Maman hasn't taken over the kitchen yet," offered Marinette.

"Has anyone's parents not taken over their kitchen for Christmas yet," asked Nino.

"Technically, mine hasn't since Mom is working. She usually makes something at the restaurant and brings it home," said Alya.

"Alya, can we go over to your house," asked Adrien?

"Please," echoed Marinette, too tired to care that she was resting on Adrien.

"Let me call my dad first." Alya pulled out her phone, elbowing Nino in the process.

"Hey dad, the restaurants are all full for our Christmas party, could we make food at our house?"

"Sure, so long as you clean up after yourselves. But I don't think we have too much in the fridge."

"Tell him we'll buy some," said Nino

"I can grab some from home," offered Marinette.

"We got ingredients covered."

"Alright, see you soon."

Alya put her phone away, the group not moving from their spot.

"On three, we stand up," asked Nino?

"One," started Marinette.

"Two," said Adrien.

"Three," finished Alya, the group slowly rising, trudging their way to Marinette's house for food supplies.

They found the bakery not as busy with customers compared to that morning. Mrs. Cheng taking a break up in the family's kitchen to prepare the marinade needed for Christmas.

"Hello Nino, and I remember you two from the movie premiere. I would offer to shake hands but..." She lifted her hands from the bowl where she mixed the beef with the marinade. The woman looked like a smaller version of Marinette, but with grey eyes and features defining her homeland of China.

"Hello Maman, we're just grabbing some food to make at Alya's house," interrupted Marinette, walking into the kitchen.

"You sure you wouldn't want to use the kitchen here?"

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you ma'am, plus my family won't be using the kitchen that much today or tomorrow," responded Alya, watching Marinette pick out things from the kitchen.

It was a small apartment with a bar dividing the space between the kitchen room and the living/dining room. Nino had made himself comfortable at the bar to watch Mrs. Cheng while Adrien was looking at the family photos.

"Alright. Maybe stop by the bakery and see if Marinette's father has some desserts he can spare. If you need a small tide me over, help yourself to some fruit."

"I volunteer," said Nino, getting off the stool as he grabbed an apple and heading down towards the bakery. Alya grabbed a tangerine while Adrien grabbed a green apple.

"Now, what are your two names again," asked Mrs. Cheng?

"Oh, I'm Alya Cesaire."

"And I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Oh, are you related to Gabriel Agreste?"

"Yes, do you know him?"  
"Not personally, but Marinette's been a fan of his for years."

"Maman!" Marinette turned to face her mother, her face red in mortification.

Adrien looked a little pink in the cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah, father met Marinette at the movie premiere. He really liked her outfit."

Marinette sunk to the floor burying her face in the food.

"I remember, Marinette went on about it when she made it home. And for the few weeks after."

Alya looked over the counter to see Marinette laying on her side in a corner of the kitchen.

"And I'm back with the cake. Granted it's a variety of single slices, but it should be fun," announced Nino, "we ready to go?"

"I think Marinette died of embarrassment again," said Mrs. Cheng, looking over at her daughter. Nino set down the cake and went to take a look.

"She's got all the food in order. Adrien, want to wake her up?"

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea," mumbled Adrien, Nino coming beside the blushing boy as he nudged him towards Marinette.

"Don't worry, just poke her. Or say her name."

Adrien gulped before squatting down to Marinette's level. He poked her cheek, with no response.

"Marinette?"

"Wahh!?"

Marinette jumped up, the ingredients jumping out of her arms, a couple striking Adrien while Mrs. Cheng moved her bowl out of the way of an incoming package.

"NIN-o," started Marinette, only to see a sheepish Adrien.

"Sorry," she apologized, gathering the supplies, Adrien gathering the rest, both teens equally red.

"Well, you kids have fun. Marinette you should bring your bass."

"I don't need my bass maman," grumbled Marinette, the group shuffling to the door.

"See you Auntie!"

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Cheng," said Adrien.

"Yeah, nice seeing you again," echoed Alya as she followed the group outside, Mrs. Cheng wished them Merry Christmas as they left.

* * *

"Dad, we're home," called out Alya, the group shuffling into the apartment. Instead of her father answering back, they were greeted by the excited screams of Alya's younger sisters.

"Don't look in the living room!" "Don't come into the living room!" They pleaded with their older sister, keeping the group trapped by the door.

"What did you do to the living room? And where's dad?"

"Out buying Mommy a present," answered Etta.

"Living room is safe," Nora called from further in the apartment.

"Ok, now you can come in," said Etta.

"Who are they," asked Ella?

"Is one of them your boyfriend?"

"No one is my boyfriend," groaned Alya, moving past the children, followed by Nino, still holding the cake. Marinette and Adrien stayed behind to introduce themselves to the small children.

"Does Marinette babysit," asked Alya, leading Nino to the kitchen.

"Sometimes. Just my brother or one of her mom's friend's kid."

Alya nodded, looking back to see Marinette and Adrien were both red, and the twins teasing them about them having a crush on each other.

"Marinette, kitchen's this way," called Alya, Marinette and Adrien shuffling over to the kitchen.

Marinette set the ingredients out of the table, Alya trying to figure out what she was making.

"Oo, chow mein," guessed Nino when Marinette pulled out a big round pan and set it on the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's a bit too late for anything really filling. But it should be good."

Along with the big pan, Marinette pulled out some dry noodles, and some vegetables.

"Do you have oil?"

Alya nodded, pulling oil out of a cabinet as Marinette filled the pan with water and set it on the stove. She added some of the oil Alya handed to her before adding the noodles.

"You can cook noodles in a pan," asked Nora, leaning on the island much like Nino was, watching the girls.

"This is actually a wok, and yes, it helps with not using as many dishes when cooking. Now we just need to cut the vegetables while we let the noodles cook."

Marinette washed her hands, Alya pulling out a spoon to stir the noodles in, two knives and a couple cutting boards.

"Can I help," asked Alya, setting down the utensils.

"Sure, I'm a bit slow when cutting."

Alya smiled and washed her hands before taking a carrot from the vegetable pile.

"Ehem," coughed Nora, Alya looking up at her sister. Oddly enough, after the blockade at the door, their younger sisters vanished.

"I'm Nora by the way," Nora introduced, "the twins are Ella and Etta."

Right, introductions.

"I'm Nino."

"I'm Marinette."

The group looked to Adrien, who had his head near the edge of the island, watching Marinette's hand cut the vegetables. Alya could imagine him drooling based on how dazed his eyes looked.

"And that's Adrien," Alya introduced.

"Cool. Have fun and try not to burn the kitchen. I'll be in Ella and Etta's room." With a wave of her hand, Nora left the kitchen.

"How many sisters do you have, Alya," asked Nino.

"Just the three."

Nino let out a low whistle.

"Adrien do you want to check the noodles," asked Marinette? Adrien immediately jumped up and ran over to the wok.

"They look soggy. And the water is bubbling," he reported.

"Use the spoon to take out a noodle and taste it."

Adrien's eyes went wide, but he complied with Marinette's order. After several tries he managed to get out a noodle and eat it.

"Really hot, and a little hard."

"Ok. So a little bit more before we add some sauce, but I should start making it. Nino, can you help cut …" started Marinette, Nino already on the other side of the room, avoiding looking at the kitchen while reorganizing the gifts they had brought.

"Can I help," asked Adrien, back to watching the girl's cutting vegetables in amazement.

Marinette looked to Alya, looking uncertain if to say no or yes. Given the puppy dog pout Adrien was giving, it would be difficult to say no.

"How about you wash the bean sprouts," offered Alya. Adrien quickly stepped between the two girls, grabbing the bean sprouts and a bag before taking them to the sink to wash.

Marinette quickly made the sauce, Alya cutting the washed vegetables from Adrien.

Marinette tossed the vegetables inside the wok with the noodles before covering them in the sauce.

"I smell food," said Nino, appearing back at the bar once the prepping was done. The smell also summoned Alya's little sisters, who were watching from the hall. Alya looked over at the wok, Marinette noticing then seeing the little sisters.

"We have enough for everyone," she called out, the girls giggling as they ran to the table, followed by Nora.

"You sure, we already had lunch," asked Nora.

"Yeah, I think I added too much vegetables." Marinette poorly attempted to flip the food in the wok, only shaking it a little.

"Almost ready, we just need plates, forks, and a pot holder for the wok." Alya nodded, grabbing the things needed, which Adrien took and set them down at the table.

"You know Nino, you should be more willing to help us with lunch," teased Alya as she set the pot holder down.

"I am. I'm staying out of everyone's way." Nino took a seat while setting the cake on the table, followed by the rest of the group. Alya smiled at her friends and sisters while Marinette dished out the food. Christmas was looking a little bit brighter.

* * *

Well over an hour later, their bellies were full, and the cakes mostly finished. Marinette had nearly died, and was hiding in a corner from Nino's stories of their club. Adrien was bouncing in his seat, looking at the organized gifts at the living room table.

"Maybe we should do the gift exchange now," suggested Alya, her sisters pouting.

"Come on, we still have some Christmas secrets to take care of," said Nora, standing up. At the mention of Christmas secrets, the twins ran down the hall, back to their bedroom. Nora waved before following after them.

"Come on Alya, it was just getting good."

"I think Marinette is 90% dead of embarrassment and Adrien is about to start his own cycle of creating energy."

Nino looked between the two, shrugging before the group migrated to the living room. Nino picked up Marinette from her corner and set her on the sofa.

"So, whose first, or are we drawing lots," asked Nino.

"Me, please," volunteered Adrien, waving his hand in the air as if Ms. Bustier had asked the class a question.

"Sure," said Nino.

Adrien grabbed a pink package, Nino hesitating while Adrien opened it up. Out of the box popped out a black cat doll on a spring, marking Adrien jump a little in his seat. Even Marinette shivered at the sound of the popped box.

"That was supposed to be for Marinette," grumbled Nino as Adrien, examined the contents of the box, realizing the cat and spring were separate.

"In that case, I'll go next," said Alya, taking a green package from the table. Inside was a hand knitted light blue scarf.

"Perfect, thanks Marinette," said Alya, the girl turning over to see Alya wrap the scarf around her neck.

"My turn then."

Nino picked a red bag, pulling out the green tissue paper to reveal a mug with music notes on it.

"Cool! Perfect for the club room."

"Don't hog all the tea Nino," grumbled Marinette as she reached for the last package. Adrien started bouncing in his seat as they watched Marinette open the package to reveal a porcelain white elephant.

Everyone looked to Adrien, who seemed really happy about the gift.

"I saw it last night and I thought, even though we aren't doing a white elephant gift exchange, I could still give a white elephant in the gift exchange."

Everyone looked back to the small porcelain gift.

"At least it's not a real elephant, said Nino.

"It's cute Adrien, very creative. It'll put it on my desk next to my computer to help me remember when I'm studying," announced Marinette as she elbowed Nino in the side before putting the elephant carefully back in the box.

The group sat awkwardly at the sofa for a few moments.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I should probably head home," announced Nino, everyone standing at the same time. With hugs and well wishes they began packing to go, only for Alya's father to come into the apartment with packages of presents and to go food.

"Oh, you must be Alya's club friends," he asked.

"Yes sir, my name's Adrien. Thank you for letting us use your house," said Adrien, giving the man a handshake.

"No worries, I'm glad Alya has made some great new friends. Are you leaving," he asked as he noticed Marinette packing leftovers for Alya's family to keep.

"Yes sir, sorry for staying so long, since your wife should be home soon," said Marinette with a slightly apologetic bow.

"Oh no, Marlena would love to meet you. She was hoping to hear some of you play when she got home."

The group looked at each other, smiling, Alya giving a nod.

"We would just need to grab our instruments, but we could probably play some music," offered Nino.

"If you would like," added Marinette.

"We don't want to intrude on your family's holiday," said Adrien.

"Not intruding at all. It's nice to hear Alya play and we would love to hear her whole band play."

"Then let's go get our instruments," announce Nino, the rest of the group (and Alya's family) cheering.

* * *

"How was the party," asked Marinette's maman when she came home, dropping off the kitchen supplies. Both her parents were in the living room watching a Christmas movie.

"I just came back to grab my bass, Alya's family wants us to play them some Christmas music," said Marinette as she ran up the stairs, nearly tripping before opening the hatch. She set her gift from Adrien down on her desk before grabbing her bass.

"Oh, you're going to have a little mini concert?"

"Yeah, Alya's father said her mother would like that."

"I want to hear my baby girl play," said her papa.

Marinette looked back down the hatch to see her parents looking up at her. They could probably fit in the Cesaire house.

"Let me check with my group," she said before disappearing back up the hatch. She pulled out her phone to text the group.

"My parents want to hear us play too. Can they come over?"

* * *

Adrien pressed the doorbell outside the family's gate. A security camera appeared, looking down at him.

"Adrien, what are you doing out there, I could have sent the driver to where your were," came Nathalie's voice over the intercom.

"I just need to pick up my keyboard. I'll take the driver back."

The camera receded back inside the wall, the gates opening up. Adrien shuffled the snow off him before entering the house, only to be greeted by his father and Nathalie.

"Father?"

"I overheard you tell Nathalie you needed your keyboard and I was curious."

"Oh, my club and I are going to play for one of their parents." Adrien's phone buzzed, everyone looking to his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a few text messages.

Marinette: "My parents want to hear us play too. Can they come over?"

Nino: "My parents want me to watch my brother while they go on a 'date night'. Can he come over?"

Nino: "Huh? Didn't think we were that popular."

Alya: "I don't think everyone can fit at my apartment."

Adrien frowned at his phone. Three extra people plus Nino's drums would not fit in that apartment.

"Everything alright Adrien," asked his father.

"Apparently everyone wants to listen to our music, but we can't all fit in my friend's apartment."

"Then bring them over here."

Adrien gasped as he looked up at his father. He never let people over since his mother died.

"Close your mouth Adrien, you are not a codfish."

Adrien snapped his mouth shut, still looking surprised at his father's suggestion.

"Your mother used to play piano for our guests on Christmas Eve. I think you taking over the role and adding a few more instruments wouldn't hurt."

Adrien's surprised look disappeared into the happiest grin.

"Thank you father!"

* * *

"Father said everyone can come to our place. Our cook was actually excited to make a Christmas meal for everyone!"

The text was followed by an address. Nino copied the text onto his maps before heading out with his brother, carrying his Cajon over his shoulder.

"It's cold! I'm hungry," his little brother Christ whined.

"Don't worry, there's food there," said Nino, responding to the group text he was on his way, along with everyone else. "And Marinette will be there. She said they'll bring some desserts."

This shut up his little brother, who grabbed his hand before crossing the street.

Some woman, dressed poorly for the weather, passed mumbling curse words under her breath, Nino pulling his brother close and covering his ears with one hand and his jacket. He looked back at the woman, recognizing the familiar orange knot on the top of her head.

"Ms. Bustier?"

Teacher mode immediately activated as she stood straight and faced them with an ever pleasant smile.

"Nino, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas."

"She's not wearing any winter clothes," said Chris. Both Nino and Ms. Bustier turned to the smaller child.

"I am wearing clothes," she corrected, showing her dress and high heeled boots, "I forgot my jacket at the restaurant."

"Did a guy stand you up for a Christmas date," asked Nino. Her smile looked a little more strained.

"What are you two doing out here, shouldn't you be with family?"

"Mommy and Daddy are on a date," answered Chris.

"So we're going over to Adrien's to play some Christmas songs."

Ms. Bustier lit up at this.

"Then I'm coming too!"

She through her arm around Nino, smelling a little bit like wine.

"Especially for that comment earlier."

Nino grumbled, pulled Ms. Bustier's arm off him, "then at least act like a decent teacher in front of my brother."

"No problem!" Immediately teacher mode was back on, Ms. Bustier chatting with Christ about his winter break and if he liked school. Nino pulled out his phone to text the group.

"Found Ms. Bustier. She's coming too. Hide the alcohol."

* * *

Alya stared at her phone curiously and at the mansion in front of them. One she didn't understand Nino's text other than their teacher advisor was joining them. And Two, she didn't expect Adrien to live in a mansion. She pressed the button, a camera popping out of the wall.

"Oh good, you found the place! I'll let you in," said Adrien's voice over the intercom, the gates opening.

"So this is the place," asked Nino, followed by his brother, Ms. Bustier, and the Dupain-Chengs. Marinette had her bass secured in a hard case while Nino had a weird wooden box with him.

"Apparently," said Alya as the group migrated inside. Adrien opened the door, wearing a Santa hat and an older Christmas sweater that fit him. Even his father and his secretary wore Christmas hats, the woman wearing a Christmas light necklace.

"Merry Christmas," he wished, the tension dying as they came inside and made introductions.

The instruments were set aside for dinner, Nino continuing his stories from before and retelling them to everyone's enjoyment or the group's time in the Light Music Club. Adults listened then talked about jobs, before their own embarrassing stories about their children, Ms. Bustier grinning at the dirt she was getting on her students. Alya and Nino's soon matched Adrien and Marinette's permanent red ones.

"Now, I think we were all promised a Christmas song," announced Alya's mother.

"Right, we have the preferred room for it," said Gabriel, leading everyone to another room, where there stood a grand piano, a drum set, microphones, and several speakers already waiting. The other members set up their instruments while Adrien and Nino took seats in front of their instruments.

"Dude, you never told me you had a drum set," whispered Nino.

"It saved time for holiday parties when father would hire bands," he answered.

Nino gave a light tap on the cymbals, a shiver rolling up his spine at the sound. Adrien dabbled with a few keys, Marinette and Alya tuned their instruments.

"So Alya, what songs do you know," asked Adrien?

"Yeah, you're the lead this time," said Nino.

Alya looked to Marinette, who smiled.

"We Wish You A Merry Christmas?"

The group smiled before looking to their audience seated in several chairs and sofas. Nino taped his sticks together then they began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Glob, I did not mean for this extra to be this long. But Merry Christmas in July!


	14. How Adrien Became A Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

Studying for midterms was brutal. The Light Music Club had turned into a study hall as everyone prepared for finals. Adrien seemed the most prepared, so Alya usually went to Adrien for help.

Right now, Alya was working on her studies in her living room, sitting at the lowered table in the center of the room. Adrien sat opposite of her while Marinette and Nino sat on her right and left. Adrien's hair seemed less perfect than normal, his bangs parted in the middle, with one bang that couldn't pick a side resting on the middle of his forehead. To be honest, it looked a little like a banana, which was making Alya hungry.

"Gah! I can't do this anymore. I need a snack," whined Alya.

"Don't worry Alya, just a couple more problems," assured Adrien, his hair bouncing as he looked up at her.

"A couple more problems, a couple more problems," chanted Nino and Marinette, both pounding on the table, their workbooks cleared.

Alya frowned, trying to work on the next problem, but she couldn't focus.

"Maybe a light snack," offered Adrien.

Alya looked up to see Adrien's hair composed entirely of bananas.

"Banana! Banana!" Cheered Marinette and Nino, sounding more like Etta and Ella.

Alya reached forward and grabbed the middle most banana, plucking it right off his head. Adrien, still smiling, began to slowly deflate.

"Alya hurry!"

"We need to make him stop!"

Marinette and Nino ran around the room in a panic as Adrien collapsed into a blob.

"This is fine," he whispered, still smiling.

Running out of ideas, Alya stuck her pen where the bang was supposed to be. Adrien inflated back to normal.

"Ooo," Marinette and Nino crowed, each on Alya's sides and applauding the effort. They all tilted their heads, something still off with the pen hanging down in Adrien's hair.

"This is fine," said Adrien.

"Maybe you put the banana back," suggested Nino. Alya looked between the banana and the pen. She was feeling pretty hungry, but she needed the pen for homework. She switched the pen with the banana, Adrien not losing any air.

"We Brought Snacks!" Yelled Marinette with a bang of a door against the wall!

* * *

Alya jumped from her seat, looking around the Light Music Club and the puddle of drool on her desk. She wasn't at home and Adrien's hair wasn't made of banana. Studying was still hard though and half the practice problems for math were done.

"What'd we miss," asked Adrien as he and Marinette entered the clubroom. Since they were further ahead on their studying, they went to grab snacks from the Dupain-Chengs.

"I finished math, I think," answered Nino, scratching the back of his head, "Alya took a nap."

"Well, we got just the thing." Marinette gestured to Adrien as if he was on display. His hair was as messy as her dream Adrien. Just no bananas. He was holding a box of desserts though.

"Banana Cream Macarons!"

Alya screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lot shorter than the last one, but I'm glad I was able to write today.
> 
> Adrien's Chat Noir Hair honestly looks like bananas sometimes.


	15. How the Light Music Club Performed at a College

Valentine's Day. A day of sharing feelings and affection with a special someone. Or in Alya's case, watching Marinette plan the chocolate desserts for the next week to surprise the boys. Alya had invited Marinette over to help wrangle her siblings for the night while her parents took an early Valentine's vacation since Alya's parents would be working on Valentine's Day. Her younger sister's were "helping" Marinette plan the desserts while Alya practiced her guitar.

"You need to do a big heart," demanded Ella.

"With lots of strawberries," added Etta.

"No, she should do peanuts."

"Strawberries!"

"Peanuts!"

"How about white chocolate and dark chocolate swirl heart," suggested Marinette, "With strawberry jam for the lettering with nut shavings."

The little girls drooled, giggling in excitement as they tried to draw their own desserts.

"I don't see why you have to make chocolates for both the boys if it's only Adrien you're interested in," goaded Alya, Marinette turning pink.

"Yeah, you got to make something special for your boyfriend," said Etta.

"Extra super special," added Ella.

"I'm making one for Nino because he's my best friend. I always make him chocolate turtles for Valentine's Day."

"And Adrien?"

"Adrien and I are just friends."

"That's not what this picture says." Alya held up her phone for Marinette to see a picture of her and Adrien's accidental kiss after their last school performance.

"They're kissing," squealed the younger girls as Marinette sat up to get the phone from Alya.

"Where did you get that?"

"Sources. A good journalist always has her sources." Alya rolled off the couch and away from Marinette, who tried to chase her around the apartment to get the phone. The little girls ran around with them, Alya passing Etta the phone. She turned to stop Marinette, tackling the smaller girl to the ground while the twins teased Marinette about her "boyfriend".

"Hey everyone, we're home," Nora's voice from the hall. Ella and Etta ran off to greet their oldest sibling, dropping Alya's phone on the carpet. Alya rolled off Marinette and grabbed the phone, turning it off.

"There, no way to get the photo because it's password locked."

Marinette snatched the phone anyway, breathing on the screen before swiping the password. Alya quickly grabbed the phone, the girls in a tug of war for the device.

"Um, everything's ok here," asked Nora, holding Etta and Ella on her arms while a girl stood beside her carrying two laundry bags.

"Peachy," answered Alya as she pulled the phone away in Marinette's surprise. "I thought you weren't coming home until next weekend."

Nora dropped her little siblings, who scurried back to their desert drawings.

"I am, but laundry needs to be done sooner and mom and dad are letting me bring home my roommate for the weekend." Nora gestured to the girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm Vivica." She extended her hand for a shake.

"Alya, and this is my friend Marinette."

Marinette offered a timid wave.

"Whoa, is that a Fender Player Stratocaster," asked Vivica as she dropped the laundry bags and headed towards the coach, where Alya had left her guitar.

"A what now?"

"Your guitar," whispered Marinette as Vivica picked up the instrument.

"Yeah, that Fender Player thing. That's mine, for our band," answered Alya, pointing to her and Marinette.

"Wicked, mind if I?"

Alya looked to Marinette, who shrugged. Alya nodded, Vivica grinning as she pulled the strap over. She pulled something out of her jacket pocket then started playing a couple chords. Alya and Marinette's mouths dropped as they watched her play, the notes deepening until she stopped. Her audience clapped at the end of her song.

"That was awesome," gasped Alya as Vivica handed her back the guitar.

"It's not that great. I've been testing out some chords for our band's gig next week."

"You're in a band too," asked Marinette?

"Yeah, some other guys in our dorm and I started a band called Kitty Section. We have a gig next week near our campus if you want to come," offered Vivica. Alya and Marinette both turned around to Nora, who was eating an apple.

"I don't see why not, it is on Valentine's Day though. I don't know if you and your boyfriends got anything planned."

"I don't have a boyfriend," snarled Alya.

"N-no no boyfriend. Just boys who are friends," stuttered Marinette.

Nora shrugged, "You'd have to keep an eye on them for me Vivica, since I promised my parents I'd watch my siblings next weekend."

"No worries. It'll be fun to inspire a younger band for once."

Alya and Marinette looked at each other and squealed in excitement. Finally Alya would be going to an actual concert.

* * *

"Rule number one about going to any concert," said Nino as they rode the metro the following weekend. Nora, Ella and Etta had dropped the group off at the station Saturday afternoon and Vivica would meet them at the University's station. They had all met Vivica the last weekend, and introduced her to their parents, who had all approved of them attending the concert. Their seating on the metro were two seats facing backwards while two others faced forwards.

"Always bring glow sticks." Nino pulled out of his backpack several packages of glow sticks. Adrien took a pack from his hand to examine.

"I thought the number one rule was make sure you have enough room for head banging and don't take weird stuff from strangers," said Marinette.

"That's for being at a rock concert and the weird stuff from strangers is just life in general. This is for attending any general concert."

Alya nodded, making a mental note as Nino took the glow sticks away from Adrien.

"I still don't know why you brought all your instruments though," said Nino. Adrien, Marinette, and Alya had all brought their own instruments, Alya currently holding her guitar while Marinette finished stitching in a patch on her fabric case that read "First Kitty Section Concert" with the date and band's logo.

"We're going to see an actual band, and we know one of the members, why wouldn't you bring your instrument. Imagine learning from a band master," answered Adrien, saying the last part as if in reverence of the small time college band they were seeing.

"Then if we ever meet Jagged Stone and are invited backstage to his concert, I'll have him sign one of my drums."

"I will hold you to that."

The group rode in silence, Adrien dropping off to sleep with his face smashed against the window.

"Hey Alya, want to try this co-op game with me," asked Nino, Alya looking up from her research on the university they were visiting.

"Uh, sure."

Nino smirked, "Marinette, do you mind switching places with me?"

Marinette, still in her sewing world stood up and switched places, not even noticing she was now sitting next to Adrien.

"So what game did you want to show me," asked Alya, only to see Nino recording the friends sitting opposite of them. The metro turned, Adrien shifting his position so his head rested on Marinette. Marinette momentarily froze, before relaxing, going back to her sewing with a slight smile. Alya tilted her phone up for a picture. Another worthy addition to the album.

* * *

"Welcome to Desperada, the coolest and most appropriate college club in town," announced Vivica as they entered the venue. The center of the club had been cleared, and the stage set up for the band. Along the walls were two-person tables and a bar closer to the entrance. Signed posters of old bands who made their start in the club decorated the wall along with Christmas lights. People were already starting to gather for the show, some ordering food and drinks from the bar.

"Come on, the rest of the band is in the band." Vivica gestured for the group to follow her to a door near the stage. It looked to be a break room for employees, but two boys sat in the chairs, one playing a bass while the other worked on homework with a drumstick on his ear.

"Guys, these are the high schoolers I was talking about: Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien." Vivica turned to face the Light Music Club, stepping next to her band members.

"This is Luka here on bass."

Luka smiled, giving a nod.

"And this is Ethan, our drummer and resident nerd. Where's Xavier?"

"His dad called again," answered Ethan not looking up from his homework.

"Xavier, who's not here, is our lead singer and keyboardist. I'm going to go out back and see if he's there. Help yourself to snacks at the bar and tell them to put it on my tab," called out Vivica as she walked out another door. The four high schoolers looked at the two college students, Luka smiling while Ethan continued working.

"Well as fun as this is, man cannot live on macarons alone. I'm going to get food, I'll be back," offered Nino, Adrien following him out. The college boys continued their activities as Alya moved to put down her guitar case.

Alya felt someone touch her arm, turning to see Marinette hiding behind her while staring at Luka and his bass. Luka seemed to notice as he looked over at her, Marinette trying to hide.

"Don't be rude, say hi to the bass man," encouraged Alya as she pushed Marinette forward.

"Hey, my name's Ma-ma uh Mamamarinette," stammered Marinette.

"Hello, Mamamarinette," teased Luka as Alya took a seat near her guitar. Marinette's face turned bright red as she tried to look for a place to hide.

"Sorry, words aren't really my forte. Hence why Xavier and Vivica do the lyrics. I'm better with this." He strummed a few notes on his base. Alya pulled out a seat for Marinette to sit in near Luka, watching him play as her complexion returned to normal.

"Wow, that's amazing."

Luka smiled then noticed her instrument case.

"What do you play?"

"Oh, I play bass too."

"And she sings, and writes our music," mentioned Alya, Marinette resuming her red hue.

"Alya," Marinette hissed.

"That's awesome!"

Alya quickly snuck into Marinette's backpack to find her music journal, passing it to Luka.

"Gah! No! They're not that great," begged Marinette as she tried to reach for the book, Luka pulling it out of reach to skim through. He settled on one page before setting it on the table. He brought his bass to position and began to play for the girls. Marinette smiled, closing her eyes and humming the song while Alya pulled out her guitar to play along, following Luka's lead.

The boys chose at that moment to come back with some food, Nino and Adrien looking surprised at the impromptu jam session.

"Is that the new song you were working on," asked Nino as he set down some food in front of Marinette before claiming a seat for himself.

"Yeah, it's kinda of silly."

"But it comes from your heart," said Luka, pointing to Marinette's chest, " and that's what matters most with any music."

Adrien gave Alya her food before choosing the seat that separated Luka and Marinette, pouting as he did. Alya looked over to Nino, who was trying to be discrete about recording. Luka smiled and passed Marinette back her journal before strumming his bass. Alya took the book, opening the page to where Luka had it open to practice the song. She looked over to see if Marinette was watching, only to see her flustered by Adrien scooting closer to her as she tried to eat the food Nino brought her.

Luka suddenly lifted his head turning to Adrien.

"That's strange. It seems you have something like this in your heart." Luka started playing a new melody, one Alya could swear sounds like a love song. The tips of Adrien's ears turned red while Marinette looked confused at what was going on.

"T-that's cause we're best friends," answered Adrien.

"Dude, I thought I was Marinette's best friend," challenged Nino.

"No, the first day we met Marinette revoked your best friend status and gave it to me."

"She was just teasing."

Adrien looked to Marinette.

"You're all my best friend, no need to fight over it." She took a big bite of her food, as if to finish the matter."

"I'll still be Marinette's best-est best friend," grumbled Adrien.

"I've known her longer, which trumps that," retorted Nino.

"You know what, Alya's my best-friend," announced Marinette.

"Even with pictures like this," asked Alya as she flashed Marinette the image from the train ride, Marinette putting the phone face down before Adrien or Luka could see.

"You are all terrible," grumbled Marinette.

Luka laughed at the display, even Ethan snorting at their "argument".

"This is a disaster," grumbled Vivica as she entered the room, rubbing her temples.

"What happened," asked Luka.

"Xavier, I can't find him. Not behind the building, not in the dorms"

"Did you look inside the building," asked Ethan, looking up from his work.

Vivica shook her pointer finger at Ethan before going outside, only to be stopped by a man dressed in black with a Bluetooth earbud and a clipboard.

"We're ready to go in 10," he announced.

"Gah," Vivica whined as she stomped back to her guitar case.

"I'll go check outside," offered Ethan as he got up and left the room.

Vivica paced the room for the couple minutes Ethan was gone, only for the drummer to return empty handed.

"I tried calling him too. His line's still busy."

"We can't go on without our lead singer and keyboardist," groaned Vivica.

"I could play keyboard for you until he gets back," offered Adrien.

Vivica smiled.

"Thanks kid, but this is a band thing. We need to go on together."

"What if we were the warm up act," asked Nino, the group looking at him.

"We could start the show, buying you enough time to look for Xavier."

"Their music is pretty good Vivica," vouched Luka.

"Plus we brought our instruments, and Nino could borrow the drums," suggested Alya. Vivica looked to Ethan.

"It's our best shot at finding Xavier."

Vivica nodded.

"Alright, let's get you set up for a show."

* * *

The band members helped the high schoolers onto the stage, helping them plug in their instruments into the equipment.

"You got this," whispered Vivica to Alya before hurrying off stage to find Xavier.

Alya set out Marinette' music book in front of her, the page open to where she had practiced before. The group had practiced the new song a couple times, but this would be her first performance.

The lights switched on, the crowds in mild confusion at the band switch.

"Hello Everyone, we're the warm up act for Kitty Section," greeted Adrien with an enthusiastic wave.

"Our band's name is Afterschool Tea Time! Enjoy the show! And Happy Valentine's Day!"

Nino started the drums and Alya began to sing.

You make my heart throb, it may be love, I scurry

I can't stop this hungry sensation and get dizzy

Please!

A piping hot plate of curry

Motivate me with a single spoon of spice

I don't want mild, I want medium spice today

It's an adult's flavor

Meat, vegetables, and a secret hidden flavor

It's the greedy loving heart of a growing girl

I love you!

Bubbling boiled curry

Let me experience two spoons of spice

But that's my limit, it's too spicy...I can't

Shocked, shocked, shocked

Oh no no no no no no no no no no

A bit of curry and plenty of rice

It's a lonely table when you're not here

Someday we'll become friends on a silver spoon

Sorry!

A curry with just the roux forgotten

Young girls like to eat sweet things

I aspired for medium spice but put it off

I love you!

Bubbling boiled curry

Let me experience two spoons of spice

But that's my limit, it's too spicy...I can't

Shocked, shocked, shocked

Oh no no no no no no no no no no

A bit of curry and plenty of rice

The audience cheered at their performance, Alya looking over to the side to see the other band members and a blond haired boy encouraging them to continue.

She looked to the other members who all smiled at her.

"Thank you everyone! The next song is Fluffy Time!"

* * *

"Don't do that again," scolded Vivica when everyone's performances were over. Afterschool Tea Time performed one more song before switching to Kitty Section. Only to find out the band was a mix of pop and screamo. Who knew.

After the performance, the band had met with fans, introducing the high schoolers as an up and coming band. Alya was sure to redirect everyone to their band's blog.

Kitty Section escorted the group back to the train station, where Nora would pick them up when they arrived back in Paris. Marinette and Adrien had been head banging for the whole concert, their hair out of sorts and at the whim of the winter wind. Alya was tempted to ask Nino for a piggyback ride, but she didn't want him to be weird about it or Marinette to have blackmail dirt on her.

"I won't sorry, my dad was being an as-," he started, Nino and Alya covering Adrien and Marinette's ears as Vivica cut him off.

"A butt about the family business stuff."

"He'll get over it eventually," said Vivica.

"You should strike while the iron is hot and change majors," suggested Ethan.

"Then my father will have me drop school entirely. At least business marketing I can learn to make him happy and help our band."

Vivica draped an arm on his shoulder, Xavier smiling from the affection.

"Thank you again for inviting us Vivica," said Alya.

"No worries, we had fund plus we couldn't have made the concert a success without you."

"Sorry though if we ruined your Valentine's dates by performing," apologized Xavier.

The four looked at each other, Alya and Nino making disgusted faces while Adrien and Marinette turned red.

"Not a date," mumbled Marinette

"Bestest best friend," whispered Adrien.

"No, I am," argued Nino.

"Have you kissed her," asked Adrien?

"PSSh NO!"

"Ha! I beat you," mocked Adrien, Marinette looking like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The college students laughed good naturedly.

"Thanks for seeing up back to the station," said Alya as they entered the station, the metro pulling up.

Hugs and high fives were exchanged. Luka whispered something to Marinette, causing her to giggle. Only for Adrien to pull her away to the metro.

"My bestest friend," he asserted. Luka smiled, extending his hand for a shake, which Adrien accepted. Both held their position for a while, refusing to let go of the other's hand.

"Adrien, we need to get inside," said Marinette, completely red from Adrien still holding her in his other arm while the boys stared down at each other. Alya pulled Marinette inside the train, Nino and Adrien following after them.

Alya picked the window seat this time, watching Kitty Section leaving the station, the group teasing Luka before moving onto Xavier. Hopefully Afterschool Tea Time would still be close when they went to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age swapping, instrument swapping, and crush swapping. At least the obliviousness is still there.
> 
> Ethan was the little boy from Chameleon. I couldn't figure out any other decent people I could college age that would be good on drums. 
> 
> Why no mention of Juleka? Fufufufu!


	16. How the Adrienette fan club operates

Rose Lavillant loved love. And unicorns, the color pink, and cats, but mainly romance. When Afterschool Tea Time first performed in the cafeteria, she was the first aboard the Adrienette hype train, starting the official Adrienette club. The club would meet once a week to discuss developments of the Adrienette relationship and the occasional purchase of a rare photo of the "couple" provided by the club's anonymous sponsors.

Rose wandered into the locker room during lunch break, finding Adrien exchanging his books. As if he sensed her watching him, he looked around, Rose ducking behind the lockers.

"Hey Adrien!"

Rose peaked out from her hiding spot to see Marinette approaching.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien shut his locker before following Marinette to her own locker.

"Did you go home for lunch," he asked as Marinette opened her locker?

"Sort of. I made a sandwich at home then went to the park. I've been working on a new song," she spoke, her voice growing smaller as she whispered the last part.

"Really? Can I see?" Adrien leaned over into Marinette's space, crowding her in the corner. If Rose didn't hear the conversation from before, she would say it looked like Adrien was ready to kiss Marinette.

"I… um…," mumbled Marinette, holding her bag close to her chest. The way Adrien was looking at her must have convinced her to open her bag and present him with a well worn pink journal. He leaned out of her space and opened her journal, skimming to the page marked by a ribbon. He read over the words, mumbling them under his breath.

"The tune should sound like this." Marinette hummed the song, Adrien bobbing his head in time with her humming.

"It sounds great Marinette. Can't wait to hear it." Adrien passed her back the journal, Marinette hiding it inside her bag.

Marinette blushed, "It's not that great. I'm stuck with the chorus and the next verse doesn't really flow well."

"I could help you if you want," Adrien offered, Rose trying her hardest to contain her excitement. This was big Adrienette development.

"I… ah… you sure? I don't want to bother you if you have other things you need to do."

"I'm free later Saturday afternoon if you want to meet at the park. I did kinda want to learn how you write songs." Now it was Adrien's turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, you did ask that at the beginning of the year."

"Plus this will make us better best friends," added Adrien, sounding a little too excited. Almost like he was trying to change conversations. Marinette tried to smile politely, but snorted in laughter, Adrien looking confused.

"I can have lots of best friends you know. I have you, Nino, and Alya."

"But I want to be the bestest one."

Adrien and Marinette both turned pink as they looked away from each other before making a second glance back. Rose couldn't contain her excitement and squealed in delight. The couple immediately turned to the noise, Rose hiding behind the locker before they could see her.

"Weird," commented Marinette. Adrien shivered as a cold chill went up his spine.

Marinette turned back to her locker, quickly switching out her books.

"So what can I do to be your bestest friend," asked Adrien.

"I don't know. It'll take a lot to beat Nino," Marinette teased.

"You mean Nino's your bestest friend?"

"I've known him longer. Since, like, kindergarten."

"So I need to make a time machine, go back in time, and meet you in kindergarten?"

Marinette smiled and shook her head as she closed her locker. She patted his cheek playfully.

"You try that. But I don't know how you would meet me since you would still be a high schooler and I would be 5."

Adrien touched his cheek where Marinette petted him as she walked away. Realizing she was nearly out of the locker hall, he ran after her.

"Well, I could go back in time and tell my parents to put me in your kindergarten class. Or I could volunteer at the kindergarten."

"I think they have an age limit for volunteers."

Adrien and Marinette continued their conversation as they left the hall, leaving Rose in jubilance. Adrienette could actually happen. Once Adrien changes "Bestest Friend" to "Boyfriend".

* * *

"I call to order the meeting of the Adrienette club," yelled Rose as the club gathered in one of the few vacant classrooms available afterschool. Even then the classroom was too small as there was standing room barely available. After the Christmas performance, they were the most shipped couple in the school, including more than some senior couples. And due to club commitment being low, the club was usually packed during meetings.

"I have some wondrous news to share with you all today!"

The club members leaned forward.

"I overheard Adrienette making plans to spend Saturday Afternoon together.

"With or without the other Light Music Club members," asked a student.

"So far it looks like they will be meeting only them two."

"Do we know where?"

Rose opened her mouth to assure everyone where they would be, only to realize Adrien and Marinette never said where they would meet.

"Would the sponsors know?"

"They seem to always know where Adrien or Marinette might be."

"Or at least when they are together."

The club murmured in agreement at the three students' comments. Rose turned to their teacher adviser who was busy on her phone.

"It looks like they have arranged to meet at Marinette's house Saturday at 2:00," the teacher answered, more students murmuring at the unavailability of seeing Adrienette development. "The sponsors assure us they will try to get phone evidence if possible."

Rose nodded, "And I will for provisional stake out in case they move elsewhere."

The club immediately burst into discussion about other people volunteering to go out Saturday around Paris, in case Adrienette would decide to move. Rose felt a tap on her shoulder as her teacher showed her a message from one of their sponsors.

"Marinette usually goes for inspiration on her balcony, the park or Trocadéro."

Rose nodded. As much as she would want to share the responsibility with her club members, seeing Adrienette happen in person was too good to pass up.

* * *

Rose had bought a late lunch from Marinette's family's bakery and stationed herself at the park. The weather was starting to warm up, so more people crowded the area, perfect camouflage for a spy of love.

Adrien arrived at the bakery at 1:54, armed with his packed up keyboard and some spiral bound notebooks. He didn't stay for long, as fifteen minutes later, he and Marinette left the building, Marinette carrying her packed up bass and a backpack.

Rose quickly shot a text to the club when she saw Adrienette heading to the underground metro.

"Adrien is on the move. I am in pursuit."

Rose got up from her seat, turning her phone on vibrate as several notifications responded.

"En route to the Trocadero area."

Rose stepped on the train car next to Adrienette's, watching them through the window while pretending to read her phone. Marinette was oddly quiet as she listened to Adrien talk about something. Probably whatever he had done in the morning. Marinette pulled out her phone, reading something before typing a response. Adrien leaned over to read, Marinette no shying away from him invading her space. She said a couple words, Adrien nodding. They both went quiet.

Oh how Rose wished she could be in the same car to hear what they were saying.

They left the metro at Trocadéro, Rose following at a distance as they made their way around the city. Eventually they stopped at some steps, Marinette taking a seat as Adrien followed suit. Rose sat herself a ways away but still within hearing distance.

"So… ready to learn about songwriting," asked Marinette as she pulled her notebook from her bag.

"Sure, I'm ready to learn Master!" Adrien smiled as he pulled out his note book, setting his keyboard case beside him. Marinette giggled.

"Maybe we should have stayed home if you were going to bring your keyboard."

"No, you insisted it was too stuffy and you couldn't think. No take backs now. Plus now maybe Nino won't show up."

"Did that really bother you?"

Adrien hunched over his notebooks resting on his knees to look at the tips of his shoes.

"A little."

"Why?"

"You always hang out with Nino."

"Well, we've been friends forever. Nino always comes over."

"But now it's my turn with Marinette. Alya gets one on one with Marinette, Nino gets to hang out with Marinette." Adrien looked up to Marinette, who had turned bright pink. He poked one of her cheeks.

"My turn," he grumbled.

Marinette turned completely red. Rose could help but want to squeal in delight at such a declaration.

"L-let's start working on that song." She flipped through her notebook pages, Adrien siding up close next to her to read.

"So I started coming up with the next verse. Let me know what you think.

All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love

So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it

"I'm having a hard time coming up with the next lines."

Adrien nodded before opening his keyboard case, pulling out the instrument and setting it on his lap. He flipped an on button before lowering the volume.

"So like this," he played a few notes, Marinette softly singing along with her lyrics.

"Yeah, like that."

"So then," he played the lines again before adding a couple new notes. Marinette nodding along, writing the chords in her notebook.

"I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around," she murmured with his new notes playing.

"Yeah, then maybe

Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far

I'm totally serious"

Marinette nodded excitedly as she wrote the words in.

"So then it would go

All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love

So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it

I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around

Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far

I'm totally serious"

Marinette opened her bass case, pulling out her instrument to strum along with Adrien's playing.

"Perfect!" Adrien lifted up his hand for a fist bump, Marinette pounding it with her own.

"Aren't you two adorable," cooed a new comer. Adrienette looked up to see Alya, holding her two little sisters' hands.

Rose almost wanted to bite her hair at the interruption, if her hair reached down to her face. Everything had been so perfect.

Adrien sulked while Marinette blushed.

"Are they on a date," asked one of the twins?

"I don't know why don't you ask them," teased Alya.

"Are you on a date," asked the other twin.

Rose looked over at Marinette and Adrien for a response. Only for them both to turn red.

"No, we're just friends," clarified Marinette.

"Bestest Friends," agreed Adrien.

The twins looked up to their older sister, who just shrugged.

"I think they're just in denial."

The twin giggled at the word.

"Denial!"

"Denial!"

The girls cheered the word repeatedly, Marinette and Adrien turning even redder if that was possible.

Rose was at least happy they were now considering being more honest with their feelings after this.

"ADRIEN!" Yelped Marinette, getting the twins to stop.

"MARINETTE," Adrien responded, more surprised by her outburst.

"Did you know I design clothes too. I made our outfits for the concert, which you probably remember," Marinette rambled about design, pulling out another notebook to show Adrien all the drawings, the twins losing interest in their chant and looking at the drawings.

"I can't decide what we should wear for our next concert. If we have another one this year. I mean school year. Because we'll probably have to do one in September to get new members plus Christmas. Got to do another Christmas show. What would be good for Christmas."

"I like this one."

Adrien placed his hand on a page, halting Marinette's hurried flipping. She looked up at him, her cheeks pink and her mouth slightly open in surprise. Adrien's cheeks were pink as well, but more like her was trying to control her face in a mildly painful way.

"I like this outfit," he said again.

Marinette looked at the page, covered by his hand. She gently lifted his hand up to see the design underneath.

"This was just some dress I made a while maybe to wear for graduation or my sweet sixteen."

"If you shortened the skirt, you would be able to wear it sooner. Maybe even for one of our concerts."

"That would be nice."

Rose then noticed one of the twins pulling on Alya's hands, Alya leaning down to hear what she wanted to say. Alya looked over to Marinette and Adrien and smiled before whispering something back.

"Alright you two, let's go see about visiting dad. I'm sure he would like that."

The girls cheered as Alya led them away, Adrien and Marinette waving goodbye. Suddenly the other twin who hadn't whispered turned around and yelled, "YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS!" The twins immediately started singing about Adrien and Marinette sitting in a tree.

Adrien and Marinette immediately pulled their hands apart, Rose jealous she hadn't seen the precious moment.

As if her prayers were answered, she received a couple vibrations from her phone. She opened her device to find several photos from one of the club's sponsors. Including one of Adrien and Marinette holding hands. And several dozen other sweet photos. A text from the other sponsor responded with, "You're welcome."

Rose looked up to see Marinette trying to sketch Adrien, her bass and his keyboard put away. She was rambling about creating outfits to match her dress for their band to wear. Adrien smiled, enjoying the moment.

A successful day in the department of love.


	17. How the Light Music Club met Jagged Stone

Alya watched Adrien and Marinette as she strummed her guitar. They had finished their mid term exams last week, received their test scores back today, and they were already preparing for finals.

"Did you know that many highlighter colors existed," she asked Nino, who was helping himself to the macarons. Nino shrugged.

"Oh, these are mine, I used them all the time while homeschooling," answered Adrien as he switched markers. Marinette was using only a pink marker and pink pen to make various notes in her journals and test papers.

"Plus Ms. Bustier said she would go over some of the problems we missed since she is visiting the club today," added Marinette.

Alya looked at the door for their supervisor, no sign of their English and History teacher. She looked back to the tests Adrien and Marinette religiously poured over to see they had both achieved very high marks. Alya had done well in English and History, but received poor marks in science and math. And every freshmen but Adrien and another nerd in their class was scared of their science teacher, so little chance of getting help there. Not that science and math mattered anyway if she was going to be a journalist.

Alya had managed to see Nino's scores before he stuffed them into the depth of his lockers, and he didn't look like he did too well. Or was bothered by it.

The door creaked open with a loud British voice yelling out for "Caline."

The group turned to see none other than Jagged Stone in their classroom.

"Oh, is this the wrong class?" He looked at the door while Nino, Adrien, and Marinette's jaws nearly hit their desks in surprise.

"No, I was told she would be visiting the light music club today. Do you know where Caline Bustier is?"

"Um, she hasn't come in yet. She said she would at the end of class today," answered Alya for the group.

"Huh?" He looked around the room, then down the hallway.

"I think I'll wait here for her then." The rock star walked in the room, and took the spare seat Ms. Bustier usually sat in, moving it so he sat in it backwards. He looked at the box of desserts on the table.

"Can I have one," he asked Nino, who finally shook out of his stupor.

"S-sure."

Jagged smiled, helping himself to a macaron before looking at the rest of the club members.

"I remember you, you're the macaron girl from the movie premiere last year. I remember you said something about playing bass."

That seemed to do it for Marinette as she promptly passed out. Adrien was by her side in a moment, trying to help revive her and check for injuries.

"Is she alright?"

'Um," Nino squinted his eyes, trying to come up with a good excuse, settling on the truth, "she's shy and gets overwhelmed easily."

"Huh?," said Jagged with a shrug of his shoulders,"well, being in a band is one of the best ways to move past that. It definitely helped Penny when she applied for our label company."

"Penny," asked Alya.

"Penny Rolling, Jagged's manager," answered Nino.

"More than that, she's … Caline!" Jagged called out as soon as their teacher entered the room. Her normal cheery countenance darkened.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't get back to my emails."

"I believe I responded to the first one." She shut the door behind her, to close off their conversation from the rest of the school.

"Yeah, but you didn't really mean it. Besides it's not that big of an event."

"You are inviting every person Penny knows. Which includes my employers!"

"Come on! It will be a great surprise."

"My answer is still no! Sing her a song yourself, she loves that."

"But it won't be the same."

"Well, figure out how to not make it the same."

She opened the door, stepping aside so Jagged could leave.

"You really aren't going to change your mind?"

Ms. Bustier crossed her arms in a huff.

Jagged sighed, taking one more macaron.

"Nice meeting everyone," he called out as he left.

The moment he left, Ms. Bustier slammed the door shut.

"What the...What was that," asked Nino?

Ms. Bustier scowled at Nino, Nino immediately turning back in his seat.

"Does anyone have any questions regarding their tests," asked Ms. Bustier. ALya and Nino looked over at Adrien, who had managed to revive a groggy Marinette.

"Maybe come back tomorrow," said Alya.

Ms. Bustier nodded before hurriedly leaving the room.

"What'd I miss," asked Marinette as Adrien helped her back to her chair?

"Jagged Stone and Ms. Bustier knows each other," answered Nino. Marinette's eyes rolled back into her head, only for Adrien to push her onto her seat, shoving a macaron in her mouth to keep her awake.

* * *

After the group tried to explain to Marinette several more times, and Marinette nearly passing out the first two times, the group decided to call club quits early and escort her home. Or more like Nino and Adrien pulling Marinette in between them while fighting over bestest friend status again. Alya carried Marinette's backpack.

"I'm fine guys really, I just need some water and I'll be fine," Marinette argued as they took her to the door that led up to the Dupain-Cheng family apartment.

"But the stairs," argued Adrien.

"Exactly," agreed Nino.

They were threatening to nearly carry her up the stairs when Mrs. Cheng stuck her head out the door.

"I thought I heard some noise back here. Hello everyone."

"Hello Mrs. Cheng," everyone echoed.

"Marinette, a British man was looking for you. Do you know someone by the name of Jagged Stone?"

Everyone looked to Marinette, who looked determined not to pass out.

"Somewhat," she responded.

"Ok, he's here in the bakery and wants to talk to you, and he said your friends too."

Marinette nodded, pushing herself out of Adrien and Nino's grasp before following after her mother, the rest of the club members following.

Indeed, Mr. Jagged Stone was wandering around the shop end of the bakery, admiring the desserts.

"Perfect, just the group I wanted to see," Jagged announced when he noticed their presence.

"Nice to see you again sir," answered Nino for the group.

"No need for the formalities. Call me Jagged."

Nino immediately grinned, searching for Marinette's arm behind him so he could shake it.

"What can we help you with Jagged," asked Alya.

"I was hoping you could help with your teacher, Caline."  
The group tilted their heads in sync.

"What's the problem," asked Adrien, having not really paid attention to the conversation in their classroom due to Marinette's fainting.

"It's Penny's Birthday this weekend, and I'm throwing her a huge party. She and Caline went to high school together."

"And Ms. Bustier won't come," asked Alya.

"No, she said she'll come. But I wanted to surprise Penny and have her old high school band play. She used to be in the Light Music Club with Caline."

"She was in Death Devil," asked Nino. The whole group looked shocked at their information. They had listened to the music enough times to embarrass their teacher, but never snooped on the photos or signatures on the leftover guitar.

Jagged reached inside his jacket and pulled out a picture.

"I swiped it from Penny and made a copy."

The group looked at the photo. They recognized the strangely style Caline Bustier, Jagged's finger pointing to a tan girl with brown hair and purplish-pink highlights at the end.

"Caline doesn't want to play with the band because some old school mates will be there."

The group frowned.

"I wish we could help, but it's up to Ms. Bustier whether she wants to play or not," answered Alya as Jagged put away the photo.

"I know. I just wanted to make it extra special. She hears me play songs all the time. Nothing is quite so special though as hearing songs from old friends."

"Wait, is Ms. Bustier the only person who said no to playing," asked Nino?

"Yeah, all the other girls said yes."

"So you just need a guitarist to take Caline's spot.

"But don't you play guitar," asked Adrien.

"Yeah, but like I said, not the same. I can appreciate heavy metal as music, but can't jam with it well. Plus I have another plan I need to do while her friends are playing."

Nino grinned looking over at Alya, "Maybe you don't have to. Just make Ms. Bustier believe someone else will."

The group followed Nino's gaze to look at Alya, everyone slowly picking up the idea.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is going to be totally rocking," cheered Jagged as his stylist added another layer of hair spray to Alya's hair. To help Ms. Bustier realized she needed to be on stage, Alya was going to sub her spot in the band. For fun, the band had their hair similar to when they graduated, or at least in the style. For Alya that meant cornrows with spiked up ends.

She looked at her friends, who Jagged hired along with Marinette's family bakery to do desserts and cake. They all gave her a thumbs up.

"Should you be working right now," she hissed, the rest of the group scattering off in laughter.

"Are you nervous," asked one of the band members named Della. The other members of Death Devil had been nice, telling Alya fun stories of their times in high school and how Caline really straightened out since high school. They clearly wanted their band member to play, but made do with Alya playing guitar while their second guitarist led with vocals.

"Not really, we performed a couple times before."

Della smiled and gave Alya's shoulders a slight squeeze before they both got another wave of hairspray. Marinette came running to the back, nearly tripping on several cables.

"Ms. Bustier's here. She's talking to Ms. Rolling."

Della nodded before walking off to find the other band members.

"You'll do great Alya," encouraged Marinette.

"We'll see, I just hope Ms. Bustier gets the message."

Marinette smiled, similar to how Nino smiled when he had a plan.

"Don't worry, we have an idea."

Marinette skipped off, nearly tripping on more chords, crashing into Nino and Adrien who pulled her to another part of the backstage. Alya squinted, not entirely trusting what they were up to.

* * *

After Caline Bustier greeted the birthday girl, she wandered around the room. There were plenty of people from the music industry in attendance for the 30th birthday party, and several high school and college friends. Her former bandmates were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Caline, glad you could still make it," called out Jagged as he gave Caline a side hug while holding two drinks.

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't miss it." She moved out of Jagged embrace to look at him. His black and purple locks were pulled back in a ponytail for the fancy occasion.

"Sorry about barging in your class this week," apologized Jagged. "Penny found out about my visit and said it probably spooked you a little."

"A little. Sorry about the band and not playing."

"No worries. I took care of it." Caline looked up at Jagged, who had a cheeky grin.

"Well, Penny'll be wanting this, so if you excuse me." Jagged blended in with the crowd, leaving Caline alone. SHe wanted to follow after and see what he meant when the lights went dim, and curtains pulled apart to reveal the stage. Spotlights focused on the performers, revealing most of Death Devil, with Alya replacing her on guitar. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien also dress similarly despite their serving uniforms.

Caline wanted to get small as she heard her friend Della announce the band with special guests, Afterschool Tea Time. She wanted to crawl into a hole as she heard the band start, Alya missing a couple notes at the start. But the crowd seemed to love the energy. Even Penny was smiling at the scene.

"Caline," her name was called, Caline jumping to see Principal Damocles.

"Mr. Damocles, what are you doing here?"

"I was yours and Penny's senior teacher, of course I was invited."

Caline nodded before looking back at the group, having fun on stage as Alya tried to keep up with the beat.

"You know, it's fun to let loose every once in a while," said Mr. Damocles.

"Sir?"

"Every once in a while," he repeated before heading to the back where cake was being brought out.

Caline frowned at her former teacher and current employer before looking back up to the stage. With the swiftness that heels would carry her, she ran to the stage, the band playing but looking at her with smiles. Alya smiled as she stopped playing, pulling her strap over and handed the guitar to Caline. Caline put on the guitar before looking at her students and friends, all of them stopping and waiting. She walked up to the microphone then started to play, the crowd taken aback by the intensity, but quickly warming up when they saw Penny jamming to the music from her spot.

You don't know what's in

Such a wonderful situation

Decorations, Deceptions, When you

break the Camouflage.. what is in the box?!

The sky you look up

Even the shooting star is fake

I can't pray

There are times when I will stand up

It's not like it ends with giving up

Boring Bitches, Shut Up!

Just believe

A slight light, but it's not a vision

You can't cheat the stuff you really want

You can't just watch it over a windowpane

The impulse which doesn't stop

The thought which I can't give up, it's crystal clear

They get stuck to my clasped hand and pierce them

Beyond the boundless dark night

Explore the unknown and get it

Even if it's impossible to control, All right

When you are beyond the limit, what can you see?!

In a blink of an eye, these days pass by

At the speed of sound, Ride on!

Start Running

Come what may!

Actually, I was aware, from the very beginning

When You throw away the flashy imitation

A genuine jewel stone is left, even if it's small

It's the only important thing

This loop is throbbing and accelerating

The pain in barefoot is merely the beginning

Even if people say you're Crazy

You only live life once

Keep running with this bloody foot!

Anytime Anything is Possible

That's what I believe

The desire that I hold tightly, is the only thing that I have got

unleash it

Rip up the darkness, and go over it

It's not only the dream which seems to sparkle

when light falls over scattered scales, it's irregular reflection

Even when the wounds increase, You don't care

Now, the moment you feel will never come back

All so precious

Throw away your hesitation

Right now! burn it!

All which is finite

Shine the light on it

Better than fade out

No scare n hide!

She ended her song with her hair askew and pointing out into the audience. The audience applauded, but Caline could see Jagged whispering something to Penny. Penny looked back, Caline able to see the cake and other desserts ready for consumption. Jagged whispered something else in her ear, Penny nodding excitedly and jumping on him with several kisses.

"Happy Birthday to you," started Della, Caline singing along as the cake was spotlighted. The rest of the party joined in the song.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Penny, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish," yelled Caline. Penny blew out her candles with help from Jagged before kissing him again, much to the excitement of the crowd. Marinette nearly passed out again, falling into Adrien's arms.

* * *

"So, Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone are now officially going out," teased Alya on Monday morning. Marinette continued working on her notes for the end of the year.

"And Jagged officially knows your name."

Marinette continued ignoring her.

"But he has still given you the nickname Macaron Girl."

"May as well stop Alya, Marinette said she's not going to pass out anymore," said Nino, turning around in his seat.

"Aw, but it was fun."

"Passing out is not fun Alya, it could lead to health problems later," scolded Adrien.

"I know, it's just fun finding such a fan of a person who gets worked up so easily."

"Good morning class," greeted Ms. Bustier, as if nothing had changed over the weekend. Death Devil had played a few songs after the cake had been served, Penny joining in on keyboard. It had been a fun birthday.

"This week we're going to start our historical persons project where you are going to research one deceased famous person and create a fake Facebook profile for them as if they were still alive today."

Alya squealed in her seat, everyone looking at her. Marinette snorted while Nino whispered ,"it's just fun finding such a fan of a person who gets worked up so easily".

Alya scowled at Nino, but was still wiggling in her seat in excitement.

Ms. Bustier raised her eyebrow but smirked, continuing on with the lesson.


	18. How the Light Music Club got involved in politics

"Special dessert today," announced Marinette as she entered the clubroom, Nino working on the tea while Adrien studied and Alya strummed on her guitar. The three heads looked up as Marinette set down the box, revealing chocolate cornets.

"Perfect," cheered Nino, setting down the teapot to let the tea steep before taking the dessert. Marinette sat in her seat as Adrien took two and passed one to Marinette. Alya set down her guitar before taking a cornet. Marinette had never brought a dessert like this before, a fluffy cone filled with chocolate seeping out at one end.

"How exactly do you eat this," Alya asked, looking at the group. Nino was taking a bite out of the open end of the cornet while Marinette had plucked a piece of pastry off the bottom and dipped it into the chocolate.

"From the open end." "Take a piece off the bottom and dip it."

The best friends glared at each other's differing responses.

"If you start from the bottom, the chocolate is going to leak out."

"You don't eat pizza from the wide end, you eat it from the bottom."

"A cornet is hardly a pizza."

"Same basic principle you uncultured swine."

Alya looked over to Adrien to get his opinion, only to see him eating the chocolate out of the pastry much like eating the last bits of an ice cream cone. When he looked up, his lips were surrounded by chocolate. The action attracted Nino and Marinette's attention, starting a new round of arguments as Adrien helped himself to some tea.

Rather than deal with the mess she had created, Alya took a bite from the side, encouraging more arguments. The pastry was pretty good but could use a drink.

"Can you pass me the tea," she asked Adrien, Adrien instead pouring a cup for her.

"Dessert is dessert, it shouldn't matter how it's enjoyed so as it's enjoyed," stated Adrien.

"It does matter," shouted Nino and Marinette before starting another argument about the proper ways to eat other desserts. Adrien and Alya continued eating their dessert, ignoring the noise.

The arguing was halted by a knock at the door. The group looked at each other before Nino called out, "Come in."

The door swung in to reveal Chloe Bourgeois, dressed in her normal school ensemble but wearing a French decorated pin on her sweater. Alya hadn't really met Chloe other than being in the same class as her. She did come off a bit snarky to the teachers and had hung around Adrien earlier in the school year.

"Good, you are in here. Took me forever to find this place. Adrihoney, clean your face, you look like a slob," she commented as she walked in the room, looking around before tossing up a napkin at Adrien's face.

"Chloe, what are you doing here," asked Adrien as he tried to wipe his face, the chocolate already hardened.

Chloe hummed as she looked around the room before turning back to the club members.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, I need your help."

Nino immediately barked out a laugh, silencing when Chloe scowled at him. Alya looked over to Nino, who was trying to hide a laugh, then over to Marinette who had shrunk in her chair.

"What do you need help with, exactly," asked Alya.

Chloe signed before flipping her ponytail. "I joined the student government earlier this year and I want to be our sophomore representative."

"You," snorted Nino.

"I didn't know you joined the student government," said Adrien.

"When you took too long at the music club, I checked out the student government. They accept representatives from freshmen class without voting because no one else volunteered. Now for sophomore year they request we do voting."

"So who are you running against so I know who to vote for," asked Nino?

"Excuse me, who do you think helped plan your little Christmas set up? That's right me. Who do you think planned the Freshmen Christmas Party?"

"We had a Christmas Party," asked Alya.

"Yes, the Wednesday before break. Apparently sophomores are allowed more events, so those were the only two I could really plan other than assist other groups."

"Sounds like you're working hard Chloe," complimented Adrien.

"Thank you Adrien."

"So why do you need our help," asked Alya, glancing over at Nino, whose playful smirk marred into a frown.

"Surprisingly, my popularity and money alone isn't enough to win the election. I've talked to the other candidate to drop, but he started going on about school policy or something. He's in the discipline club, but apparently likeable. Which is why I need some people even more likeable to vouch for me."

"So you want us to help you with your campaign," growled Nino.

"Please, I'm not so shallow I would have you do that. I plan a concert for you again, you wear my signature colors. I set up my own station nearby so when you are done with your concert, people associate the colors, and bam, popularity by association."

"Associative marketing," asked Alya.

"Yeah, that."

"You really thought all this out," said Adrien.

"Of course, it's mutually beneficial since your fans have been wanting another concert, plus when I win, you'll have someone in student government to help you out. Win-win."

It didn't sound so bad, at least to Alya. She had been wanting to do another concert for a while and their club should really try to have more events. Adrien looked to be in agreement.

"A few conditions," announced Nino as he stood up from the chair to meet Chloe face to face. She crossed her arms but didn't say anything.

"Marinette designs the outfits."

"So long as the colors are yellow, black and white."

Nino nodded, " and you need to apologize to Marinette."

The other group members looked to Marinette, who had nearly sunk under the desk.

ALya looked between Nino, Chloe, and Marinette, no one moving from there spot.

"Chloe, what happened with you and Marinette," asked Adrien, concerning glances at all his friends.

Nino raised an eyebrow, Chloe looking away.

"We three have been in the same class since kindergarten. And every year, Chloe always bullies Marinette."

"I stopped this year."

"How many ripped art books and song notes did it take you to realize you had to stop? Or was it when you realized Adrien was in our club that you decided to stop?"

"Nino," Marinette whispered, the group looking at her as she sat up.

"It's fine, those songs and sketches were pretty terrible anyway." Marinette smiled, Nino returning the gesture with a slight smile of his own, but Alya could see he was still pissed, even if Marinette tried to play it off.

"I'd love the chance to try working with those colors," added Marinette.

Nino nodded before extending his hand to Chloe. Chloe hesitantly reached out and accepted the hand shake, but not as confident as before.

"I'll check the student government calendar. I'll let Adrien know the available dates so you guys can plan songs and costumes."

Nino nodded as Chloe snapped back her hand and hurried out of the room.

Alya watched as Nino sighed before returning to his seat, taking a bite out of the larger end of the cornet. Marinette took an equally large bite out of the smaller end as she pulled out a sketch book and began drawing.

"I'm sorry," whispered Adrien, shifting in his seat.

"Not your fault dude, Chloe's her own force of nature. Plus not like she showed you that side."

"I'm just glad you're you," added Marinette with a smile. Adrien smiled a bit before going back to eating the cornet. Alya took another bite from the middle of her cornet, Nino smirking as she made a gallant display of it.

"Now that's just wrong on so many levels."

* * *

Chloe gave them the available dates, the club picking out a date two Wednesdays away, just before elections that Friday. Marinette had completed the designs in two days and the costumes in a group had agreed to go with an older song Marinette wrote so she wouldn't have to come up with a new song for them to figure out. Adrien was able to do most of the translating to the other instruments while Ms. Bustier helped Alya with the vocals. By the time the two weeks were up, Afterschool Tea Time was ready.

* * *

Alya was surprised by the various combinations Marinette came up with for their yellow, black and white color scheme. A little much compared to the Christmas outfits since they were altogether, but very cute. Adrien was really enjoying the matching captain hat he got to wear while Nino wore a black white-pinned striped fedora. The group waited backstage for the bell to announce lunch. The stage had been set up back in the cafeteria, equipment had been tested, and the band was ready to go.

"How is everyone doing, do you need any water," asked Chloe as she snuck back, dressed in her black and yellow ensemble as usual. If Alya was being honest, Marinette's designs pulled off black and yellow better than Chloe.

"I'd like water," said Alya. Chloe nodded and hurried off.

Nino nodded, impressed by Chloe's attitude. In fact the whole ordeal had been rather smooth to pull off, with Chloe handling the back end. Alya looked over to Marinette to see how she was handling things, shifting nervously in her spot.

"You alright," asked Adrien, reaching out a hand to grab Marinette's.

"Yeah, I just, um," Marinette pulled out a small box, "I got a little carried away and made something for Chloe. It was from extra fabric from our costumes, and I thought it would look nice."

Adrien smiled, squeezing Marinette's hand. Nino wrapped his arm around Marinette while Alya grabbed Marinette's other arm in a hug.

"You are too precious for this world," commented Nino.

"Both Marinette and Adrien," added Alya, turning Marinette and Adrien red at the insinuation.

The lunch bell rang as Chloe returned with four waters.

"Just in case. Sabrina will let you know when to go on. Just break a leg, but not literally because that's a show biz term. Or trip, don't trip either."

Marinette felt herself shrink back at the jab from Chloe, Nino glaring at Chloe. Chloe sighed.

"Good thing you have two guys to catch you," she added before leaving.

"Chloe!" Marinette jumped out of her friend's embrace, Chloe turning around.

"Here, it goes in your hair." Marinette handed her the box. Chloe opened up the package to see a flower pin made up of various white and yellow fabrics. In the center was a fabric bee.

"Like this," said Adrien as he took out the flower and pinned it to Chloe's ponytail.

"Now everyone will know you're the Queen Bee," he teased.

"Your puns are still terrible, and you," Chloe pointed to Marinette, who shrank back at the pointed finger.

"I'm s...rooting for you." She pointed back to Adrien then Marinette, then teens blushing as they looked at each other before looking away.

"Absolutely hopeless." Chloe left the backstage with a wipe of the curtain, only to be replaced by Sabrina, Chloe's assistant and friend.

"Everyone is finding their seating, so you should be ready to go on now."

The group nodded, giving Sabrina smiles and thumbs up before they went on stage.

"You know I think that may be the closest apology Chloe's ever going to give," whispered Alya as she passed by Nino.

"Maybe, we'll see. So long as Marinette's happy."

They looked over to Marinette who was giving Adrien a shy fist bump before hurrying over to her bass. Both of them were still as red from Chloe's comment.

Alya took her spot center stage, the crowd clapping as they took their places

"Hey everyone! Long time no see," said Adrien, a couple students chuckling. "We're happy to perform for you once again this year. This would not have been possible without all the people who worked hard on this. Thank you for coming out today and enjoy our song!"

Nino started up the beat on his drums, the others quickly falling in line with the music as Alya sang.

"There's tons of thoughts in my head

I'm sort of afraid they might spill out

But I'll just plug it up with headphones~

(Don't stop the music!)

I'll say that I want the things I want

I'll say I want to do the things I want to do

But there are also words I cannot say

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Suddenly! A chance arrives

We happen to take the same way home

Wow! The balloon in my heart blows up

My feet suddenly feel light

And they float on the air

Fly away! To where you are

This pure pure heart of mine

I'll have no fear if you will accept it

But when these feelings passed through the atmosphere

You had disappeared from the other side of the street

Oh well, I Don't mind

You know, an honest song

With words of love mounted inside is the best way

I'll casually hum it as I walk along

(Don't stop the music!)

A melody sweeter than cotton candy

And a rhythm hotter than fireworks

After all, I can just say I like the songs I like

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Surprise attack! A problem arrives

Maybe you heard what I was humming

No! For the first time, our eyes meet

I'm happy, but embarrassed

I'm about to run away... what'll I do?!

Run away! On the wayside

Is my trembling, pure pure heart

Go on and on into the top of the clear sky

They're being born, the feelings of the altocumulus clouds

I want to chase after you, but the light is red

Oh well, I don't mind

Ah, turn up the volume

Hey, I'll search for that heart throbbing feeling

I get the feeling that we'll meet

Here again many times

Fly away! To where you are

This pure pure heart of mine

I'll have no fear if you will accept it

But when these feelings passed through the atmosphere

You had disappeared from the other side of the street

Oh well, I Don't mind

The audience roared in applause. Alya looked over at Marinette who was smiling, before looking at her other team members. Alya could faintly see Chloe in the corner, biding her time, but smiling. The audience cheered for the encore, Nino happily clapping along before Alya started playing Fluffy Time.

* * *

"Cheers for a concert well done," announced Nino as the club clinked their tea cups together the Friday of the election.

"And for not tripping," cheered Marinette.

"And not losing my voice."

"And for an election well won," added Chloe as she entered the room.

The group looked at Chloe as she approached their table.

"Did you win Chloe," asked Adrien.

Chloe smirked, flipping her ponytail, "You are looking at the official representative of the Sophomore class for next year."  
"Yay! I'm so happy for you," cheered Adrien as he hugged his old friend, who promptly shoved him off into his seat before checking her iced latte she held.

"Careful the coffee! And no more hugs from you, people started getting suspicious when you mentioned the people who worked on getting your concert together. Luckily popularity won out over suspicion."

"But, but, congratulations hug," he held out his arms.

"Go hug your girlfriend or bestest best friend, whatever you call Marinette."

Without needing to be told twice, Adrien practically jumped Marinette for a hug, only for Nino to try to fight him off.

Chloe smirked before taking a dessert from the box on the table, a chocolate cornet, opening the lid of her coffee cup, and dipping the dessert inside.

"Now, we need to start planning your recruitment campaign for the fall. The easiest would be to go with the cafeteria, but we could also try to reserve the stage for the afternoon as the theater club will use it during lunch anyway and they don't need it for the whole day. Although the improv club might want it."

As Chloe rambled about their choices, the club noticed as Chloe took a bite of the dipped cornet, drank a bit more of her latte before dipping the dessert again.

"Truly Chloe, you are a savage when it comes to dessert," said Nino.

Chloe looked between the dessert and her coffee before shrugging, taking the leftover seat at the table.

"Now, your recruitment campaign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Chloe's apart of the team, in her own weird way.
> 
> A couple more chapters before my ideas have run out.


	19. How the Light Music Club spent their summer vacation

It was the beginning of the end. The start of finals week.

Alya felt fairly confident about her history and literature final, her main worries were science and math. But since she wasn't going into one of those fields, it wouldn't matter, right?

She entered the classroom to see her club friends hanging out at Marinette and Nino's desk in the back of the class. Adrien was trying to quiz Marinette and Nino, Nino clearly not into it.

"I told you an alliteration has the same letter at the beginning of the words and assonance has the same sound with the vowels," groaned Marinette.

Nino shrugged, listening to some sort of music on his headphones while tapping his fingers to an imaginary drumbeat.

"Last minute study," asked Alya as she took an open seat in front of Marinette.

"Trying," answered Adrien.

"And failing thanks to someone who said he didn't need to study."

"It's freshman year, grades only really count when you're a junior. Plus I don't know what I'm going to do after high school anyway," answered Nino, his fingers not missing a beat. "Might not even go to college. Just start working."

Marinette frowned, "Well you still need to graduate, and you won't if you fail your classes, freshmen or junior."

Nino rolled his eyes, "You worry too much Mari. I got it all stored up here." Nino tapped the side of his cap. Marinette slapped the brim down so it hit his nose.

"You have a nickname! I want to give you a nickname," whined Adrien.

"Do well on your tests and you will get nickname privileges."

Adrien nodded before passing his notecards to Marinette. She flipped one over to reveal the next question.

"Iambic pentameter," She looked to the group.

"Iambic pentameter is a line of verse with five metrical feet, each consisting of one unstressed syllable followed by one long or stressed syllable," quickly answered Adrien.

"An example of Iambic pentameter?"

"Shakespeare's Sonnet No. 18," answered Alya just before Adrien could.

Marinette nodded.

"Do you think she's going to have us mark up a poem with the syllables," asked Alya, looking over to Adrien.

"It's possible, we did go over poems for nearly a month."

Alya grimaced. Journalism and essay writing she could handle, poems, maybe not as well.

"Hey, you'll do great so long as you studied," encouraged Marinette.

"Hopefully, since I want to go into journalism, it'll suck to have bad grades in literature."

"If not, you can join me in summer school," offered Nino with a wink.

"Don't you have a bestest best friend to wink at," grumbled Alya before heading back down to her own seat. Nino looked between Marinette and Adrien, Adrien who put his arms protectively around Marinette.

"I'm not going to wink at you, geez."

"You better not, pervert, "scolded Marinette.

"Alright class, everyone return to your seats so we can start your exams. I hope you all already took your scantrons off my desk," announced Ms. Bustier. Adrien returned to his desk, Marinette setting up a binder to block Nino's view of her test, and Alya hurriedly rushed to the front desk with a couple other students to grab a scantron.

Ms. Bustier hands two stacks to the people in front, who passed a test to the person sharing their desk before passing it back. They laid the paper face down until the last persons had received their tests.

"Alright. You will have an hour and a half to complete the test," Ms. Bustier started walking up the aisle, passing out another sheet of paper. "Once you are finished, raise your hand and I will collect both your test and scantron. Please no writing on the test other than the paper I am passing to you now. There will be absolutely no talking otherwise you will receive a fail." She stopped at the back of the classroom. "Any questions?"

The classroom remained silent.

"Start your exams now."

* * *

"Gah, that was more brutal than I thought," groaned Alya as she slumped in her chair in the clubroom. At the end of finals, all clubs had been instructed to remove personal property of campus due to cleaning over the summer. The instruments had been taken home and Nino's school drums had been stored with the other school instruments. The last thing to take out was the tea set. But Adrien had insisted on using it one more time before they left the clubroom for the summer.

"Why must the English language be so complicated," whined Nino.

"The first rule about English, is no one understands their logic," answered Adrien, Marinette agreeing.

"I feel confident about literature and history though, I'm still going to need to work on English though," answered Alya.

"I could send you some practice websites that helped me," offered Adrien.

"I think I'll take you up on that. I should pass with a B or C though, but I need to get better for journalism."

"Darn, so I won't see you in summer school after all," teased Nino

"You're going to summer school," asked Adrien?  
"Yeah, my grades are already pretty low, so my parents have me signed up for summer school."

Marinette immediately whacked the brim of his cap.

"What was that for?"

"You told me you were passing."

"I am. In history. And gym. And I managed to get a C in math so hopefully the test won't knock it down too much. So that means I'll be in Science, English, Literature, and Health summer school."

"So that means we'll be at school together this summer," asked Adrien hopefully, leaning in his seat towards Nino.

"You're in summer school too!" Nino sat up to meet Adrien's excited gaze.

"Yeah! I wanted to get a head in science because of all the options they have. I'll be taking Biology over the summer so I can take Chemistry next year."

Nino slouched back in his seat. "Show off."

"What about you Marinette," asked Alya.

"Oh, I usually help my parents at the bakery. And I saved enough money for a summer fashion camp at our local university. And my Nona might visit. What about you Alya?"

"My family wants to take a vacation back to Martinique to visit family, nothing definite yet depending on my parents schedules and my grades. Otherwise I'll be babysitting my sisters."

"So we are all going different ways for the summer," asked Marinette, looking around the group and they solemnly nodded. They uniformly took their cups and drank a small sip before putting them down.

"Wait," Adrien slapped his hands on the desk before looking to Nino, "we have a week of summer before classes start up, right?"

Nino nodded.

"And neither of you have anything definite planned for the first week of summer?" He looked to Marinette and Alya who shook their head no. Adrien smirked.

"Then the Light Music Club is going to do a band camp at the beach!"

"As great as that sounds, we don't even have money to rent a place," said Alya.

"Or enough time to work for the money," added Marinette

Adrien chuckled, putting his hand to cover his face like he was deep in thought or planning something.

"Oh you of little faith."

He flicked his face up, his hair bouncing as he reached for his phone and quickly selected a number from his contacts.

"Hello, Nathalie. Is the summer house available next week?"

"Oh course he had a summer house," groaned Nino as he pulled down his cap to cover his face.

"Perfect, my club and I will stay there next week to prepare for the recruitment performance next school year since everyone will be busy the rest of summer. Thank you."

Adrien turned back to the group, all looking at him expectantly.

"Prepare yourselves Afterschool Tea Time! We are going to the beach!"

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Alya was last at the beach in her old home of Martinique. Nothing could beat the Caribbean waters, but the private French seaside owned by the Agreste's was pretty close.

"Welcome Emilie's Beach House," announced Adrien as he opened the door, waving goodbye to Agreste's family driver.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to stay here alone," whispered Marinette.

"Sure, my father actually bought this house when my mom was pregnant with me for us to stay in, so it's equipped for immediate medical contact. And my bodyguard will be at a safehouse close by just in case."

The group nodded, following Adrien inside. The house had an open floor plan between the living room, dining room, and kitchen. There were a couple doors on one side for bedrooms and bathrooms, and sliding glass doors leading to an enclosed patio that had a view of the ocean. Sitting inside the patio was a grand piano and a drum set.

"This place is incredible," said Alya as she ran inside and dropped her bags, grabbing Marinette with her to twirl in the open space after Marinette set down her own bags.

"Father called ahead so the fridge should be stocked with food and he brought over a drum set for Nino," called out Adrien as Alya led Marinette around to explore the house.

"Dude, where's the bathroom," grumbled Nino, looking more green in the face than his usual complexion.

"Third door."

Nino nodded before dropping his backs and bolting to the bathroom.

"Oo, so many tea selections," cheered Marinette as she opened one of the cabinets.

"And a tea set," added Alya, pulling out a teapot.

"Yeah, father said my mother loved drinking tea when she stayed here."

The girls looked over to Adrien, who still hadn't left the entrance.

"Are you sure you're alright," asked Marinette, closing the cabinet before approaching Adrien.

Adrien shrugged.

"Last time I was here was with my mother. So it's a little hard. But I'm sure she would have wanted me to bring you all here."

Marinette smiled, grabbing Adrien's hand for comfort. Adrien returned the smile while Alya took a photo.

"Dudes, don't go in the bathroom for a bit," groaned Nino as he emerged, ruining any moment. Marinette quickly released Adrien's hand.

"So how should we divide up the rooms? Boys and girls?"  
"We should all sleep on the patio," announced Alya. "Big group sleepover!"

Adrien eagerly nodded to this, Nino giving a thumbs up before crashing on the couch.

"I told you to take motion sickness pills," scolded Marinette.

"I thought I would be fine sitting in the middle."

Marinette sighed, patting Nino's cap in fake sympathy, "looking at your phone the whole time won't help."

Nino scowled before turning on his other side.

"Well, we can't practice with Nino like this," huffed Marinette. She then smiled, stripping off her sundress to reveal her bathing suit before heading out to the patio.

"Beach time!"

Adrien and Alya were quick to follow as Alya chucked off her shorts and tank top, following Marinette outside. She could faintly hear Nino groan, "Wait for me," before running to the sand.

On the beach were four lounge chairs waiting along with towels and innertubes. Marinette grabbed a green innertube, running into the water with Adrien on her heels, Marinette jumping over a wave as Adrien went under.

Alya grabbed another innertube and followed the other two into the water, Adrien and Marinette battling for rights to the innertube.

"But green's my color."

"There are lots of innertubes! Pick another color."

"But I want this one!"

"Why don't you two just share it," asked Alya as she bobbed beside them. Adrien's face lit up at the idea, diving under the water. Marinette tried to watch as he swam under her, jumping up so he too was inside the hole of the innertube.

"Now I'm squished," pouted Marinette, her cheeks turning red as she faced away from Adrien.

"It's more fun this way."

Alya snorted, amused by Adrien's ignorance to how close he and Marinette were.

"Get your own innertube you perverts," called out Nino from the shore, apparently well enough to swim as he grabbed two innertubes and swam out to the group.

"How is this pervert? I'm sharing an innertube with my bestest best friend."

"You don't both need to be inside the innertube to share it," scolded Nino as he pushed the spare innertube towards Adrien. Adrien pouted as he looked at the new innertube floating towards him, reluctant to part.

"Doubles!" Alya reached forward and grabbed the spare innertube, pulling it over her own.

"You already have an innertube," challenged Nino.

"Fix me for the extra one then."

Nino swam forward, pulling at the extra innertube off Alya, but Alya held on. What Nino failed to notice while he pulled one innertube, the one he was inside was slipping out from underneath him. Marinette and Adrien swam forward, pulling out Nino's innertube and adding it to their own stack.

"Doubles," called out Adrien, barely hanging onto the second innertube and original.

Nino frowned, holding onto Alya's second innertube. His face then began turning green again, Nino quickly swimming back to the beach and into the house.

Marinette sighed.

"He should have taken motion sickness pills."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent swimming, playing on the beach. Marinette and Alya successfully buried Nino and Adrien, although Adrien requested they sculpt him a merman body. Marinette happily obliged while Alya sculpted Nino's body to look like a turtle.

Adrien insisted they tried watermelon splitting, but that didn't go too well as Marinette nearly hit Alya with a powerful swing, and Nino got motion sickness from being spun around.

Marinette wandered the beach in search of shells, while Alya and Adrien laid at the shore, the waves riding up beside them. Once Nino recovered from his third bout of nausea, he chased Marinette around with a clump of seaweed on his head. Adrien pulled Marinette into the water for safety, only for them to land in a float pile of seaweed.

Currently, Marinette sat on one of the lounge chairs, curled up in a ball inside a towel.

"Sorry about the seaweed," apologized Adrien for the fifteenth time since she ran out of the water.

"Seaweed," Marinette chattered as she shook inside her blanket.

Adrien looked to Alya who was organizing the firework pack Nino had brought for them to play with now that the sun was setting. She shrugged, not certain when Marinette's phobia of seaweed started, but was certain Nino had something to do with it.

"Dinner's up!" Nino exited the patio with a plate of cheeseburgers.

"You can cook," asked Alya?

"I can make a cheeseburger thank you. I'm not helpless in the kitchen you know."

He set the plate down next to Adrien before picking up a cheeseburger and passing it to Marinette, who tucked the food inside her towel.

"You forgot ketchup," she chided.

Nino rolled his eyes before heading back inside the beach house.

"And mustard for me," added Alya.

"And can you bring some lettuce and tomato," added Adrien, picking the cheese off the bun of the burger and adding it back to the meat.

"Get your own condiments," Nino yelled back, still heading inside. Adrien followed after Nino, the boys returning with Adrien's cheeseburger wrapped in lettuce, tomato, and onion while Nino held the ketchup and mustard.

"For the ladies," he grumbled as he passed the bottles.

The group ate in relative silence, listening to the waves crashing.

"This is nice," commented Alya, staring at the waves while Nino took a box of sparklers and the lighter from her pile.

"Marinette, I got sparklers," Nino said. Marinette adjusted the towel so she could see the sparklers Nino held in his hand. She let go of the towel and moved towards Nino, taking one of his sparklers.

"No more seaweed."

"No more seaweed," Nino agreed as he lit the sparkler. Her eyes immediately lit up before she ran out towards the ocean. Nino lit the other sparklers, Alya and Adrien following after Marinette with Nino tailing behind.

* * *

"Today was a good day," sighed Nino as he settled into his bed. The group had torn off all the blankets and pillows off the beds and set their bed up in a corner of the patio.

The group hummed in agreement, showered and dressed for bed, Marinette braiding Alya's hair while Adrien attempted to play with Marinette's hair.

"You do realize we didn't practice at all today."

"What's there to practice," yawned Nino, "We'll probably play the songs we already know since it will mostly be for freshmen. Chloe and I already have the theater reserved for afterschool. We just have to play other ways to advertise.

"We should dress up as cats," offered Adrien.

"Or maids," added Nino, looking at the girls with a smirk.

"Cat maids and Cat butlers," added Adrien.

"No way am I playing in another suit."

"But Nino, you still owe me for the seaweed," whined Marinette.

"I'll do a cat costume."

Marinette giggled, happy at Nino's agreement.

"We'll need posters too," added Alya as Marinette finished Alya's French braid. The trio turned so Alya could fix the mess Adrien made while Marinette put Adrien's hair into small buns.

"I can ask for paper so we can work on them while we're here," offered Adrien.

"Yeah, call your bodyguard or whatever in the morning," yawned Nino, taking his hat off to replace it with a beanie before snuggling into the pillow.

"You sleep with a hat on," scoffed Alya.

"My head gets cold easily."

"Adrien stop turning your head," said Marinette, turning Adrien head to the front.

"But I was looking for shooting stars. I want to wish for a good school year and good new club members."

"Should have wished on the sparklers then," mumbled Nino.

"I did, I just want to be extra sure, since next fall it might not be just the four of us."

Alya finished braiding Marinette's hair, Marinette leaning onto Adrien's back while wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I really like the light music club, and I want the fun to stay even if we get new members," said Adrien. Alya came up beside him and gave him a side hug, Nino reaching out a hand and grabbing Adrien's foot.

"We'll make sure it stays fun," assure Marinette, "Plus I still need to teach you how to write a song."

Adrien smiled, leaning into Marinette's hug.

"As fun as this is, I'm tired. We got a lot of posters to make before the end of the week," grumbled Nino, rolling over.

"And more time to practice music," added Marinette, as she let go of Adrien and snuggled into her spot.

"And learn to write a song," included Adrien, moving to his spot in the pile of blankets.

"And more beach time," finished Alya, settling down. She looked over at her friends, Adrien trying to snuggle with Marinette, Nino pushing him away before Marinette put a long pillow between her and Adrien. Adrien snuggled the pillow before holding Marinette's hand. Only the top of Nino's beanie could be seen poking out of the blankets.

Alya looked up to the stars twinkling over the beach. Hopefully they would all have a good summer apart and a better second year of school together.

* * *

To say Alya was annoyed was putting it mildly. When the group returned from their beach trip, they had all gone their separate ways, Adrien practically crying that he wouldn't see his bestest best friend over the summer. That wasn't the annoying part though.

Alya had returned to her family, excited to tell them about her trip only to learn she had gotten a D in science. She knew she should have asked Adrien for help studying the different terms. But that didn't annoy her as much.

What annoyed her to no end was Nino's smug look as she entered the summer school classroom. She scowled and sat next to him, the rest of the class filled with freshmen from other classes.

"What are the odds," chuckled Nino.

"Anymore words and you're dead to me Lahiffe."

Nino held up his hands in mock surrender before looking down at his phone, a notification lighting up the screen. He quickly silenced the device and put it in his backpack.

"I got lunch covered if you want to join," he offered. Alya looked at him suspiciously. Adrien and Marinette were two precious for the world and people Alya could handle. Nino sometimes came across as having a trick up his sleeve.

"Nothing weird."

"Nothing weird. Adrien said he could join too since our classes will let out for lunch the same time."

Alya huffed, feeling a little better Adrien would join them.

"Fine. And stop sitting so close to me."

Nino smiled and moved his seat closer as the teacher entered so Alya couldn't say anything back. Alya wondered how Marinette put up with such an aggravating friend.

"Nino! Alya!" Adrien sprinted across the school to his friends, Alya accepting the hug-tackle.

"I missed you. But class was so much fun. We'll even get to dissect sharks at the end of summer school. And the sophomores are nice. Well I guess they are juniors now, but they were cool. They asked about our band and I told them we would have another performance at the beginning of the school year," Adrien rambled.

Alya wished she could say class was fun, but Nino was a terrible seat partner as he took slow notes and had to constantly look over at Alya's.

"Glad you're having fun dude. Now, who's ready for lunch."

Adrien immediately raised his hand, letting go of Alya. Alya hesitantly raised her hand.

"Perfect, lunch should be all ready for us."

Nino turned around and marched out of the school, Adrien and Alya following behind him. He led them across the street and passed the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

"Can we get some desserts and see Marinette before we go back," asked Adrien?  
"Sure."

Nino turned inside a side door, leading up the group to Marinette's apartment building.

"Honey, we're home," called out Nino as he opened the apartment door. Marinette popped out from her hiding spot in the kitchen, looking a little embarrassed. She wore her Christmas show outfit with an apron and cat ears.

"W-welcome home Meow-ster," she purred as she blushed.

Alya barely had time to catch Adrien, as he nearly collapsed, his nose starting to bleed.

"Oh, Adrien, are you alright," Marinette immediately rushed over, picking up Adrien and taking him to the kitchen sink to stop the bleeding. Alya looked to Nino, who was recording the whole thing on his phone. On the table were sandwiches and tea for four people.

Alya shook her head, but took out her own phone to take pictures. As crazy as they were, she wouldn't have the Light Music Club any other way.


	20. How Juleka Discovered the Light Music Club

Juleka Couffaine stared at the mirror, pinning a clip to her bangs before taking out the clip.

"You should go with the clip, so people can see your eyes," suggested her brother, Luka from the bed as he tuned his bass. Juleka tried the clip again, successfully pinning her bangs away from her face. She admired her face for a moment in the mirror before panicking again.

Tomorrow would be her first day in high school, and she already found it hard to make friends with her family moving around so much. She should just try to learn as much as she could, and not worry too much about friends.

She removed the clip and put it back in the drawer with all the other hair accessories she owned.

"No clip," her brother asked?

"Why bother, mom will probably have me switch school again next year."

Her brother sighed, reaching over to a stand and pulling out a guitar. He handed it to his little sister who took a spot on her bed next to him. Luka strummed some notes on his bass, Juleka following along on guitar.

"You need to stop worrying so much. You know if you like this school enough, mom won't have any problem trying to stay here."

"I guess, but what if I can't make any friends? What if everyone already knows each other from middle school and they…" Juleka trailed off as her fingers stopped strumming your guitar.

"Then maybe find a club, I'm sure they probably have a band club, or maybe join an art club. You see how much fun I have with Kitty Section?"

Juleka nodded. His band members had been pretty nice when she met them when she and her mother would visit his university.

Luka stopped playing as he reached his arm across his sister's shoulders in a hug.

"Try looking for some clubs, it'll probably help."

Juleka nodded, leaning into the hug. Hopefully her brother would be right.

* * *

Her brother was dead wrong, clubs were intimidating. Clubs members were already outside the school when she showed up, vying for new student's attention. It was a bit overwhelming. Juleka hurried inside the school, not bothering to try and find her locker as the locker halls were packed with returning students. One blond hair boy was even crying over a girl in pigtails after being separated for summer, while the people around them laughed as she patted his head.

"Adrienette is back this season," cheered a couple girls hiding behind some stairs as Juleka quickly passed them. Must be some weird cult or something.

She took out her schedule, searching for Freshmen English. Kids were already taking seats when she arrived, a couple students already talking to each other. Juleka took a seat near the back.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here," asked a short girl whose blond hair was braided with different colors, held back by a bandana.

"No." The girl smiled and took a seat beside her.

"My name is Mylene Harperle, are you new to this area?"

Juleka nodded.

"Well, welcome to the 21st arrondissement and Francois Dupont. I know a couple people here from middle school but they're in a different class."

Juleka smiled, hoping the girl might stop talking, but she kept going.

"Are you going to any clubs? My father was hired to direct the theater this year, so I'll probably join that."

"Do you know if they have a band club?"

Mylene looked up, trying to think, "I don't know, we could check with my father. He did mention there are a lot of music clubs at the school."

"Alright, everyone, take your seats," called out the teacher, students hurrying to their desks.

"My name is Ms. Bustier, and I will be your homeroom and literature teacher for this year. A lot of new faces this year, so I look forward to getting to know each of you as we start your high school journey together.

"A quick announcement before we take roll, the clubs will be having showcases today at lunch and after school, so be sure to check the bulletin board for the different clubs. A couple of mine I oversee are the music club, mediation, literature club, and light music club. I will no longer be overseeing the theater club, but you can come to me if you have any questions."

Juleka felt her bench move, and looked to see Mylene wriggling happily in her seat at the mention of theater club.

"I look forward to seeing many of you visit our clubs."

Ms. Bustier turned to her desk and picked up a clip board.

"Now, let's start with roll call."

* * *

Juleka followed after Mylene to the theater club. She really had no interest in theater, but maybe Mylene's father could give her a better idea on the types of music clubs she could visit after school, since the bulletin board was too crowded to see the club lists. And there were weird people dressed up in cat costumes loitering around the area advertising something for the afternoon.

"I'm glad we have all our classes together," confided Mylene as she opened the door to the theater. "To be honest, high school seemed really scary when my dad brought me to visit last year. I was just trying to be brave when I asked to sit next to you. But you are a really nice person to be around Juleka."

Juleka blushed at the honest compliment.

"Thanks. You're nice too Mylene."

Mylene smiled, walking down an aisle in the middle of the gathered freshmen. Returning seniors sat on the edge of the stage talking to a tall man in a bowler hat.

"That's my dad," Mylene whispered as they took a seat.

Juleka looked around the room, the theater rather large for a high school. Her brother had taken her to a Jagged Stone Concert before in a similar sized hall.

"Good Morning everyone, or should I say afternoon now," greeted Mr. Harperle, turning to the new students.

"We're going to get started as a couple more people make their way here. My name is Fred Harperle. You can call me Fred or Mr. Harperle. If you choose to stay that is."

A couple students laughed nervously.

"I've been working in the theater business since I was about your age. Granted I worked behind the stage, but for the past decade I have been part of a traveling theater troupe working both as an actor and backstage technician.

"The goal for this club is to make your talents shine as theater incorporates many interests. You can design sets, costumes, lighting, sound, direct, and act all in the theater. With me are our two student directors, our head of lighting, head of costume, head of sound, and head of backgrounds and props." The students waved as their specialty was called. "If any of these areas interest you, please talk to one of our student heads. If you want to act, talk to me or one of our student directors. Thank you for your time and we hope you'll join the theater club."

The student politely clapped as Mr. Harperle bowed. A lot of the students left their seats to talk to the senior students.

"Come one," urged Mylene, pulling Juleka after her.

"You were amazing Dad," congratulated Mylene, approaching her father.

"Well, I had my lucky charm here to cheer me on," he teased, Mylene giggling. "And who is this?"

"This is my friend Juleka, she's in my classes with me."

"Thanks for taking care of my baby girl."

"You're welcome." Juleka looked at the floor and blushed, not used to receiving so many compliments in one day.

"Are you both going to join the theater?"

"I think I will. Juleka is looking into music clubs but doesn't know which ones to try."

Mr. Harperle nodded, resting his chin on his hand.

"Well, we often work with the orchestra club, there's a wind ensemble, marching band, choir, and the light music club. The light music club is performing here this afternoon if you want to see. Otherwise the other music clubs are in their club rooms."

"Light music club," asked Juleka?  
"They're more like a pop band. Just started last year and Caline Bustier is overseeing them. She's the freshmen and senior literature teacher, so you'll probably meet her."

"Oh, we have her for Homeroom."

"Perfect. She's really nice, from what I've learned at the staff meetings."

"You want to talk to Ms. Bustier, or do you want to visit the other music clubs," asked Mylene, looking up towards Juleka?

"I think I might want to see the Light Music Club."

Mylene smiled, bouncing in place.

"Well, be sure to come back early, the Light Music Club already has a large fanbase from what I've seen," warned Mr. Harperle.

Juleka nodded.

"We'll be sure to be back. I'll see you tonight dad."

Mr. Harperle waved goodbye before returning his attention to the student directors who were talking to the students interested in acting or directing.

"Light Music Club sounds fun," commented Mylene as they left the theater.

"We'll see. Maybe I'll join the theater with sound or something."

"Oo, that would be so great if you did," cheered Mylene, giving Juleka a side hug.

As they left the theater, they were bombarded by a girl running with a stack of flyers.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking," apologized the girl, picking up the papers. Juleka and Mylene started gathering the papers as well, Juleka taking the chance to read one.

"Afterschool Tea Time Performing at the Francois Dupont Theater Afterschool ;)" The rest of the posters had hearts, tea sets, band instruments, and a cat decorating the border.

"What's Afterschool Tea Time," asked Mylene as she handed her stack over to the girl.

"Only the most wondrous band this school has ever seen!"

"Are you in the band," asked Juleka? The girl had blond hair in a pixie cut and was dressed entirely in pink. It wouldn't be too far to suggest this girl may be in a pop band club.

"Oh no! I'm head of their fan club, or more like the Adrienette fan club."

"Adrienette?"

Mylene looked up to Juleka, both equally confused by the name.

"The most beautiful couple, not yet a couple, to grace this school." The girl spun around before gesturing to the side in a dramatic pose.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy bassist who has bravely written music that bares her passionate emotions to the world. A princess of a character!"

The girl spun again before gesturing to the other side of the hallway.

"Adrien Agreste, her knight in shining armor and pianist. His declarations of love are well known throughout the school, but masquerades it all as friendship in hope of winning his lady love!"

The girl clutched the papers to her chest.

"In order to keep the band together, they must hide their feelings for each other until they can be certain their love will overcome any obstacles the band may face! But the Adrienette club will see it in our lifetime the love these two share come to fruition."

The girl paused her melodramatic speech before taking the stack of papers Juleka was holding.

"Until then, we cheer them on from the sidelines and help them out if we can. They're setting up their equipment in the theater, so I offered to pass out their flyers."

Mylene and Juleka both nodded.

"Are you in the theater club," asked Mylene?

"Oh no, as fun as that would be, I have my hands full with the Adrienette club and scrapbooking club. Scrapbooking club meetings in room 203 if you want to join."

And with that, the girls skipped back down the hallway.

"I'm amazed she's not in the theater club, she would probably do quite well," commented Mylene as the girls resumed their walk.

"I would be terrified if she was in the theater club."

Mylene giggled, "Well, luckily not all theater students are like that though. But what do you think about the Light Music Club now."

Juleka shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to see how they play."

Inside though, Juleka was having doubts. Honestly the theater club sounded like a lot less drama than the Light Music Club.

* * *

"Make sure to have your guardian sign your Experiments Permission Waiver," called out their science teacher as the freshmen packed up for the day, Juleka stuffing the form with the dozens of others her mother would need to sign.

"Do you want to stop by the lockers first, or head to the theater," asked Mylene as she closed her backpack.

Juleka shrugged, "I don't know, maybe lockers first?"

Mylene nodded, the two girls leaving the classroom. The locker halls looked fairly empty, as they walked down the stairs, but crowds were gathering around the hallway leading to the theater.

"On second thought," started Mylene, Juleka nodding in agreement. The girls made their way to the line, more students following after them.

"Dad wasn't kidding when he said they were popular," mumbled Mylene, noticing most of the attending students were not freshmen. Juleka nodded as they slipped inside the theater, standing room the only thing available.

Juleka could see the instruments waiting for their owners on the stage, recognizing a guitar as one of them along with a bass. She wondered if either member were as good as her and her brother, shrugging off the thought. She would learn soon enough.

Girls giggled in front of her, chatting about Adrienette, and how cute they were today. And something about beach photos. Dear Lord, this club was sounding dossier every minute.

"I can't see," grumbled Mylene, jumping to see past the people blocking her view.

Juleka looked around, spotting a large boy sitting on a pole connected to a spot light. There were rungs acting like a ladder for him to get up. Juleka stepped towards him and poked his leg.

The boy looked down, almost glaring at her.

"Um… excuse me, could my friend, stand on," words failed her as she pointed to the rungs. Mylene took notice of the situation, looking up at the boy. He nodded before looking back at the stage, adjusting his headphones. The girls smiled at each other, Mylene stepping on the rungs as the lights went out, the crowd applauding as the silhouettes of the band members came on stage. The larger boy turned his light on, illuminating the band members as they readied themselves at their instruments.

They wore odd costumes, the girls dressed as cat maids and the boy at the piano dressed as a cat butler. The boy at the drums had some sort of fur suit tied around his waist and wore a black tank top and black snapback cap. Not what Juleka had expected for a pop band.

"Hello Francois Dupont! Welcome to another school year," yelled the boy at the piano, the crowd going wild. "We look forward to another year with you and for those whom we haven't met, we're Afterschool Tea Time! We hope you enjoy our show and please consider joining our club!"

The drummer started clapping his hands in the air, the audience joining along as the other instruments began playing to the beat.

"When I look at you, my heart always goes doki-doki

This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow"

The lead singer started playing, and immediately, Juleka was hooked. She leaned closer to the stage, mesmerized by the band's performance. She hardly noticed Mylene looking over at her with a smile before looking back at the performance.

The song seemed to end all too soon, the crowd erupting in thunderous applause. Juleka tried to be certain her clapping was louder than anyone's.

* * *

Juleka learned from Ms. Bustier that the Light Music Club met in the Second Music Storage, the teacher was clearly excited, but promising not to say anything. With a wish of good luck from Mylene, Juleka walked down the music hall at lunch the next day, the clubs working with their new students. The blond girl and the costume had been a bit strange, but their music was so amazing, they probably practiced really hard and had fun with costumes to liven up their performance. Maybe they were inspired by Japanese pop. And maybe that whole Adrienette thing was just the close bond of band mates.

Everyone was probably over exaggerating.

Juleka stopped at the end of the hall, the room silent from inside. Maybe they were eating lunch? The only reason she could tell it was the right place was the sign in the door reading Light Music Club, along with a picture of a cat. Maybe they had a cat as their mascot?

Juleka opened the door, expecting to see the band members talking about their performance yesterday and where they could improve while eating lunch.

Instead, a blond haired boy sat in a chair wearing cat ears, being served tea by a pigtailed girl also wearing cat ears. The boy had his eyes closed and bloodied tissues up his nose as the girl asked him if he would like a macaron too. The other two band members, or whom she assumed were members, were fighting over one of the cat costumes the other was wearing, the wearer popping off the cat head as the girl tried to shove it back on him.

The group realized they weren't alone, turning their heads slowly to the door.

The cat suit boy smiled as he yelled, "Welcome to the Light Music Club!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I promised that was the end, because I had run out of ideas at least to make it until the next Christmas performance. And now I came up with five more chapters. That will come out, eventually. Of course we want to know what with happen with Juleka and the Light Music Club. 
> 
> So stay tooned for more!


	21. How the Light Music Club got a new member

Juleka immediately closed the door at the cat-boy's proclamation, the girl fighting him opening the door and chasing after her, followed by the cat ears boy. The girl scooped Juleka off her feet, bringing her back to the room and set her on a spare chair. "Sorry about that, Nino is just being a pain about not wanting to promote the club," the girl apologized. The cat-boy, Nino, struggled to stand back up, looking to have tripped in his costume.

"It is still practically summer weather and you want me to bake inside that thing?"

A slight hiccup turned the groups' attention to the cat-maid, who was trying to look hurt by Nino's insult.

"It's a great costume, just not the right weather."

"Macaron," the blond boy offered Juleka, who looked at the item skeptical before taking a bite, her apprehension fading immediately as she enjoyed the dessert.

"Anyway, are you looking to join the Light Music Club," asked Nino, taking off the cat costume.

Juleka nodded, then suddenly panicked at realizing what she said when the other club members cheered. After the display earlier, she wasn't so certain, but the club's excited faces made her question everything.

The girl and cat-eared buy jumped on her in a hug.

"Finally a new member!"

"More friends!"

"Adrien, Alya, you're overwhelming her," scolded the cat-maid, the happy duo releasing the freshmen. "What's your name?"

"Juleka Couffaine," the girl whispered, Alya cooing at the adorableness of the freshmen.

"Well, I'm Nino Lahiffe, the president of the club and drummer," announced the boy now stripped of the cat-suit.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bassist," added the cat-maid with a shy wave.

"And songwriter," added Adrien with a proud smile. Marinette blushed at the compliment as she busied herself with the spare cup and tea.

"Alya Cesaire, guitarist and lead vocalist!"

"Adrien Agreste, keyboardist!"

Juleka nodded as they each announced their name, nibbling on the macaron Adrien gave her. When they finished, they looked back to her expectantly.

"Um, I play guitar." She turned to face Alya, "so please take care of me."

Alya immediately grabbed the girl in another hug, cooing something about being the older classmate and absolutely responsible for her younger peer.

"Here's the club form in case you didn't have one," offered Nino as he sat down, helping himself to a cup of tea as Marinette set down a cup of tea in front of Juleka. "And we need to talk about closing of admissions for new members."

"Closing off," asked Alya, letting go of Juleka, "we're a club! We always need more members."

"Maybe another guy member," added Adrien.

"Dude?" Nino looked insulted.

"It would be nice to have an even number of guys and girls. Plus maybe we could get a guy singer or another lyricist," added Marinette.

That comment raised complaints from Nino and Adrien on replacing Marinette's songs (and Adrien could sing), the girl turning positively red and hiding behind Alya.

"I think what Marinette meant was some diversity to our song choice. If you have any songs you wrote too Juleka you can tell us," offered Alya. Juleka shook her head no as she picked up her tea cup.

"Fine, but you three get to advertise for more members."

"Then what will you do," asked Alya?

Nino smirked, looking over at Juleka, "I'm going to prepare for the new member initiation."

"But we don't," started Adrien, only for Alya and Nino to cover his mouth.

"Brilliant, Adrien, you come help me advertise." Alya took Adrien's hand and pulled him out of the room, Nino pulling out a notebook and making a list of sorts.

Marinette took a seat next to Juleka, bringing over the box of Macarons closer, "Macaron?"

Juleka nodded and took another.

"The initiation isn't going to be something weird, is it," asked Juleka as Marinette helped herself to some tea."

Marinette shrugged, pulling out her own notebook filled with blank paper. She looked up at Juleka's face, smiled, then started drawing. "This will be perfect for you," she whispered.

Juleka watched her two remaining club members as she took a bite of her macaron. This was looking to be a very strange club.

* * *

Juleka tapped her pen as she stared at the form in front of her. She had filled out the club form Nino gave her, even signed it, but she was still doubting her commitment.

"Are you going to join," asked Mylene, looking over at the paper.

"Maybe, they seem nice. A little weird, but nice. They're busy with campaigning so they didn't really practice during lunch."

"It might take time. We're doing acting exercises and "getting to know each other" games for the next week or so. What matters is do they seem like a fun club."

Juleka smiled, "I think so. They seem nice, but they want to do an initiation."

"Initiation? Isn't that more of a college thing? Or having a party?"

"But they seem to always be having tea time, so I don't think it would be a party."

The girls shrugged as the bell rang, dismissing the class as the teacher called out last minute instructions for homework.

Juleka followed Mylene to their lockers, no sign of her club mates anywhere.

"Well, let me know how the initiation goes. Theater is still open if you're interested."

Juleka nodded as she walked towards the music area, other music students filtering into the classrooms. She opened the door to the Light Music Club to see the room was empty, but the other member's instruments on the side. Not even the tea set had been set out.

"Nyah!" Came a soft male voice behind her as something was placed on Juleka's head. Juleka whipped around to see Adrien smiling, still wearing the cat ears and making cat paws with his hands.

"Alya was right. You would look cute in cat ears," he commented as he stepped back, adopting a pose of someone deep in thought. Juleka reached up to feel what he put on her head to feel two fuzzy triangles.

Leave them one!" Adrien rushed forward to grab her wrists as she was about to take the cat ears off, "At least until Alya sees."

"Are these part of the initiation," asked Juleka. Adrien shook his head no, "but they look nice on you, so why not keep them on?"

Juleka nodded as he let go of her wrists.

"Come on, Marinette went home to get snacks. Nino and Alya are preparing for the initiation. And I got us a new teapot so we can make tea here. Caline and Chloe gave us approval." Adrien skipped over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass teapot with some sort of heating device underneath it that he plugged into the wall.

"Do you have a favorite tea," he turned as Juleka sat down in a chair.

"Mint." Adrien smiled and nodded as he pulled out a box and sorted through the tea bags.

"Are we not going to practice?"

"Probably not today. New member. Plus Marinette's been working on a song we wanted to wait until we got new members before translating from bass to the other instruments. Although since you play guitar you'll just have Alya's copy. Unless we want to create a melody rift for you. Feel free let Marinette know what you're comfortable playing."

"Who's not comfortable?"

Juleka turned around to see Marinette come in with a pink box in hand. The maid costume and cat ears were gone, which left Juleka a little self conscious she was wearing Marinette's cat ears.

"Just the new song you're working on. Since Juleka will be playing the same as Alya we don't need to figure out the other instrument unless we wanted her on melody."

Marinette nodded as she set down the box.

"Could I play with your hair," asked Marinette, who stared at the table instead of Juleka.

"Um, sure I guess."

Marinette's face lit up as she jumped behind Juleka, pulling out a comb from her bag.

"Your hair will be so much fun to design for when I figure out our costumes. Alya's hair is too thick and short to do too much with, so this will be fun."

"You could have done my hair," offered Adrien as he began setting up the tea cups.

"I can't braid your hair."

Adrien pouted, turning around to get the tea kettle, " you can do little braids."

Marinette sighed, pulling off the head band as she began playing with Juleka's hair.

"How long have you been playing guitar Juleka," asked Marinette?

"Almost nine years. My mom had one so I like playing with it a lot and she eventually taught me."

"That's about as long as me and Nino."

"I've been 11 years on the piano."

"Show off," teased Marinette.

Adrien just smiled as he poured the tea into the cups.

"Oo, mint. Oh, and Adrien could you open the box? We got an assortment today, so help yourself to whatever and take some home otherwise Adrien will get fat."

Adrien paused as he was about to grab a dessert.

"I do not get fat. Agreste men are incapable of fat."

"Sure." Marinette patted Adrien's cheek as she stopped pulling on Juleka's hair, finishing to braid the three loose strands.

Adrien and Marinette seemed, so domestic and adorable together compared to the other two who had argued over a costume.

"Are you two dating?"

Adrien and Marinette immediately turned red before stuttering out of excuses.

"Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Totally not. She's just my bestest friend."

"Why'd you ask," whispered Marinette as she tied off the braid, adding the cat ears back before sitting down next to Juleka.

"Some girl mentioned getting you two together before I saw the show."

"Oh, that, that's… that's a story," trailed off Adrien, taking a sip of tea so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Only the best story in the history of the Light Music Club. Except when the seniors nearly got banned from graduation for an impromptu concert, but I digress."

Juleka turned around to see Ms. Bustier entered the classroom, followed by Nino and Alya carrying boxes.

"Glad to see you decided to join Juleka. Oo, tea." Ms. Bustier sat down and helped herself to a tea cup and one of the random pastries.

"Julekat!" Alya dropped the box to jump on Juleka, rubbing her cheek against Juleka's. "Look, she even has a little tail!" Alya flicked the edge of the braid, Juleka feeling her face heat up in embarrassment from the attention.

"So what's the story then?"

Alya jumped to her own seat as Adrien and Marinette placed their heads on the table to hide their embarrassment.

"It all started last Christmas. After a … rough start… Afterschool Tea Time pulled off an amazing concert! Marinette, who had taken over as lead vocals due to my overuse of vocals from practice, took a glorious bow and left the stage. But, there, in her path, was none other than a hazardous chord. Marinette's toe and the chord hit! She fell! And…"

"Adrien acted as a cushion for Marinette and they accidentally kissed," finished Nino as he set the boxes beside his desk.

Alya huffed, "yes, they kissed."

"Hence, the ever after shipping by the entire school, Adrienette, Francois Dupont's Sweetheart Couple," added Ms. Bustier, "Which I am also a teacher adviser of."

"Why," groaned Marinette and Adrien?

"You honestly trust any other teacher for that group? By 24 hours the club had been established and contained a majority of the student body. The numbers lessened a little with the new school year, but we got a few applications after the concert. We just need you two to kiss again," started Ms. Bustier as she took a bite of her pastry.

"NO!"

"Okay, now that's explained it is time for the initiation," announced Nino, pulling his box onto the table. "I say, she has to wear the cat suit for school tomorrow."

"Are you nuts, you got your dirty sweat all over it." Marinette reached up and whacked the lid of Nino's hat, the boy hardly bothered by the action as he moved the box off his desk.

"Well, Alya brought something," he deflected.

"My sister mentioned a sorority having to wear an armband and doing a bunch of challenges, but that was for a group of girls."

"You could always do what the old light music club did," offered Ms. Bustier.

The group turned to their advisor as she sat up.

"We spray painted our hair. But seems Juleka's already done it."

"Then we should do it so we match Juleka," said Adrien.

"But we don't even have spray paint," argued Nino.

"Mr. Ross might let us. He's my homeroom teacher this year," explained Marinette as she dashed out of the classroom.

"Lucky," grumbled Nino.

"Why would having an art teacher for homeroom be lucky," asked Alya.

"Easy grade."  
"P.E. is an easy grade," argued Adrien.

"For athletic people."

"He said yes, so as Ms. Bustier is the one that uses it."

"Yes, I miss spray paint," their teacher cheered as she led them up to the art room.

Students part of the art club were working on various pieces around the room, an older man with a graying afro pulling out several cans of spray paint.

"Caline, I'm sure you remember how to properly use these," asked Mr. Ross, handing over a can and a spare piece of paper.

"I don't think you would let me forget." Ms. Bustier took off her sweater, setting it on a chair before taking a seat near the cabinets were sat the spray paints.

"Pick your colors, kids," she gestured, the four sophomores crowding the cabinet. "You want another color Juleka? Maybe a light pink for the tips?"

Juleka pulled her bangs in front of her face before nodding.

"Here you go then." Marinette handed Juleka a light pink while she held a can of red.

"Are you sure you want green dude," asked Nino as he and Adrien returned, Adrien holding a bright green can while Nino held a blue.

"I've always wanted to see how green would look!"

"Alright, then let's get the green boy done."

Adrien shuffled over and handed over the can.

"Any particular place?"

"Front bangs please."

Ms. Bustier put the piece of paper on Adrien's forehead, separating his hair from his skin. With single hand, Ms. Bustier popped off the lid, shook the can, and did a couple of sprays across his hair. She took his hand so Adrien could hold the paper.

"Hold that for a bit while it dries."

Adrien nodded, switching places with Nino.

The others took their turn, eventually all standing with paper blocking their view.

"Alright, you can remove the paper now," announced Ms. Bustier. Juleka lowered the paper to see Adrien's hair looking honestly like he spent too much time in the pool. Ms. Bustier had given Nino a faux mohawk of blue. The tips of Marinette's pigtails and her bangs were red like an inverted ladybug. Alya had white tips on her bangs and hair so it looked like a fox tail.

"I present to you this year's Afterschool Tea Time!" Announced Ms. Bustier, the students in the classroom clapping while Alya and Adrien pulled everyone together to pose for the camera.

"The light pink works really well with the magenta," complimented Nino.

"Oo, imagine the color combinations for our costumes."

"Thanks Juleka, this is fun," added Adrien.

"Julekat can't forget her cat ears," added Alya as she tucked the headband back onto Juleka's head.

"Alright, now smile for a picture!"

Juleka smiled as the rest of the band crowded around her. Sure, they were a little weird. But they were fun.

* * *

Juleka turned in her application sheet first thing before school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not promising something ever again for this story.
> 
> All I'm saying is I have a lot of ideas so this story will continue until who knows when. I will keep it as complete for now just in case life happens and I never come back to this, because this story is a slice of life and it could end randomly.
> 
> So thank you for making it this far and here's to more Light Music Club adventures.


	22. How Marinette tried to be friends with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or How the Boys Got Jealous of Marinette Spending so Much Time with Chloe

They needed more girls in these classes. With sophomore year came the rearrangement of schedules. Adrien, Alya, and Nino decided to take P.E. this year, while Marinette took an art class. Adrien was ahead of them in science. Alya and Adrien took Honors English and Advanced History class, while Nino and Marinette were in the regular classes. Marinette even had a different math class, despite it still being Geometry. So Alya sat between several desks surrounded by boys on all sides. Two other girls shared a desk in the opposite corner of the room. At least she had Nino and Adrien.

The bell rang, dismissing the class for lunch.

"Finally," groaned Nino as he slammed his book with his worksheets tucked between the pages.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," consoled Adrien.

"Say what you want, but Math is hard. I'll just have Marinette explain it over lunch."

"And what was wrong with my explanation? Alya got it."

Adrien looked back to Alya for confirmation, the girl nodding as she organized the inside of her backpack before following the boys out.

"Nothing against you bro, Marinette's just been helping me with school since forever and knows how to explain it to me so I understand."

Adrien nodded, holding the door open for their classmates as Nino and Alya stood beside him.

"I'll then have to watch. Maybe she has a simpler approach to explaining things."

Nino shrugged.

"You teach just fine Adrien, Nino's just probably special," teased Alya.

Nino scowled.

"Not necessarily so, there are lots of learning styles. I learn better auditorily, some learn better visually. Other people need mnemonics. Based on how you learn guitar, I'd say you are an auditory learner."

"That does explain things."

"Yeah, I'm more visual, same with Marinette. Hence her whole artsy side."

Speaking of said girl, she emerged from the neighboring classroom followed by Chloe. Nino immediately dropped, Adrien running to catch up with the girls.

From what Alya had noticed, Marinette and Chloe shared a lot of classes, and seemed to be on good terms with each other. Alya would have never known Chloe use to bully Marinette the way she acted.

"Marinette! Chloe!"

The girls looked back, smiling at Adrien before Chloe turned to Marinette and whispered something in her ear. Must have been something juicy, because Marinette immediately turned red and looked away, as Chloe continued whispering.

"What's going on? You aren't being mean to Marinette."

"Why would I be mean to my class buddy," asked Chloe as she turned Marinette around, Marinette avoiding looking at Adrien.

"Do you need me to answer that," asked Nino, crossing his arms.

"It's fine Nino. Chloe just reminded me of something. Nothing big."

Nino frowned, clearly not buying Marinette's excuse.

"You want to have lunch with us Chloe," asked Alya, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Oh, Chloe and I are actually going to have lunch by ourselves today," said Marinette, the other three dropping their jaws.

"You two," asked Adrien?

"Having Lunch," added Alya?

"Alone," finished Nino?  
"Yeah, just some work we wanted to get done over lunch," answered Chloe.

"You could get it done with us," offered Nino.

"Yeah, Nino needs help with Geometry, so we all have stuff to work on," added Adrien.

Marinette smiled, tapping Nino on the lid of his hat.

"I'll help you in the clubroom afterschool, ok?"

Without waiting for a response Marinette linked arms with Chloe, leaving the trio behind.

* * *

"How could she just … abandon us?" Nino paced around their lunch table, not bothering with the school meal in front of him. He had been in a frustrated state since Marinette told them about her lunch plans. He couldn't seem to decide whether to keep his hat on or off as he ruffled his hair.

"Marinette's her own person, she can have lunch with whoever she wants," argued Alya, her lunch finished a while ago.

"I know that, but with Chloe? Of all people?"

"Chloe has been doing well about not bullying with her acting as class president," added Adrien, helping himself to Nino's lunch after finishing his own salad.

"Your class bully is president," asked Juleka, who had decided to eat lunch with them.

"Former bully," clarified Alya.

"She used to specifically target Marinette. She flipped a switch freshman year and asked us for help with her campaign. But now," Nino sat down, pulling his food tray away from Adrien, "I'm not so sure what she's up to."

"And unless Marinette wants to tell us, there isn't really much we can do," added Adrien.

Nino pouted, stabbing his food with a fork.

"How can you be so calm about this," he grumbled.

Adrien shrugged, "I may not have met the Chloe you and Marinette knew. But the Chloe I knew cared a lot for me, as he friend. And so long as that's the same route of friendship Chloe wants to take with Marinette…" Adrien paused his speech, a look of horror crossing his face as he finally remembered something.

"Never mind, we need to figure out what they are up to."

Alya looked to Juleka, the girl looking at her before they looked at the guys, who started scheming.

"What in the-" started Alya, only to be shushed by Nino.

"No thinking, just planning," said Nino, Adrien talking something about exuberant shopping and makeup.

"Maybe Chloe wants fashion help," offered Juleka. The boys ignored her, continuing to plan.

"We can only hope," said Alya, taking a fry off Nino's plate.

* * *

Alya sat at their round table in the clubroom as Nino and Adrien conspired in the corner over the teapot.

"Um, are we going to practice today," asked Juleka, setting her guitar case by Alya's.

"We still need the music from Marinette. And then we need to translate it for the rest of us."

Juleka nodded, taking a seat next to Alya then fishing out her homework.

The girl was quiet, but Juleka felt like a calming presence between their group. It was relaxing.

Alya rested her head on the desk with a thunk, Juleka jumping in her seat.

"Let me know when they stop doing, whatever they're doing."

Whatever's Juleka's response was, Alya didn't see as she tried to drown out the failed whispering of the boys.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," called out Marinette. Alya turned her head to see Marinette setting a box on the table before taking a seat. Before Alya could even ask about the song Marinette was writing, the boys swarmed her like hungry vultures.

"So Marinette, how was lunch with Chloe," asked Nino, taking a position on Marinette's left.

"It was fine. Chloe almost has the same diet as Adrien. I did have her try some of my food, and she seemed happy. I promised to take her to an authentic Chinese restaurant sometime."

"Anything interesting happened at lunch," proceeded Adrien, taking the position on Marinette's right.

"Not really," she spoke slowly as she alternated her stare between the two boys," just girl talk, student clubs talk, the Chinese food thing."

The boys both sighed in unison, leaning on Marinette's shoulders.

"Are your sure there isn't anything you want to tell," asked Nino.

"We're here for you Marinette, you can tell us anything."

"What is with you two?"

Marinette shoved their arms off her shoulders. She stood up to face them.

"You don't need to act like over-protective brothers. If something was bothering me with Chloe, I'd tell you. But Chloe has been nothing but nice to me since the start of the year. The only people bothering me are you two!"

The boys shrunk away from the angry girl. She grabbed her backpack, stomping off in a harrumph before nearly tripping over her feet. The boys rushed to catch her, but Marinette quickly righted herself.

"I'm fine."

She marched out of the room, leaving the remaining club members.

"Not cool guys," commented Juleka.

* * *

The next day wasn't much better. Nino was still in a pissed off mood about the whole thing. Adrien seemed a little bit regretful, which probably was why Alya found them talking in the locker hall.

"You're my bestest friend. And I know Chloe. I just want to…" said Adrien, Marinette stopping him with a hug.

"I know. Chloe's helping me with something. And I'm just not ready to tell you guys yet."

"But you will eventually? Right?"

Marinette nodded her head, squeezing him a little tighter. A cough next to Alya alerted the group to Nino's presence. Marinette quickly let go of Adrien before marching off, scowling at Nino.

"Sorry about intruding," apologized Alya.

Adrien was still slightly pink in the face, scratching the back of his head.

"No worries. Marinette promised she'll tell us when she's ready. Unless she starts overspending or wearing Chloe amounts of make-up, we should be fine."

"Bull," spat Nino, earning appalled looks from Adrien and Alya.

"Marinette bottles stuff in until it becomes too much. It took a lot of teasing from me to get her to yell at me. And Chloe… I just don't want her tricking herself into getting hurt."

"Marinette and Chloe aren't kids any more. They can handle things like adults," Alya tried to reassure. Nino just huffed and pushed past them.

"We need to follow him," said Adrien.

"Are you crazy? Nino's on a warpath and Marinette looks ready to burst at him."

"Which is why we need to follow. You're right, Marinette is a lot stronger than the girl we met a year ago. But Nino hasn't seen that yet because he still sees the Marinette he needs to protect."

Alya nodded, following after Adrien as the bell rang for their next class, Nino several steps ahead of them, Marinette and Chloe chatting happily as they entered a different classroom. With a scowl at the door, Nino retreated to their class, Adrien and Alya looking inside to see Marinette sighing, Chloe minding her own business and pulling out notes for the lecture. Chloe said something to Marinette, the girl nodding as she pulled out her own notebook. Alya and Adrien looked at each other before going to their own class.

Just what was going on with Marinette?

* * *

Alya and Adrien were careful about following Nino, who was following Marinette and Chloe on their way to lunch. The girls stopped by the locker hall, the girls splitting momentarily to grab their own lunches from their locker.

"Dang it, I was supposed to order from the cafeteria," grumbled Alya.

"Carrot stick," Adrien offered, pulling a nicely cut stick out of a ziplock bag.

"Thanks."

"What's going on?"

Alya and Adrien practically jumped several feet in the air before covering Juleka and her friend's mouths. Then they noticed the giant boy behind them, and they tried to cover his mouth as well. He didn't look amused so they pulled their hands away.

"Nino and Marinette are still being iffy, and Nino is going to follow Marinette, so we are going to follow Nino," answered Alya.

"Shouldn't Nino and Marinette resolve their problems between each other," asked the other girl, with multi-colors dreadlocks pulled back by a bandana.

"Ultimately yes, but we're worrying about Nino pushing it too far with Marinette," answered Alya.

"Because Marinette is hanging out with her old school bully who has changed for good."

"Based on our one experience and Marinette sharing classes with her."

"But Nino is still suspicious that Marinette could still be getting bullied."

"And we want to know why she's being so secretive."

At that point they lost the freshmans' attention, who were looking off to the side. Alya and Adrien turned to see Marinette and Chloe leaving the locker hall, Nino following.

The teens grumbled, Alya and Adrien chasing after Nino.

Marinette and Chloe made their way to the student government room, Nino watching them from the window, while Alya and Adrien watched him from down the hall.

"This is so wrong on so many levels," groaned Juleka.

"You followed us," asked Adrien?

"As your underclassman, it's my job to make sure you don't do something totally stupid. At least that's what Mylene said."

Alya and Adrien looked at each other, realizing this probably was stupid.

"Let's just get Nino and go to lunch. We can set up an intervention after school," suggested Alya.

"Or now," said Juleka.

The group turned to see Nino being dragged into the student government room. The trio advanced to watch through the windows.

"Why can't you just trust me!"

"I do trust you! I don't trust her."

"Seriously?!"

"I get it, we don't have the best history, but can you please stop questioning me. Would you have any other problem if I hung out with Alya one on one? Or Adrien?"

"They're different."

"Why? They have your approval. I don't need your approval for my friends!"

"Why won't you tell me what your doing with Chloe then? If it's nothing bad, then you can tell me."

"We all have secrets Nino! I don't expect you to tell me everything."

"I do it anyways because you're my best friend!"  
"If you were my best friend, you would learn to respect my privacy and trust me for once!"

The room went eerily quiet.

The group slid down to the floor, hearing the sounds of someone putting a bag together before opening the door. Nino ran out of the room, not even stopping to acknowledge the eavesdroppers.

"You ok," came Chloe's voice from the closing door.

"Yeah, I just, I think I need to go home today. Thanks for your help though."

"No worries. Sorry this was more drama than the peace and quiet you wanted."

"What can you expect from the club?"

The sound of another backpack being put away before the door opened, the trio hoping to make themselves invisible on the wall, but Marinette saw. With a heartbroken look, she walked past them.

"You three should really learn not to stick your noses into other people's business," scolded Chloe from the doorway. Adrien quickly scrambled up to catch the door before it shut.

"We're sorry Chloe, you know Nino cares for Marinette."

"And I care for you, which is why I gave you space with your whole club. I didn't drag you to student government or some other fancy club. You grew on your own, I grew on my own. Marinette wants to grow on her own too."

Adrien nodded, letting the door shut.

"Now what," asked Juleka.

"I honestly don't know," said Alya, "When my sister was in high school, she took out her aggression by going to the gym. Not, whatever this is."

"I guess maybe just remind them, we're there to listen if they want to talk, but they should really talk it out with each other," suggested Adrien. The other two nodded, hoping that was the answer.

* * *

For the next couple days, the club was quiet. Nino stopped showing up, Marinette would pop in, long enough to say hi, promise them she was almost done with her secret, then leave school for the day. Juleka started showing Alya some notes to learn, while Adrien would drink tea and study.

For Juleka, the somber atmosphere was a mix between calming and depressing. The lively music group disappeared without Marinette and Nino. It was odd, the one day she arrived first. Adrien said he would talk to Nino while Alya needed help from one of their teachers. Juleka thought she could at least surprise people with making tea. She pulled a random tea packet and heated the hot water, sticking the bag inside so the tag stuck out.

"Oo, what tea are you making," asked Marinette as she came in.

Juleka looked at the bag.

"Maghrebi."

Marinette smiled taking a seat, "That's Nino's favorite. His mother makes it for us when we would go over and study or practice our instruments."

Juleka nodded.

"Have you talked to him?"

Marinette shook her head, "I don't know. He doesn't trust me, or respect my privacy. Does he really think if I was hurting, I wouldn't tell him?"

"Aren't you hurting now? And he's hurting."

Juleka pulled off the kettle, pouring herself and Marinette tea.

"It smells like mint."

Marinette nodded, looking down at her cup.

"Am I wrong," asked Marinette, "to want to keep secrets from my best friend?"

"I don't tell my brother everything."

Marinette nodded.

"But we also learned not everything has to be an absolute secret. We just know we'll tell each other when we are ready."

"I'd like that. I would like to be able to do that with Nino, and Adrien. Alya I think we're already there. Just the boys want to be so protective of me."

"That's what big brothers do. You just got to prove to them your are capable, but they'll never stop watching over you."

Marinette smiled and nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Sorry, Nino, he's," started Adrien before seeing Marinette. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, hurrying into the room.

"Adrien," Marinette spoke, causing the boy to freeze.

"Yes?"

"I am grateful for all you've done for me the past year, helping me with my music and rescuing me." The teens both turned pink before Marinette shook the blush off her face.

"You are a very good friend to me. But I'm getting older. And I would appreciate it if you could respect my privacy, my personal space, and me when I make friends."

Adrien smiled, "Sure, just let me know if Chloe tries to talk you into weird eyeshadow colors."

Marinette snorted as she finished her tea, covering her nose and mouth as she tried to swallow.

"No worries there, we agreed to disagree on some points of fashion."

"Glad to hear. Looking forward to hearing your secret, whenever you decide to spill."

"Probably soon. The past couple quiet days have been nice."

"You could always tell us you need quiet."

Marinette sighed as she stood up, "I know, but then that wouldn't be the Light Music Club, would it?"

With a thanks, Marinette left the room. Immediately Adrien collapsed into a chair, startling Juleka as Adrien began to sob.

She looked around for help, and seeing none, she patted his head.

"What in the? I didn't think the homework was that hard," said Alya as she entered the room.

"It-It's Marinette," sobbed Adrien.

"What happened? Is she ok? Is she going to work things out with Nino?" Alya quickly slid into her seat.

"She called me a very good friend. Not a bestest friend."

Juleka looked between the sobbing Adrien and Alya, who just rolled her eyes as the boy continued to sob.

"He's going to be a while."

Alya patted the seat next to her, Juleka moving her things over.

Marinette was right. Without the noise, this wasn't the light music club.

* * *

Video Games didn't scold you when you cared or got too nosey. Video games didn't question your judgement. So rather than work on homework, Nino decided to play video games. He hadn't really gotten to the single player games he saved up since he usually played co-op with Marinette. But even then, some single player games were better together.

"Water beats ground type, you're going to need a Dragon type attack," teased Marinette's voice. Nino glanced up from his console to see Marinette at the door, backpack and bass slung over her shoulders.

"How could you tell?"  
"The music. I remember which Pokémon were in your team."

Nino scowled at her creepy memory.

"Don't give me that. I know you remember mine."

"Touché."

Nino put down the game, swinging his legs over the bed before petting the spot next to him. Marinette instead made her way to the floor, setting her belongings down before leaning against the bed.

"I didn't bring clean clothes to sit on your bed."

"You know my mom doesn't care."

"Habit."

Nino rolled his eyes.

"You going to come back to the club soon? Everyone misses you."

"I know, what about you?"  
"Maybe a day or two. Almost done with my surprise."

Nino nodded.

"How come you didn't say you had Chloe helping you with a surprise?"  
"I thought I could play it off like I was hanging out with a new friend since our classes are jumbled. And she wasn't helping so much as giving me a quiet place to work. I didn't think … things would get out of hand."

"No overuse of makeup or excessive shopping?"

"Nothing of the kind. Chloe uses the quiet to work on some Fall Extravaganza for the sophomores. Something about a pumpkin patch or cornfield. Wasn't paying too much attention other than when she asked about colors."

Nino snorted, ruffling Marinette's hair.

"Sorry for doubting you."

"Sorry…"

"Don't even finish that. I just need to get used to us not always being together."

Marinette looked up at Nino.

"The school really sucks for separating us, doesn't it?"

Nino shrugged.

"Yes and no. I miss you, but I have Adrien and Alya. And at least I know Chloe is actually trying to be a good friend."

"She is. It's been helpful having an outside perspective on … boy things." Marinette moved over, grabbing her backpack, but mainly hiding her blush.

Nino looked at her, almost disgusted by the thought.

"This isn't boy stuff about me?"

Marinette whacked him in the arm, "Eww, no. Conceited much?"

His face paled, "Adrien?"

He nearly got a backpack to the face.

"You know I don't want to know."

"Smart choice. Because I will tell you when I think you can handle it."

"Well, stop talking about it because I can't handle it yet."

Marinette rolled her eyes, as she pulled over her bass.

"No go work on your homework. You mother asked me to supervise since you've been slacking lately."

Nino looked to the door, no sign of his mother close by.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"  
"What about your homework?"  
"I already did it. I have something else I need to work on."

"Something that requires your bass?"

Marinette scowled.

"Right privacy."

Nino stood up and moved over to his desk, pulling out the postponed Geometry sheet.

"Marinette?"

Marinette stopped her strumming to indicate she was listening.

"I'm having trouble understanding this. Do you think you can help explain it to me?"

Nino heard the bass being set back into its case before Marinette jumped up beside him, so she read the page over his shoulder.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

The club seemed to return to normal, mostly. Marinette and Chloe hung out during lunch, but she rejoined the group after school, still keeping a tight lip on her secret. Until two days after she and Nino talked.

"It's done!" Marinette announced as she opened the door with a flourish, followed by Chloe.

"What's she doing here," asked Nino as he set down Marinette's cup for Adrien to fill.

"I'm here, because some club president has yet to fill out the form for their Christmas Concert." Chloe shoved the paper onto Nino's chest, the group looking at the blank paper.

"Oh yeah, should probably get on it."  
"You'd better, or else Marinette's hard efforts will go to waste."

With a wave of her hand, Chloe left the room.

"Your efforts," asked Alya.

"Yeah, I finished the song I worked on with Adrien finally and I also wrote another song. So now we'll have two new songs for Christmas!"

"I want to hear!"

"Me too dude."

The group pulled their chairs in as Marinette pulled out her bass and song book, setting the well worn and loved item on the table.

I wonder why it is

On this worryful night

I'm writing on paper

These feelings to you

Could it be that

I'm just being whimsical?

But the sheets will only

Keep on increasing

An equation to calculate the chances of love

It'd be nice if I had one

My sparkling, shining wishes

Have slopped in with my worries

That's right, let's just staple them together

My mood was only simple at the start

But it got hot inside without me knowing

And somehow the staples no longer go through

Lala, see you tomorrow

Nino moved from his seat and joined her on drums. Marinette smiled at him while she continued singing.

I wonder what I should do

Rereading it is embarrassing

Even though all these feelings

Keep being written down

Somehow if these feelings

Get tossed into the trash

My heart would in pain

So I wonder if I should keep them

Now my feelings will be revealed

Searching for words without a dictionary

This plan makes me excited

Expanding it makes me too tired

Let's just staple everything together

Recalling the things I did today

Always makes my chest tighten

I ran out of staples, need to buy some more

Lala, see you tomorrow

My sparkling, shining wishes

Have slopped in with my worries

That's right, let's just staple them together

My mood was only simple at the start

But it got hot inside without me knowing

And somehow the staples no longer go through

Lala, see you tomorrow

Marinette and Nino completed their playing, smiling at each other before looking at the other members. Adrien was bright pink and positively beaming in excitement. Alya and Juleka clapped enthusiastically before Alya took the book, chatting to Juleka their parts as guitars.

"This is going to be the best Christmas show ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!
> 
> I'm going to be attempting NaNoWriMo this month with story, where pretty much I try to reach 50,000 words in a month. Starting from this chapter. So I will try to update often. Thanks for reading!


	23. How the Light Music Club joined the Theater

Juleka exchanged her books, watching from the corner of her eye as Mylene danced in place. Mylene had taken to dancing between classes as practice for the winter show, Juleka and their theater friend Ivan her audience.

Ivan worked backstage, mostly lights. He did sports back in Junior High, but injured his leg freshman year, resulting in him needing to retake the year and develop an interest in backstage theater.

"You are really getting the steps down Mylene," complimented Ivan as he approached them, Juleka shutting her locker.

"I hope so, we're still working on blocking for the dance scenes. Plus some of the student directors want to add some more dynamic to the stage, so it might be awhile before I know where I'm placed."

"Definitely in the front." Ivan teased as he patted the shorter girl on the head, Mylene blushing at the contact. The trio left the locker hall, Juleka following the couple.

"Don't you have practice today," asked Mylene?  
"Sort of. I finished translating the music for my part, but we're still working on Adrien's piano. Plus Nino keeps picking up the tempo on the drums. And knowing them, they're probably going to want tea and snacks before starting anything."

Mylene smiled, stepping back so she walked alongside Juleka.

"But you are having fun, right?"

Juleka smiled and nodded.

"Good."

"They seem nice, from what I saw at the freshmen concert," commented Ivan.

Juleka nodded, "just a little bit crazy."

"It takes some crazy to be an artist," joked Mylene as Ivan opened the door for them into the theater. The senior directors were talking to Mr. Harperle, the man gesturing wildly to the stage before paying attention to his excited students.

"Have fun with practice today," wished Ivan before walking to the back where the other tech students gathered.

Mylene and Juleka both waved before walking to the front where the other actors gathered.

"Has he asked you out yet," asked Juleka.

"Eep, don't say things like that."

Juleka shrugged, "Just saying. Don't want to end up sobbing as he calls you a good friend."

"What?"

"Sorry, Light Music Club stuff."

"The Adrienette thing?"  
Juleka nodded.

"Ah, just the girl I wanted to see," Mr. Harperle announced, leading the student directors over to them.

Juleka stepped back so Mr. Harperle could talk to his daughter, but instead, he went right to her.

"You joined the Light Music Club, correct?"

Juleka nodded, looking to Mylene for help, but the girl was as clueless as her.

"Perfect," he swung one arm around her and led her to the stage.

The student directors and I were talking about having a live band on stage for a couple of the dance numbers. Have you ever seen 'Footloose'?"

Juleka shook her head.

"I see, have any of the other club members watched it?"

"I don't know. We don't really talk about movies."

"Hmm, well, there's two scenes we would want a band. There's one in a country bar and the other at the finale when the dance ban gets lifted."

"The what?"

"Do you think your club would be able to act as the band?"

Juleka blinked several times, not certain how to process his request.

"We think it will add more of an authentic dynamic to the stage to have a live band for those scenes," spoke a student director, "which wouldn't mean much participation. We'll just mark where the instruments will go so we could block around it, otherwise you would just need to show up for final rehearsals on Hell Week."

"Hell Week?"

"Do you think you could do it," asked another director?

"They're aren't any other bands in the school who could really pull it off," added the first student director.

"And the collaboration will definitely get more fans," mentioned Mr. Harperle.

"I...um…" Juleka looked at the group staring down at her, trying to find Mylene. But Mylene was hidden from view by the towering directors.

"I'll talk to the Light Music Club."

* * *

"I only said I'd talk to you. Nothing more, nothing less," argued Juleka as the club interrogated her meeting with the theater department head and directors.

"But a theater show at the same time as our Christmas show? How are we expected to do both," asked Alya?  
"To them it's a couple songs on with the 20-ish songs they probably have to know. We only perform a few songs at our show, so to them, it shouldn't be a problem to learn two more," explained Adrien.

"But it's the principal of the thing. We can't give our heart to our performance if we need to perform for them too," added Nino.

"So we agree, not to do the theater performance," asked Marinette, looking at the other members from her seat.

Everyone nodded.

"We'll tell Mr. Harperle together so no one submits to pressure and says yes," added Nino, everyone agreeing.

* * *

"You sure you won't be able to," asked Mylene as the two waited outside the locker halls for the rest of the Light Music Club.

"We still have our own show to do. Maybe we could have done a spring event since they haven't mentioned anything about a performance in the spring."

"Oo, that would be cool. Then we could have live music for the whole show even?"

Juleka shrugged, not really wanting to speak for the other members of her club.

"Alright, off to the Theater," announced Adrien as the sophomores left the locker hall, clumping Mylene and Juleka in their group.

Alya looked down at Mylene, squinting her eyes.

"Have we met before?"

"Ah, Juleka's my friend and we are in all our classes together."

"Nice. I'm Alya."

"Nino."

"Adrien."

"Marinette."

Mylene nodded as she looked at each person. She then looked to Juleka, catching her eye before looking at Adrien and Marinette, who were discussing theater custom design. Juleka nodded, Mylene's eyes going wide before looking ahead.

The group entered the theater, actors already on stage, ready to start a dance number. Ivan was probably backstage as he was missing from the audience.

"Oh, the Light Music Club," welcomed Mr. Harperle, earning applause from the students as well as whispers. Juleka shrunk behind Alya as Marinette shrunk behind Adrien.

"Mr. Harperle," asked Nino as they approached the tall man, extending his hand.

"That's me. Juleka said she would talk to you about helping us with the show."

"Yeah, the show sounds great. I liked the movie."

"Really, brilliant, then you'll understand what I'm talking about."

Mr. Harperle urged the Light Music Club onto the stage, setting them up behind the actors.

"Imagine this, we open up on the second act, with the surprise of a live band playing the entr'acte before leading in the next number. Now places. Right, places. Got to show everyone."

He began moving them in the center with Alya and Marinette on one side, Juleka and Adrien on the other.

"Could we actually put Bass on the same side as the keyboard so the guitarists could be together," asked Alya, earning looks from the rest of the band.

"Right, bassist and guitarist switch."

Marinette and Juleka switched spots, Juleka whispering as she passed, "I thought we were going to turn them down?"

"We will… eventually."

The girls took their new spots.

"Perfect now from the top. You five just pretend like your playing. Really get into the music. Just try not to move from your spots."

"But sir," called out Adrien only to be interrupted by a student director.

"Everyone, 3, 2, 1 Action!"

The actors burst to life with their characters, Juleka having no real idea what was going on. She watched Mylene who seemed to be dancing with a boy for the opening song. She acted larger than life, but not enough to distract from the main actors. Juleka looked over to her bandmates to see everyone getting into their instruments, namely Nino. Alya and Adrien were both swinging in time to the music. Marinette looked like a frightened squirrel, occasionally lifting her bass like she was "rocking".

The music came to and end, Mr. Harperle calling cut.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! The flow, the choreography. The band! We'll need to work on coordinating your action better once you learn this music, but this could totally work."

Alya, Nino, and Adrien smiled at each other, Alya giving Nino a high five.

"Yes, love the chemistry! This, this is what the show needs."

Nino smiled, "happy to help sir."

"Do you want us to get our instruments to help with blocking," offered Adrien.

"Another time, let's rehearse this again. This time, not so much swaying. You're at a country rock bar. A little toe tapping is good. Drummer, you were great, just tone it down a notch. Bassist and second guitar, a little more energy."

Nino tipped his cap to show he understood.

"Now, from the top."

"Everyone, 3, 2, 1 Action!"

* * *

"Thank you again for joining our show!" Mr. Harperle shook everyone's hands earnestly.

"No worries, we'll work on the music and Mylene can let Juleka know when you need us for rehearsals," said Nino, passing the music sheets to Marinette for safe keeping.

"Or send someone to the clubroom if it's last minute. Music Storage Room 2," added Alya.

"Will do!"

With a wave from the student directors and Mr. Harperle, the doors to the theater shut, leaving the Light Music Club alone.

"Well, this should be fun. It'll be like working on a real show," commented Nino, Marinette passing him back the music sheet for the drummer's part. Only for Marinette to whack the lid of his cap.

"You idiot! We already have a show for winter. We were going in there to say no."

Nino opened his mouth, then shut it as he thought.

"Right…" trailed Alya.

"Oops," offered Adrien.

Juleka smacked her forehead. Those three were easily caught up in excitement and praise.

Marinette groaned, rubbing a hand over her face.

"We'll manage. Alya, Adrien and I will handle the brunt work of the theater stuff while you and Juleka can work with Chloe on our show."

Marinette looked over to Nino with a scowl.

"I could help with both, I'm used to the runaround with shows when I modeled for father's company." Adrien placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder, Marinette's scowl softening into a frown.

"Alright. But if either practice shows some slack, we'll need to re discuss this."

"Reasonable," agreed Nino, sticking out a hand for a shake, which Marinette accepted.

Juleka watched the exchange, hoping things would turn out as well as they hoped.


	24. How the Light Music Club Learned About Over-Commitment

Everything was not turning out as well as they hoped. On the bright side, the music for their concert had been translated for their instruments. But Alya was having difficulties learning the different style between ‘Footloose’ and their new songs.

“No, like this,” Juleka played the notes for the Footloose song, Alya copying her. They would get confident in Alya’s abilities, then when she tried to play, it switched over to a Light music club song.

Marinette was trying to figure out costumes, which ended up including costumes for ‘Footloose’. Which Juleka could tell Marinette was struggling between putting effort into the costumes or not since they were background characters. 

Nino had finally gotten the tempo down for the Light Music Club, but was struggling to pick it back up for the play. That and his grades started dropping, so Marinette was mildly pissed.

Adrien seemed to be the only one fine with the music, but was having sugar withdrawal since the club was busy with the music and Marinette had no time to bring snacks.

“Alright, let’s run it again,” announced Juleka, who had been fine with the music, but she was also teaching Alya the music. And ‘Footloose’ was hardly beginner friendly. Nino started the beat, trying to pick it up to match the beat, the rest coming in on their instruments, except Adrien.

“Dude, get off Marinette,” chided Nino. Adrien had taken to wrap himself on Marinette’s shoulder with the exception of a hand to play a couple notes on the keyboard.

“But she smells like macarons!”

“I will buy a macaron scented candle if you get off so we can rehearse, '' offered Juleka, helping Alya with the finger positioning on her guitar.

Adrien shook his head no, “ not as good as Marinette.”

“Marinette tells your bestest friend we need to rehearse,” whined Alya.

Marinette had returned to her desk, drawing up some more ideas for their costumes, ignoring the sloth on her shoulder.

“Us three then,” asked Nino.

“I guess,” answered Alya, taking her first position.

They started playing again, Nino actually on time until Alya switched the music again. Then Marinette remembered she was in a band and started playing, snapping back up, so she threw Adrien off, crashing in a heap on the floor.

“Guys!”

Everyone’s attention snapped over to Juleka. Before Juleka could scold them further, the door slammed open, with Chloe followed by Ms. Bustier entering the room.

“Nino Lahiffe! Where is your submission form,” demanded Chloe as she marched up to him.

Nino smacked his forehead as he rushed to his backpack, “It should be in here, I know I filled it out already.”

He pulled out the form, as blank as they day Chloe gave it to him.

“Oops.”

Chloe scowled.

“Maybe we should take a break,” offered Juleka.

The rest of the members nodded as they took seats, Nino pulling out a pen to fill out the form while Chloe watched over his shoulder.

“How are things,” asked Ms. Bustier, taking Adrien’s seat as the boy had crawled over to Marinette again, leaning against her chair.

“Eh,” answered Alya, setting down her guitar before stretching her fingers.

“We got roped into helping the theater with their show,” added Nino.

Ms. Bustier raised her eyebrow, “I didn’t think Mr. Harperle was interested in pop music?”

“He’s not,” piped up Adrien.

“He just thought the band would add dynamic to the show,” explained Juleka.

“And now we are stuck because we are weak against the power of compliments,” added Nino.

Marinette snorted.

“Did your club ever overcommit like this,” asked Alya, looking to her former English teacher.

“Our music… wasn’t the most welcomed. We did do a collaboration with the art club once, but that was for a spring thing.”

Everyone groaned.

“Seriously, it’s not that hard,” complained Chloe, snatching the paper away from Nino as soon as he finished.

“Easy for you to say, you have a bigger group to delegate things with. There’s five of us,” argued Nino.

“Seven,” retorted Chloe as she read over the paper, making sure everything was in order.

“Seven?”

Chloe looked at him as if he grew a second head, then pointed around the room as she counted the people there, including herself and Ms. Bustier.

The five club members looked between Ms. Bustier and Chloe.

“I can help on the theater side since I used to be the teacher supervisor for the club. I can probably find some old costumes for you to wear and help Alya with the music.”

“And I can handle the actual show set up. It would look great for my campaign next year to stand behind some real school activities.”

“And if it really is too much, I’ll talk to Mr. Harperle. The play doesn’t need a live band.”

“No,” said Nino, everyone looking at him, even Adrien got off the ground to look over the table at their president.

“We promised Mr. Harperle we’d do the show. And we’re going to give both shows everything we got.”

“Real mature. Step it up next time and submit the paperwork sooner though,” snubbed Chloe as she left, “Marinette, I’ll talk to you about the set up at lunch?”

“Sounds great.”

Chloe nodded before looking down at Adrien, who had sunk his head to rest on Marinette’s lap.

“Get that puppy a cookie or something.”

Marinette looked down to Adrien as Chloe shut the door, petting the boy on the head. 

“Adrien, if you practice today, we’ll stop by my house after school to get you a croissant.”

Adrien immediately perked up.

“When do we start?”

“Probably with some at home practice. You all need to learn the music separately before coming together. Alya and I will work on music here in the clubroom afterschool. Everyone else should probably work at home.”

“Could we buddy system,” asked Marinette, Ms. Bustier shaking her head no. 

“Not everyone is on the same page with the music. If anything we could have visits here while I check on your progress. Fridays though will be Light Music Club rehearsal only.”

The group nodded, finally smiling after the stressful practices.

“You’re totally going to rock this!”


	25. Chapter 25

Truly, the week before the 'Footloose' performances was hell. The show was taking place a week before last week of school with a total of four performances: Thursday night, Friday night, Saturday afternoon, and Saturday evening. At least they could rest Sunday before preparing for their club performance the next Friday.

All club equipment had been moved to the theater, stored and set up as they ran through the play nearly three times for the whole week. Ms. Bustier had found them costumes, Marinette resisting to tweak the outfits a little as she worked on their own costumes. At least they weren't required to be extras in the background, as much as Adrien wanted to try. They just came out for the opening of the second act, then the finally. So there was a lot of down time to try and not stress about final tests and papers due. Marinette still managed to panic anyway as the cast rushed around them to get ready for the next act.

"I can't do this. This was a mistake," Marinette mumbled, rocking in her chair. Adrien, Nino, and Alya were moving the instruments on stage while Juleka watched her upperclassmen panic while they waited in the green room, Mylene stopping by after her costume change.

"Everything alright?"

Juleka shrugged. Nino said not to worry about Marinette, and that they'll get her function again before they go up.

"People. Too many people," mumbled Marinette.

Juleka looked up to Mylene for an answer. She hadn't seen the audience and didn't really know what to expect for her first show. Given as how the band wouldn't be center stage, her nerves weren't worked up so much.

"Don't worry. You won't even be able to see the audience once they queue the lights," comforted Mylene as she took a seat next to Marinette.

"What about before the lights?"

"We have the curtain. The lights will hit the curtain first, then you. No time to see the audience."

Marinette nodded, rocking but her mumbles reduced to silence.

"Instruments all set, you ready to go," asked Nino as he and the others walked over to the group.

"Marinette's just having a little stage fright," answered Mylene.

"Oh, she always has stage fright. You should have seen her backstage at our first show. This," Alya gestured to the rocking Marinette, "is progress."

"Adrien, do the thing," elbowed Nino. Juleka watched as Adrien stepped forward, bending over and extending his hand. Marinette looked at the hand, pausing her rocking to stare at it before looking up to the smiling faces of the band. Alya hastily pulled up Juleka to join the group.

"We're in this together," Adrien smiled, a couple of the actors cooing in the adorableness of Marinette slipping her hand into Adrien's. Adrien pulled Marinette up, slightly stepping back to adjust for a counterweight, only to trip, pulling Marinette on top of him. To avoid certain events repeating, Adrien tucked her close, holding her head next to his. Juleka looked behind to see what could have tripped them to see nothing, save a inconspicuous Alya and a frowning Nino.

Marinette must have said something after their fall, as Adrien whispered an inaudible response. Only for the boy to turn bright red, Marinette scrambling off him, equally as red.

"Feeling better Marinette," asked Nino, ignoring the blushing girl.

"Peachy."

"Great." Nino offered her a hand to stand up, only for Marinette to pick herself up and march towards the stage. Nino looked back to the onlookers before following after Marinette. A student director passed them, yelling into the room, "Five until curtain!" The director continued to the next room as the cast members started moving around.

"Well, guess that's our queue, ready sunshine," asked Alya, tapping Adrien with her foot.

"Give me a minute," groaned Adrien, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his crossed arms. The tips of his ears were still red.

Alya patted his fluffy head before heading on stage. All the other actors moved backstage, leaving Juleka and Adrien.

"You sure your ok," asked Juleka?

Adrien nodded. "Just stop me next time before I do, say, or think something stupid."

"We're teenagers, it's kind of in the description."

Adrien snorted, lifting his head. "I guess so. At least I know what I feel as a teenager isn't stupid."

Juleka rolled her eyes, ending her stare at the door where their bandmates disappeared to. Adrien smiled, standing up and adjusting his costume.

"Thanks for the sanity."

"Thanks for the chance to do this. You know, be part of a band."

Adrien rested a hand on Juleka's shoulder.

"You took the chance on us, if anything. This is all you."

Juleka smiled, brushing some of her bangs behind her ears before they fell back over her eyes.

"Curtain in two! Let's go, people!"

"Shall we?"

Juleka nodded as Adrien nudged her out of the room, the two meeting on the stage with the other band members. Adrien took his spot beside his keyboard, winking at Marinette who had been doing breathing exercises, only to turn to face the back of the stage. Nino turned her back around as Juleka pulled on her guitar. The group looked to the student director, who gave them the thumbs up to start.

Nino whispered," One, and a two, and a one, two, three," before they started playing the audience getting excited at the sound of live music for the second act. The curtain pulled apart, the lights on the stage starting the magic of the performance.

* * *

"Whose bright idea was it to perform two entirely different performances in the span of a week," Marinette grumbled, adjusting Juleka's outfit for their concert.

'Footloose' had gone off with very few hitches, luckily none on the band's part. The audience loved the addition of the band for the few scenes, which got Mr. Harperle talking about having them in the spring show. Marinette managed to tell him no more shows, which the other club members reluctantly agreed to. But Juleka had seen Nino mention maybe a spring performance in the next few years to Mr. Harperle, which he promised to keep his eye out for.

Sunday the club members were supposed to do it easy before hell week for their own show. Marinette acted like she drank too much coffee as she was all jitters, ready to snap at a moment's notice.

Juleka didn't bother responding to Marinette's comment, because frankly she didn't really have a part in their acceptance in doing the plan outside of agreeing to bring it up to the club.

"Look at it this way, its preparation for your career as a fashion designer. Always working on showcases and stuff," offered Nino, flipping his drumstick as the group waited backstage in the cafeteria. The theater was set up now for the music club's performance, and rather than do a lunch show again, Chloe arranged the cafeteria to work as a second theater after school.

"Actually, a big enough brand has its own department for planning. Designers at that point would oversee fine details of the outfits, but not so much the show, like how Mr. Harperle only watched the performances instead of being with us backstage," informed Adrien, waiting for Marinette to inspect his outfit.

Nino whacked Adrien lightly on the head with his drumstick, Marinette then poked Nino in the shin with a safety pin.

The bell rang before Nino could comment, signaling the end of the school day. Marinette gave Juleka an up down before turning to Adrien, straightening out his collar.

Marinette had designed a school uniform sort of look, everyone having something slightly different about their uniform. Alya had a purple hoodie and her tie was mostly undone. Nino had his uniform and jacket sleeves rolled up, the tie loose around his neck. Adrien had a cream vest under his open jacket. Juliet and Marinette both had their uniform nicely put together, but Juleka wore purple tights that matched Alya's jacket while Marinette had calf socks. Juleka's favorite part was on the jacket, Marinette had designed their band name to look like a school emblem, including images of a cat and a teapot amidst the checker print.

"Alright, you guys got like five minutes before people show up," announced Chloe as she flipped open the curtain, "The Adrienette club is doing promotion downstairs before coming up. Lights have been checked and sound is good. That should be everything, I'll let you know when it's ok to go on."

With a flip of the curtain, Chloe disappeared.

Juleka looked back to the group, Marinette checking Alya a second time for any problems with her wardrobe.

"You ok dude?"

Marinette grunted before turning to Nino, adjusting his baseball cap before checking his uniform.

Juleka looked to Alya for help, but Alya was looking to Adrien. Adrien stepped forward, tapping Marinette on the shoulder. Marinette turned around to inspect him, only for Adrien to hold her cheeks to stop her eyes from darting around.

"Everything's going to be fine. The outfits are great. We know the music backwards and forwards. Chloe has got the stage handled. Everything is going to be ok."

Marinette seemed to stop breathing as she started turning pink.

"Breathe in," instructed Adrien, Marinette following his instructions.

"Now breathe out."

Marinette complied.

He repeated the steps as Marinette's face color resumed its normal hue.

"Well, that scene requires a trip to the dentist now," commented Chloe, the group turning to the intruder and their teacher adviser. Juleka noticed movement out of the corner of her eye to see Alya and Nino putting their phones away.

"I'm not going to tell you how many people showed, but we have enough to start."

The group nodded, Adrien nodding Marinette's head for her.

"And seriously Adrien, PDA."

Adrien snapped his hand back to his side, both teens turning pink.

"Stop ruining the moment Chloe," chided Ms. Bustier.

Chloe scowled before moving the group onto the stage.

"Save it for the fans. They'll probably be grateful for a Christmas present like that."

"Wait, we need to do our cheer," said Nino as they found themselves onstage, hidden behind a curtain.

Chloe rolled her eyes before waving them to continue. Nino put his hand in the middle of the group, the other members joining. Even Ms. Bustier, and with some coaxing from Marinette, Chloe, joined the hand pile.

"Afternoon Tea Time on 3! 1! 2! 3!"

"Afternoon Tea Time!"

The crowds behind the curtain started cheering wildly, unable to see the group as they smiled at each other before taking their spots.

The curtain split open to reveal the cafeteria packed with students. Juleka could even spot Ivan and Mylene in the crowd.

"Merry Christmas Francois Dupont," yelled Adrien, the crowds cheering, with shouts of "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays" barely heard above the noise.

"We're glad you guys decided to end the school year with us! And meet After School Tea Time's newest guitarist, Juleka!"

Everyone cheered while Juleka could feel her face heat up. No one had told her she was going to be introduced.

"We had a lot of fun performing with the Theater club last weekend." A couple of theater kids cheered.

"And we hope you can have as much fun with us today! Enjoy!"

Adrien turned to Nino, who tapped his drumsticks before playing, everyone starting shortly after as the crowd cheered at the new song.

My calligraphy pen, FUFU

Is trembling, FUFU

As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you

Juleka and Marinette joined in for the next two verses, a couple people cheering louder as Marinette blushed.

My throbbing PASSION

And overflowing ACTION

Might just spurt out

I imagine your smile

And I want to show you my good points

I grasp my passion

I gotta make you notice me!

The girls came in again, harmonizing with Alya.

All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love

So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it

I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around

Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far

I'm totally serious

Marinette stepped up closer to the microphone as Alya stepped back, the girls exchanging a smile before Marinette took over the next verses.

To my calligraphy pen, FUFU

I might be being overdoing it, FUFU

It seems I might be crushing it, but

Alya and Juleka stepped up to their mics to join in on the next verses.

My handwriting's on a MISSION

Red-hot TENSION

Normal print is so boring

At the point where I close, the point where I stop

This heart-throbbing is most definitely love

"Please treat me well from here on out"

I add that single phrase

Everyone in the club joined in the singing, the crowd going crazy as the boys smiled at the girls.

My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is

It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart

The running lines shine until they dry

You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen

You'll have to rest

I'm totally serious

The other girls stepped back from their microphones as Juleka sang.

I imagine your smile

And I want to show you my good points

I grasp my passion

I gotta make you notice me!

And everyone came back in for the final verses, the crowds jumping up and down in excitement.

All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love

So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it

I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around

Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far

I'm totally serious

Juleka looked over at her club members the moment the music finished, everyone sweating but excited by the glowing response. Marinette stumbled a little in her spot, Adrien by her side in a moment, giving her water. The cheers turned to coos of adorableness. He whispered something to her, Marinette shaking her head no before responding.

"Thank you everyone! As a surprise, our lovely," a couple girls screamed at the affectionate compliment, "lyricist wrote another new song. Everyone ready?"

Screams with variation of the word yes resounded in the room as Adrien helped Marinette to stand straight before going back to his keyboard. He held up one finger, signaling they would only be able to do one more song before Marinette collapsed from exhaustion.

The group nodded before smiling at the audience.

One more song for Christmas.


	26. How the Light Music Club Celebrated New Year's

If anything, Juleka expected the Light Music Club to host a Christmas party. Like have a tea party, make gingerbread houses, some unusual holiday traditions, maybe play some Christmas songs together, and exchange gifts. She would try to offer her family's house boat for the party, since her older brother had decided to stay at campus for the holidays, with the exception of Christmas Day, so their boat had enough room for the group.

She didn't expect to meet New Year's Eve for their Christmas Party, on a train to some University in the northern area of Paris.

"I don't see why we couldn't have a party like last year," grumbled Adrien, sinking in his seat. Marinette and Juleka sat together, facing the boys, while Alya sat across the aisle. She had tried to squeeze between Marinette and Juleka, but the train attendant hadn't been happy. Adrien apparently wasn't happy either about the lack of party.

"Extended family," Marinette and Nino answered.

"My parents decided to take a vacation this year, and they said no parties at the houses," was Alya's reply.

Adrien crossed his arms and pouted. Until Marinette passed him a Christmas decorated macaron.

"So why the live band house," asked Juleka?

From what they had told her, the club made friends with a college band last winter. Apparently one of the members had been Alya's older sister's roommate. And they had invited them to a live band house famous for celebrity appearances near the university campus. Her mother recognizing the university as the same one Juleka's brother went to was the only reason Juleka had been allowed to go.

"Why not," asked Nino, taking a macaron from Marinette's box of leftover holiday snacks.

"Catch the college scene, maybe a celebrity, see a cute bassist." Alya elbowed Marinette, who blushed. Adrien and Nino both frowned.

Juleka looked around the group, not really certain what was going on.

"My brother goes to the school."

"Really," asked Nino with his mouth half full.

"Text him, maybe he could join us," asked Adrien.

Juleka nodded, pulling out her phone to text Luka.

"Hey, going to a Live Band House near your school with friends. Would like to see you if possible?"

She put her phone back in her bag, noticing Marinette bouncing in her seat.

"This is going to be fun. I love being in the audience for a concert."

"Same, unless you start getting carried away and trampled," teased Nino, earning him a kick in the shin.

"Well now she'll have me to protect her," assured Adrien.

Marinette turned pink, looking towards the window to hide her blush. Adrien leaned against the side of the train to see her better, with a lovesick grin on his face.

Juleka's phone buzzed; she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"With the Light Music Club, right?"

"Right?"

He responded immediately with a winking face and "See you in a bit".

Brothers were weird.

"What did he say," asked Alya, leaning into the aisle to read the messages.

"Just weird nonsense brother things."

Alya rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat.

"I think older siblings are weird in general. They think they're sooo mature because they have a couple more years on us."

Nino slumped in his seat, Marinette whispering to Juleka, "He's an older brother."

Juleka nodded as the train's intercom called out their next stop.

"That would be us," announced Alya, packing away her things.

"Why did you bring your guitar again," asked Nino, looking at the other members who took down their instruments. Marinette had mentioned to Juleka to bring her instrument in case of a surprise concert, like what had happened last year.

"We were right to bring our instruments last year, why not this year," answered Alya with a smirk at the boy who didn't bring any sort of drum or drumstick.

Nino scowled but said nothing as the train came to a stop, the group grabbing their belongings before following the other passengers.

The train station was empty, most people heading to Paris for New Year's while a few people stayed behind. Compared to the underground near where Juleka lived, it was weird to see a station so empty. What was even weird was seeing her brother standing there with a few other people holding pieces of paper saying "Welcome After School Tea Time!"

"Luka?"

"Hey Jules!"

Everyone turned to look at the siblings, Alya the first one to make the connection.

"He's your brother?"

"Little Luka," cheered a blond haired boy, "I'm Xavier, your brother's roommate this year."

"Vivica!"

"Ethan."

Juleka nodded, offering a small wave.

"Well, this is a small world." Alya seemed to be the only capable of speech, next to Luka.

"Good to see you all again. How's your song writing Marinette?"

"It's good," Marinette mumbled stepping closer to Adrien.

Vivica smirked, looking over to Alya, "So are they a couple yet?"

"We're not," insisted Marinette, but blushing while taking glances at Adrien.

"Yeah, we're not," answered Adrien, also blushed, but kept his gaze on Marinette.

Nino just scowled at them, not really liking the partial denials.

"So how far is the live house," asked Alya, turning back to the college kids.

"Not too far luckily, just on the edge of campus town," answered Vivica, leading the group out of the station.

"It's so cool, it's near the tracks so every once in a while the train shakes the whole place," exclaimed Xavier, spinning to walk backwards as he explained to the group.

"You didn't need to bring your instruments though," added Ethan, adjusting his glasses as he examined the tall cases slung over their shoulders.

"Told you," yelled Nino, poking Alya.

"And this is why you drummers are no fun," she taunted, earning a high five from Vivica.

"You've been having fun Juleka? With school and the club," asked Luka, stepping beside his sister.

"Yeah," Juleka looked back at her club members, Nino and Ethan sulking while Vivica and Alya teased them. Adrien was talking to Xavier, holding Marinette's shoulder close for safety as she stared at the ground, totally out of her element in the large group of people.

"Did you have a thing for Marinette," asked Juleka, Luka smiling as he shrugged.

"I'd call it an appreciation for another bassist, especially since she writes music too. Just a little too young for me though."

Juleka squinted her eyes, trying to read if her brother was hiding his feelings or not.

"You're weird. And perverted."

" Maybe when she's a bit older then?"

"Don't go dating my seniors."

Luka laughed, earning a couple looks from the group before they went back to their conversations.

"Anyway, whatever she's got with Adrien seems special, so I guess we'll all watch to see how that goes."

Juleka nodded as Xavier rushed ahead of them, gesturing to an old warehouse looking building with neon signs advertising the Live Band House. The music seemed to already be shaking the building.

"Sounds like a hot house tonight!"

Xavier opened the door, revealing a packed house with some rock group on stage.

"Is this club appropriate for high schoolers," asked Alya over the noise, a question that should have been asked before they came honestly.

"Totally! No bar! It works as a restaurant with live music on regular days. Just holidays and weekends they go crazy," answered Vivica.

Juleka felt someone grab her hand, looking to see her brother. Someone else grabbed her other hand, Juleka seeing Marinette holding her hand and Adrien's. Nino had his hand on Marinette's shoulder, Alya between Vivica and Nino. Xavier had already gotten lost in the crowd somewhere and Ethan was just playing a game on his phone while standing

"Is there somewhere we could put our instruments," yelled Alya.

"Ethan's probably going to be a prat and sit somewhere for the night, we could leave them with him," yelled Vivica as someone bumped into her, the whole group feeling the ripple so Luka almost almost fell over.

"Yeah, if we can find a table," answered Ethan.

The group nodded, shuffling along the wall to find an open table. A group of women jumped around in front of them, nearly falling into Adrien, sending the group collapsing against the wall.

"Oops, my...shit." The woman turned back around hurriedly, but apparently one of their group recognized her.

"Ms. Bustier," asked Alya with a smirk.

The women around her turned around, a lady with magenta hair recognizing them immediately.

"Hello again! What brings your students here Caline," the woman teased. Caline Bustier turned around, scowling at the teens. It was the scariest Juleka had seen her teacher, but the rest of the club seemed unphased by it.

"We were invited by these guys," answered Nino, pointing to Vivica and Ethan.

"WhooHOO!" Xavier jumped by, nearly crashing into the women before jumping back into the crowds.

"And that guy," added Nino.

"Why are you doing here," teased Alya, getting up in her teacher's face, a ballsy move in Juleka's book.

Ms. Bustier smirked.

"Secret invitation."

"Are you performing tonight," asked another one of the women?

The group shook their heads no.

"Last year they ended up performing at Desperada as an opening act for us," explained Vivica.

"This was a safety precaution," added Adrien.

"We have a room you can store them at," offered the magenta hair woman.

"No we don't,' Ms. Bustier answered too quickly.

"I don't think it would be a problem. Besides, they're your students."

"Not when I'm on vacation!"

The woman just smiled, gesturing for the group to follow her, Ms. Bustier following after them.

"Your teachers," asked Luka.

"Just the orange haired woman, I don't know who the other woman is," answered Juleka.

"Penny Rolling," answered Adrien, "We got roped into performing for her birthday last year."

"Definitely a favorite birthday," said Penny, glancing back at the group as she led them to a door near the stage. She pulled out a card and swiped it against a security lock before opening the door.

"Backstage," asked Vivica, the group squeezing into the hallway.

"Jagged wanted something more small scale for New Year's. Keep in touch with the youth, get some inspiration. They offered us a room when they found out, so I invited Caline, Della, Naomi, and Jane."

"Jagged, as in Jagged Stone," asked Luka.

Penny just smiled as she opened a door, said Rock Star chugging down a water bottle before chucking it in the trash can, followed by an unknown colorful drink. His normal colorful hair had been died a dark

"Penny, I'm ready to rock and roll! Tell 'em I'm ready!"

Juleka's jaw dropped, certain it was a centimeter of the floor in amazement. Before them, in person, was the Jagged Stone.

"Macaron Girl! Rocker Girl! Sunshine! Little Drummer boy!" Jagged jumped over the table in the room, pulling the four members of the light music club into a hug. He swung them around, the teens mildly embarrassed by the affection except for Adrien who hugged back.

"And you brought instruments! Penny this is the best ever! Now this New Year's is totally going to be rocking!"

"It's not part of a surprise Jagged, they're just here for the live house like the rest of us," announced Ms. Bustier, shoving her way into the room, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Really? Still a banging New Years. Who's the rest?"

"Um, Vivica, Mr. Stone."

"Ethan."

"Luka."

Juleka needed a nudge from her brother to remember to speak, "Juleka."

"Cool, you got a lot more members now," asked Jagged, looking down at the teens in his arms.

"Just Juleka joined our group. Vivica, Ethan, and Luka are college friends we made last year when we played at Desperada," said Alya.

"Jagged, don't you think you could let them go now? They just need a place to leave their instruments," asked Penny as she stepped next to Jagged Stone, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Right. Sorry about that." Jagged immediately let go of the group to hold onto Penny.

"Thanks for letting us store our instruments here," said Adrien as they moved to stack the instruments in a corner of the room.

"No worries, let us know if it gets too crazy out there for you and we'll let you in," offered Penny.

"Yeah, got keep Caline's kids safe," teased Jagged, Ms. Bustier shaking the last of her water at him, Jagged flinching enough to protect Penny.

"Everyone all good," asked Ms. Bustier heading towards the door, everyone else following after her and back into the crazy crowds. The group immediately began splitting off, Caline getting far away from her students as possible. Vivica, Alya, Ethan and Nino quickly got pulled into the crowds. Luka, Juleka, Marinette and Adrien remained on the edge, Adrien passing out glow sticks. Jagged pulled Penny into the mix, getting into a head banging battle with Xavier who must have been making circles around the room. The music started picking up, the crowd cheering wildly. Marinette and Adrien moved closer to the stage, Marinette teaching Adrien how to head bang. Alya and Vivica ran over, Alya pulling Juleka towards Marinette and Adrien who had been joined by Nino. Luka was dragged off to where Xavier once stood, Jagged Stone starting him on a crowd surf.

"Rock and Roll!"

The Light Music club bouncing against the edge of the stage, Juleka looking back at her brother to see him and Jagged stone bouncing around, nearly falling over each other.

"Isn't this just crazy," yelled Xavier as he passed by their group again before jumping over to his band.

Juleka felt a hand grasp hers, turning to see Alya also holding Nino's hand, who held Marinette's hand, who held Adrien's hand, everyone bouncing around. Certainly turning out to be a crazy New Year's.

"Hey!"

Juleka turned at a voice next to her head, seeing Penny standing behind her, the other women including Ms. Bustier next to her talking to the other members.

"Can I borrow your guitar," asked Penny?

Juleka, too stunned to really speak, nodded.

"Great! If Jagged asks, don't tell him."

The group watched the go, Juleka confused by the event.

"Ms. Bustier and Penny were the former light music club at our school. Penny probably wants to perform for Jagged," explained Alya.

Juleka nodded, looking at the door where they disappeared before feeling the group getting lost in the music.

"GO Macaron Girl!"

Juleka looked over to see Marinette and Adrien jamming to the music next to Jagged Stone. Juleka wasn't sure if he was trying to teach them moves or vice versa.

"Having fun," asked Luka, coming up next to Juleka.

Juleka nodded, matching her brother's rhythm as the song came to an end, with thunderous applause.

"Alright, give it up for Only Girlz," yelled the MC into the mic, the crowds continuing to cheer the band bowing before unplugging their instruments before leaving the stage.

"We have a surprise for you tonight! Another all girl's band having a reunion tonight"  
"YEAH! That's my girl," yelled Jagged.

"I present to you, Death Devil!"

The lights turned off, only the red back lights illuminating the stage as the women took their spots, plugging in their borrowed instruments. One of the members even had to set up Adrien's keyboard on a borrowed stand from the live house.

They momentarily stood still as the lights turned on, Juleka beaming at seeing Penny Rolling using her guitar. Caline took center stage at the mic, her makeup darkened.

"Happy New Year's Everyone!"

The crimson lips that even roses will turn away from bashfully,

and the blue eyes that even stars will envy, are all fakes.

In a fang-baring labyrinth of neon lights,

if you have lost your way, you'll have to wait till morning.

Ah, the scattered feathers of suspicion.

Ah, the magnetic force of the fallen mask.

The morning-heralding jungle crows,

are monsters that chew sweat and blood.

Covered in blood after being trampled on by heels,

the furry creatures head for the train station noisily.

Ah, the dulling paleness of the bare skin.

Ah, become aware, of the mirror of all evils.

Maddy candy x3

Bloom madly!

bloody blondy x3

Head, head, neck!

brandy girly x3

Put on some make-up...Completion!

tasty cherry x3

Now eat.

If wishes really do come true,

then God,

let me remain beautiful, before I start aging.

I'll try leaving it to you,

God.

Please eat and see what sins taste like.

The wall has crumbled due to its inability to withstand brightness,

and who was the person originally oil-painted onto it?

Everyone will go to hell eventually,

so while you're still alive, indulge in whatever you please.

Ah, show me your true heart.

Ah, become aware, of my physical charm.

Maddy candy x3

Bloom madly!

bloody blondy x3

Head, head, neck!

brandy girly x3

Put on some make-up...Completion!

tasty cherry x3

Now eat.

Jagged Stone and Xavier screamed loudly as the girls finished, Jagged pointing at Penny and telling everyone that's his girl. Juleka looked over at her friends to see Nino and Alya also cheering loudly, while Adrien whispered something to Marinette, the girl turning bright red before pushing him into Jagged.

"You ready for more," said Ms. Bustier into the mic, the crowd cheering. They started playing another beat. Tonight was shaping up to be a fun New Year's.


	27. How Adrienette Met the Adrienette Club

Rose Lavillant was mildly upset to say the least. As head of the Adrienette club, she was always on the lookout for new Adrienette information. And according to the anonymous sponsors, nothing had happened over winter break. No mistletoe kiss, no Christmas date. They hung out New Year’s, but fell asleep on the train home before midnight. So Rose was extra vigilant of any Adrienette development, especially with now the most romantic holiday of the year on the horizons.

“So, how was the Alps,” Marinette asked Chloe during their class. Rose considered herself lucky enough to be in a lot of Marinette’s classes that year. Chloe had managed to take the spot as Marinette’s confidant in her “friendship” with Adrien, but Rose found her seat good for listening. Especially with finals approaching and each class turned into a study hall.

“Mother totally forgot our vacation, again. So I ended up going to New York for the break. Not the best snow and too much confetti. But the shopping was good.”

“Looks like it. The coat is cute on you.”

“I know right! It’s well insulated and totally fashionable!”

Marinette smiled, Rose quickly looking down at her notebook to pretend to read notes.

“Adrien told me about New Year’s.” Rose looked up to see Chloe flexing her hand, pretending to examine her holiday manicure but totally side eyeing the blushing Marinette.

“He’s totally got it bad for you.”

“He’s just letting the bestest friend thing get to his head.”

“Right totally, and Sabrina’s giving out fashion advice.”

“Really.”   
“Of course not!”

“This is a study hall girls,” called out Ms. Mendeliev, Rose looking back at her note book.

“Just saying, maybe through the boy a bone or something. Especially if you’re ‘His girl’.”

Rose looked up to see Marinette turn bright red before looking away. She seemed to mumble something because Chloe leaned closer. Rose leaned closer, catching the tail end of “cheek at midnight.”

“No Way!”

“Girls!”

The bell rang, the students jumping up to put their things away.

“Next time you come to class, expect to study in silence,” their teacher warned. Rose hurried after Chloe and Marinette, trying to catch their conversation.

“You serious?”

Marinette nodded, hiding her face behind a binder.

“You seriously kissed him on the cheek at midnight?”

Rose felt like she could die and go to heaven. This was the Adrienette progress she had waiting for. She could watch the rest of the development from heaven.

“Not so loud.”   
“Oh please, everyone’s in their own little bubble and Adrien isn’t here. Now spill!”

“I just had to go to the bathroom on the way home from the concert. So after I went I checked the time, and it was midnight, and everyone was sleeping, so…”

“Marinette, you sneaky cat.”

“Don’t tell Adrien please. He will never let this go.”

“Who won’t let what go,” asked Adrien, apparently about to leave the locker hall the girls were entering. Rose passed them before hiding behind a locker. She peaked behind it to see Chloe looking between Adrien and Marinette, Marinette still pink and Adrien confused.

“Well, my locker is elsewhere,” Chloe announced before leaving Marinette and Adrien. Marinette continued on to her locker, Adrien following. Rose leaned around the corner to watch as Marinette opened her locker.

“Is everything ok,” asked Adrien, leaning over Marinette’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Chloe just teasing me about New Year’s.”

“Heheh, sorry about that. She brought me a Christmas present when she got back from vacation and we spent some time catching up.”

“No worries,” Marinette’s face resumed its normal hue as she exchanged her books, “did you both have fun.”

Adrien shrugged, “you know how it goes. She talks, goes over every item she purchased, I talk, she hears something interesting and drills you on it until she can practically insert herself into the story. She thought Ms. Bustier being there was… interesting.”

“I thought we promised our teacher adviser never to speak of that.”

“That was only in school. Out of school is fair game.”

Marinette only shut her locker.

“You know what was weird though,” said Adrien, looking up at the sky as if trying to remember something.

“What?”

“On the train home, I heard someone leave their seat.”

Adrien looked down to Marinette, who had turned away to hide her reddening face.

“Y-yeah?

“Yeah,” Adrien closed his eyes, crossing his arms as if deep in thought, “but I didn’t think much of it. Long train ride, anyone would need to stretch their legs or go to the bathroom.”

“Make sense.”

“I checked the time and saw it was close to midnight, so I thought I would stay up a bit, welcome in the New Year, even though everyone was supposed to be asleep.”

Adrien looked down at Marinette, smirking. Rose leaned closer, trying to better hear the conversation.

“At least everyone except me and the other passenger who woke up.”

“Come on, spill it.”

Just as Adrien leaned forward to whisper something into Marinette’s ear, long black hair covered Rose’s view. She looked up to see the newest member of the Light Music Club approaching Adrienette, waving her hand as if to call out to her friends and ruin the moment. Rose quickly pulled the girl back and behind the lockers with her.

“What the-”

“SHHH!!!!” Rose held a finger to the girl’s lips before looking back to see Marinette and Adrien looking around, the moment ruined. Rose wanted to stomp her foot or growl in frustration, but didn’t. She pouted, releasing the new guitarist from her spot.

“Hey guys,” the girl moved around the lockers, out of Rose’s sight as she sunk down to the floor.

It had been so close to an Adrienette moment, ruined at the hands of the freshman. At least the others had a sense to encourage the romance or stay out of the way when a moment would happen. Even Their sophomore president took the hint. But this girl was clueless. 

“Hey, Rose right,” asked Marinette, Rose nearly jumping out of her skin at being addressed. She looked up to see a curious Adrien and Marinette looking at her, Juleka right behind them.

“Um, yeah, we have a lot of classes together this year.”

Marinette nodded, then looked back at Juleka.

“I met her before passing out flyers on the first day of school for your concert.”

Both Marinette and Adrien looked down to think as Rose stood to her feet. As if a light bulb went off in their heads, they both turned pink as they looked at her. Now or never, Rose knew she needed to make her case now or forever lose it.

“I’m President of the Adrienette club, and I just wanted to say I’m fully supportive of your guys’ future relationship.”

She took a breath before launching into her speech she had given so many freshmen. She gestured with one arm to Marinette, the other on her heart.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy bassist who has bravely written music that bares her passionate emotions to the world. A princess of a character!”

Rose switched arms, gesturing to Adrien.

“Adrien Agreste, her knight in shining armor and pianist. His declarations of love are well known throughout the school, but masquerades it all as friendship in hope of winning his lady love!”

She brought her free arm to her chest to clutch her other hand

“In order to keep the band together, you must hide your feelings for each other until you can be certain your love will overcome any obstacles the band may face! But the Adrienette club believes in you! I believe in you and know you both will be the most beautiful couple to grace these grounds!”

You could hear a pin drop with how silent the crowds were that gathered for Rose’s speech. Adrien and Marinette were bright red in embarrassment and Juleka seemed to be acting as a shield for them from the crowds. Someone started to clap, the sound growing until the entire locker hall applauded Rose’s tale. Rose smiled, offering small curtsies to her listeners. Before she could further plead her case, the bell rang, signaling the end of break. Adrien quickly led Marinette away, Juleka following as crowds dispersed. A few people asked about joining the Adrienette club, but still peeved she had missed the real Adrienette moment. There was still Valentine’s Day coming up, so she could hope for that.


	28. How the Light Music Club discovered Miraculous

Alya found Adrien and Juleka in the clubroom, staring at the wall of instruments piled in the corner. They must have been staring awhile because the tea was beeping that it had finished heating a while ago.

"What's going," she asked as she slowly approached their cluster of desks. Juleka looked over, Adrien still studying the clutter.

"Ms. Bustier complained about the lack of space for her since I joined. So she, Nino, and Marinette went to the music club to ask if we can move the instruments to another room."

Alya looked at their group of desks, five in total. There were a couple other desks in the clutter pile they could pull out, and the room had enough space for them. But once Ms. Bustier was in a mood, it was difficult to change it.

The girl shrugged, setting down her bag, joining the group.

"Well, we have more members, so it wouldn't hurt to add a little more room."

Juleka nodded, looking back at the pile of instruments.

"So, we're just waiting for them to come back," asked Alya after a few moments of silence. Silence wasn't normal for a family of four daughters.

"I'm trying to remember how we tetris'd this thing," whispered Adrien.

Alya nodded, looking at the instruments. Adrien, Nino, and Marinette had moved everything before she joined the club, so honestly, their organization was beyond her.

"We have permission," yelled Ms. Bustier as she flung open the door, Nino and Marinette looking bewildered by whatever they had witnessed.

"They said we can move the instruments to Storage 1, across the hall, and everything else we leave outside the room and the janitors will pick it up later. We do need to save one for me though."

Ms. Bustier walked over to the clutter, finding one desk that nothing seemed to be leaning on. She started to pull it out, only for the room to rumble.

Everyone ran up to the pile, holding their arms up to stop it from falling.

"Let's start at the top," said Adrien, everyone agreeing.

* * *

Adrien had taken over as leader of the clutter. Ms. Bustier being the tallest brought items down from the top, passing them to Adrien who either handed it to Marinette or Nino. Nino was organizing the instruments by section with help from Marinette, who also organized old binders of music. Alya and Juleka had moved the club instruments and their five desks against the wall to accommodate the instruments, before they had taken over trash control, and moved non-music things outside except for the new desk and chair. Eventually Adrien and Ms. Bustier switched spots as the pile got closer to the ground.

* * *

Alya waited for the next instrument to be passed to her, watching Adrien grab a bass case to pass to Ms. Bustier. Marinette noticed immediately and jumped on the case before Nino. But Ms. Bustier took it back.

"I'll be holding onto this," she announced.

"But it's bass!"

"Why would the music club have a bass if they only play classical music," asked Alya, growing suspicious of Ms. Bustier overprotectiveness of the bass. Other than classical music club, there had been a couple instances of various bands, the most recent being the Light Music Club of Ms. Bustier's year. But the bass case looked older than that.

"I don't know, but it is clearly older than the other instruments here, so it needs to be properly taken care of," Ms. Bustier pulled the bass away, Marinette holding on for dear life.

"Please just a peek," she whined.

Ms. Bustier scowled, firmly yanking it out of Marinette's grasp, only for Adrien to pluck it from hers, nimbly tiptoeing across the room to see what was inside.

"No!" Ms. Bustier tried to run after him, but Nino blocked her, only for Ms. Bustier to smirk. Alya then jumped in, grabbing Ms. Bustier so Nino wouldn't have to as Marinette made her way over to Adrien. Juleka looked like a lost puppy, standing in the middle and not really helping either side.

Adrien opened the case as Marinette came around to his side, both their eyebrows furrowing in confusion before looking at Ms. Bustier.

"What's in it," asked Nino.

"A photo album," answered Adrien, pulling out a thick book with pictures from the eighties.

"And a cassette tape," added Marinette.

"And a bass," asked Alya.

"No bass," they both answered.

Alya relaxed her grip on Ms. Bustier, the woman rushing for the bass case and attempting to snap it shut, Marinette and Adrien pulling their hands and items away in time.

"Those are officially school property, so hand them over."

Adrien quickly pulled Marinette up, running to the other side of the room so Nino and Alya could look as well.

On the cover of the book was the name "Miraculous" written in cursive with stickers of various animals around the name, the center two stickers being a cat and a ladybug.

"And that's enough," announced Ms. Bustier slamming her hand on the book before they could read anymore.

Alya looked up and smirked at her teacher. She had a guess, it was bold, but it might get their teacher to crack.

"You know what this is, don't you?"

"No, no I don't. It's on school property, clearly private, so we shouldn't look."

"You know what this is because you already saw it back when you were in school."

"No, the junk wasn't here when this was our club."

"This belonged to the 1988 music club," announced Marinette, still holding the cassette tape. They looked over, Nino closer and reading the text on the tape.

"Miraculous: Light Music Club 87-88"

By now, Juleka had joined the group, everyone looking suspiciously at Ms. Bustier. Seeing as how she had been caught, she released her hand. She moved over to a seat and slumped down while Adrien opened the book.

On the first page was a group of high school students with their various instruments. There was a redhead holding a guitar, a dark haired boy with drumsticks and a brown haired boy holding a bass. The girl between them held a sign reading "Light Music Club 84-85". The next couple pages were followed by pictures of their concerts, decorated with turtle, cat, and ladybug stickers and doodles. Eventually they came to a new group photo, including a blond girl with a keyboard and an orange haired girl with a guitar. The red head held a sign reading "Light Music Club 85-86". Their group got popular with the new members as they finally started performing in the theater, rather than the random places around school or Paris. "Light Music Club of 86-87" had even more members with even more instruments, another bass, another guitar, even a tambourine. Every picture following had the group rotating members, less of the original three in the rotation. Eventually it came to "Light Music Club 87-88". Two more members joined, holding up the tail ends of the banner reading their band name "Miraculous". A few concerts followed after, but mostly pictures of the senior members with the younger members. Then came a picture of the three seniors graduating, surrounded by their club members. Surprisingly, the book continued, with a Reunion of the Light Music club in 1992 with the final two members graduating, apparently no one following in their footsteps. Some members stood a little closer together, namely the red-head and black haired boy who had been the seniors of the club. Everyone signed the page who showed up for the final concert. The next page was written in curly scrawl "Good Luck Future Light Music Clubs! - Tikki and Plagg Fu, Wayzz Lenoir".

Alya didn't dare look to see if her fellow club members were crying as much as she was. She knew Adrien was as he didn't try turning the last page. Alya reached over and turned it for them. Instead of a blank page was a picture with Death Devil their senior year with a familiar red-head standing as their teacher advisor.

"Tikki ended up coming back and teaching music several years and help us restart the light music club," explained Ms. Bustier, trying not to cry herself. "They ended up moving back to China after we graduated when Plagg was hired as an engineer for an international company."

"And the tape," whispered Marinette.

"They wrote two songs their first year. A side and B side have the songs. That's why we recorded our songs on a cd. Sort of a tradition for future Light Music Clubs."

"We should start a book then," announced Adrien, everyone looking up at him as he stood, wiping his eyes from the tears.

"It's Light Music Club tradition, so we need to add to it. Alya, you have all the pictures saved from our shows?"

"On my computer at home. I can put it on a hard drive so we can go through them."

"Great, Marinette!"

"Yes?"

"Can you put the book together?"

Marinette smiled and nodded.

"We'll put the music and pictures from Death Devil in the bass case too. Nino, do you…" Adrien started but Nino already ran to the cupboard to get the box of Death Devil memorabilia.

"Ms. Bustier," Adrien turned to their teacher, who looked surprised by the action her students were taking. But honestly, Alya thought, she really shouldn't at this point.

"Can you get us approval from the school for us to hand it or specially store it," asked Adrien?

Ms. Bustier smiled and nodded, collecting herself before leaving.

"I'll ask them right now."

"Great."

"Found it." Nino set the box near the album, Juleka having gone back to get the base case.

"Oo, we should decorate the outside too, make it all official," exclaimed Alya, everyone nodding.

"I have craft supplies at home I could bring over." Marinette dashed out of the room, pulling Nino with her to help.

"So Ms. Bustier was in a band," asked Juleka, as if she was just wrapping her head around the fact.

"Yeah, we saw them perform on New Years," commented Alya.

"I know," Juleka pulled out a picture from the box, "Just kind of now processing it."

"We should make dividers or something to separate everything," Adrien mumbled, stretching to his backpack to grab a ruler and a pencil.

"Maybe by year? Or by item," suggested Juleka?

"We'll see how much space we have. Maybe we should buy a generic binder for Death Devil too since their pictures are all over the place."

"I might have one. Mom kind of hoards those things."

Juleka ran off, leaving Adrien to work on organizing the case while Alya pulled up her phone to scroll through the photos she had posted on their blog. She mostly posted show pics, and a few Adrienette things. But at home there were plenty of photos of just them and the club.

"I'm going to go get the photos from home," said Alya, leaving Adrien to finish the bass case as Ms. Bustier came in with approval from the staff, a hammer, and several nails.

* * *

At the end of the week, the Light Music Club had a lot more room, six tables and chairs, a cabinet for tea, a hanger for Ms. Bustier's old guitar, and holder for the Light Music Club Capsule. Nestled inside was two completed photo albums, a tape cassette, a cd, and the start of a new scrapbook.

Ms. Bustier stood in the room taking a picture, making sure to include the instruments set up near the front. She attached the picture to a message. "LMC found your scrapbook and gave it an honorary home. Wishing you and your family well Tikki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not originally how I planned this to go, but happy with this chapter.
> 
> Yes, all the kwamis were technically in the Light Music Club at some point. I started it with Plagg, Tikki and Wayzz because they were in season one, season 2 added Trixx and Pollen, season 3 added a bunch more, then I ended it adding Nooroo and Duusu.
> 
> Don't know if they'll appear anymore than this, but who knows. They needed to be included at some point.


	29. How Juleka almost left the Light Music Club

Juleka could hear her brother's bass playing echoing along the Seine as she made her way home. She picked up her pace and ran up the gangway to see her brother side outside, playing his bass some unusual melody.

"Took you long enough," he teased as she hugged him.

"I was helping Alya learn more chords on the guitar. Everyone else was debating why croissants are moonish shaped." Juleka let go of her brother, readjusting her guitar and backpack. "Besides, your weren't supposed to come home until next week."

"Finals finished Wednesday. Finished packing and took the train home to surprise you."

Juleka smiled, setting her bags down so she could sit beside him.

"Mom happy you're home?"

"Yeah, she's more focused on something else right now though."

"That explains your song."

Luka plucked a couple more notes, then sighed. "She's looking at the maps again."

Juleka could feel her heart freeze, momentarily forgetting how to breath. She forgot her family frequently travels, hence why she never stayed at one school more than a year. She had been having so much fun, she forgot she would probably have to leave at the end of the year.

Luka switched his song to a more somber melody.

"Has she picked a place yet."

"Not yet."

Juleka nodded, taking her guitar from its case and trying to play along with the somber song Luka played.

* * *

Juleka dreaded having to tell the Light Music Club about her leaving. She had already explained the situation to Mylene and Ivan, everyone trying hard not to cry, and failing miserably. They made plans to hang out and study as hard as they could together for finals.

But the Light Music Club tended to be a bit more dramatic than her theater friends, and the uncertainty of what they would do mildly terrified her. Although, really the worse they would do was probably hide her at one of their houses. Probably Adrien's because Adrien once told them it really easy to place hide and seek at his house for hours. He lost Chloe several times in his house.

She hesitated at the door of the club, laughter coming from inside, she would miss this, but she needed to be brave. If not for her own sake, for her friend's sake.

"Hey Juleka!"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin to see Marinette holding a bakery box. Marinette just smiled, opening the door for them, everyone looking at the newcomers.

"Marinette! Now I'm an actual cat," exclaimed Adrien, wearing the cat ears, using a belt as a tail, and someone had drawn a triangle for a nose and whiskers on his face.

"Well, so much for eclairs then since cats can't have chocolate," she teased as she brought the box over, setting it in front of Nino and Alya. Adrien immediately panicked, pulling off the cat ears and belt. Nino and Alya were hiding their laughter behind the eclairs they took from the box. He scowled at the duo before placing the cat ears on Nino before taking his seat.

"See, not a cat anymore."

Marinette giggled, helping herself to tea as Juleka sat next to Alya.

"Well," Nino removed the cat ears, tossing them elsewhere in the room, "now that we have everyone, it's time to get down to official club business."

"You better not be planning some new theater assistance concert thing," snapped Alya, pointing an eclair at him.

"Yeah, no more theater this year," added Adrien, helping himself to a dessert.

"No, no, I told Mr. Harperle no more shows this year."

"Or next year," grumbled Marinette. Nino just frowned.

"Anyway, what I'm getting to is we need to discuss this year's training camp!"

"Training camp?" Juleka looked over to Alya for an explanation.

"We had a vacation during summer where we just worked on music and played at the beach."

"Father finished his summer shoots there already, so I can have him prep the place for us," offered Adrien, Nino giving him a high five before Adrien pulled out his phone.

"What about summer school," asked Marinette, looking over to Nino.

"I'm passing most of my classes this year. So far maybe just retaking Biology."

"Nothing this year, but I will have summer homework for the honors classes, but that will be due at the end of July," mentioned Alya before looking over to Adrien.

"Same, plus father is offering to take me to Milan in August," Adrien looked over to Marinette.

"Just working at the bakery again. Plus Vivica wanted me to design some stickers for Kitty Section in time for the fall semester."

"I want to see," Adrien leaned over his desk, Marinette sinking in her seat.

"I didn't bring my sketchbook with me today."

Adrien pouted falling back in his seat.

"What about you Juleka, any big plans," asked Marinette, trying to defer topics from stickers.

Juleka snapped her head up from looking at her tea cup. After hearing about them making plans for a summer trip, she got lost in her own little world, trying not to cry as they planned.

"What?"

"Any plans for the summer," said Nino, everyone turning to look at their youngest member.

"Um, well, my family….." she mumbled the last bit, hoping they would brush over it.

The group looked at each other, some worried, others confused. Alya looked back at Juleka, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything ok Julekat?"

At the nickname her senior had given, a dam broke inside Juleka as she started crying. Immediately Alya hugged her, followed by Marinette and Adrien. Nino stood beside the group hug, rubbing a comforting hand on her head.

"We're here for you," murmured Alya, adjusting her head so she could hear better.

"We'll listen," added Adrien, finding her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

They stayed that way for a bit, letting Juleka cry as long as she needed to.

"I don't want to leave."

The group said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"I want to stay at Francois Dupont. I want to go to training camp. I want to stay with the Light Music Club. I don't want to move."

Juleka felt heads adjusting, the group probably looking at each other.

"You're moving," asked Nino?"

"Yeah, my family doesn't really stick around any place for too long. We live on a houseboat, so it's easy to move around, you guys just make it hard to leave."

"Well, we are kind of awesome like that," teased Alya, earning a chuckle from Juleka. The group hug dispersed slightly, but everyone remained beside Juleka.

"And this year, I've had so much fun with you guys, and Mylene, and Ivan. I don't want to move."

"Then don't," said Marinette.

Everyone looked at the girl as she stood up, shocked by her statement.

Juleka tried to form words to counter what Marinette just said, but the girl kept talking.

"You live on a houseboat right? So it's not like renting a house so you are obligated to leave, unless your family had trouble with the city permits. And did she?"

"Not, not that I know of."

"So, you just need to talk to your mother. Tell her you want to stay."

"We'd even go along with you," offered Adrien.

"Unless there is some justifiable reason for your family needing move, you should finish high school where you want to."

The group looked back to Juleka, the girl twisting the edge of her shirt as she stared at her lap.

"I've never told my mom I didn't want to move before."

"There's a first time for everything," answered Nino.

"Like me telling my dad I wanted to go to public school for high school," added Adrien.

"Or learning to play guitar," said Alya.

"The nice part is, you won't be alone." Marinette squatted down to Juleka's height, placing a comforting hand on Juleka's nervous one.

Juleka took a breath before nodding, looking up to her upperclassmen.

"I want to stay. I want to be a part of the Light Music Club."

Alya jumped on Juleka for another hug, followed by the rest of the group. Even Nino joined in.

"Now, for official club business, let's go bargain with the captain for Juleka to stay," announced Nino, everyone in the room cheering.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Juleka looked up to see her brother leaning over the edge of the rail, watching the Light Music Club making their way to the boat.

"Luka, university done already," asked Adrien as Juleka led up the gang plank.

"For the semester. Leaving two more years to go."

"Nice." Adrien high fived Luka as they came on board.

"Staging a coupe I take it," asked Luka as he sat back down, pulling out his bass.

The Light Music Club immediately looked to Juleka, Juleka looking back until she found Marinette's face telling her to practice on Luka. Juleka shook her head no, Marinette nodding yes. Alya, tired of the silent conversation, turned Juleka's head back to Luka.

"Um, well, I really like being here, with the club and my friends. I don't want to move."

Luka smiled, changing the tone in the music he played.

"I'm glad you're happy here Jules. I'm sure mom would be happy to know too if you tell her."

"You think?"

Luka nodded before turning back to his bass.

"Just maybe not everyone at once though. You know mom and her maps."

"Right."

Juleka took a deep breath as arms came around her midsection and hugged her.

"You'll do great Julekat," whispered Alya, giving the girl a squeeze before letting go.

As Alya let go, Juleka turned to her friends, all giving various signs of encouragement. Juleka nodded before marching towards the back of the boat. She walked up the steps to see her mother at the helm, maps spread all over the room.

"Mother?"

"Ah, Juleka, done with the club already?" Her mother walked over to give her daughter a hug, which Juleka tentatively returned. Once they let go, her mother turned the maps next to Juleka.

"Um, not really."

"Oh, need more things for another project then."

"Um…" Juleka looked past the ship's wheel to find her club member, only for her view to be blocked by maps. She may not be able to see the club, but she believed they were still waiting for her. Hopefully.

"I don't want to leave Francois Dupont," she mumbled.

Her mother looked back over to her daughter, "what was that dear?"

Juleka took a deep breath, "I don't want to change schools."

Her mother turned around to give Juleka her full attention, crossing her arms as she waited for her daughter to continue. "I like my friends here. I like being in the light music club. Sure, we don't exactly do a lot of music things most of the time, but it's fun. And I don't want to lose that." By the end of her rant, Juleka started crying again.

"Oh sweetheart," Juleka's mother rushed over to give her daughter a hug.

"I want to stay mom."

"And we will. Probably not right at this spot but I'm sure there are other spots in Paris not bothered by having a houseboat block their Parisian view."

Juleka giggled as her mother stepped back to wipe her daughter's tears.

"Maybe a bit closer to the school? We can definitely look." Her mother began looking around the room, frowning.

"I know I have that Paris map somewhere." She turned around the room, tearing down some maps off the windows. Juleka followed after her, looking at the maps resting on the shelves. Her mother pulled off the one covering the window, only to jump back and scream. Juleka looked to see the Light Music Club standing on top of the roof of the room below, looking through the window holding makeshift signs from notebook paper reading "Please let Julekat stay!"

After getting over her initial terror, Juleka's mother started laughing.

"Well, with friends like that, we definitely can't leave now can we?" Juleka joined in the laughter, the pitiful pleas of her club mates turned into smiles, probably assuming the talk went well.

"I don't think they'd let us."


	30. How the Light Music Club Trained During Summer Vacation

Even though the storage room had become their official club room now, they still needed to take everything home for the summer. On the last day of finals they packed up their instruments, Adrien packed up the tea set, and they moved the desks and chairs against one part of the wall to keep the janitors from messing with the Light Music Club Memorabilia wall.

Juleka looked around the room as everyone got their things together. She would miss their club time this summer, but they would reunite next week to start their training camp.

"Now we just need to give the key back to Ms. Bustier," said Nino, carrying only his backpack. He had been moving his drums during the week, and once his school books returned, dumped his entire locker in the trash. Everyone else still locker things to carry along with their instruments.

"Great, so while the girls go do that," Marinette exchanged the key Nino was holding for the tea set Adrien had attempted to load on top of his binders, "You can help Adrien."

"Why a girls trip only," asked Adrien, "Why can't we all go?"

"Cause we got girl stuff to talk about with Ms. Bustier. Besides, she likes us more," answered Alya with a teasing grin.

Juleka could hear Adrien mumble something about her former freshman English teacher liking him too as the girls left the boys behind.

"What girl stuff," asked Juleka?

"Namely the swimsuit Marinette will bring that will make Adrien pass out."

"There will be no passing out. After the whole Adrienette Club, we're just going to enjoy high school. No relationship."

"No!" Alya whined, bumping into Marinette for pity since her arms were full of books. "No even maybe a date?"

Marinette shook her head no, smiling at Alya.

"No date. Can you imagine the Adrienette Club finding out. They would be in hysterics."

"Good hysterics though. They want your happiness."

Marinette sighed, "I'm sure they do, but honestly this is our youth. We need to enjoy it. We only have two more years until graduation. I need to prepare my portfolio for colleges. Adrien wants to go more into science. We have a lot to do and a relationship would just be another thing to the list."

"Fine, I get your point, but only because I need to spice up our group's blog for my college resume."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your youth Juleka, while you can," groaned Alya as they walked up the stairs towards the teacher's offices. Only a few other clubs remained, taking away their equipment for the summer. Mylene and Ivan didn't really need to take anything for theater and had gone off to celebrate the start of summer. Juleka was totally convinced it was a date, much to Mylene's denial. Alya found out and agreed it was a date, Mylene dragging Ivan away before either could say anything incriminating. It was cute.

"Relationships could be part of youth. Doing what you love with how you love," offered Juleka. Alya immediately squealed.

"Perfectly said." Alya looked to Marinette, raising her eyebrows.

"That's for me and Adrien to decide."

"I know, but could we at least make sure your swimsuit will make his nose bleed?"

Marinette giggled as they walked into the teachers' office, "Sure."

Alya grinned before yelling out for their teacher.

"Ms. Bustier!"

"Over here!" The girls meandered to the desk their teacher had holed herself up in, surrounded by scantrons and tests.

"Here to say goodbye?"

"Yep, and here's the key." Marinette dropped their club key at the desk.

"Thanks girls. I hope you have a good summer."

"You too."

The girls were about to leave when Alya stopped, looking over her shoulder back at their teacher.

"We're doing a training camp this summer. Do you want to join?"

"Sorry girls. I'm swamped with tests and then I honestly just need a break from all school stuff."

"No worries. Have a good break."

Alya ran to catch up with the girls, "So Juleka, do you tan or burn when you go to the beach?"

"Tan, my brother and I tan during the summer."

"Oo, yay! Marinette and Adrien just burn, so they're always putting on sunscreen."

"Otherwise we won't be able to have fun the rest of the week because we'll be sore."

"Eh, live a little."

"You and Nino, exactly the same. Why doesn't the school pair you two up yet?"

"Because Nino has the maturity of a ten year old and I'm too loud. You and Adrien are adorable."

Marinette grunted, marching ahead to the stairs, followed by a teasing Alya.

Juleka followed behind them wondering if they would get any training done in their camp.

* * *

"Why must you never listen," groaned Marinette as Nino ran for the bathroom the moment they entered Adrien's beach house. The only response was the bathroom door slamming shut. "Sorry about Nino throwing up again."

"No worries, this place was designed for my mom when she was pregnant. A lot of insulation around the bathroom, super ventilation fan, and a shelf at the top for scents my mother found calming," explained Adrien as everyone dropped their things.

Juleka nodded as she looked around the open floor plan beach house, everyone else making themselves at home. Marinette went to investigate the fridge with Adrien pointing out items Marinette had requested his father buy for them. Alya had run out to an enclosed deck that had a piano and drum set set up.

"Did you parents play," asked Juleka, pointing at the instruments.

Adrien looked up, following Juleka's gesture.

"My mother played piano. I can't remember what he said about the drum set, but two Christmas' ago he brought it out for Nino to play."

"What are you guys waiting for?" Alya stepped back inside the house, her shirt already off to reveal her orange and purple striped bikini top.

"Give us a minute Alya, I want to see out some meat to defrost for tonight," announced Marinette.

"Won't Nino just make us cheeseburgers again." The girl walked over to lean on the counter while Marinette pulled out some beef.

"I thought skewers would be good for our first night."

Adrien searched through the cabinets, pulling out a packet of wooden sticks.

Juleka felt her mouth salivate, thinking of what kind of skewer she wanted for dinner.

"Great, now let's swim."

Alya pulled Juleka over to the deck.

"I don't have my swimsuit on yet. And shouldn't we practice."

"It'll take a while for Nino to be normal again. We can swim while we wait for him," offered Adrien.

"Exactly now let's go people!" Alya let go of Juleka, running back out to the ocean. Juleka went over to her backpack to grab her swimsuit, Adrien tearing off his shirt before running after Alya. Marinette grabbed a sprite and crackers from the fridge, setting them down on the coffee table next to the sofa. It seemed to summon Nino as the boy stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed on the coach.

"Poor baby," Marinette mocked as she opened the sprite and cracker box.

"You are an evil angel you know," groaned Nino as he took a sip of sprite.

"I know," Marinette lightly hit the lid of his cap before following after the other two.

"Um, who gets what room?"

"Just pick a room, Alya and I will put our stuff in later," said Marinette. Juleka nodded as she went to the bedroom to change.

She quickly switched her outfit for her navy blue one piece swimsuit. She had it since she was eleven, and she honestly should have asked Marinette and Alya for help picking a new one. She peaked out to see Nino trying to eat a cracker before running to the bathroom again. Juleka exited the beach house Alya and Adrien yelling at Marinette to join them. The beach had five chairs and various beach toys for them to play with. Marinette had taken a pail and was collecting shells.

"Marinette! Get out here!"

"I want to collect shells! Nino made me lose mine last year!"

"You have a whole week to collect shells!"

"But, but…"

"If you want to look for shells, you should look for shells," consoled Juleka, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette nodded, smiling before yelling at Alya and Adrien, "I'm going to collect shells."

"No fun!" "Boo!"

Marinette stuck her tongue out before returning to her task.

"Are you going to go in the water Juleka?"

Juleka looked at the water, letting it roll over her toes. It felt warmer than most of the French coast, but she still needed a bit of time to adjust.

"In a bit."

Marinette nodded as she squatted down near the water, careful to make sure her sundress didn't touch the waded a bit further out, watching Adrien and Alya splashing each other. Maybe she should grab one of the innertubes offered.

"Oh." She looked down as something wrapped her ankle, a clump of seaweed coming to rest on the shore. "Seaweed." Juleka stepped out of it before picking it up and tossing it back into the ocean. She looked back over to see what Marinette was doing to see the girl frozen and completely terrified.

"On second thought, the water sounds nice." Marinette dropped her pail and ran into the water.

"Marinette, your dress," yelled Alya, Marinette turning back around to remove her dress. She wore a black bikini that looked oddly cat-like. Before Marinette could run back into the water, Alya was dragging Adrien out, who was holding his nose. He quickly ran out of the water and ran back for the house, face entirely red.

"What happened to him," asked Juleka, Alya giving Marinette a thumbs up, only to get whacked by Adrien's left behind inner tube.

* * *

"Who's ready for dinner," yelled out Nino from the grill. After getting over his nausea, he took his spot at the grill with Adrien learning how to make meat skewers. Marinette eventually got her way in picking out shells and had taken to sorting through her collection while Alya and Juleka got some sun.

"We'll be there in a moment," called back Marinette, tossing her discarded shells back into the ocean. She turned back to the other girls and suddenly screamed, falling back into the water.

The boys ran over, Alya and Juleka sitting up.

"What happened," asked Adrien, the first to reach Marinette's side.

"Who-who's that?"

They all looked back at what Marinette was pointing at, Juleka seeing no one behind her turned back around.

"Who are you," asked Alya, poking Juleka.

"It's Juleka," she squealed, rubbing the spot where Alya poked none too gently.

"Wow, you really do tan, "commented Nino, lifting his cap to scratch his head.

"See Marinette, it's just Juleka," comforted Adrien, helping Marinette back up.

"Right, sorry Juleka."

"It's alright," Juleka groaned. Her brother and her had been confused often enough when they traveled during the summer. She stood up and followed the others over to the grill.

"You know something," said Alya as Nino started passing out skewers, "we haven't done a test of courage."

"A what," asked Juleka?

"A test of courage. Usually people will go off in pairs through some forest and try not to get scared or lost before they get back to camp," explained Adrien.

"That could be fun. Either that or ghost stories," offered Nino.

"Test of courage," answered Marinette, everyone gasping. Marinette glared at everyone for their overreaction before biting a piece of meat. "Am I not allowed to choose?"  
"No, just didn't expect you to pick that," said Alya, looking around at the other members, who nodded in agreement.

"Nino's ghost stories suck. And it's only a walk in the woods."

"At night," added Nino. Marinette's face blanched, as if now realizing the danger she was in.

"I'll...I'll go with Adrien then."

"And Nino, Juleka and will go together," offered Alya.

"I thought Adrien said two per group," said Juleka.

"We're an odd number. So a group of two and three."

Juleka sighed, glancing over at Marinette who scooted closer to Adrien. Despite what Marinette said about not wanting a relationship with Adrien right now, this whole test of courage was definitely set up by Alya to get Marinette closer to Adrien. Why Marinette was falling into an obvious trap though was beyond Juleka's reasoning.

The group continued their dinner, Nino cooking some more skewers while Alya warned the group of possible dangers they could encounter.

"Adrien, does this area have any bats," teased Alya, Adrien looking down at the sand as he thought.

"I don't think so, my parents never really mentioned any."

"What if they migrate north for the summer," suggested Nino, Marinette looking about ready to either hurt Nino or jump on Adrien's lap in terror.

"I don't think they would migrate to the beach though," countered Adrien. Suddenly they heard a couple of high pitched screech, Marinette screaming after it as she jumped into Adrien's lap.

"It's just a bird," he chattered.

"Right, a bird."

Marinette didn't move from Adrien's lap, Juleka seeing Alya grin. Nino pouted but did nothing, probably under persuasion of Alya to help Adrienette.

"So are we ready for the test," asked Juleka, tossing her empty skewer stick in the trash with the others.

"Right, whose group goes first," asked Nino?

The group looked around at each other, Adrien eventually saying, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Everyone nodded, Adrien and Nino holding out their hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Adrien got paper to Nino's rock.

"Um, we go first then?" Adrien looked to Marinette for confirmation, who nodded as she got off his lap. She took his hand and led him to the edge of the forest that surrounded the beach house, everyone following behind.

"Here should be good." Marinette pointed to a slight opening in the forest, the lights from the house illuminating the start of the path.

Adrien and Marinette both gulped.

"How long until you follow after us," asked Adrien?

Alya looked over to Nino, who shrugged.

"Five minutes?"

Marinette and Adrien both nodded before turning the flashlights on their phones and walking into the forest. Alya set a time on her phone before looking back into the forest. From what Juleka could see, Marinette and Adrien had already disappeared.

"Cool."

"So we just wait for five minutes," asked Nino, sitting down in the sand.

"Essentially, or until Marinette screams."

"Or Adrien, could go either way at this point really."

Alya sighed, taking a seat in the sand next to Nino.

"Do we want to place bets on who will scream first," asked Alya.

"Not really."

The duo sat in the sand, Alya drawing doodles while Nino patted the sand to some drumbeat.

Juleka looked back to the forest, no sign or sound of their friends.

"I'm bored, let's just go in," groaned Alya, standing up and wiping the sand off her legs.

"But it's not five minutes yet," complained Nino.

"Do you want to wait for another four minutes?"

Nino frowned, but got up, turning on his flashlight on his phone.

"Let's go then, they've been too quiet anyway."

Nino marched into the forest, Alya and Juleka following behind them. The forest quickly grew thick, obscuring the beach house from view. Nino moved his phone around, scanning the trees for unseen dangers.

"You ok back there Juleka, you've been pretty quiet," commented Nino.

"Yeah, my mom raised my brother and I on horror movies growing up. So this is actually kind of cool."

"Really, like slasher stuff, monsters, or thriller."  
"Little bit of everything. This forest has the kind of same haunted vibe ya know."

As if her words had magic, Nino's phone started chiming some melancholy bells. Nino nearly dropped his phone as he turned off his timer for the five minutes.

"Don't freak us out like that," said Nino, trying to calm his breathing.

Juleka shrugged, the group moving forward as Nino's phone flashed a couple times before going out.

"Darnit. Alya, your phone."

Alya hastily pulled her phone out of her pocket, turning on the flashlight. As the light lit up the trees, a twig suddenly snapped, Alya dropping her phone before jumping behind Nino.

"C-come on, it's probably just Adrien and Marinette," said Nino, not really sounding to sure of himself as he reached for Alya's hand.

"O-or a monster."

"Probably just a racoon or a marten," suggested Juleka as she picked up Alya's phone, illuminating the tree line again as a dark creature staggered out of the trees.

"That's-That's too big for a raccoon," squealed Nino as he hugged Alya tightly.

"ALL-lL-YAHHh! NEEn-NO!" The creature groaned as it stumbled towards them, carrying a bulky item after it.

Nino and Alya screamed, scaring off a flock of birds nesting in the nearby trees. Juleka turned the light over to the creature to see a ragged Ms. Bustier hauling a suitcase.

"Juleka," her former English teacher whined, stumbling into the girl's arms.

"Ms. Bustier. I thought you said you couldn't come?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. But I got lost." Ms. Busier started crying as she slumped to the ground, exhausted from her journey.

"Well, you surprised some people."

Juleka looked over to Nino and Alya who were still shaking in fear, holding onto each other.

"Maybe, we should head back." The others nodded. Juleka started walking back towards the house, only to be slowed down by a tremendous weight. She looked back to see Ms. Bustier, Nino and Alya all hanging onto her for dear life. Juleka sighed, slowly making her way back through the forest.

* * *

The group sat on the steps of the beach house facing the ocean, Ms. Bustier making them tea after everyone cleaned up and changed into pajamas.

"This, this is nice," hummed Nino, taking a sip of tea. Ms. Bustier just nodded in agreement. Juleka had started sweeping up the back deck from the bits of sand and dirt they had brought in after returning from the forest. A soft strum echoed in the enclosed patio, Juleka looking over to see Alya sitting on the piano bench, strumming "Fluffy Time". Juleka smiled, bobbing her head to the music as she swept.

"I feel like we're missing something though," mumbled Ms. Bustier, spinning her tea around, causing some leaves to float to the stop.

The strumming stopped, Alya and Nino both sitting up.

"Marinette! Adrien!"

Alya quickly set down her guitar as she ran after Nino, running towards the forest, yelling for their friends. Juleka dropped the broom, running after them, searching the tree line for their friends.

"Is the test done already," Marinette's voice yelled back. Nino and Alya jumped into the shrubs, Juleka running after them until they jumped on Marinette and Adrien.

"No more! No more!"

"We're sorry! We're so sorry!"

Nino and Alya cried as they hugged their friends, Marinette and Adrien looking at each other before hugging back their friends, escorting them back to camp. The guilty duo continued apologizing as Marinette and Adrien left to shower and change into pajamas. Nino almost even tried to follow Adrien into the bathroom, only to be quickly shut out.

"It's fine Alya. I figured you were planning something, so we just hid off the path."

"Seriously?"

Marinette nodded.

"Why didn't you come over when the girls screamed," asked Nino, Juleka rolling her eyes.

"Figured that what you deserved for trying to scare us. And then we heard Ms. Bustier crying and we figured out what's up."

"Oh?"

Ms. Bustier came up behind Marinette, smirking evilly.

"And what were you two doing all alone, in the forest, alone?"

"Talking."

"Really?"

Ms. Bustier leaned over, Alya taking Marinette's other side and leaning into her space.

"Just talking."

Marinette turned pink, shuffling in place. The moment Adrien opened the door to the bathroom, Marinette ran inside.

"Just talking Adrien," Alya asked again.

"Yeah, we just talked. Did you know for Art history we have to go to a museum other than the Louvre?"

"You're just changing the subject," growled Ms. Bustier.

"I think I might go to one in Milan if the teacher will let me extend the deadline. Marinette said she might go to one in the Chinatown district with her mother."

Ms. Bustier and Alya were left gobsmacked as Adrien left to one of the bedrooms, Nino following after only to return with a handful of pillows and blankets. Alya sighed, following the boys' example before going to the other room.

"Eh, we're not sleeping on the beds," asked Ms. Bustier, looking at everyone setting up the bed pile in the enclosed patio.

"No, this way we can see the stars," answered Adrien, arranging the blankets in a circle.

Soon everyone lay in a circle, Ms. Bustier stealing back one of the pillows and blankets to sleep in one of the rooms.

Juleka was on Adrien's side, with Marinette between Adrien and Nino. On Juleka's other side sat Alya, strumming her guitar.

"We should come up with a music line up for Freshmen orientation," yawned Marinette as snuggled down into her blankets, clutching her pillow.

"Definitely, I already talked to Chloe and she's got the theater for us for the afternoon again," said Nino as he replaced his cap with a beanie.

"Nice, and we got paper and plenty of craft things to make posters." Adrien scooted himself closer to Marinette, reaching one hand under her pillow. Juleka looked over to Adrien, whose attention was all on Marinette. Marinette looked up at Juleka and put a finger to her lips, suggesting Juleka to be quiet before pointing at Alya. Juleka discreetly looked up to Alya, who was busy putting her guitar away. When she looked back to Marinette, the girl had scooted closer to Adrien.

Juleka smiled to herself before hunkering down in the blankets before Alya slid into the covers beside her. If Juleka saw Adrien and Marinette's position, she didn't say anything.

Juleka supposed she could keep this little bit to herself.


	31. How the Light Music Club Tried to Recruit New Members

Junior year! Alya was already excited for whatever may be in store for herself and the light music club. For home room she, Marinette and Adrien were all in Art history. She had science and math with Marinette and Nino, and advanced history and literature with Adrien. She was even able to take an art class with Juleka. Things were looking up for this year.

"Alya!" Alya stopped walking up the steps to see Nino running to the school, trying to catch up to her.

"Don't you usually go to pick up Marinette," asked Alya as Nino stopped in front of her, bending over to catch his breath.

"Her mom said she already left. Which was weird because she didn't mention she would leave early yesterday when we dropped off my drums at the school."

"Weird." Alya continued walking in the school as Nino followed after.

"Exactly what I said, she's rarely on time for the first day of school. There is a slight possibility she has been replaced by an alien over the summer because she's been awfully quiet on the group messages."

"I noticed that too. Unless it was prepping for today's show, she didn't say too much."

Nino nodded, "Oh, do you have the flyers or does Adrien?"

"Adrien should have them since he said he could print them at his father's work. We need to start hanging them up so we can get more members for Juleka."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll graduate a year before her, and that is a majority of the Light Music Club. Remember the scrapbook, there were only two students by the end of it. Even if we'll have doubles, we need to get people for Juleka to still have a light music club senior year."

"I guess you got a point. Maybe we should target music club rejects. Piano would go good with guitar."

"Oo, good idea, plus more plausible than bass or drums."

Nino nodded as they passed the board filled with flyers and the list of clubs. One of the posters for the light music club had already been hung up.

"Adrien's sure on top of it," commented Alya.

"Alya! Nino!"

The juniors turned to the voice to see Juleka struggling with a stack of papers. They both rushed for, taking several pages from the top.

"I thought Adrien was in charge of posters," asked Nino?

"He asked for help since he and Marinette were bringing over the costumes, instruments and tea stuff."

"Marinette and Adrien? Alone?"

Alya and Nino looked at each other before running towards the clubroom, Juleka following after them.

"We need to hang up posters!"

She was ignored as they turned down the music hallway, racing towards the back door to slam it open. Only for Alya to be very disappointed by what she saw.

Adrien and Marinette had set up the tables and the tea set back on its cabinet. Adrien wore a sea captain's hat, a captain's navy blue jacket, an oversized blue and white striped shirt with white capris, and navy sneakers while eating a chocolate stuffed croissant. Marinette had dressed in a lavender oversized shirt with a cute red and yellow pattern, a brown belt, red leggings, and brown ankle boots. She was about to distribute the garment bags to the other chairs when the group came in.

"Oh perfect! I thought to promote the concert we could wear our outfits today. Luckily no maid costumes or cat butlers," said Marinette, pulling up Alya and Nino's bags.

"Juleka, you look great," said Adrien as he finished stuffing his face with the croissant, wiping his fingers on a napkin.

"Yeah, the shoes really go well with it, maybe though we could pull your hair up?"

Marinette passed off the garment bags to Nino and Alya before pulling Juleka in. Juleka wore an oversized white shirt with giant red polka-dots, a poufy black skirt, blue tights, and white high tops. Marinette set the sophomore down in a seat, pulling out a hair brush to do her hair. Juleka closed her eyes, slightly smiling as Marinette tugged her hair into a side ponytail.

"What's this," whined Nino?

"What's what," answered Adrien, taking the papers from Juleka.

"This, this domesticity? When did this happen," asked Alya. Sure Adrien and Marinette had always been friendly, but Alya hadn't recalled a time Adrien and Marinette looked like a married couple with Juleka acting as their child. It was cute yet disturbing.

The trio looked at each other, shrugging.

"I don't know what you mean," answered Marinette.

"I just offered to help Marinette carry her things over, she paid me in sugar," said Adrien.

"We have our first performance today, we need to stay on top of things," emphasized Juleka.

Alya and Nino continued staring at the trio as if they had all grown a second head.

"So, I'll take these back while you go change. You ready Juleka?" Adrien took Nino's and Alya's posters before turning around to Juleka, Marinette tying up Juleka's long black hair into a bright red bobble ponytail holder.

"She's good to go," announced Marinette, Juleka jumping up and running over to Adrien, grabbing a stack of papers from his pile. The duo left the club room, Alya and Nino watching them go.

"So are you two going to change here together or in the bathroom."

"Bathroom!" Nino bolted for the restrooms, Alya moving over to leave her guitar next to where the other instruments had been lined up against the wall.

"Where's Nino's drums," asked Alya, noticing the one missing instrument.

"Chloe had some people from the theater department come take them to the theater for the show. We can bring ours over during lunch prep," answered Marinette, tidying up Adrien's spot where he had left some crumbs.

"You sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

Marinette looked up at Alya, giving a blank face.

"Good luck today? And come back for final costume approval."

Alya pursed her lips, then marched back out the door. Something was up with Adrien and Marinette, maybe even Juleka. But she would need to wait until after recruitment to get some answers.

* * *

Outside of this morning's weirdness, as Alya called it, Adrien and Marinette were normal. She wouldn't have art class until after lunch to see how Juleka was, so Alya had some uncertainty there. The weirdest part was Marinette passing out Light Music Club stickers she made to their classmates, Adrien showing off the sticker already on his binder. Why he got the first one was weird since Marinette saw Nino yesterday. Unless Adrien had printed out the stickers too.

Alya found the president of the Adrienette club and asked for help promoting the show during lunch, passing out the remaining flyers and stickers. Otherwise the club would move their instruments over to the theater and set up after the theater club's presentation.

"Is it just me, or are our posters from the music club area missing," asked Nino as they passed the crowded doors of the other music clubs. Older students were testing out their instruments as freshmen crowded the doors. The bulletin boards by the clubs had various posters up, some even repeated posters.

"I think they might have gotten buried," whispered Marinette as she stepped closer to the boys as they squeezed through the opening of the music hall.

"No kidding. I put up five posters over there," grumbled Alya, adjusting her guitar before the group continued towards the theater.

"So should we be walking like a posse pose or something. Like queen bees ruling the school," asked Adrien, stepping up next to Nino, only to get pushed back by the crowds moving around.

"I think that would be pretty difficult to do," answered Nino.

A couple of high pitched squeals were heard, the group looking over to see a group of girls watching them before excitedly chatting to each other.

"Must be Adrienette fans," teased Alya, turning to look back at Adrien and Marinette for their reaction. Instead of being shy and blushing like a tomato, Adrien and Marinette waved, Adrien yelling out, "We're accepting members for the Light Music Club!" The girls giggled before scurrying away. What was up with her Adrien and Marinette?

"Ok spill, what's up with you two," asked Nino as he turned around so he could walk backwards, "Normally your both blushing at the attention."

"Nino, we're juniors now. Time for a little maturity," answered Adrien.

"Maturity sure, and you handling publicity well, sure. But Marinette." Nino gestured to Marinette, who looked surprised at the gesture, "not hiding or blushing in embarrassment?"

"I just thought it would be better to ignore them. It gets tiring having your relationships scrutinized," whispered Marinette.

Nino sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I can see your point. Just this mature you is weirding me out."

Marinette smiled, little smacking the lid of his cap. Nino lifted it back up, smiling before pulling Marinette under his arm and leading her to the theater. Juleka ran after them, leaving Adrien and Alya.

"Somethings up sunshine," growled Alya.

"Nothings up. We discussed how to handle the "Adrienette" situation and figured this is the best way."

"And your feelings?"

Adrien finally broke and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "However Marinette is comfortable. I don't want my feeling to stress out her junior year as she's trying to apply to fashion school and internships. Especially since she's trying to apply to my dad's company."

"Alright, Alright, I get it. I'll leave you two alone. But I'll still be watching," Alya pointed a finger at his face. Adrien smirked, pulling the finger down.

"I know. Thanks for caring."

"Anytime sunshine." Alya nodded, marching into the theater, Adrien following after her.

The theater club had already split up into discussion groups, Juleka stopping by her friend Mylene to say hi. Nino and Marinette had already started moving his drums onto the stage. Adrien already moved ahead, talking to some of the theater members from last year, drawing the attention of some freshmen. Alya silently moved forward, passing the other students unnoticed. It wasn't until she got to the stage Nino and Marinette noticed her presence.

"Oh Alya, they're going to set the mic, oh perfect," said Nino as several theater techs brought out microphone stands. Adrien quickly joined them on stage, followed by Juleka as she talked to a tech regarding plugging in her guitar.

Alya smiled heading towards the center stage as the theater tech passed her a cord for her guitar. She looked back to see Adrien setting up his keyboard stand while Marinette held the keyboard. Nino was still organizing his drums. Juleka had already started testing sound with her guitar. This, not Adrienette, was the Light Music Club, and Alya loved it.

* * *

Everyone watched the door of the clubroom, waiting for new members to arrive. The performance had gone well, completely packing out the theater. Several students even wanted to talk to them after the show. But after packing up their instruments and moving it back to the clubroom, no one had stopped by.

"Is this normal," asked Juleka, looking back at the older members of the group.

"Sort of, normal people walk in at random times when someone is doing something weird," answered Marinette, looking over to Alya and Adrien. Alya remembered she had found the light Music Club in the middle of a tea party when she first met them. But they had already set out the tea and honey to nurse their voices after their performance. Mauve something a bit weirder would bring people over.

"Nino, do something weird," demanded Alya, the boy nearly choking on his tea.

"Why me?"

"You're drummer, hence the weird one."

Nino squinted his eyes with a dumbfounded look on his face, as if trying to understand Alya's logic.

"We could get the cat costume," offered Marinette with a smirk.

"Anything but the cat costume!"  
"I want to try the cat costume," offered Adrien.

"I could bring it tomorrow."

Adrien bounced in his seat at the prospect of wearing the costume, Alya smiling at the endearing sunshine boy.

The door to the clubroom opened, everyone turning in excitement, only to be disappointed by Ms. Bustier.

"Great performance everyone! Everyone seems really excited for the Light Music Club this year," congratulated their advisor as she took a seat, helping herself to some tea.

"But we haven't gotten any new people," whined Alya.

Ms. Bustier frowned as she added some honey to her tea, stirring it with a small spoon before taking a sip.

"Well, you've definitely made a good first impression on the students. Now we just have to re-enforce that they should join the club."

"We still have leftover flyers, we can pass those out," suggested Marinette.

"I can post about it on our blog," offered Alya, pulling out her phone to make the update.

"And I can wear the cat suit!" Adrien cheered.

"We still have a couple days to promote before the clubs settle, so we just got to advertise as much as possible," added Nino.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started getting to work.

"Um, guys?"

Everyone looked to Ms. Bustier.

"The school is already closed for the day. Everyone already went home.

"Oh, then we'll continue promotion tomorrow," cheered Nino, everyone agreeing. Alya looked over to Juleka, who was smiling at everyone as they made plans. They would definitely find new members for their little guitarist.

* * *

Alya was surprised for the second day of school to find Adrien and Marinette standing outside with other clubs, advertising the Light Music Club. It wasn't so much Adrien in the catsuit that was surprising, or other students who were taking pictures with the cat boy, but the fact Marinette was early again with Adrien, looking as cheery as ever.

"Did Adrien give you a copy of whatever alarm clock he got," asked Alya as she took papers from the top of Marinette's pile.

"Nope, Adrien just really wanted to try wearing the cat suit."

"Alya! Can you wear the cat ears? Marinette doesn't want to," whined Adrien, passed Alya a pair of black cat ears.

"Because I don't want you to get a nose bleed inside your suit."

"I won't get a nose bleed."

"You did once when I stuck the cat ears on Marinette when she was taking a nap," teased Alya as she put on the accessory.

"When was I asleep?"

"Last winter when we were prepping for the play. You fell asleep in the greenroom. Adrien even took pictures for memory."

Marinette looked over to Adrien, the boy looking away before waving at some people passing by.

"Hey dudes!"

Nino waved as he called out, running from the bakery.

"You ditched me again," he groaned, finishing up the last of a croissant.

"Adrien came earlier for his costume."

Nino looked over at Adrien, clearly enjoying the costume as some kids took a picture with him.

"Good for him?"

"Hey."

The four nearly jumped as they turned to see who addressed them, Juleka holding a few school books.

"Don't you need to get ready for class," she asked, lifting up her school books. The group blinked at her before running inside as the five minute warning bell sounded.

"Darnit. We'll need to do double time during lunch," groaned Alya as she ran inside the locker hall. She grabbed the few books she would need before turning back around, seeing Marinette help a fallen Adrien off the ground. They laughed as she pulled off his cat head, Marinette telling Adrien he could wear the costume later, but Adrien demanded to wear it for the rest of the day.

"There's nothing weird, there's nothing weird," Alya chanted to herself as she made her way to the first period.

* * *

Lunch was spent much the same. The Light Music Club would walk around the school together, passing out flyers. One person would stay in the clubroom for a few minutes at a time to eat some lunch and welcome new applicants. Adrien tried to wear the cat suit again, but the remaining summer weather that afternoon let him only wear it for five minutes at the start of Lunch, the new member count was still zero.

After school the group rotated between groups of two and one. Adrien and Alya passed out flyers. Nino and Marinette posted flyers where other flyers had been cleared. Ms. Bustier and Juleka waited in the clubroom for any new applicants. Still no one came.

The process repeated for the rest of the first week.

* * *

"We have officially run out of flyers," groaned Nino as he flopped in his chair. Marinette quickly filled his cup with tea as the rest of the group wallowed. No other clubs had been advertising that Friday, the replies to their plea for members being they already joined a club. The student government had requested all advertising posters taken off the walls that Thursday, so they had been distributing the leftover flyers to the student body.

"Now what," groaned Adrien, nibbling at a macaron rather slowly.

"I don't really think there's anymore we can do at this point," commented Marinette as she refilled everyone's cup. Alya looked around the room, seeing Juleka strum her guitar as everyone moped.

"Sorry Juleka," said Alya. The room echoed with apologies from the other Juniors, Juleka halting her playing.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"We didn't get any new members," started Alya.

"So when we graduate you'll still have people to continue the Light Music Club with," finished Marinette.

Juleka smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I'm happy, with just us. We always have next year to try again. You did your best, and that's all I could really hope for."

The other members started tearing up, Alya jumping on to Juleka, "Julekat!" Everyone piled on in a group hug. Until Juleka reminded them they were crushing the guitar.

Alya wiped away a stray tear. Juleka was right, they still had one more year to get another member for Juleka. And next year they would be sure not to fail.


	32. How the Light Music Club got Air Conditioning

"I'm pumped for practice today," Alya cheered as she and Juleka walked towards the clubroom. Juleka smiled as she followed her upperclassmen, "I'm glad to hear it. Do you know if Marinette has come up with a new song for the winter festival?"

"She hasn't mentioned anything yet. She has been working on her portfolio for university though. But we already have several songs we can choose from. We don't need her to write a new one every year."

"True."

The girls entered the music hallway, sighing at the coldness the shadow brought. Despite being a couple days into autumn, the heat wave persisted across Paris. The classrooms were bearable because of the AC, but the outdoor hallways had felt like a boys locker room after gym. Marinette even said for P.E. they just reviewed health procedures to take during a heat wave and CPR. At least the girls dressed for the weather, the boys barely getting by in their shorts and t-shirts.

"I hope we have cold drinks today, that would be really nice with an éclair or cream puffs," Alya sighed.

"I wouldn't recommend that, otherwise your vocal chords will tense up," said Juleka.

"Then I won't practice signing today. Staying hydrated and cold should be more important."

"But won't we have an ac to keep us cold?"

Alya looked up, furrowing her eyebrows, "Do we have an AC?" She looked down at Juleka as they approached the club room.

"Do we not?"  
"I can't remember using one in the clubroom before. Or really a heat wave like this before."

To answer their curiosity, Alya opened the door to the club room, only to hit by a heat wave. In the center of the room, the boys had completely striped their shirts and were laying under the desks for shade. Marinette sat in a corner of the room and the sun wasn't touching as she looked at the wall.

"Can't you boys put your shirts on," yelled Alya as she grabbed their shirts off the desk and tossed them at their feet.

"Only if you take them to the bathroom and dunk them in water," groaned Nino, trying to kick his shirt away. Alya groaned, looking over to the corner to see Juleka talking to Marinette, who refused to look back in their direction.

"What's her deal?"

"Nose bleed," answered Nino.

"100% my fault," smirked Adrien as he held up his hand for a fist bump with Nino, who totally missed.

"Fine, I will soak your shirts." Alya scooped the shirts off the ground, and was about to leave when the door opened again for Ms. Bustier.

"Oh dear, what are you even doing here," the woman groaned as she walked to the window.

"Don't!" The boys called out as she opened the window, the room spiking in temperature until she closed it.

"Curse you heat wave," grumbled Nino, moving his cap over his face. Until he realized it was too hot, so he moved it back to a pillow.

"Well, this isn't good," murmured Ms. Bustier as she examined the room.

"It was a storage space before, so it makes sense this room wouldn't have AC," said Adrien, feeling around the ground for his bag, which he left hanging on his chair. Ms. Bustier took pity on the boy, lowering backpack so he could reach inside and grab his sports bottle.

"So either we find a new place to practice while the heat wave continues," suggested Alya.

"Too hot to carry everything," answered Nino.

"Or call off practice."

"We have the winter show coming," said Marinette.

"Why not just ask the student government for an AC unit," asked Ms. Bustier, "Or a fan if they want to be stingy."

Everyone looked at Ms. Bustier.

"They can do that?"

"Classroom modifications have to be either approved by the school or student government. Getting a portable AC or fan would fall under student government."

"I'll go talk to Chloe!" Marinette jumped up, racing for the door.

"I'll go with her then," offered Alya as Juleka also ran out.

"And I have papers to grade," finished Ms. Bustier, leaving the boys alone in the club room. Only for Alya to realize she still had the boy's shirts.

"Dunk them yourselves," she yelled as she chucked them at the tables before running off. Boys.

* * *

Marinette led the girls to the student government room, Alya recalling only going there once before when Nino and Marinette fought last year.

"How's your nose," asked Alya, stepping up beside Marinette. There were still some leftover trails of blood around the edges.

"Boys," grumbled Marinette. "I should show up in a bathing suit next time."

"So if I may ask, why are you nose bleeding today over anytime we went to the beach."

"It's nose because of the boys. I get nosebleeds when it's hot and dry. YOu can even ask my mom."

"Alright, alright, but why were you hiding in the corner?"

"Nino's armpit hair… he doesn't use deodorant."

The girls covered their mouth as they tried not to gag, then Alya remembered she had touched his shirt.

"He's a sweater?"

"Oh yeah. Adrien, he uses deodorant and has been using a towel all day to wipe off sweat. Nino, he could give Tarzana a run for his money with his hygiene."

Juleka started coughing, Alya patting the girls back.

"I hope your brother isn't that bad."

"No, he uses deodorant. Otherwise he normally stays on the top deck on hot days."

"Lucky," whispered Marinette as she pushed open the door to the student government room. A few of the government members sat at tables that formed a U shape. The air conditioner was running at full force, the breeze a welcome relief to the girls.

"If you aren't here on government business, you need to leave," called out of the officials.

"Um, no, we're here," started Marinette as she panicked. She looked back to Alya and Juleka for help, Juleka hiding behind Alya.

"Our club room doesn't have an AC. Do you guys have a fan or portable AC we could use?"

The few members paying attention looked at each other, "All club rooms have AC."

"That's because their clubroom was a storage room, idiots." Chloe stepped up behind the two students, flipping her ponytail. "You would think you would know about the Light Music Club taking up the Music Storage No. 2."

"Sorry Chloe." "Our mistake, we'll see what we have." The two students scurried off.

"Underclassmen I take it," asked Alya.

Chloe nodded as she sat on a desk, "hard workers, but still learning things. And we had too many students come in to complain about the heat. Sorry, but the student government is not responsible for changing thermostats."

"How's being Junior class president," asked Marinette.

"Good, I have more responsibilities now. Plus helping other clubs try some collaboration events this year, like your whole theater deal last year. Should be fun." From the tone in Chloe's voice, fun sounded like the opposite.

"Sorry," the girls mumbled as the underclassmen returned.

"We found a fan!"

Chloe immediately changed to all smiles, "Good job!"

The two younger students beamed before passing the fan over to the girls.

"That should work until the heatwave is over. If not, have Nino submit a formal request for a portable AC." Chloe walked over to an organizer filled with papers, taking one out and handing it to Juleka. The girls looked at the fan that had been tossed into Alya's hands. Hopefully this thing would work.

* * *

"That feels good," Adrien's voice vibrated as they all crammed around the fan the student government gave them. Except Nino, he was banned to corner.

"Why can't I have some the fan too?"

"You smell," announced Alya, who unfortunately got a whiff when Nino put back on his shirt. She nearly through up.

"Then at least spread out so the air goes around the room, not just in your faces."

The others ignored him, enjoying their fan.

"Hey!"

Nino tapped his foot impatiently, no one moving from their spot in front of the fan. He got up from his spot and moved the fan away from everyone before turning it on max.

"No everyone can sha-," he stared as the fan began rattling on the floor. Suddenly the cover popped off, the propeller flyer off and around the room.

"My drums!" Nino ran for his drums to protect them as everyone else took cover under the desks.

The propeller hit the door as it started to open, bouncing it against the wall and dropping to the floor as Chloe opened the door. Chloe and the rest of the club members looked at the broken fan, Adrien reaching over and turning it off.

Chloe glared at them, "get me a formal request for a portable ac by the end of the day." As quickly as she came, she slammed the door shut, everyone sighing in relief.

* * *

"And done," announced the janitor as they finished connecting the portable AC to the window. Nino had taken all of a minute to fill out the form, then attempted to turn it in to the student government room. Only for Chloe to tell him to take a shower.

The club decided to hold off meetings at the club room until the AC was installed, but Alya saw Adrien visit Marinette's house anyway. And Nino. And Juleka. Even Alya visited Marinette during the week the club was out of commission. Sometime all together, or sometimes separately. Cookies and iced tea was available to all who came.

A week later, the AC was finally being installed.

"Just remember to turn it off before you leave for the day," the janitor warned as he left the club, the students waving him off.

"Finally, some cold air." Alya stretched as they settled into her seat.

"And that thing sure works fast, it feels colder in here already," added Nino.

Everyone nodded as Adrien started pouring the tea. They kept sitting, Alya feeling something off about the situation.

"Guys, doesn't it feel a little too cold," asked Marinette.

"Stop whining, it feels great. Girls just don't need lower temperatures like guys do," said Nino.

"Plus once we start practicing, we'll probably be glad to have it this cold," added Adrien.

Nino looked over to Adrien, slightly baffled, "Is it cold to you?"

"A little."

Nino frowned then walked over to the AC unit, turning up the temperature.

"Better?"

"Still cold, but give it a minute, it will adapt."

Nino nodded, leaning against the window.

The club sat in silence, drinking their tea.

"Huh."

Everyone looked over to Nino as he looked out the window.

"The leaves are falling."

Everyone ran to the window to see the browning leaves against a grey sky. They looked to each other to see everyone dressed in fall appropriate clothes.

They all returned to the table, Nino turning off the AC as he sat down.


	33. How the Light Music Club became Super Heroes

Juleka had been excited to share a class with Alya at the beginning of the year. She was a good learner when Juleka taught guitar, and she studied well in school. Sharing art class should be fun.

Except Alya was not an artist. Granted she could take good pictures, make a nice collage. But when it came to drawing, Alya was hopeless.

Juleka watched as her senior tried to properly shade the picture she had drawn of the wooden cube. None of the lines were even parallel.

"Alya you don't need to shade that hard on the edges," whispered Juleka before returning to her drawing.

"But it looks that dark on the cube," whispered Alya.

"Not on the edges," Juleka pointed to the side of the block that was out of the light's view, "This is a regular dark, while this," she pointed to the backside, "Is really dark."

Alya looked up between the block and her picture a couple times. She eventually dropped her sketch book on the desk before letting her head fall on it.

"Marinette made art class look so easy."

"Marinette's been sketching for years, she probably knew this sort of thing."

Alya just groaned, looking up to Juleka with her drawing not imprinted on her forehead. A small snort at their table drew both girls attention to a boy trying to hide his face with his sketchbook. Alya reached over to pull down the book, revealing a red headed boy blushing. Juleka remembered he was in a couple of her classes.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

Alya looked over to Juleka, then back at the boy.

"You have something," he pointed to her forehead. Alya looked up trying to rub off whatever was on there. She got some of the lead on her finger tips, Alya sighing before realizing she was on top of her drawing as well. She pulled back to see her cube drawing now on her light orange shirt.

"Art hates me," she groaned.

"Art doesn't hate, just frustrates," said the boy as he returned to his drawing.

"Did some artist say that?"

"No, just me."

Alya raised an eyebrow before pulling down the boy's sketchbook to see he had been adding wood looking texture to his drawing of the block.

"I want to draw like that," Alya whined before letting him have back the book. The boy was back to a pink blush.

"It's not that good. Just a lot of art classes do this sort of exercise."

"So you're an actual artist," asked Juleka. The boy looked over to her and nodded holding his sketchbook close.

"Can you help me then? I'm going to fail this class with this thing."

"I-I guess." Nathaniel looked over to Juleka for help, Juleka shrugging. Good luck to Nathaniel if he could help Alya draw a cube.

"What's your name," asked Alya?

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

"Well, I look forward to your teaching Nathaniel."

* * *

Alya did manage to improve under Nathaniel's tutoring. By the end of that art class she could draw a cube. Granted Nino teased her for it, and Marinette whacked him for it, and Adrien gave a thumbs up because he apparently couldn't shade a cube. Marinette offered to help Alya, but Alya insisted on Nathaniel, Nino then mocking her for both her guitar and art teacher being her younger. Which earned another whack from Marinette.

From what Juleka had learned, Nathaniel was very patient with teaching Alya. He didn't speak much in class, either in art class or any other class Juleka had with him. Outside of art class, he always hung out with another boy who was always writing in a notebook. He would usually arrive in the last minutes of art class to meet up with Nathaniel before they went to whatever clubs they were a part of, if any. It was an interesting combo to watch.

The other boy arrived a few minutes earlier than normal, taking a seat next to Juleka as Alya was sitting next to Nathaniel. Their art teacher mostly left them alone once he understood what was going on, only checking in occasionally.

Rather than start writing, the boy held his notebook close to his chest, watching Nathaniel illustrate color mixing with the colored pencils to get skin tones. After going to dark with the cube, Alya seemed to hesitate going dark with the colored pencils.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Alright everyone, good work for today. Remember we're going to start coloring our half portraits next week so bring a picture to me for approval."

Everyone answered with a chorus of yeses as they continued packing.

"Thanks again for all your help Nathaniel, you're a really good artist."

Alya always ended their art class with a thanks and a compliment, making the boy blush.

"I'm, I'm not that great with realism."

Alya lit up, catching his meaning.

"But you're good at some form of art! Come on! Show me!"

Juleka looked up from her bag to see Nathaniel nearly scared out of his mind as Alya tried to pressure him into showing his art.

"Alya, if he doesn't want to show you, he doesn't have to," Juleka interrupted as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Aww, but I want to see."

"Come on, we don't always need to be nosey." Juleka pulled Alya and Alya's bag after her, leaving the boy behind.

"Actually," Nathaniel started, causing the girls to stop as the rest of the class left. "I want to show you."

Alya quickly pulled Juleka back to the table as Nathaniel exchanged his school sketchbook for a well worn sketchbook.

He looked over to his friend, still sitting at the table, before opening the book. Inside were sketches of faceless people posing. Alya took over flipping the book, until it got to people posing in costumes.

"You're a comic artist," whispered Alya, getting more and more excited as she flipped through. Eventually the casual posed got blackened line art with comic hero shading. But the people remained faceless.

"Do you think you could help me with some Alya," whispered Nathaniel. The girls looked up, pausing their page flipping.

"Can you and the Light Music Club help us?"

* * *

"You want us to pose for your hero comic," asked Nino. Alya and Juleka had brought Nathaniel and his friend, Marc down to the club room at their request. Alya had been excited at first and almost accepted on the spot if not for Juleka reminding them about last year. So they took the two sophomores down to the club room.

"Yeah, we want to make a comic book. I would draw and Marc would write it."

Marc held up his notebook reading "Untitled Hero Comic Project".

Everyone looked at each other, Adrien and Alya clearly more excited about this than the rest of the group by the way they bounced on their toes.

"This isn't going to be a big commitment, right? Because we do need to practice for our show in December," asked Marinette. Juleka would probably agree with Marinette's question if she wasn't pouring more tea for Adrien. And if Nino wasn't stuffing his face with chocolate cornett.

The boys looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Not really, I could even get poses while you guys practice."

"Plus we could always come back after Christmas if we need more poses," added Marc.

The club members looked at each other, Nino and Marinette nodding.

"We're happy to help."

* * *

Alya and Adrien immediately took the lead in the posing process. They both had read too many comics and watched way too many shows because they were filled with poses. And Juleka couldn't tell if it was helping or hindering Nathaniel's process.

Nathaniel stepped up to Alya's current pose, adjusting her arms slightly before tapping her legs with his feet. He stepped back to examine the pose before nodding and sitting back down to draw. Nino was air drumming in the corner. Marinette was drawing in her sketchbook, Adrien watching over her shoulder. Juleka was trying to work on English as Marc took Nino's seat to write some story ideas. Or dialogue ideas based on Marinette and Adrien's conversation.

"I think that outfit needs more cats."

"Unless they are selling a cat patterned material, I'm not making this a cat dress."

"But imagine adding pawkets on the skirt."

Marinette looked up with a blank look on her face, before gently pushing his arm.

"That was terrible. The pocket idea would be good, but no pawkets."

"It's growing on you though. You're still thinking about it."

"Are they dating," asked Marc, after a while of conversation.

"No, they're just in denial," answered Alya.

"Not in denial, just a reasonable level of maturity where being in a relationship in high school is pointless and we should focus on our studies," answered Marinette as she continued Sketching.

"But she totally likes me," answered Adrien with a wink.

"She likes a lot of people dude," called out Nino.

"But she likes me most, don't you princess?"

Marinette buried her face in her sketchbook.

"Traitor!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You're silence said everything!"

"Did not!"

Marinette looked around for something, settling on an eraser to chuck at Nino, which hit him in the middle of his hat.

"Good throw," commented Juleka.

"Thanks."

Nino picked up the eraser and tossed it back, totally missing the desks. Adrien reached over to grab it. He handed it back to Marinette, holding on as she tried to take it back.

"A kiss for your eraser rescuer," he pleaded, raising his eyebrows. Marinette leaned in close, Adrien blushing, only for Marinette to snap the eraser out of his grasp when he started going slack.

"You're getting too flirty pretty boy." Marinette flicked his nose before going back to drawing. Juleka heard furious scribbling and looked over to see Marc writing in a flurry. She glanced over to Nathaniel who was subtly looking over at Marinette and Adrien rather than Alya.

"What's going on back there? I can't see anything!"

* * *

"Um, Marinette, could you pose for me," asked Nathaniel during the next session.

"What?" The club members were surprised by the request. Namely Alya. Juleka kind of figured this might happen after her and Adrien's interaction the day before.

"Well, you and Adrien. You have very good character chemistry together. So I think we might want to base characters off you two," explained Marc.

"But my poses," whined Alya.

"Which helped a lot," said Nathaniel.

"But we also need poses with duos. Maybe even a superhero team eventually," added Marc.

"Um, I guess I could help. I think Alya would be better though." Marinette shuffled her feet, her index fingers poking each other.

"We'll see. Let's try," Nathaniel pulled Marinette over to the spot Alya had posed yesterday.

"Plus you'll need to learn model poses for your portfolio," said Adrien, Marinette nodding in agreement as she tried to move into a pose.

"Um, what kind of pose do you want exactly?"

Nathaniel taped the butt end of his pencil on his lower lip.

"Like you're about to confront a villain, ready for battle at a moment's notice."

Marinette nodded, biting her lip as she then tried to get into a fighting stance. Nathaniel frowned.

"Do you know if your heroine will have a weapon of some kind," asked Adrien, getting out of his chair.

"We haven't decided yet. Not sure if we want to go with flying or some kind of grappling line."

Adrien nodded as he stepped beside Nathaniel, stooping to his eye level.

"Maybe…" Adrien stepped towards Marinette, adjusting her stance.

"What about this?"

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows, slightly nodding his head.

"This could work."

"And then her partner would be like," started Adrien as he stepped in beside Marinette with his own pose.

"But he had like a long pole he uses to fight, so he holds it behind him ready to bring it forward."

Nathaniel nodded, more excited as he started sketching. Adrien helped guide Nathaniel and Marinette, gradually getting more flirty as the gentle touches continued, Marinette teasing him back, which led to more sketches and more inspiration for Marc to write.

Alya groaned, flopping her head on this desk.

"I can't tell if I like their development or it's too nauseating to deal with."

"If they do start dating, do you think it will be worse," asked Nino as he took a sip of tea."

"For our sake, I hope not."

Juleka smiled to herself, glancing at Marinette and Adrien. Their little secret wasn't hers to tell anyway.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help!" After a week of sessions - most of which were Adrien and Marinette, with eventual Alya, Nino and Juleka - Nathaniel and Marc had all the info they needed. And maybe a bit more because then Marinette started getting involved with costuming.

Then Nathaniel helped her with model poses, which led to Adrien getting upset because Marinette hadn't asked him.

"Glad to help," said Alya.

"We'll let you know when we're done with the first issue," said Nathaniel.

"Hopefully June, depending on next semester's workload," added Marc.

"Oo, maybe we can do a promotion then, like write a song or something," offered Alya.

"We'll see," said Nino, looking over to Marinette who shrugged. Who knew if Marinette could come up with some sort of superhero kind of song. Or maybe they just dress up in costumes while singing their normal songs.

"Do you know what you're gonna call it," asked Adrien.

Nathaniel and Marc smiled at each other before holding up their books. Marc had a piece of painter's tape over the original writing with a new title while Nathaniel held up a cover illustration.

"The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir," they answered. On the cover Nathaniel drew were two heroes in battle poses, clearly Marinette and Adrien. The heroine was flinging a yoyo while the boy wielded a pole like Adrien had suggested. The girl wore a tight red spandex suit with black spots, while the boy had a more cat inspired spandex suit.

Both the teens blushed, refusing to look at each other or the picture. Based on the smile from Nathaniel and Marc, they had succeeded in whatever goal they planned for that picture.

"I-it looks great. Really captures Adrien's love of cats."

"And Marinette looks really h-nice. Like a real hero."

Juleka looked over to Alya and Nino, both grinning.

"You know, I bet the Adrienette club would be very interested in this if it's based off Marinette and Adrien," said Alya, looking over at the guilty couple. Their faces went white as they started to protest. Nino escorted Marc and Nathaniel out the door as they continued to try and dissuade them, Nino asking the comic duo to think on it.

"That's what you get for being all flirty and adorable and not dating," teased Alya as Marinette and Adrien sunk down in defeat. Alya and Nino left them dead inside the duo to pack up for the day. Juleka bent down to look at Adrien and Marinette.

"You two ok?"

They both nodded, not moving from their spot.

"I think you broke them."

"I didn't break them, their non-relationship flirty tension broke them."

Adrien and Marinette immediately snapped from their stupor. "I'm not flirting!" "Oh trust me, that's hardly flirting."

Marinette snapped her head to look at Adrien.

"Right, my lady?"

Adrien waggled his eyebrows, Marinette turning bright red.

"Just date already!"

"No!"


	34. How Adrien Decided to Write a Song

Adrien's melodramatic way of flirting came to a quick end after the group's experience with the comic duo. Or Marinette had gotten really good at ignoring whatever comment he threw her way. Apparently there were a couple fashion contests held at local universities for high school students, so Marinette focused most of her energy on those.

Since it looked like there would be no new song this Christmas, Alya and Juleka were arranging what songs they would sing, Alya teaching Juleka the older ones they hadn't played last Christmas.

"Why do we only do one performance a year," asked Juleka as they both strummed.

"I don't really know, why don't we do multiple performances?"

The girls both looked over at Marinette, since Nino was at a president's meeting.

"Do you want to do a concert in the spring," she answered without looking up from her sketchbook.

Alya looked back to Juleka, who shrugged.

"It could be fun. Maybe see if we can participate in a public event like another music house or some concert in the park."

Alya looked over to Marinette who only hummed in response. She glanced at Adrien for back up, only to see he was busy testing notes on his keyboard.

" Good news! I got us approved for our Christmas show to be in the theater this year," announced Nino as he entered the club room.

Marinette snapped her head up, her face paling, " we don't have a new song this year!"

"Um, yeah, we thought you would be too busy with your contests, plus making costumes when we do have the show," answered Alya.

" But if we're going to be in the theater we need a new song!"

Marinette ripped open her backpack, searching for her song book. She pulled it out and started flipping through the pages.

"I can write us a new song."

All heads turned at Adrien's voice. He turned slightly pink as he started playing the notes he had been practicing moments before.

"Marinette showed me a lot about how to write music. I've been trying on my own and I think I got something. So I want to give it a go."

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Marinette. Marinette looked over to Adrien and smiled.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with!"

Adrien smiled and nodded before resuming his playing, the light music club returning to normal.

* * *

Alya was growing suspicious. From what she heard while Adrien worked on his song, it sounded pretty good, and their normal style of music. He wouldn't share any of the lyrics which led her to believe it was either a surprise or for someone special. She was inclined to believe the latter when Marinette would offer to help, only for Adrien to panic and hide his notebook. Marinette would then smile, letting him know if he needed help, she was there. It was incredibly depressing to see Marinette hurt at Adrien keeping such a secret, but cute to see Adrien blush behind his notebook.

"Spill," Alya demanded during a free moment in Honors French History.

"I'm not going to spill my water."

"No, your song. It's got something to do with Marinette."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"She taught you how to write music but you won't ask her for help."

"I don't want to bother her since her contest is a week away."

"So you'll wait until after to ask for her help?" Adrien turned pink, turning to hide his blush behind his notebook.

"So it is for Marinette?"

"Please don't tell her, or the Adrienette club either."

"What makes you think I would tell the Adrienette club."

Adrien reached into his bag and pulled out several photos of him and Marinette at places no normal Adrienette fan would be.

"It's either you or Nino. I'm not mad, just, not trusting either of you with Marinette and I's relationship."

"So you are in a relationship?"

Adrien scowled as he put away the photos.

"Fine, I promise I will not leak any info to the Adrienette fan club."

Adrien frowned then sighed.

"We know we have feelings for each other, just Marinette wants to work towards school first. And I don't think she knows the full extent of my feelings, so I'm hoping the song will help."

"Aww, that's so cute." Alya paused her cooing as something clicked in her head. "Wait, you guys have said that before."

"Exactly, you and Nino just don't take us seriously though because of Marinette and I getting closer."

"Can you blame us?"

"Probably not." Adrien groaned as he flipped his head on the desk.

"I really really like her, and want to be closer to her, but Marinette wants to focus on her fashion merits without my name involved."

" So you think declaring you love in a song is a good idea then?"

Adrien looked up to Alya.

"It'll just be in the school, and after they announce the winners of the contest. My dad already offered to review her portfolio before applying to fashion school since he's seen her designs before at the movie premiere and before our shows."

"Huh? You really thought this out."

Adrien nodded, flipping the first couple pages of the notebook.

"I want to make this song extra special for Marinette, so I'm going to keep it a surprise. I'll let you and Nino know before the concert."

"So Juleka already knows."

Adrien frowned.

"She may have caught me one too many times hanging out at Marinette's over the summer."

"Darn it, that girl didn't say anything."

"Well, she's not really a fan of the whole Adrienette club. They scare her a little."

Alya raised an eyebrow before slowly nodding, "yeah, i can see where they are a bit intimidating. But they aren't so bad."

"I know, I just want Marinette and I's relationship to be on our terms, not theirs."

"Fine, but if she still isn't considering dating you by graduation, I will trip her on the stage so she kisses you again."

Instead of blushing, Adrien laughed, receiving a stern look from the teacher.

"If that's the case, I might try to trip her myself."


	35. How Adrienette Surprised Each Other

Either Marinette was petty, or liked surprises as much as Adrien. After taking their measurements for costumes, Marinette kept her designs a secret from everyone. Well, everyone but Nino who was also mysteriously absent the day Marinette had her contest. Apparently she won first for her high school division and impressed several university representatives. So Juleka wasn’t too surprised when Marinette brought in several large garment bags on the morning of their concert with the announcement, “I present to you the winner of Paris Junior Fashion competition.”

Marinette laid down the garment bags to reveal her outfit. She wore a lavender and pink-spotted kimono that stopped at the knees, the lower half a puffy skirt. Holding her waist was a yellow and red sash tied in a traditional bow.

“And for the men,” Marinette gestured to the door as Nino entered. He wore a yellow red-spotted kimono that reached the floor. His sash was a lavender and green. He wore a black jacket over the outfit with a hem the same material as his sash. His hat had been replaced by a yellow and red fox mask placed on the side of his head.

Marinette ran up next to him, posing in her outfit. Nino, trying to pose, crossed his arms while holding his drumsticks.

“Wow, these look great!” Alya circled the two, snapping a few pictures. “Once we all have these on, we’ll ask Chloe to get some pictures!”

Marinette giggled jumping over to Alya to look at her pictures. Juleka looked over at Adrien, who pursed his lips while gently opening the garment bag.

“Let’s take these over to the theater, so we change there before the performance,” Juleka suggested, the others agreeing as they grabbed garment bags with their names. Marinette stepped next to Adrien.

“Do you like it?”

Adrien nodded, Juleka seeing a small bit of green peeking out of the bag.

“Good. It’s probably not as good as a traditional Kimono, but it was fun to make.”

“I’m sure it will be perfect.”

Marinette turned slightly pink before scurrying away with an empty garment bag. Nino had seemed to disappear, probably already heading back to the bathroom to change.

“So the outfit was a special Adrien request,” teased Alya. Somehow she had become more clued in to the Adrien and Marinette situation, teasing Adrien when Marinette was not in earshot.

“Sort of, just how it would be cool to have a kimono. I didn’t think she would actually design one.”

Alya raised her eyebrows, looking where Marinette and Nino had already left to change.

“Maybe she cares a little bit more than she lets on, like someone else I know.”

Adrien frowned, elbowing Alya before leaving the room.

Alya looked over to Juleka, who shrugged. Just as Marinette tried to surprise Adrien for the day, she was certain to be surprised when she heard the lyrics to their new song.

* * *

The group waited in the greenroom, Adrien pacing as he murmured the song’s lyrics under his breath. Juleka was surprised by the group’s ability to keep his special song secret from Marinette. They managed to practice without Adrien singing the song the entire time they rehearsed, Adrien only sharing with everyone else the lyrics so neither Alya or Nino would blank out at hearing the song for the first time on stage. Alya did coo after reading it, while Nino frowned and possibly made some mild threats. They were prepared enough so if Marinette messed up while Adrien was singing the show would go on.

“Alright, so everyone is good. They just let out for the day so students should be arriving soon,” announced Cloe as she charged into the greenroom. Marinette snapped up from where she had been adjusting Alya’s dress. Alya had been pinning little flower clips to Juleka’s hair.

“Yep, just last minute touches. Instruments are already on stage and tested.”

“Great. Break a leg then, or whatever you show people say.”

Chloe walked back out the way she came in before Alya could even ask for a picture.

“You’re doing better at these things Mari. You’re not as nervous like our first performance,” commented Nino as he hung over one of the sofas.

“It’s been three years and a lot of surprises during our shows. Especially after winning the competition, I feel like nothing could scare me now.”

“Nice,” Nino reached out his hand for a fist bump, Marinette obliging before moving onto Adrien for last minute touch ups. Adrien slightly stumbled as Marinette forced him to stop pacing, adjusting his green kimono.

“You’ve gotten taller,” she grumbled as she set about to adjusting his outfit. Out of the five, Alya and Adrien had grown the most, Alya now matching Nino’s height. Marinette seemed indefinitely stuck at her height as Juleka had slowly surpassed her upper classman, making Marinette the shortest of the bunch. Which was comical to look at as she barely reach around Adrien’s neck to adjust his collar.

“Sorry, dad started going on a health food craze while in Milan.”

“I don’t apologies, just reminders to remeasure you a day before the event just to make sure something fit. Or just not make a full bodied costume again.”

“But I like your costumes.”

Marinette smiled, her fingers slowly straightening out his jacket. She blinked a couple times before shaking her head, smiling up at Adrien, and then moving onto Juleka.

Juleka obliged Marinette’s demand to stand for final adjustments, looking over at Adrien who watched Marinette with a love struck grin, ignoring video and photos from Alya and Nino.

“Alright, the theater is packed, they are ready for you in five,” announced Chloe as she poked her head in, quickly leaving before anyone could ask for a picture.

“I guess I’ll get a picture afterwards.

“Our we could just do a selfie for the blog,” offered Nino as he stood up.

“Fine, long arms!” Alya passed her phone to Adrien as everyone crowded around him.

“3, 2, 1,” he counted before taking several photos.

“Cuteness!” Alya snapped the phone out of his hand, posting a photo to their blog before the group headed towards the stage.

“Break a leg,” wished Mr. Harperle as he stood in the wings, ushering them onto the stage. Juleka walked to her new spot on the stage, near Alya who took front and center along with Adrien on the keyboard. Marinette took her spot next to Adrien, closer to the wings in case she fainted, she could be easily moved off stage. Juleka looked around at the group, Alya smiling at Adrien while Marinette wished him good luck.

“And now Francios Dupont presents ‘Afterschool Tea Time!’” Mr. Harperle’s voice rang out in the theater as the lights came on, blinding the band on stage. Rather than Adrien trying to introduce their new song, Nino began playing, followed by the rest of the band. The moment Adrien stepped up to the microphone, the crowds cheered.

If you're not around I can't do anything

I want to eat whatever you make

So when you get back home

I'm gonna hug you with a great big smile

Juleka glanced back at Marinette, the girl still standing, but as red as the sash she wore. The crowd seemed encouraged by this, cheering even louder.

If you're not around I can't take it anymore

I long for the sound of your voice

Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me

Simply being by my side you've always given me the courage

I wanna be with you forever and a day

I wanna tell you that this is how I feel

Whether under the sun or under the rain

You were always there when I needed you

Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly

If you're not around I don't know what to do

Where's the sugar and soy sauce?

And I was hoping that I could surprise you

When you come home

I think I've been spoiled too much

Because you're too good to me

You gave me so many things that I can't even get to pay you back

All the while I took your existence for granted

And I thought that we would always, always be together

As days go by

I'm sorry only now that I realized

That it really isn't the case

So to start things off I have to tell you these two words

"Thank you"

Will they go straight to your heart?

I'm not so sure of myself right now but

Don't laugh, okay? Please listen to me

'Cause I'm gonna put all my feelings into this song

I would like to take all my "Thank You's"

And send it to you through this song

This is a feeling I will never, ever forget

Oh feelings please get through!

As the song came to a close, Juleka glanced over at Adrien, who was looking over at Marinette. She was still completely red and trying to hide a huge grin. Encouraged, Adrien turned back to the audience.

“Thank you everyone! That was my first time writing a song.” The crowd applauded wildly. Adrien giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you for your support.” He looked over to Alya, then Nino as he nodded. Nino started the beat for the next song, Adrien leaning away from his mic as Alya stepped up.

“There's tons of thoughts in my head

I'm sort of afraid they might spill out

* * *

“You are still not going to date him!”

After the show, and a celebratory tea party at the club, Alya had asked if Marinette would date Adrien now after his sweet confession. Only to receive a firm no.

“I’m still focusing on my studies.”

“You’re with each other all the time anyway! What wrong with adding the label?”

“What wrong with not adding the label?”

“GrrrhG!” Alya angrily grabbed her cup of tea, slurping the last bit before refilling it. Only to find out they ran out. She stormed over to the kettle, filling it up with water before setting it back on the heater. The change in water temperature seemed to calm her down as she watched the water steam.

“Whatever works for you guys,” said Nino, grabbing a pastry. Ms. Bustier sat at her table, amused by the whole thing. Probably for teacher water cooler talk later. Juleka just nodded, sipping her own cup.

She looked over at Adrien, who was staring into his cup, smiling to himself as Marinette’s phone buzzed. Marinette flicked at her phone screen, smiling at something before turning it off. By the time the exchange was over, Alya came back over with the new tea, grumbling under her breath as she sat down..

“Stupid, stubborn teenagers.”


	36. How Alya Fought the Weather

Alya scowled in her sleep as her alarm started ringing and she was hit with a pillow at the same time.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. Back to school for you."

Alya sleepily reached for her glasses so see Nora holding the offending pillow. She fumbled around for her phone, swiping off the alarm.

"One more day of break," she groaned as she laid her head back down. Only for her back to be whacked by a pillow.

"No can do. Mom wants me to walk you guys to school since it's raining today."

Alya lifted her head to see the dark gray clouds looming over Paris, raindrops racing down the window.

"Definitely not going." Alya turned over and snuggled under her blankets, only for Nora to pull them off.

"You slept with your guitar?"

That woke Alya up as she sat straight up to see her guitar lying next to the wall on her bed.

"I was practicing and fell asleep."

Alya turned to sit on the edge of her bed, confronted by the reminder of the rain outside. She looked at her fabric guitar case.

Her sister followed her gaze, piecing the puzzle in her head.

"I'll see if Mom can switch umbrellas. Remember to eat breakfast."

Nora gave a backwards wave as she left the room, leaving Alya to solve the problem herself.

* * *

Alya had grabbed one of her dad's jackets and zipped it up around her and her guitar, her guitar case clinging to her front while she wore her school bag like normal. She could barely hold her mother's larger umbrella over her head as her siblings walked behind her.

"Why is Alya being so weird with her guitar," Ella asked Nora, failing in her attempt to whisper.

"Because the guitar is very precious to Alya. It will get damaged if it gets wet."

"Then why didn't she wrap it in trash bags," asked Etta.

Alya closed her eyes, trying to ignore her siblings and their line of logic. While their logic was sound for the most part, the straps made using trash bags difficult. And she was mad she hadn't thought of that before wrapping herself up in her father's coat. What was done was done, and it was too late to change things now.

Alya opened her eyes as she heard the traffic shift, cars coming her direction. She barely had time to turn as a car hit a nearby puddle, splashing the people on the sidewalk. Several blocked the splash with umbrellas, Nora using herself and umbrella as a shield for her younger sisters. Alya barely blocked the water from the top part of her guitar, soaking her back.

"Alya!" Nora called out, ushering her little sisters to Alya.

"At least my guitar is safe," whimpered Alya, teeth chattering from the cold water as she adjusted her umbrella.

"Right." Nora nodded, helping her sister move again as they headed towards the twins school.

* * *

"Curse the rain," grumbled Alya as she wobbled into the locker hall. The entirety of her backside was soaking wet, even her hair. Miraculously her guitar was dry. Nino and Adrien were next to Marinette's locker as she exchanged her books. All of them looked well prepared for the rain; Marinette putting away rain boots, a raincoat and umbrella.

"Don't you normally take the underground," asked Nino, twirling a drumstick in the air.

"This was before the underground."

Everyone frowned.

"At least my guitar is still dry." Alya turned to her locker to open it and put away her umbrella, only to start struggling to also take off the soaking coat. Nino stepped up to help her remove it, only for her clothes underneath to also be completely drenched. The only thing dry on her person was her guitar bag.

"Do you want a towel," offered Adrien, offering the one he had be using to dry his hair.

"I don't think that's big enough by thanks."

"I meant for your hair."

Adrien sat Alya down on the locker bench, the top of the guitar case nearly hitting her in the face. He then preceded to towel dry her hair.

"Doesn't you hair like have, a million products in it," asked Marinette as she shut her locker.

"Not on rainy days. I just use the stuff I brought for gym after I get here."

"Adrien, you should totally be a head masseuse or hair stylist," Alya moaned as Adrien rubbed her hair in soothing circles. Adrien must have taken that as a compliment as he began rubbing a little harder.

Alya looked over to Marinette and Nino, who were both staring thoughtfully at her.

"What?"

"I don't think you can spend the day completely soaked like that," said Nino.

"And I have all the costumes at home," added Marinette.

"So either you go home and get one."

Marinette frowned as she looked back at her locker. "Or we find something else here while your clothes dry."

Alya looked between the two, Adrien's massage starting to make her head roll.

"What do we got for clothing options?"

* * *

Alya sat in the Light Music Club room, her wet clothes discarded for Marinette's extra small gym uniform and Adrien's outer shirt. Seeing she couldn't survive school in the small outfit, Adrien had gone to Ms. Bustier to get help from the theater department, while Marinette went to get something hot to warm Alya up. Nino was left standing guard, taping on the outside of the music club door.

Alya wandered to her guitar, safe from the rain. She wished Marinette or Juleka had told her about rain covers for guitars. She still had enough money from Christmas to buy one online, delivery now scheduled for tomorrow.

She pulled out her guitar, the strings starting to rust. She looked inside the bag for a spare set of guitar strings, only to realize she didn't know how to change them.

"Nino!"

"What?"

"Do you know how to change guitar strings?"

"I can change bass strings, but I wouldn't be able to tune it right."

"Darnit."

"You need to change?"

"Yeah. I'll have Juleka show me when she comes in."

Alya set her guitar back in its spot, noticing one instrument lacking in the room.

"Where's your drums."

"Cally wouldn't le me bring them over yesterday. Something about day of rest. And I'm not lugging 'em all over in the rain."

Alya snorted as she moved towards the door.

"You call Ms. Bustier Cally?"

"After she didn't let me and Marinette bring over my drums yesterday when it was perfectly pleasant weather. Yes, yes I am."

Alya laughed, leaning up against the door.

"How were your holidays? I didn't hear much from you or Marinette."

Alya's parents needed to work during the holidays this year, so it was mostly celebrating the holidays a day or so late. And Nora gave Alya a tour of her college campus. Other than that, Alya was researching school options for media and journalism, a couple good ones in France, but the better schools were in the United States, a discussion she might need to have with her parents later.

Adrien talked nonstop how he had visited several university campuses with his father. Apparently science departments could impression a fashion mogul enough to allow his son to attend. A couple of them were out of the country, so Adrien and his father would discuss it more when he started applying.

Juleka hadn't said much other than taking a small vacation with her family between Christmas and New Years. There had been one bad picture of the boat on the ocean, with part of Juleka's face blocking the view of where they actually visited. It was probably somewhere cold because Luka was in the background wearing a jacket.

Nino and Marinette had been rather silent other than the occasional busy text. Marinette did send a family photo Christmas Eve with her parents and grandmother. Nino sent one test saying "Babysitting cousins".

"Over abundance of relatives again. They wanted to stay though for New Year's. From what Marinette told me she did a couple university tours of the fashion schools that showed interest in her. She didn't really say much else."

"She mentioned something about her grandma," prompted Alya.

"Oh, yeah, her dad's mom. Cool lady. She's been in town for the break."

"That must be nice."

Alya could hear Nino tap the floor.

"Anything on Adrienette?"

"More silent than a grave. I pleaded with Marinette to let me over, and she says she's busy. I call Auntie Sabine and she says Marinette is out."

"Suspicious. And Adrien was traveling all break, according to his messages. Anything from Juleka."

"No… but Ethan told me that Xavier told him that Luka mentioned he and Juleka saw Adrien going to the movie theater with his father."

"That's weird…"

"Considering the holidays, a lot of movies came out this winter. And some class winter movies were screening too."

"But does Mr. Agreste seem like the type that would go to a regular theater for a regular movie?"

"Father-son bonding?"

"As opposed to the several trips they took to universities over break?"

"Apparently that was Mr. Agreste's assistant who took Adrien, with a teleconference with Mr. Agreste."

Alya sighed.

"They really are going nowhere, aren't they?"

"Maybe it's for the better. We need to start figuring out our own life too you know."

"I already know. I'm going to get a academic scholarship to the university of my choice, major in journalism and media, then become a world renown journalist that will get the first inside scoop on the Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste wedding."

Nino laughed heartily, Alya smiling to herself.

"A slight exaggeration on the last part. But I do want to be a good journalist. Get the real scope."

"I'm sure you will."

"What about you?"

Before Nino could answer, the door swung open and into the back of Alya's head.

"I got clothes!"

"And I got water!"

Ms. Bustier and Marinette ran inside, shutting Nino and Adrien out again as they set about dressing up Alya and starting some tea.

"Alright, last Christmas they performed "A Christmas Carol" so we are limited on options. You can either go as a bookkeeper or a maid," offered Ms. Bustier, holding a couple male and female costumes. Alya grabbed one of each.

She ended up wearing large men's pants with the bottom ends rolled up, a woman's blouse, a women's vest, and a man's jacket.

"Why the cape," asked Nino, once the boys were allowed back in the room. Adrien had taken the woman's cape.

"Why not a cape," Adrien responded, flipping the corner as if some fancy 1800s hero. Marinette was examining the material on the other side of the cape.

"I look like some mishmosh butler," said Alya, looking at herself. The blouse didn't even go with the vest.

"Well, it'll work until your clothes are dry," commented Ms. Bustier as she examined Alya's drying clothes. "But I wouldn't bother trying to take your guitar home until you get the weather proof case."

Alya nodded looking sadly at her lonely guitar.

"Now come on, I'll write you all notes for missing first period. Adrien, leave the cape."

Everyone agreed, Adrien letting the cape fall to the ground as they followed Ms. Bustier out of the classroom.

* * *

Juleka led Mylene over to the music club during lunch in order to drop off her guitar. She had been running late that morning due to the rain, and had taken the first chance to drop off her instrument. Mylene had offered to join her, catching up since break.

"And then, I hung out at Ivan's house for New Year's with his family," confessed Mylene as she blushed. Apparently Ivan finally asked out Mylene, the two quickly entering a relationship after the first date. Juleka was glad at least two of her friends could confess to each other like normal people. Not with a cult following watching their every move.

"And his family was nice?"

"Oh yes, his mom is a great cook, but his dad just kind of watches TV all the time, so he didn't really talk much."

Juleka nodded as she opened the door to the club room, pausing at what she saw. Scattered on the floor and desk were several articles of clothing. And in the middle of all the clothes was a lump of a blanket. The girls quickly shut the door.

"Do you?" started Mylene.  
"No."

"Do you think?"

"I hope not."

The girls looked at each other before peaking in the room, the blanket in the middle of the room not moving.

"Does your club really like dress up," asked Mylene, looking up to Juleka. Juleka's face paled as she ran through the numerous situations in her head.

"Juleka!"

The girls turned around to see the other members of the light music club, Adrien running the fastest. Her burst past them then jumped onto the blanket. He grabbed the corners and pulled it around himself, revealing it to be a cape. He held up half to his face whispering, "I'm Cat Man!" then ran off to grab the cat ears near the music club memorabilia.

"Sorry about him," he's been waiting to wear that cape all day," apologize Marinette, making her way to the tea pot.

"Dude, was it this messy when we left," asked Nino as he stepped around the clothes. Marinette turned at his comment, quickly turning the pot on before picking up the clothes.

"My bad, I kind of got carried away," said Alya as she entered, dressed like some 1800s girl failing to pose as a boy.

Juleka looked around the other members, trying to piece what happened that morning.

"Oh Juleka! Could you teach me how to restring my guitar?"

Alya pulled out her guitar and a pack of strings, showing them off as if she was proud of something.

"W-what happened," asked Mylene?  
"Oh, I got wet protecting my guitar from the rain," explained Alya as if it was the most common thing in the world as she moved forward, holding out her guitar and strings. Juleka examined the instrument, no sign of water damage evident on the guitar. Juleka sighed before smiling.

"Sure I'll help."


	37. How the Light Music Club Celebrates Valentine's Day

Juleka had been the third wheel of their small friend group for sometime. But now that Ivan and Mylene were officially dating, Juleka was starting to wonder if she should find more friends to include so she wouldn't feel so… single. She looked around the cafeteria for the other members of the Light Music Club, but she couldn't see them anywhere. If she only didn't buy lunch that day, maybe she could look around the school, but they were probably in the club room. Watching Ivan and Mylene sample each other's lunch was starting to get a little much.

"Um, excuse me?"

The trio turned to see Nathaniel, holding a lunch tray. His writing partner was no where in sight.

"Um, could I sit here?"

"Sure," answered Mylene.

Nathaniel smiled and sat down. Finally another single person that Juleka could talk to.

"How's school going for you Nathaniel," asked Mylene?

Or not.

"Uh, good. I'm in the art club since they don't really have a make your own comic club. And I found a writer. But he's sick today."

"I'm sorry, about him being sick, I'm glad you made a friend. Oh, this is my boyfriend Ivan, and my friend Juleka."

Nathaniel slightly waved.

"I met Juleka before."

"Really?"

Mylene looked between Nathaniel and Juleka.

"He's in my art class. He's teaching Alya to draw and got inspiration and poses from our club."

"Fun! How did it go?"

Nathaniel sucked in his bottom lip, "very enlightening."

Mylene smiled and giggled before helping herself to her last bit of food on her tray.

"Excuse me, how do you two know each other?"  
"Oh, we were in the same Junior High."

Nathaniel nodded. Juleka looked between the two as they continued chatting, looking over to Ivan who had long since finished his lunch.

"I'm going to go ahead and get ready for the gym. I'll see you later," said Ivan, kissing Mylene on the forehead, the girl giggling in delight at the contact. He waved goodbye, taking his and Mylene's empty lunch trays.

"He seems rather quiet," commented Nathaniel before taking a sip of his water. It looked like he had painted the water thermos in his comic books style.

"Yeah, he communicates better when he's writing. He's written me the loveliest poems before. I just need to come up with something equally nice for Valentine's Day."

Right, Valentine's Day was approaching. Juleka could vaguely remember Alya heavily hinting for Adrien to get Marinette something and vice versa, but she had tuned her senior out when she went on her "Adrienette" rant.

"Are you two going to do anything?"

Juleka raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Nathaniel. The boy looked equally confused as he looked back at her.

"Not for each other," laughed Mylene, "For your writer friend or the Light Music Club."

"We're not like that!"

Juleka gave her friend a dumb founded look as Nathaniel protested. Mylene just rolled her eyes.

"You could do it for appreciation. It doesn't always have to be romantic. Like friendship gifts or something."

"I guess I could draw Marc something."

Juleka moved around the food on her plate, not particularly fond of the peppers. A gift for her light music club seniors. They had helped her come out of her shell a little, and even though she had been teaching Alya guitar, it helped improve her skills. Marinette and Adrien were definitely the more reliable of her seniors. And Nino… he was generally chill and helped the high strung members when they went into panic mode. If he wanted to.

"I guess I could make them a dessert or something."

"Oo, perfect. I could make Ivan homemade chocolate."

Mylene bounced in her seat as she came up with the idea. Juleka looked over to Nathaniel, who seemed to be thinking.

"If you guys want, you can come over before Valentines Day and we could work on our projects," she offered. Mylene and Nathaniel's expressions both lit up.

"Oh that would be wonderful! I've always wanted to see where you live," cheered Mylene, jumping around to give Juleka a hug.

Nathaniel nodded in agreement, "A change of scenery would be good inspiration."

Juleka gave them both an awkward smile, trying to remember if she ever told Mylene she lived on a boat.

* * *

"You live on a boat," asked Nathaniel as they climbed up the gangway. Juleka looked back, Nathaniel looking to be almost enjoying himself as he looked around.

"Welcome aboard the Liberty," greeted her mother as she gave her daughter a hug before shaking the hands of her friends.

"I'm Anarka Couffaine, but you can just call me Anarka."

"Thank you for letting us come over Anarka," said Mylene, shifting the grocery bag in her arms. The group had made a quick stop by the grocery store to gather things they would need for their Valentine's gifts. Mylene wanted to try homemade chocolate, Juleka was going to attempt a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. She had seen the Light music club eat chocolate before, but Marinette never brought a chocolate on chocolate cake. It was always things that could be sold individually or cancelled orders.

Nathaniel bought a candy to go with his drawing.

"No trouble at all. To be honest, the Liberty needs more noise. I don't know why Juleka doesn't bring her music club over and play here sometimes."

Anarka waved them to follow her below deck, leading into a kitchen and dinning area.

"Let me know if you need anything," she passed a walkie talkie over to Juleka. "I'll be below doing some maintenance."

The group nodded as Juleka's mother left.

"She's very nice," said Mylene as she set her grocery bag down on the counter, walking around the bar separating the kitchen so they could start.

"Yeah, but she likes things on the loud side. I think that's why she likes that both of us are in a band."

"You should totally have the Light Music Club play here!"

Juleka set her bag down next to Mylene before joining her to wash their hands.

"We talked a little about a spring performance, but I guess it's up to Nino and Marinette."

"Why up to them two?" Nathaniel took a seat at the bar as Juleka started searching the cabinets for things they would need, Mylene looking up instructions online on how to make home-made chocolate.

Juleka shrugged, "They're the president and vice-president, doesn't that make it their decision?"

Nathaniel shrugged, "It should be a group vote. Just because I draw, doesn't mean Marc doesn't give me his input, or vice versa. It's a group effort."

Juleka shook her head from side to side, realizing she would probably need to pull in back. She found one of her mother's head bands lying around, and quickly tied her hair up.

"I guess. And I know that we would talk about it more if someone brought it up while everyone is there. I just don't want to think about making the finally decision."

"You might have to eventually. You're going to be president of the club when they graduate," said Mylene as she set out her items on the counter.

Juleka frowned. Since their failed advertisement at the beginning of the year, she had pushed to the back of her mind that there might not be a music club for her senior year.

"What if there is no light music club," she asked, the room growing quiet. Mylene dropped her things back on the counter before hugging her friend.

"Maybe Marc and I could join you so you still have a club. Make it a Light comic music club," said Nathanael with a small smile.

Juleka snorted, "That's a terrible name."

Nathaniel shrugged, "Still, we can be place holders until you get the light music club going. Plus the art club people are pretty weird. Not really our thing."

Juleka smiled, "Thanks." Nathaniel just nodded as he pulled out his sketch book.

"Alright, enough sappiness. Time to start cooking," announced Mylene, letting go of Juleka to fist bump in the air. Juleka copied her friend, Nathaniel slightly raising his fist before searching his bag for his pencils.

Juleka pulled out her box of chocolate cake mix, the instructions on the side.

"Set the oven to 177 degrees, then prepare two 23 cm pans with baking spray. Baking spray?" Juleka looked up around her kitchen, spotting a bottle of oil.

"Could I use that instead of baking spray," she asked Mylene, who was setting a pot of water to boil.

"Maybe, just wipe it around the pan so it gets everywhere."

Juleka nodded, taking the oil and a paper towel. She poured a bit of oil inside, then smeared it around the walls and floor of her baking pan. She smiled to herself.

This should be a piece of cake.

* * *

The cake was in pieces. Well, more like she hadn't put on enough oil, so some of the cake stuck to the pan walls. Which made it difficult to ice, taking off more clumps of cake and mixing it into the frosting. The top of the cake, the only part still intact, was covered in more clumps of cake. Mylene suggested adding sprinkles to help, but the pink and white confections make the lumps pop out more.

"This is a disaster," she whined, thumping her head on the counter next to her creation.

"It could be worse," offered Mylene, looking sadly at her chocolate heart. She had put too much sprinkles on the base layer, and she had accidentally mixed some parts of the sprinkles in with the chocolate, creating patches with or without sprinkles.

At least her heart was in one piece.

Nathaniel chose not to say anything, helping himself to the leftover cake still stuck on Juleka's pans.

"The cakes that Marinette brings in all look so pretty. How is this going to compete with it."

"She comes from a family of professional bakers, they live and breathe cake. No one expects a perfect cake their first time," said Nathaniel as he added some of Mylene's fallen sprinkles to his cake bite.

"How did you know that," asked Juleka as she looked up.

"My family always goes to her family for cakes and things. Plus we went to the same elementary and Junior High school."

Juleka furrowed her brows, looking from Mylene to Nathaniel. Mylene looked equally confused.

"She never mentioned you before."

Nathaniel shrugged, "We're a grade a part, plus she and Nino kept to themselves because of Chloe's bullying. But Marinette was nice to talk to."

Nathaniel's cheeks turned a little pink, hiding his face behind his sketchbook. Juleka smacked her head on the counter again.

"Must every guy have had a crush on Marinette at some point?"

She looked over to Mylene who looked away. Figures since Ivan used to be Marinette's grade he would have had a crush on her at some point too.

"She's a likeable person," Nathaniel defended, "and Nino was pretty cool too. Just Marinette always goes the extra mile."

Juleka sat her head up, thinking of Marinette. She wrote their songs and designed their costumes while keeping up her grades. Marinette had been Juleka's most reliable senior in the club.

"Which is why this cake needs to go the extra mile, like Marinette."

Juleka stood up, pulling out her phone. Surely she could find a way to fix her cake.

* * *

Juleka couldn't fix the cake. After reassurance from her friends and mother her seniors would appreciate whatever she made for them; she sealed the cake up and brought it to school.

Apparently the school was in the Valentine's spirit for once, a booth set up for people to buy "Candy-Grams" to deliver to other students during the day. The operation must have been spearheaded by Chloe as she kept the general populace in line as people ordered their deliveries.

"Morning Juleka," Marinette popped in beside her younger classmate, Juleka hurriedly swung the cake to the other side to hide it from Marinette.

"M-morning," said Juleka, hiding her face in her scarf. She then looked around, no sign of the other club members anywhere.

"Oh, Nino is buying candy-grams since he didn't think he needed to bother with anything. I haven't seen Adrien or Alya yet."

Juleka nodded, looking to the line to see Nino arguing with one of the student government people. And Chloe was approaching them.

"And that's my queue," Marinette sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small box and a bag.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Juleka could barely call out a thanks as Marinette went to Nino's aid. Marinette fished around in her backpack, pulling out a wallet and forking some money over to Nino.

Juleka continued on her way, opening the small bag. Inside were pink macaron with little jelly hearts decorating the top. She tied back up the bag as she approached her locker, Mylene standing nearby, looking sour.

"Did you give your gift to Ivan yet," asked Juleka as she opened her locker.

"No, I can't, especially after he gave me this."

Mylene held up a poem written on pink stationary. Sealing it up was a new bandana.

Juleka sighed, looking between her bag and Mylene's gift. She tied the bag up and put it in her locker, remembering the box underneath. She opened it up to see a flower clip for her hair. She banged her head against the neighbor's locker.

"Why do they have to be so perfect," she groaned?

"Please don't tell me you two are still going on about that," asked Nathaniel as he walked up with Marc. Marc was holding the candy bar, a piece of paper that was probably the drawing stuck between his notebook.

"What are they going on about," asked Marc, looking between Nathaniel and the girls.

"Marinette got me home-made macarons and a flower clip," answered Juleka.

"And Ivan gave me a poem and a headband."

"So, they put as much care into their gifts as you did yours. It doesn't make yours less because they aren't perfect."

"I'm sure they'll like your gifts. Ivan and Marinette don't seem the type to complain about receiving a gift," added Marc.

Juleka and Mylene sighed, realizing Marc was right. Ivan and Marinette wouldn't complain about the gift. Adrien would probably be happy because it's cake. Nino and Alya would probably be nice as well, despite being spoiled by Marinette treats for three plus years.

"I guess you're right. I'll go give it to Ivan right now," said Mylene as she marched off in determination.

"I think I'll give mine later. For tea time after school," said Juleka, tucking the cake inside her locker.

"I'll hold you to that," challenged Nathaniel, extending his hand to shake. Juleka nodded, accepting his handshake. She just would try not to think about it too hard. It's only Valentine's Day, nothing too serious. Besides, Marinette always went the extra mile, it's not like the other members could top Marinette's gift anyway.

* * *

"Juleka!"

Said girl whipped her head around at her name being called. She had stopped by her locker during break, again confronted with the cake when she heard her name. A longer arm waved at her, followed by Adrien moving through the crowds.

"I found you! Nice hair clip."

Juleka reached up to touch the clip she got from Marinette, smiling at the compliment. Adrien grinned as he handed her a box wrapped in red paper.

" I know it's not really necessary, but I just want to thank you for all the help with the light music club, and other things."

Juleka nodded, looking down at the nicely wrapped gift. She looked up to see Adrien still there, waiting for her to open it. Juleka stepped in front of her locker to block Adrien's view of the cake, carefully taking off the wrapping paper. The white box underneath was openable from one side, Juleka pulling the lid to reveal it's contents. Inside the box was a pink tea cup and saucer, with a striped cat head on one side. The cat's striped tail made up the handle.

"Now we all have our own cups! Be sure to bring yours to the clubroom today!" Adrien quickly ran off as the five minute warning bell rang. Juleka examined the adorable cup, packing it back up and setting it in her locker next to the macarons and hair clip box. She looked down to the bag holding her cake.

"Please let the cake still taste good," Juleka whispered before shutting her locker.

* * *

By the fourth period, students could hardly pay attention. According to the morning announcements, those who purchased Candy-grams before school and during break, who have their messages passed out. Supposedly it came with a Hersey's kiss, but that was just the room at the moment.

Their sophomore president interrupted Juleka's math class to deliver the Candy-gram's, passing off a basket to their teacher.

The teacher sighed, "Alright, when I call your name, come up to the front. Once we are done, we will continue the lesson. Alright," said their teacher, the students agreeing.

The teacher started calling out the names, several students having to go up more than once. Juleka rested her head on her text book to take a nap.

"Juleka Couffaine," yelled the teacher. Juleka snapped up, a couple students giggling as she walked to the front to receive the Candy-gram. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he passed her the piece of paper and the chocolate. She quickly returned to her seat, the name reading continuing.

Juleka looked at the paper, seeing Mylene lean over to look at it too. It was a message from Nino.

"Thanks for all the hard work! Keep staying awesome!"

"Even Nino," Juleka groaned, laying her head on her book. Mylene pulled back, offering a small smile.

She really hoped he liked her cake.

* * *

Juleka slid onto her stool for her final class of the day. Valentine's Day was more tiring than what it was worth.

"Enjoying your Valentine's day," asked Nathaniel, already on his stool and reading a journal.

"Next year I am not leaving my house for Valentine's Day. And I'm dying all my pink and red clothes purple."

Nathaniel smiled, rolling his eyes as he moved an item across the desk. He lifted up his hand to reveal a small drawing of her trying to mix the batter of the cake. It was cheesy, but cute.

"As a thanks for the inspiring thing. And your house boat was really cool."

She looked up, accepting the paper, which she stuck inside the clear film on her school binder.

"So if you're done with Valentine's Day, what are you going to do with the cake?"

"Cake? Did someone bring cake to class?" Alya walked up to her seat, looking around the room for said cake. Nathaniel smirked at Juleka before going back to the journal.

"It's art class, we can't have cake," said Juleka.

"Cake is art. Have you seen the holiday ones at the bakery right now. My mouth is watering thinking about those!"

Juleka said nothing, grabbing her sketchbook for class.

"Oh, before I forget, Happy Valentine's Day," offered Alya, handing over a wrapped gift. Juleka looked up, slowly accepting the package.

"Oh, and something for you, since you're helping me with art and all," continued Alya as she passed Nathaniel a gift. Nathaniel passed her a small piece of paper like Juleka's, Alya squealing when she saw what he drew.

"Look, it's me, in Majestia's costume!" She showed Juleka before pulling it back to herself, bouncing in her seat.

"Thank you for the pencils Alya," said Nathaniel, holding up his gift of art pencils.

"Are those the right one, the lady at the store said it had variety so hopefully there's one good one in there."

"Oh don't worry, sets like these have various uses. It'll be definitely fun to try the ones I don't normally work with."

Alya breathed a sigh of relief. She then jumped in her seat to look at Juleka examining her gift.

"Whatcha think?"

Alya had taken the first club photo they had together (when Ms. Bustier spray painted their hair) and put it in a picture frame. Alya had painted the frame purple, then wrote in nice lettering "Julekat"'

"I wanted to add more, like trying to draw a guitar, but it wasn't looking right," said Alya with an awkward smile. "But at least my writing is pretty so it counts for something."

Juleka smiled up at her senior.

"I love it!"

"Yay! Happy Valentine's Day!" Alya jumped on Juleka in a hug. Juleka's eyes met Nathaniel's who smiled at her.

She could do this. She would give her seniors the cake.

* * *

Juleka stood at the head of the table group, trying to alternate the bag handles in her hands as she shifted her feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She held out the bag towards the group, who all watched her politely. The tea had been served in everyone's new cup's from Adrien. Everyone wore a decorative headpiece from Marinette. The Hershey kisses and macarons sat beside the tea cups. It looked like a full Valentine's party.

Alya took the bag from Juleka, setting it down on the center of the table, she pulled it down, lifting the lid of the Tupperware to reveal the cake.

"Cake!" The boys jumped up, ready to dig in.

"Hold on, we need to cut it," cautioned Marinette, the boys bouncing in their seats. Adrien passed over an extra spoon, Marinette using the upside down part to cut the cake.

"Faster," cheered Nino, salivating as Marinette took a piece out and set it on Alya's plate, slightly crumbling.

"It smells so good," moaned Alya as she helped herself to a bite.

Juleka smiled as she watched her seniors eat the cake, everyone praising its deliciousness.

"Seconds please," Adrien and Nino both demanded, their mouths surrounded in chocolate frosting.

"Come one, let Juleka have a bite."

The group looked up to Juleka, who hadn't moved from her spot. She sat down, taking out her cup and saucer from Adrien.

"See Julekat!" Alya raised her hand to high five Adrien, Adrien liking chocolate off his fingers to respond only for Alya to quickly retreat.

"Great cake Juleka," said Marinette, dishing a slice onto Juleka's sauce before answering the boy's demand for more.

Juleka smiled to herself as she took a bite. Definitely an average chocolate cake by all definitions. But above average seniors.


	38. How Nino Decides to Quit the Drums

Alya sat at the desks in the clubroom, working on her laptop while the rest of the club was business as usual. Marinette had another contest that spring so she was busy sketching designs while Adrien tried not to add input as he watched and ate macarons. Nino was playing a random song on the drums while Juleka played along on guitar. Marinette smiled as Nino played, clearly aware of the song's origin.

Alya watched her computer screen as she uploaded a video from their Christmas Show. Apparently Chloe had pulled some strings for the video club to record their show that year they normally did with the theater productions. They had just finished editing the footage, since the other theater productions were higher priority and would get sales, unlike the Light Music's Clubs one video for their eventual memorabilia case.

The video would make great content for the club's blog. With less Adrienette action than normal, Alya had gone back to document club activities, ranging from their Valentine's party to impromptu music sessions. Juleka definitely knew the most songs as she could keep up with Adrien's classical training or Nino's jams. So with Marinette focusing on her contest, it wasn't too uncommon for a random burst of music from the three.

Marinette seemed to have a burst of an idea, so she switched from her sketchbook to her music book, flipping to a page and writing something inside. This action caught Nino's attention, the boy slowly down his drumming.

"New song idea?"

Marinette nodded, scribbling furious while humming. Adrien harmonized with her, Juleka following on bass. Nino stood up and walked over, reading over Marinette's other shoulder.

Alya looked over at her laptop, the video ready to be uploaded. She hit publish before looking back to the others, the group pausing as Marinette stopped writing, tapping her pencil against her chin as she tried to come up with the next lyrics.

"Want to see our concert for inspiration," asked Alya, moving her laptop so everyone could see. Everyone eagerly crowded around as she pressed play on the video, starting with the crowd cheering as Mr. Harperle introduced the club. The group walked onto the stage, the music quickly starting as the crowd yelled when Adrien stepped up to the microphone. Alya bobbed her head along with the music as the video cut in and out of the different angles of the band. She looked up to see Adrien and Marinette both a bit pink in the face but clearly enjoying the song. Eventually the song came to a close and the video stopped.

"I have a video of the whole performance, but it would have been too much to upload the whole performance at once. So I cut the video for only the first song," explained Alya.

"Nice, it definitely looks professionally done and great to advertise our next show," said Adrien.

"Should we do a show this spring," asked Juleka, looking between the older members of the group.

"Yeah, we've never really set out to do two shows in a year," added Alya.

"It could be fun, after my contest would be optimal though," said Marinette.

"I would be down, especially with the new song you just wrote," mentioned Adrien.

They all turned to Nino, who was still staring at Alya's laptop. As if aware of the silence, Nino announced, "I'm quitting drums."

"WHAT?!" Marinette nearly collapsed onto Adrien from shock.

"What happened?" "Where did this come from?" "You can't just decide to quit drums!"

Nino moved closer to Alya's laptop, scrubbing through the video until he got to a part that focused on the drummer. They could barely see his face, as the lights showed mostly on the drums and others in front.

"That's just one shot, I'm sure it's not the only case," said Marinette with a dismissive wave of her hand. Nino kept moving through the video, every shot of him overshadowed.

"Those lighting techs," Marinette grumbled.

"I want to be hiding in the back. I want to have a chance in the spotlight too."

"What if you tried a different instrument," offered Adrien.

"A different instrument," asked Marinette, no one seeming to listen as Nino ran around the room, looking at the different instruments.

"Alya can I try your guitar?"

"Sure!" Alya jumped up and grabbed her guitar, giving it a hug before passing it to Nino.

"Take good care of her."

"I will."

Nino strung Alya's strap over his shoulder, looking to the group's two guitar players for instructions.

"Let's start with you learning Fluffy Time," said Alya, looking to Juleka for confirmation.

"Yeah, that would be good since you were still able to learn it when you were a beginner."

The girls nodded, Nino nodding along.

"So the first note is an E," said Juleka as she moved her fingers to the E position, Nino mimicking her position.

"Then A, then B, then E again," instructed Juleka, moving her fingers, Alya watching as Nino tried to move his fingers.

"So like this." Juleka played the notes. The girls looked up to Nino, expecting him to follow, as he just gaped at them.

Nino took off the guitar and ceremoniously handed it back to Alya, Alya graciously accepting the return of her instrument.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"If not guitar, then maybe piano," offered Adrien.

Nino eagerly jumped behind the piano, Adrien chuckling as he showed Nino a few notes.

"Is this really alright," Juleka whispered to Marinette. Marinette shrugged as the girls watched Nino and Adrien play together. Even though what Adrien was having him play for was fairly simple, Nino adapted to the instrument well, focused on his part of the song as Adrien played the more complex part.

Marinette smiled, closing her eyes as she bobbed her head to the song. Maybe Nino could play keyboard instead.

Nino smirked, playing a harsh sound on the keyboard, totally startling Marinette from her daze.

"NINO!" The smaller girl marched up, trying to whack his hat or his arm as Adrien protected his piano.

"Why don't you try playing bass," offered Alya. Nino had been with Marinette long enough, surely bass could be easier for him to learn.

"No way!" Marinette ran to her bass, holding on as if her life depended on it. "I'm the bassist."

"But Nino needs to try all our instruments, see which one he likes."

"No, it's fine," said Nino, smiling at his friend, "I get where Marinette's coming from. Thanks everyone, for letting me try your instruments." Nino grabbed his backpack, leaving the club room.

Alya crossed her arms, " we need to fix this."

"But how, Nino is best suited for drums," said Juleka?

"Well, he didn't do too bad on piano," offered Adrien.

"But do you want to switch," asked Juleka.

Adrien looked down at his piano, gently touching the keys

"Not really, I like playing piano."

The group nodded, realizing how much they liked their own instruments.

"Well, we just need to figure out a way to make Nino shine."

* * *

"Alright!" Alya burst into the clubroom the next day, almost making Adrien spill the tea he was pouring for Marinette. Juleka had to stop at her locker and Nino was running late. "I came up with several plans to help Nino be front and center!"

"You're really getting into this Alya," commented Adrien as he pulled forward her fox cup to pour her tea.

Alya nodded, grabbing a croissant from the box as she sat down.

"Of course. Nino's our club president after all, and the reason we have this club. If he wants to be front and center, shouldn't we help him?"

The two looked at each other before smiling at Alya.

"What can we do to help," asked Marinette.

"Ok Plan number one!"

* * *

"What in the," Nino started as he looked at the new place of his drums. They had been moved to the front while Adrien's keyboard was slightly behind. Marinette stood on the other side of Adrien's keyboard, while Alya and Juleka flanked the drums on either side.

"Our new positions," announced Alya, gesturing to Nino's spot in the middle. It had taken Marinette showing the rest of them how to set up Nino's drums to adjust its position. Then move the other instruments around.

Alya grabbed Nino from his spot in the doorway, pushing him into his seat. She then jumped back to her spot, waiting for Nino to start. Nino started playing Fluffy Time, the rest of the band joining in. Alya smiled, Nino, genuinely happy as he played the drums.

"What's going on," asked Ms. Bustier after entering the clubroom.

"Nino's always darkened in our concerts since he's in the back, so we moved him to the front," explained Alya as the group continued playing. Ms. Bustier moved around the group to see them from the front. She tilted her head to the side as she watched before tilting it to the other way.

"I'm not sure this way works. Especially if Nino won't be the one singing, we can't see the people actually singing in the back."

"You want to try singing Nino," Alya offered.

"Eh, I don't think I'm cutting out for singing Fluffy Time," said Nino, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok, next idea!"

* * *

The band had moved back to their original positions, everyone waiting on Alya's next instructions.

"So, while we play, we all look back at Nino at the same time."

Ms. Bustier looked rather dumbfound, but the rest of the club nodded in agreement.

"We'll look back on three. 1, 2, 3."

Everyone turned their heads to Nino before turning them back around. Then they repeated the process.

"I feel like you're singing happy birthday to me, and I don't know what to do with myself," Nino shivered.

"Well, it feels like that because we aren't playing."

"But do you think you can keep up the synchronized turning while playing," asked Ms. Bustier?

Alya tried to answer only to be stopped by Juleka.

"It's a good try," she offered.

"Ok! Next plan!"

Alya took off her guitar and ran out of the room, leaving the club wondering what the next plan was.

* * *

"Tada!" Alya returned with a strap attached to her head, reaching around to turn on whatever was attached, a shining light directed at Nino when she stood in front of him.

"There, to make up for the lighting problem."

"Where did you get that," asked Adrien, looking between the device and Nino as Alya moved her head to shine on him.

"I asked my dad to bring one yesterday from work. This was actually my first idea, but I wanted to try the others first."

Nino was squinting at the light thrown his way, Alya's head bouncing as she talked so the light was moving around his face.

"If you are moving, then the light won't always shine on Nino," said Ms. Bustier.

"That's why both Juleka and I will wear one."

"And I could decorate the straps so it won't look so weird," offered Marinette.

Everyone looked back to Nino to get his consensus regarding the light.

He smiled at the group, "Thanks everyone, but I don't think it's going to work."

"It will work, just try it, please," insisted Alya as she stepped up closer to Nino. Nino just shook his head as he stood. He grabbed his backpack.

"Thanks everyone. I think maybe, this might be something I need to figure out for myself."

He left the room, Alya reaching around to turn off the light.

"There's got to be something we can do to get him out of this," grumbled Alya as she sat in her seat. The rest of the club moved to the tables to think.

"But what else is there? The school doesn't have an all around stage we could use for concerts unless you count the school field," said Adrien.

"I might have an idea," murmured Juleka, "I don't know how legal we can do it though. Or even with Nino as depressed as he is, if he would even want to do it if its a one time thing."

"Just say the word and Chloe and I can talk to her dad," offered Adrien.

"And I'll handle Nino," said Marinette.

"You sure, he said he wanted to be left alone," said Ms. Bustier.

"He's my best friend, of course I would help if we actually have a good plan."

"Are you saying my plans are terrible," questioned Alya, crossing her arms.

Marinette opened and closed her mouth.

"They were ideas. This was more of a last resort if things got to this point. Any earlier and I don't think it would have been as effective."

"Fine." Alya slumped in her chair.

"I thought I was your bestest friend," pouted Adrien. Marinette just rolled her eyes, attempting to ruffle Adrien's perfect hair.

"So, what's your plan Juleka," asked Alya. Everyone leaned in as Juleka explained her plan. One by one everyone began to smile.

Adrien whipped out his phone as he stood up. "Consider it done. I'll talk to Chloe about meeting with her dad to get appropriate dates."

"Oo, we could debut my new song, and I have just the outfits for it!" Marinette flipped open her song book to show Alya and Juleka.

"I could start translating it tonight, after I make sure with my mother it's ok."

"If you need time off school, I could talk to the school as an extracurricular activity," offered Ms. Bustier.

"We'll try to get it for a weekend, so we could have the student come to the concert too," said Adrien, putting his hand over his mouth before continuing talking to Chloe over the phone.

Marinette had already started flipping through her sketchbook to show Juleka the outfits she made. Adrien had already left saying Chloe had made them an appointment with her father if he could come asap. Hopefully, they would help Nino reignite his love of drums.

* * *

Nino sat at his desk, twirling his pencil while trying to avoid the homework before him. Or looking at the wall filled with music posters. His mindless state was interrupted by his phone pinging on the table, causing him to lose his pen. He groaned before reaching for the offending device, unlocking it to reveal a message from Marinette.

It was a picture of the first time he and Marinette had a sleepover back in first grade. They were sitting in front of the TV in Marinette's living room, surrounded by blankets and pillows as they watched a replay of The Who concert. For the picture Nino had fallen over Marinette as he tried to tickle her in agreement to joining his band.

Nino smiled as he set down the phone, remembering when he declared to Marinette he wanted to play drums after seeing The Who's drummer, Marinette eventually agreeing to join. Her father had taken them to the music store that Sunday to look at instruments, Marinette eventually settling on bass after being convinced she could not just play the tambourine in their band.

He looked over at the wall, surrounded by concerts they had attended, including their own for their music schools. Music kept them together, even when Nino had been accepted into the band club in Junior High, he stuck with Marinette. He promised they would make their own band in high school.

Nino looked over to the picture frame Alya had given him of the Light Music Club at Juleka's initiation, everyone's hair a weird color. This was their band. And he was their drummer.

He looked to his backpack, his drumsticks poking out of the top. He reached over, spinning one in his hand before tapping it against the desk. He chuckled as he did, liking the familiar sound. He continued taping, using the desk and the two sides of his open school book to create a make-shift drumset. He picked up the pace, laughing as he drummed.

Until his little brother yelled for him to stop since they had school in the morning.

* * *

Nino crashed into Marinette while running to school the next morning. As they sat up, they were shocked to see each other.

"Why are you late," they asked?

"Doesn't Adrien pick you up usually?"

"Adrien was busy this morning. Aren't you normally on time?"

"Stay up until 2 watching videos of The Who. Then I remembered about homework."

Marinette smiled, reaching out her hand for Nino. He grabbed on as they lifted each other up.

"I take it, the picture helped?"

"A little."

Marinette whacked the lid of his cap playfully.

"A lot. Thank you."

"No worries, what are best friends for."

"Oh so now I'm your best friend? I thought you had me replaced for Adrien." He led her back to the crosswalk, the light allowing them to cross as they approached.

"Naw, Adrien has his own weird category of friend." Marinette's smile suddenly fell as she looked down at the ground, "Sorry if I made you feel like less of a best friend lately."

"Not really. I did get to know about your costumes before Adrien."

Marinette's smile immediately returned. I'm learning as we are growing up we are changing. I'm learning more about what I like to do as are you."

"And what have you learned?"

"That I want to stick with music for my future. I don't know what, maybe not even drums, but something with music."

"I look forward to seeing that. Maybe you could DJ one of my fashion shows sometime."

"Maybe, we'll see. I think I want to look more into music schools for university."

"So we may even be separated?"

Nino stopped in front of the school, Marinette stopping to face him.

"Probably, who knows where we'll all go. But we can all stay friends."

"Of course."

The school bell rang, Marinette and Nino suddenly realizing the lack of students outside the school. With panicked expressions, they quickly ran inside the school.

* * *

Alya was practically bouncing as she waited aboard the Liberty with Juleka and Adrien, watching Marinette lead Nino from her house to the nearby river where the ship docked for the day.

The group had been practicing Marinette's new song the rest of the week, Nino none the wiser why they were learning a new song for a surprise concert that Saturday. He was just happy to be back on the drums, especially without Alya's headlight. Marinette had even managed to put together costumes for them, claiming she had made them earlier, but the dark circled said otherwise.

Alya wore a black bear hoodie with a purple shirt, black shorts, and black tights, and black high tops. Juleka had on an oversized gray shirt, a grayish-blue tank top, black thigh warmers, and pink sneakers. Most of her long dark hair was up in a pink scrunchie. Adrien wore cream colored shorts, an orange, red, purple, and cream striped shirt underneath an open black and cream letterman jacket. Marinette wore a pink sundress with black heel boots. She managed to dress Nino up in green shorts, a gray sweatshirt with black sleeves. The hoodie part of the sweatshirt was periwinkle and the edge of the sleeves were black-and-white striped. He wore white hightops and a periwinkle and white baseball cap decorated with stars to complete the outfit.

"You're friends almost here," asked Mrs. Couffaine, coming down from the quarterdeck to watch the city.

"Almost, they're walking across the street," Adrien pointed as Marinette nearly got them hit by a car while crossing the street. They fell down, Nino's blindfold nearly falling off, but Marinette managed to slide it back on him before they continued on their way.

"Well, good luck with that then. Let me know when you're ready to sail."

With a wave, Mrs. Couffaine walked off, watering one of the plants on her way.

"You're mom's really cool for letting us do this," commented Adrien.

"Your dad would let us do this too you know," retorted Alya, "although it was nice of your mom for letting us."

Adrien shook his head, " No, we don't have a boat, he doesn't like unpredictability on shoots. He could have had us do it in the plane but i don't think that would have helped anyone."

Alya just rolled her eyes, Juleka's jaw dropping.

"How?"

"Oh, father's a fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. With Marinette talking about her contests and impressing him a lot I thought you knew."

"I thought he was a judge."

"Not this year. Father wants to remain neutral for Marinette's contests. If she can do well in those, father is considering mentoring her. But don't let Marinette know, Father wants it to be a surprise when she decides her university."

Adrien winked, Alya raising an eyebrow. Since when did Marinette spend more time with the Agrestes? Last Alya knew was on their first Christmas as a club.

Before Alya could ask anymore, Marinette and Nino had approached the gangplank.

"Places," whispered Adrien, the three taking their spots amongst the set up musical instruments. Alya settled her guitar strap on her shoulder as Marinette led Nino onto the ship.

"And we're here!" Marinette pulled off the cap and blindfold before putting back on the cap.

"What in the-"

"Impromptu concert, approved by Mayor Bourgeois himself," announced Marinette as she took her spot next to Adrien. Alya and Juleka were up in front and slightly to the right, sharing a microphone. Nino's drums were in the back, but right in the center of the two groups. Their group face the street side of the boat, able to watch the people stopping by out of curiosity.

"Now everyone can see you," added Alya, gesturing to the drum set.

Nino slowly walked up, sitting down on the stool.

"We're ready to go," Juleka yelled out, waving towards the quarterdeck. Adrien quickly pulled up the gangplank as the ship's horn blew. The engine rumbled to life as it moved away from the shore.

Nino sat in awe, everyone smiling at each other.

"You didn't have to do this," he started.

"But we wanted to," finished Alya. Not giving Nino any room to argue, she started playing, everyone else catching onto the song. People stopped to watch, some even following after the boat as they played.

"Good Afternoon Paris! We're Afterschool Tea Time! We hope you enjoy our song," Adrien yelled out, a couple passing students cheering when they heard.

Alya looked back at the others, who nodded for her to start.

Drifting along on the wind, now we can

go to any land or any world, right?

I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody

The sun rises and sets on every little day

I can't lie in front of my precious friends

Love has no brakes

Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map

I mark our vow in my heart by the beats

Yes, We Go! Yes, We Play!

What colors and what rainbow

will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?

A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts

are everywhere on the one time-only stage in my entire life

I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me

that courage has no limits

I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings

When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels

Yes, We Fly! We, We Sing!

Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending

But since they keep ending, they will keep starting

So I'll believe in the future

Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road

I mark our vow in my heart by the beats

Yes, We Go! Yes, We Fly! Yes, We Play!

Forever and ever… Yes, We are Singing NOW!

The boat had slowed down enough so people could listen, cheering when the song ended. Everyone looked back to Nino, who was looking at the audience on both sides of the river, smiling and waving at everyone.

Adrien yelled out again to the crowd, "Everyone ready for another song?"

Variations of yes were heard along the river. The group looked back to Nino as he counted down for the next song.

"1, 2, 3!"

* * *

"Well, so much for that," Alya pouted as she sat down on the floor of the boat.

Marinette and Mrs. Couffaine were arguing with a police officer over their permit for the show, while Adrien was on the phone with Chloe, who was trying to get a hold of her father. Apparently they had "disturbed the peace" and someone had called in a complaint. The crowds had been forced to disburse

"Your mom's not going to get in trouble for this, right," asked Alya, looking up to Juleka who leaned against the railing.

"Probably not. Mom double checked the permits from Chloe to make sure everything was correct before we brought everything on the ship. She may be stickler for her freedom, but she tries to follow the law reasonably."

Alya breathed a sigh of relief, "that's good." Alya closed her eyes, forcing the noise from arguments to fade as she tried to relax. The only sound she could bother to hear was Nino's quiet tapping on the drums. She smiled to herself, bobbing her head to Nino's made up song.

This was her Light Music Club.


	39. How the Light Music Club Entered an All Clubs Competition

Juleka wasn't exactly certain what happened. She had been sitting at lunch with the Light Music Club since Mylene and Ivan were sitting with the Theater club today. While eating the school provided food, an argument arose from three students.

"Oh pul-lease, a basketball court is not as big as a football field. We would totally cream you," announced a girl with bright pink hair, several other students at her table echoing her sentiment.

"And half of your players are just standing around, while everyone in basketball is active. Basketball is a more challenging sport," retorted a boy with a blond faux hawk. The red-head beside him agreed, as did the other students at his table.

"Stay out of this swimmer. You're just biased because he's your boyfriend," the pink girl challenged, earning a gasp from several students.

"Hardly, swimming of course would be harder than either of your sports, but in a competition between basketball and football, basketball would win."

The fauxhawk boy side hugged the red head, smirking at the pink haired girl.

"Dude! Odine just said, 'Swimming is better than basketball'," one of the other basketball players brought up.

"Well, we're not talking about swimming and basketball, we're talking about Basketball and football. Besides, basketball is obviously the best sport."

"No football is!"

"American football!"

"Lacrosse!"

"Volleyball!"

"Fencing!"

Several other voices chimed in with their own sport, the noise in the cafeteria rising as more people joined the argument.

"Do you think we'll get an actual food fight," asked Alya, recording the event on her phone.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want my whole high school experience to go without having a food fight," said Adrien, ready at a moment's notice to toss the food off his tray and into the fray should it start.

Juleka looked over to Marinette and Nino, who had both taken to hiding under the table. Nino quickly pulled Juleka under the table with them.

"Is this really necessary," she asked as she watched the tension rising from underneath the table.

Marinette gestured to two newcomers to their table underground: Marc and Nathaniel.

"The three fighting are Kim Le Chien, Alix Kubel, and Ondine Soares," explained Nino, "Kim and Alix have had a rivalry ever since elementary school, sometimes resulting in fist fights or food fights. Ondine joined the arguments in eighth grade, and Kim and Ondine started dating in ninth grade. Everyone thought it was a love triangle, but that ended up being false. So now we're stuck with a two versus one match up for every argument, which has escalated things a lot quicker."

"Just be thankful you don't share a class with the three of them," whispered Marinette, huddled into herself.

Nino and Nathanael shuddered.

"We just need to wait until a teacher gets involved, or a food fight starts," said Nathanael.

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

The room froze as Chloe Bourgeois stepped onto a table.

"I have a solution that will help solve this matter once and for all!"

If people hadn't been paying attention before, Chloe certainly had their attention now.

"We will have a club competition! To see which club is the best they will compete in various challenges."

"What do the winners get," yelled out Kim.

"Bragging rights."

"Aw, come on! I'm not going to waste my time for 'bragging rights'," groaned Alix.

"A certificate then."

"You gotta offer me something better than that," argued Alix.

Chloe scowled at the cocky pink haired girl, everyone waiting expectantly for her response.

"Fine. Whoever wins, will, will have," she looked down to her fellow student government members who looked just as interested in her proclamation. "An increase for their club budget next year."

The student started chattering excitedly.

"How much?"

"It will be based on club size for next year."

"Newspaper wants to join too then!"

"So does theater!"

More and more clubs declared they will join, everyone chattering excitedly. Those who had hid under the table in fear of a food fight, crawled out.

"Are we going to join," asked Adrien and Alya as they turned to the trio who emerged.

"Naw, this is more for the sports clubs anyway."

Adrien and Alya pouted, looking back to where several club presidents pestered Chloe for details.

"I'll post a sign up sheet next Monday for clubs who wish to compete. The events will remain anonymous until the day of the event to create an equal opportunity for all clubs. The event will take place after Honors Testing."

Everyone cheered, people even clapping and chanting Chloe's name. The girl smiled, basking in the attention. If anyone could pull off a club wide event, Chloe could.

* * *

"I'm so in over my head," groaned Chloe as she slammed her head on the desk in the Light Music Club room. The day after her announcement, while some of the club was studying for honors testing, Chloe burst in with two cups of coffee, collapsing in Ms. Bustier's seat.

"That's what you get for announcing a spur of the moment event like this," criticized Nino as he swirled his cup before drinking his tea.

Chloe looked up, giving Nino a death glare that could kill if she had the energy.

"But this would totally secure my win for Student Council President for next year. But no one wants to help. They're all just like, 'Chloe, that's so great you're doing this! School togetherness through competition!' If this event flops, I'm done for."  
"I'm confused, what's exactly the hard part," asked Adrien, looking around the group.

"I got to clear with the teachers what day I could interrupt their schedule. Organize the area, the sign ups, the actual competitions, the referees, plus figuring out the aftermath who will win! I'm not creative with coming up with competitions that suit all clubs. And the amount of money for the winning club!"

"Just then pick activities that no one is good at," offered Alya.

"Right, because that would go over well to have the tennis club trying to knit."

"No need to be rude Chloe, Alya was just helping," scolded Marinette.

"That didn't help! Even if I pick terrible competitions, the money for the winner is going to be insane if a big club wins it."

Chloe's eyes suddenly lit up. She sat up, looking at the group.

"Unless, I make it so a small club wins."

"Rigging a competition isn't exactly fair Chloe," chided Adrien.

"No, not just for you guys, but for all the small clubs. Pick events that would benefit a smaller club over a big club without anyone being the wiser. And with you three," Chloe pointed at Marinette, Nino, and Adrien, "as my inspiration…" She trailed off, resting her chin on her hand as she thought.

"Us three," asked Nino.

"Yeah, you and Marinette's unwavering friendship then Adrien's… That's it! Aha I'm such a genius!"

Chloe finished drinking the last of her coffees before running out of the room, slamming the door shut as she did. Only to open it a moment later.

"Be sure to sign up! I need all the small clubs joining!" She then ran out of the room again, leaving the dumbfounded club.

"I guess we're joining then," announced Nino. Adrien and Alya immediately high fived. Marinette rolled her eyes as she continued drinking her tea, only to nearly spit it up a moment later when Adrien hugged her. Juleka just sighed, smiling to herself.

Maybe this could be fun.

* * *

On a designated afternoon, all the clubs gathered at the school field, members of the student council explaining the rules to each group.

Chloe had tried to explain the rules to their group a few times, but Adrien had fallen over laughing the moment she started explaining.

"Do you want to lose the competition Adrien," she snapped at the boy rolling on the floor.

"No, no, it's just… I can't believe you based this competition on a manga!"

Chloe stomped her foot in frustration, looking elsewhere. Juleka looked around at the other clubs, the manga and comic club aware of Chloe's plagiarism.

"It's not the same thing. Now, are you going to let me explain?"

"Fine, fine," Adrien breathed as Marinette helped him back up.

"There will be four challenges at each corner of the field. After completing those challenges, you'll earn a reward for the fifth Challenge, where you have to make something. Winners will be judged by the teacher's panel."

Chloe gestured to the teachers sitting inside a goal at the end of the field.

"Your team must stay together. Any separation to try and complete different challenges all at once will result in immediate disqualification. The other student government members and I will be supervising challenges. Since you are in quadrant four, you will start at Challenge Four."

The group nodded, Chloe checking them off her list before proceeding to the next club.

All the sports clubs had shown up, as well as several of the other artsy and tech clubs. The Band and Jazz club were participating as well.

Juleka looked across the field, Mylene and Ivan with the theater club. Nathanael and Marc were in the art club's group.

Every club had matching items for the occasion. Marinette had made them ribbons with stars and their band name abbreviation written on it. Her ribbon had been split for pigtails. Nino had wrapped his around his arm. Adrien was using his as a sweatband. Alya was using hers as a headband. Juleka had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and tied the ribbon in a bow around it.

"So I guess, we can leave the craftiness to Marinette," said Alya.

Marinette shrugged, "it's a group effort, we can all have a say in what we make."

Alya raised her eyebrow. "For safety's sake, I'm just going to follow whatever you say."

"Alright, has every group received instructions regarding the competition," yelled Chloe through a megaphone. She stood in the stands behind the goal where the teachers sat. The crowds responded with an excited yes.

"Alright! When I blow this horn, you can head to your first challenge!"

Everyone cheered, some getting into a running position.

Chloe fiddled around with the megaphone, blaring an alarm that scared her into dropping it.

The clubs took off, the Light Music Club running to their first challenge.

* * *

"Welcome to the bread eating race," the student council member announced, gesturing to the goal where several strings dangled down bags of bread.

"You have to run up, and jump to grab the bread bag with your mouth and bring it back down. No hands allowed."

 _How is this easy for the smaller clubs?_ The Light music club thought as they watched the bags floating in the wind.

"I'll do this," volunteered Alya, rolling up her sleeves.

"You sure, I have a basketball hoop at home so I might be better suited," offered Adrien.

Alya shook her head no. "Years of living with a giant sister has trained me for this moment."

Alya took her place with the rest of the contestants, the Light Music Club lining up with everyone else.

"Come on Alya!""You can do this!""You got this!" The group cheered, other clubs cheering for their teammate.

"And GO!" The students were off, sports club students pushing ahead faster, but Alya was not one to fall behind. With a burst of adrenaline, she burst forward, using her moment to jump up to the bread bag, latching on with her teeth. She flopped around in the air as other students either clung to their bag or tried jumping up.

"GO ALYA!"

With a snap of the clip holding it up, Alya and the bread bag fell to the ground.

"Congratulations Light Music Club! You may pick your item."

The group walked over to the table of objects, Marinette picking up a ball of yarn.

"Onto the next one!"

* * *

"Perfect, you're just in time for the round of tug-of-war," announced the next student government member.

The Light Music Club looked at the competing teams, horribly mismatched between large teams and small teams.

_What was Chloe thinking?_

"We have another team that just joined us, so you will be competing against them."

The member gestured to the club, revealing the Theater Club.

"Nino and I will be in the back," said Marinette, taking up the farther ends of the rope. Adrien went in the middle, followed by Alya, then Juleka. She looked as the theater group organized themselves, Mylene in front while Ivan was in the back.

"This should be fun," offered Mylene as both groups picked up the rope.

"Yeah, hopefully," responded Juleka as both teams took their positions.

"And GO!"

Both teams started pulling, Ivan giving a quick yank to send everyone falling to the ground, including the theater club.

"And Theater Club wins. Light Music Club, you'll go against the Kendo Club now."

The club nodded, the winners going to the selection table while the Light Music Club moved over to where the kendo club waited. There were only six people in the kendo club, so the playing grounds were a bit more even. They took up the same positions, a Japanese girl with determined eyes in the front of the five other boys. To be honest, looking at her was quite intimidating.

"Alya, could we switch spots," asked Juleka, turning to her senior member. Alya looked across, the Japanese girl staring her down.

"You got this girl."

Juleka sighed, readying herself.

"And GO!"

The clubs pulled, the Light Music Club actually able to stay steady. But the Kendo team was slowly pulling them over.

"FLOUR SACK IT!" Nino yelled. A sudden burst of energy came from their two anchors, pulling slowly towards their side.

"Pull everyone," the kendo girl demanded, the kendo team starting to struggle.

"ONE MORE!" Juleka glanced back to see Nino and Marinette turned around, pulling the rope as if carrying a large sack of flour on their back.

"And Light Music Club wins! You may pick your item."

Nino and Marinette collapsed, the rest of the light music club following.

"How did you do it?"

The club looked up to see the Japanese girl staring them down. The rest of her team sat at the rope waiting for their next opponent.

"My parents own a bakery. Nino and I have been helping them and carrying sacks of flour since we were little," explained Marinette as Nino held up his arm to show off his small muscles.

"I see. Your long standing training has allowed you to overcome this obstacle."

"I guess?"

The girl nodded, returning to her team as new opponents approached the rope.

The Light Music Club stood up, walking over to the table of objects.

Marinette selected a bamboo mat.

"Alright, halfway there," announced Nino, the rest of the group cheering as they walked away.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to the tight rope walking competition," greeted another member of the student council.

_This is totally rigged for sports clubs._

"I'll go!" Adrien jumped up to the challenge, grabbing a balancing pole from the student council member. The rope was about a meter high and about a crossing street in length. Adrien took off his shoes before putting one foot on the rope, looking to the student council member for approval to proceed.

"And GO!"

Adrien stepped on with his other foot, wobbling slightly as he secured his place. He pulled his back foot out, walking along the rope with ease. When he got to the middle, he even spun in a circle, flipping up the stick in a twirl before catching it as he came back to his original position. He then continued on his walk until he reached the end.

"And you win. You may pick your prize."

Marinette looked over at the table, taking a blanket.

"Now to the last challenge," announced Alya, the group running towards the last corner of the field.

* * *

Several groups seemed to be stuck on the last challenge, clubs arguing over things. In the center was a lion head with an open mouth.

"This is the mouth of truth," explained Chloe, "one of you will put your hand in the mouth. Your club will then need to answer four questions. If you answer any of them falsely, your hand will be swallowed and you will be unable to reach the finish line."

"What about them," Alya pointed to the arguing clubs.

"It's a mouth of truth, some things are going to come out that may or may not be arguable over."

"I'll go," Juleka volunteered.

The group followed around Juleka as she stuck her hand inside the lion's mouth.

"Name of your club?"

"The Light Music Club, but our band name is After School Tea Time."

"How long has your club been active?"

"Three years with current members, otherwise on and off for the past twenty years at least."

Chloe nodded.

"What's something you would like to improve about the Light Music Club?"

"Isn't that a little subjective," criticized Nino.

"No, every club has room for improvement."

Juleka looked down, part of her bangs falling in front of her face. "I wish we would practice more. But on the other hand, I do enjoy the time I spend with everyone."

Everyone smiled, some chuckling while Marinette tapped Nino's cap.

"And what's one secret about the club you know?"

Juleka paled, looking back to her other members of the Light Music Club for an answer. Marinette and Adrien also paled.

Suddenly something smashed shut on her hand. She yelped in pain, the club immediately by her side to try and pull her out.

"She didn't answer yet," yelled Nino.

"She didn't answer fast enough."

The club continued to pull, Juleka's hand not budging.

"Adrien and I-" started Marinette.

"Ms. Bustier used to be in the Light Music Club. They were a screamo rock band that also had Penny Rolling, assistant to Jagged Stone," answered Adrien. The mouth let go of Juleka's hand, the group falling to the ground.

"Not quite what I was hoping for, but you pass. Go pick your item." Chloe waved them off, turning to the next group that looked terrified of the lion.

"You know, it sounded like Marinette was about to confess something very important," teased Alya, the group walking up to the table. Marinette and Adrien turned red, Marinette quickly picking up a clip on tie.

"We don't need to know everything about each other Alya," said Nino, stretching his arms so his hands supported the back of his head. "They'll tell us when they're ready." Nino walked ahead towards the center of the field where groups were constructing their projects for the fifth challenge.

"What does that mean? Do you know something I don't know? HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Alya chased after Nino, leaving the remaining three.

"Sorry about that," whispered Juleka.

"No worries, our secret is safe another day, right Marinette?"

Adrien looked over to Marinette, clutching the items closely to her chest, and on the verge of crying. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, Juleka pulling the items out of Marinette's grasp. Juleka ran ahead to where Alya was trying to weasel information out of Nino.

"Where's Marinette and Adrien," asked Nino as Juleka set down the pieces. Juleka looked back, Adrien wiping away Marinette's tears before hugging her again.

"Ah," said Alya, pulling the items towards her, "So what did Marinette plan to do with these?"

Subject dropped, the trio worked on the items Marinette gathered. Until Adrien led Marinette up to the group.

"You dudes ok," asked Nino.

Marinette smiled and nodded, taking a seat between Nino and Juleka while Adrien sat on the other side.

"What even is this?"

"Well, we thought you were going for some sort of tent thing," explained Alya, Marinette laughing at the design while Adrien chuckled.

"A for effort, but not quite what I had in mind."

Marinette immediately set to work, taking apart the bamboo mat.

"Can you spread out the blanket?"

The four other members did as instructed, Marinette laying down two of the bamboo pieces together in an X shape. Using the yarn, she secured the center together as Adrien clipped the tie to a corner. Seeing her plan, the others tied the edges of the blanket to the ends of the bamboo pole.

"And done!" Marinette proudly lifted up their makeshift kite, the group cheering for their work. Other groups had finally made it over to the center field to start their projects, clubs running up to the teachers to have their creation inspected.

"Come on, we still have a chance to win this," Adrien cheered, the rest of the group cheering along with him as they ran to show their creation to the judges.

* * *

"And first place is the Literature Club with their lovely attempt to recreate the school," announced the teachers, holding up the book, shoe box, thermos and pen.

_So not creative._

The clubs groaned but accepted the loss, several students congratulating Chloe's efforts to make the event fun.

"Who knows, maybe we could do it again next year, and with better preparation," she bragged to her potential voters.

"I'm good," said Nino, the others in the club echoing his sentiments as they left the stadium. The other clubs surrounded Chloe, already talking about what they could do next year.


	40. How The Light Music Club Went To Summer Rock Fest

"The official discussion this summer's training camp is now in session," commanded Nino as he tapped his drumstick on the desk. The club turned their attention to their president, tea poured and snacks mostly finished.

"Now, for the past two summers, we have gone to Adrien's Beach House, which he graciously has offered us every summer."

The club members politely clapped, Adrien rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled at their praise.

"But I thought this summer maybe we could put other options on the table, especially since this will be our final summer together."

"Mountains," exclaimed Alya, jumping up from her seat.

"Oo, we have a mountain home in the south of France. Father mostly uses it for photoshoots, or ski trips when I was younger," said Adrien.

"Alright, so we have the mountains as an option. Any opposed?"

Marinette timidly raised her hand.

"You don't like the mountains," asked Adrien.

"Not that, per say, just the bears, and Bigfoot."

"Bigfoot is American," said Alya.

"He could have crossed the Atlantic between sightings! We don't know where he always is!"

Marinette huddled to herself, shivering at the thought. Everyone looked over to Nino who looked guilty of convincing Marinette in their younger years.

"There won't be any seaweed," offered Nino, Marinette shivering more.

"Think of the fashion inspiration. Summer outdoors wear and fall sweaters," whispered Adrien in her ear. Marinette immediately sat straight up.

"I'll go!"

"So we settled on the mountains or does anyone else have any ideas," asked Nino, looking around the table. Juleka raised her hand, whispering something.

"What," asked Alya, everyone leaning in to hear.

"Summer Rock Fest."

"SUMMER ROCK FEST!" Adrien, Marinette, and Nino jumped up excitedly.

"What's a summer rock fest," asked Alya, looking at the happy group.

"A place for popular and indie bands to share stages at a weekend long event," explained Adrien.

"Several artists go there to be discovered or see their favorite musicians," added Marinette.

"And this year will have Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale," finished Nino, the trio squealing.

Alya looked at Juleka, who seemed ecstatic by the club's response.

"This will get us motivated and inspired for our Senior Year," exclaimed Marinette, hugging the boys as they jumped around the room.

"Is this like a free for all event or we need to buy tickets," asked Alya. The group hug stopped jumping as reality dawned on them.

"I can talk to my father about it, or we can see if Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling could give us tickets," offered Adrien.

"Do you have their number," asked Juleka as Adrien placed a call to his father. He shook his head no, everyone else shaking their head no.

Adrien started speaking on the phone to his father's assistant, the group watching as they conversed.

"How did we not get Jagged's phone number after Penny's Birthday? Or even New Year's," demanded Alya. Everyone shrugged.

"Penny's Birthday?" Juleka looked at her seniors. This was the first she's heard of this.

"Oh, right, you weren't here for that. Jagged tried to have Ms. Bustier play for Penny's birthday since they all used to be in the light music club together. But Ms. Bustier said no, so they had me jump in, only for Ms. Bustier to show up at the end of the day and perform anyway," explained Alya.

"Man that seemed like ages ago," said Nino, sitting back in his chair. Marinette did the same, scrolling her phone for available tickets.

"Online it says they're sold out."

"And Nathalie says they have no connection to the show to get us in either."

Adrien took a seat, the group sighing.

"Or you could use the tickets I have already procured." Ms. Bustier appeared in the doorway of the room, flashing the group six tickets.

"How did you get those," whispered Nino in reverence of the magical tickets.

Ms. Bustier snorted, striking a pose that showed off the tickets.

"I attend the festival every year! I know all the ins-n-outs on how to best experience the Summer Rock Festival!"

"So why do you have five extra tickets," asked Juleka.

Ms. Bustier's superior pose collapsed, looking shamefully at the ground.

"No one could go with me this year."

"Ah," the group said, understanding they were Ms. Bustier's last resort so she wouldn't have to go alone.

"Well, let's all get permission from our parents, then go to Summer Rock Fest," announced Nino!

"YEAH!"

* * *

Juleka approached the train's platform, the first of the Light Music Club to arrive. When her mother heard they were going to be accompanied by their English Teacher to the festival, she had no problem in letting Juleka go. Luka wanted to come along, but the tickets were sold out and everyone else in the club said they could go.

Juleka looked around the station, very few people arriving for the first trains of the morning, but none of the Light Music Club members.

She looked at her phone for the time, a few minutes before their train would arrive at the station.

"Juleka!"

She turned at her name to see Marinette and Nino running over, both wearing band shirts for some of the showing bands. Even Nino had a Jagged Stone cap.

"We made it," Marinette sighed, leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

"Where's everyone else," Nino looked around the station, waving at someone. Adrien approached the group, with dark circles under his eyes and a can of some energy drink.

"Hey," he waved before taking a sip.

"What happened to you?"

Marinette took his face in her hand, scanning for any injury.

"I was so excited I couldn't sleep."

He took another sip of his drink only for Marinette to take it away and toss it in the trash.

"You can sleep on the train ride there."

Adrien nodded, nearly falling asleep if not for Marinette still holding his face.

The train pulled into the station, allowing the passengers to board.

"Where's Alya," grumbled Nino as he pulled out his phone to text her.

"Everyone ready to go?"

The group turned to see a girl wearing oversized sunglasses, taking them off to reveal Alya.

"When did you get here," asked Nino?

Alya looked at the train station clock, "a while now. Come on, let's get on!"

She pushed the group onto the train, until they found six open seats. They loaded their luggage onto the overhead compartments, Nino taking the spare seat while Marinette helped Adrien get ready to sleep.

Ms. Bustier stumbled onto the train, wobbling until she claimed the seat next to Nino.

"Do we want to know," asked Alya as Ms. Bustier put a towel over her face.

"Celebrating the end of the grading period."

"Partied too hard last night, eh Caly," teased Nino.

"Don't you ever call me that again."

The train dinged, signaling their departure.

"Nino, did you take your motion sickness pills." Marinette turned in her seat to look at Nino.

The train lurched, Nino turning green as he collapsed in his seat. Adrien fell over from where he was propped against the window, and onto Marinette's lap. Marinette squeaked, the two girls gesturing to be quiet as Adrien readjusted himself in his sleep. Marinette relaxed in her seat, tentatively reaching out to pet Adrien's hair.

"It's so soft," she whispered. Alya and Juleka leaned over and petted Adrien's hair before nodding in agreement, slipping down into their seats as Marinette continued petting Adrien's hair.

"What's the probability they'll come clean about their secret over this trip," whispered Alya, pulling out her phone to listen to music.

Juleka shrugged, following suit with her own phone.

* * *

Ms. Bustier was sober by the time they had to disembark, the group switching from train to a bus. Several other people going to the band got on board, identifiable by their camping gear and instruments.

"How far away is this rock fest," asked Alya as she took the seat next to Adrien. Marinette had to switch up when Nino nearly threw up on Ms. Bustier, no one else willing to share seats with the sick boy. Juleka took the seat next to Ms. Bustier, who had started messing with Juleka's hair.

"About another hour, maybe two. Time always flies faster on the bus because of the music jams."

She gestured her head back to the people in the back of the bus strumming on their guitars or playing their bongos. Ms. Bustier leaned over to look between the two boys. One had his face pressed up against the slightly open window, while the other had woken up from a nap.

"So, while we are all awake, we need to discuss some things." Everyone leaned over, Marinette taping Nino to listen.

"Don't expect this to be like your average concerts where your only worry is the crowd. We have the sun and bugs to worry about. If you don't prepare for either of those, the crowds won't be the only thing to eat you alive."

The students gulped, sitting at the edge of their seats as they listened to Ms. Bustier. Then the bus started moving, and Nino turned back to the window.

"If you're going to spend money, spend on food, drinks, limited edition merchandise, and Indie Band merchandise so you can say you were a fan before they were cool. Hence," Ms. Bustier took off her cardigan to reveal a decade old band shirt that rose up past her jean capris.

"Festival food!" Adrien jumped up in seat, leaning over Alya. "Do they have corn dogs?"

Ms. Bustier smirked, "too many that you won't know which one to pick!"

Adrien started bouncing in his seat, trying to shake Alya in excitement.

"Ah, a Clara Nightingale song!" Marinette turned in her seat to see the musicians in the back. The rest of the club looked over, Marinette, Adrien, and Juleka singing along. Alya turned around and opened her phone, searching for Clara Nightingale. She pressed play, the song starting the one the other people were signing. Nearly everyone who knew the song was singing.

Except Nino, who tried his hardest not to throw up.

* * *

Guests crowded the entrance of the festival, the Light Music Club watching in aw.

"We're really here," squealed Adrien, grabbing Marinette and Nino, forcing them to jump with him. Until Nino threatened to puke.

"Stop lollygagging!" Ms. Bustier waved them over to the side, where she stood with the camping equipment. Her normally neat bun was replaced by a ponytail, wearing running shoes instead of her normal flats. Giant sunglasses nested in her messy hair.

"You don't really look like a teacher," teased Alya.

"Not for this weekend. This weekend, and this weekend alone, you can call me Caline. No Caly." Nino waved his hand in response, too sick to care.

"Now, first things first. Here are your wrist bands." She held up five strips of red paper, each teen taking one to wrap on their wrist.

"This is your way into the festival. If you lose this, you can't get in. But before we go in, we need to find a camping spot." Caline turned, dashing off in a direction. The Light Music Club blinked, then realized what had happened, running after their guide while Marinette and Adrien dragged Nino after them.

They slowed down when they found Caline stopped in the middle of the road.

"The flat ground is all taken. We'll have to camp on the hill." She directed the group to the otherside of the path where a few groups were setting up their tents on a slight hill.

Caline tossed a smaller bag to the group, Adrien catching it before it hit Marinette.

"I got the boys their own tent. As fun as sleeping together at the beach house was, we'll be separating boys and girls this year for privacy sake."

"Yes ma'am," groaned the teens, Marinette helping Adrien setting up his as Nino collapsed on the grass.

* * *

"All done," the group stood back, proud of the work they did. Two tents, side by side. Nino still laid on the grass. Their bags had been put inside the tents, smaller bags on their sides or back for the necessities.

"Now, the final check before the weekend really begins. Sunscreen?"

"Check," responded Juleka.

"Water?"

"Check!" Marinette held up a water bottle and sports drink.

"Bug spray?"

Adrien finished spraying one of Nino's arms, "Check."

"Money for food and souvenirs?"

"Check!" Alya patted her small backpack.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Caline was off running again, this time the Light Music Club ready to follow, until they remembered Nino. Adrien and Marinette ran back, Adrien pulling Nino onto his back with Marinette's help. Then they ran after the others.

The group made it back to the front gate, volunteers scanning wrist bands and passing out plastic fans with sponsor logos decorating both sides.

Once they passed through, they regrouped to the side, Nino finally able to stand.

"Alright everyone. Here's the map of the festival and here's the guide for the musicians that will be performing."

Caline opened a brochure with a decorated view of the map.

"This will be the main stage, Thunder Stage. It holds the most people and that's where Jagged and Clara will be playing later." She pointed to the biggest picture of a stage in the farther corner of the map. "And this is the River Rush Stage. It's for slightly smaller bands with a dedicated fan base. The other stages are for other genres or more unknown artists."

The group nodded, watching her hand point around the map.

"Where's the corn dogs," asked Adrien, looking around the map.

"Here's the food alley, and this is the merch section for the highlighting bands. Smaller bands will have merch tables near their stages." Adrien nodded, committing the food area to memory as Caline put away the map.

"Now, our first band we want to see," Caline looked at the schedule, Marinette looking over her shoulder.

"Thunder Stage!" Marinette grabbed Nino and took off towards the stage. Caline double checked the listing before nodding her head.

"Thunder Stage."

The group ran after the two, Adrien sprinting ahead.

"Try to stay together," Caline called out as the trio disappeared into the crowd. "Seriously, those three."

"You'll get used to it," offered Alya, her and Juleka following their teacher.

The trio entered the Thunder Stage area, conveniently placed on a slight slope so everyone could see the stage.

"Adrien! Marinette!" Ms. Bustier called out. She was rewarded with Adrien waving at them. Alya was thankful Adrien had hit a growth spurt as he stood at crowd height, unlike Marinette who was still the same height she was in freshman year.

The ladies meandered through the crowd until they reached the trio, Marinette climbing on Nino to try and see the stage better.

"Get off me! I'm still recovering."

"You're fine. Just help me see!"

Adrien picked Marinette off Nino, setting her down before turning around, bending down so she could climb on him. Marinette turned pink, but carefully climbed on. When Adrien stood up, she was nearly a head taller than the crowd.

"I see them! I see the band," she squealed, pointing to the stage.

Everyone watched and cheered as the band walked on the stage, quickly settling into their instruments before they started playing.

The music rocked the arena, Alya feeling the music run through her, compelling her to dance. Caline and Juleka were already jamming to the music, Nino trying to get into it but getting a headache every time he shook his head. Adrien bobbed in place as Marinette watched, jaw nearly hitting Adrien's head. She seemed frozen as she took in the atmosphere. Eventually she started singing along, trying to jump in her place, only for Adrien to jump in her stead. Marinette scrambled off Adrien, pulling Adrien to dance with her.

Alya smiled, jumping and dancing to the beat.

The song finished, the band announcing who they were, people cheering with every name and solo.

"We need to go to River Rush," announced Caline over the noise.

"Why," asked Alya?

"Praying Mantis is starting soon."

"Praying Mantis!" Marinette and Juleka snapped their heads to Ms. Bustier, both excited.

"But, the next song," Nino gestured to the stage.

"We need to stick in groups, besides, I want to see Praying Mantis too," said Marinette

Nino sighed, "Fine, we'll regroup later."

The three girls cheered before running off, leaving Alya, Nino, and Adrien alone. Alya side glanced over at Adrien, who had his arm stretched out slightly as if mourning the loss of contact.

"Are you going to be ok there, lover boy?" Alya raised an eyebrow as Adrien turned pink.

"I'm not, we're not, I, ugh…"

Nino, slightly curious, looked over at Adrien as he panicked and turned about in a circle.

"You ok there dude."

"Fine, we're fine, I mean I'm fine."

Not a moment too soon, the band started playing the next song.

* * *

Juleka, Marinette and Caline jumped around as they listened to the band play.

"I didn't know you liked Praying Mantis so much," commented Ms. Bustier, watching the girls enjoy themselves.

"My dad showed them to me when I was learning bass."

"My mom used to go to their concerts."

The girls suddenly realized what they said, turning to their depressed teacher.

"Sorry."

"No, no, glad the older generation is sharing our culture with the younger generation."

The girls grimaced before turning around, trying to enjoy the music. Only for Caline to jump between them, moving closer to the stage to get in the throng of fans.

"Should we follow," asked Juleka, Marinette shaking her head no. The crowd would eat two small girls alive.

* * *

After the band at the mainstage had finished, the remaining three walked over to the food area to help Adrien look for Corn Dogs.

"Now, if I was a corn dog stand, where would I be," Nino asked the group as they walked around.

"There! And there!" Alya pointed between two different stands both selling corn dogs. The group split up, Adrien running up to one booth as Alya and Nino ran up to the other booth.

"Sorry kids, we ran out."

"Sorry, we'll get more supplies in stock this afternoon." Adrien collapsed to the ground, Alya and Nino coming up behind him.

"Have you no heart," Alya scowled, holding Adrien to her leg.

"I'm sorry, like I told him, we'll get more supplies this afternoon. There's just traffic coming up the mountain now."

The group sighed, Alya and Nino dragging Adrien away.

"Anything else you want to try," offered Nino.

"Popcorn!"

"Oo, popcorn sounds great," chimed Alya.

They looked back and down the aisle of food stalls, discovering a popcorn stand. They immediately ran over.

"Sorry, we're still opening shop. It'll be another 30 minutes until we open."

"Do you people have no mercy on hungry children," groaned Alya as she and Adrien collapsed on the ground. The vendor watched them for a moment before realizing they wouldn't do anything more, then went back to setting up his stall.

"Um guys, Marinette just texted me the afternoon schedule. And we're completely booked with concerts for the rest of the afternoon."

Nino lifted his phone so the others could see. Alya sighed, helping herself and Adrien off the ground.

"Where to?"

* * *

The other trio were jamming inside a covered stage when the rain started, the wind sweeping the water towards the crowd.

"This is totally amazing," cheered Marinette as she jumped around with Juleka, Caline lost in the crowd.

The remaining trio were soon joining them, only for Caline to rejoin the group announcing their next band. With little time to rest, the group ran off to the next stage.

"I thought we were supposed to have clear weather today," whined Nino.

"That's the fun of it! You don't know what to expect," challenged Caline as they raced on. Marinette grabbed Adrien and Nino's hands while Juleka grabbed Alya's, pulling them along to the next stage.

* * *

The rain burst stopped as quickly as it started.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," groaned Alya as she sat on a picnic table, only to regret it. Marinette pulled out a towel, wiping down the table before the others sat down.

There was a small break in their band schedule before Clara Nightingale on the Thunder Stage, so the Light Music Club pulled off to the side to rest.

"Some of us should go grab snacks then while the others hold the table," suggested Nino.

Adrien immediately nodded, pulling Marinette after him before disappearing towards the food alley.

"Are those two a thing yet," asked Caline, taking a sip of her sports drink.

Everyone shrugged. Their teacher frowned before following after them.

Alya and Nino immediately turned to Juleka.

"Spill!"

Juleka shrunk down in her seat.

"You're scaring her Alya!"  
"The suspense is killing me! Marinette almost said something at that competition. They're all buddy-buddy. Now they run off. Something is up I tell you!"

Nino frowned, then looked over at Juleka, "Do you actually know what is going on?"

"To a degree." Juleka took a deep breath, letting it out as she explained, "With the Adrienette Club and Marinette wanting to get into fashion design, it makes things complicated."

"So still that whole, not dating until her career is certain," guessed Alya.

Juleka shrugged.

"Well, Marinette came in second at the last competition and pretty much has guaranteed her college,"mused Nino, pulling out a drink. "She told me this summer she would be interning at Gabriel's and Adrien has already announced to the media he will be attending a science school instead of following in his father's footsteps. Them dating during senior year or even during college would be plausible now and not many people would question it."

"It's just Adrienette Club getting involved that would make it a hassle," groaned Alya, flopping her head on the table. "I need food, their limbo is giving me anxiety."

The group looked around, no sign of the other three anywhere. Granted, the food lines looked to be running a bit long.

"Hey!" The group turned to see Marinette and Adrien coming from the other direction, wearing new Summer Rock Festival shirts instead of bringing food.

"Where's the corn dogs," whimpered Alya, sitting up. Adrien and Marinette's eyes both went wide, then they looked at each other.

"We forgot," offered Adrien.

"But we saw these shirts! And look!" They both turned around. "It lists every band performing this weekend!"

"I want one," whispered Juleka.

"Come on then, they probably have one in your size." Marinette pulled Juleka up, leading her back to the merch alley.

"But… food," groaned Alya, collapsing her head back on the table. Nino patted her back.

"Hey Caly!"  
Alya turned her head to see Caline with several trays of corn dogs.

"My savior," gasped Alya as she pulled one out of Ms. Bustier's grasp.

"I lost track of Adrien and Marinette, but last I saw them was by the corn dogs so they shouldn't be too far away." Caline passed a corn dog to Nino before sitting down.

"Oh, we saw them already," responded Nino before taking a bite.

"They ended up buying souvenir shirts. They took Juleka with them when they came back."

Caline sighed, helping herself to a corn dog. "Well, eat up, Clara Nightingale starts in 10."

The two teens nodded, devouring their corn dogs. The other trio soon showed up, wearing their new shirts, quickly eating their corn dogs with thanks between bites.

"Now, onto part 1 of the main event!"

The group cheered, trashing the trays before running back to the Thunder Stage.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette had disappeared some time ago, and Alya was suspicious.

"They're going to miss Jagged Stone," the girl grumbled from the position in the middle. Caline had wandered to the front where all the other crazy fans gathered, leaving the three teens behind.

"Maybe the bathroom lines are long? A porta-a-potty might be out of order."

Alya made a disgusted look, "Gross." Juleka covered her mouth, tempted to puke at the thought.

Nino shrugged, now fully recovered from his bout of nausea that morning.

"Alya! Nino!"

The group turned at their names being called, surprised to see Penny Rolling walking through the crowds towards them.

"Penny?"

"Glad I found you, Marinette and Adrien said you would be here."

"Adrien and Marinette are with you," asked Alya, looking around.

"No, Jagged saw them and dragged them backstage for something. Then he asked if I could get you guys into the VIP section."

The group looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Thank you," said Nino, not really sure what else to say. Penny smiled, leading the group to the front.

"Did you see Caline," asked Alya.

"Caline's here? Of course she'd be here," Penny smacked her forehead, stopping in front of the VIP Bouncer. She passed out white wristbands to add to their red ones.

"Don't lose those, I'm going to find Caline."

Penny ran off, the bouncer letting the three teens in.

The area was right in front of the stage, not as crowded as the field behind them. But definitely filled with hardcore Jagged Stone fans based on the apparel.

"This is amazing," giggled Juleka, bouncing in her spot.

"What would Jagged want Marinette and Adrien for," asked Alya, looking to the others for an answer. They both shrugged.

"Jagged did hang out a lot with them at the New Year's Concert."

Alya looked up, trying to remember New Year's, only to remember colorful strobe lights. And Ms. Bustier going crazy on the stage.

"I'm drawing a blank."

Nino groaned, waving his as if to say to forget it.

"Who's ready to part-tay!" Caline wandered into the VIP area, her students not certain if she was starting to crash or riding the high of all the concerts they visited.

Before they could second guess, the stage lights dimmed, the crowd cheering as several band members went on the stage. The crowds started cheering wildly as the man himself walked on the stage. Rather than pick up a guitar, he took a seat at a piano. The lights turned on, focusing solely on Jagged.

"HELLO SUMMER ROCK FEST!"

The crowds chanted his name, begging for the famed musician to start.

"Alright, alright, simmer down." The crowds quieted at the man's demands.

"Now, I've been coming to this show for years. Ever since I was a small Indie Musician on the Sunflower Stage, to now here. And here, here is where I found the best girl." He gestured to the side, where Penny stood in the wings. She offered a shy wave, looking like she'd rather hide, but Marinette and Adrien were holding her arms to keep her from running.

"I met her at my first concert performing here. A wild girl on a summer getaway before she left for college. One of her friends is here and she can testify to that." Jagged gestured out into the audience, people searching for the person while Caline tried to hide behind Nino.

"So it seems only fitting I debut this special song for her."

The crowds cheered wildly as Marinette and Adrien escorted Penny to Jagged's side, setting her down on the piano bench. The two teens quickly left, leaving Jagged and Penny alone on the stage.

"This is for you, my Penny."

The honey colored afternoon passes by

A honey sweet tea time

The honey colored afternoon passes by

A honey sweet tea time

A macaroon airship

The clock is a langues du chat

Let's go to a place where my heart tightens

Under the sky where smiles bloom

Curiosity overflows

In maxi singles

Tied with a ribbon the color of the equator

The earth is a box of sweets

And it's packed with dreams

How does the honey colored afternoon taste?

A honey sweet tea time

How does the honey colored afternoon taste?

A honey sweet tea time

A galette parking lot

A stray cat sachertorte

Today, let's start doing the things we've always wanted to do

In the town where I spilled the paint of light

Everything reflected in my eyes

Is part of the recipe of the future

Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky

The world is a present

Is it okay to open it?

If you should lose your way

Let's have some tea

Wishes go on the caddy spoon

Pain goes in the teapot

Mix up these feelings, stir left and right

May all your troubles clear up tomorrow

Under the sky where smiles bloom

Curiosity overflows

In maxi singles

Tied with a ribbon the color of the equator

The earth is a box of sweets

Let's eat

In the town where I spilled the paint of light

Everything reflected in my eyes

Is part of the recipe of the future

Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky

The world is a present

It's okay to open it!

As the song finished, Jagged pulled out a box from his coat pocket.

"I know you said you didn't want me to go all big, but there's no other way I can imagine doing it."

He opened the box, leaning over to whisper something in her ear. She started crying, nodding her head before flinging her arms around to kiss him. The moment she let go, Jagged turned back to the audience.

"She said yes!"

The field erupted in hollers, cheers, and applause.

The rest of the band was illuminated by the lights, playing one of Jagged's oldest songs. Jagged slipped the ring on her finger, then grabbed her hand before she could run off stage.

"Who's ready to rock and rollllll!?"

* * *

"You were so lucky," groaned Alya as she walked out of the public bathroom with Marinette. After Jagged stone, the group had gotten more festival food, then headed back to their tent for sleep. Caline was still getting ready in the bathroom, leaving the younger girls to walk themselves back.

"Just the right place at the right time scenario. Jagged originally wanted us to sing the song since he said our group inspired him to write it, but we thought it would be better coming from him."

"So jelly."

The girls looked around for Juleka not seeing her anywhere.

"Juleka," Marinette called out.

"Right here," a tanned girl lifted up her hand, her purple highlights identifying her as Juleka.

"You tanned that fast," asked Alya as Juleka walked up to them. Juleka shrugged following the girls as they walked to their tents.

The boys were already back, sitting on the top of the hill overlooking the lights from the late night bands. After dumping their things, the girls joined them.

"Today was fun," sighed Alya.

"But we have a whole day tomorrow," added Adrien.

Alya smiled to herself, watching the bands.

"Oh look!" Marinette pointed up, several stars glistening overhead. Simultaneously, the group laid down.

"We're so far out of the city," commented Nino.

No one responded as they continued looking up.

Alya felt someone grab her hand, looking down to see Juleka's hand holding hers, and Marinette's holding Juleka's, Adrien holding Marinette's, and Nino holding Adrien's.

"A shooting star, "Adrien called out, Alya catching the tail end of it.

She closed her eyes and wished to herself.

_I hope our club has a wonderful and memorable Senior year._


	41. How the Light Music Club Worked at a Farmer's Market

The summer had been unusually quiet for Juleka. After Summer Rock Fest, the Light Music Club had gone eerily quiet on their group chat. The most Juleka had heard from was Marinette, who had asked her help to model some of their old costumes for her portfolio along with Adrien.

Marinette had started an internship at Gabriel's, working at their main office. With permission from her supervisor, she scheduled a photo shoot of their band costumes in a white wall set, their only props their keyboard and guitar. When Juleka had asked about Nino and Alya not participating, Marinette said they were busy. Adrien didn't know either why the other two didn't show up, but he didn't stay for long as he had honors classes homework and was starting work on college applications.

Other than the brief modeling moment, the group was silent.

Juleka sat on the top deck of the boat, debating whether or not to retreat indoors less her tan not go away for the new school semester. She strummed to herself, thinking of what the club could do for their promotion at the beginning of the year.

The club had talked about it at the end of the year about their concert briefly (all attention had been on the Summer Rock Fest for the last two weeks of school). Nino managed to reserve the theater again, and they decided the song list. Whether or not Marinette would have time for new outfits between now and then was debatable. But the other costumes were cool so Juleka wouldn't mind a repeat.

"Delivery!"

The familiar voice broke Juleka's thoughts. She set down her guitar to see her brother unloading a pizza box from the back of his bike.

"Food," Juleka moaned as she motioned for her brother to bring the pizza over. He had gotten a part time job for the summer working at a pizza place. Luka would be returning back to school in a week, so today was his last day on the job.

"Is mom up here," Luka asked as he set down the box, Juleka digging into the supreme pizza. She shook her head no, Luka wandering around the boat calling for his mother.

Juleka already finished her first slice when Luka returned with their mother.

"Perfect, just what I need," their mother praised as she patted her eldest before helping herself.

"How many more stops until your shift ends," asked Juleka as her brother helped himself to a slice.

"A couple more. The Dupain-Chengs are next if you want to see Marinette."

Juleka raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head as she finished her second slice. It was odd for the Dupain-Chengs to order out, as far as Juleka knew. Nino bragged about Marinette's family recipes, claiming they were the best since his mother only ever ordered take out due to her time demanding job.

Juleka wiped her hands before following her brother.

"Save us some for when we come back," she called out to her mother, who waved her children off. Luka passed his sister a helmet before climbing on his bike, his sister sitting on the book rack behind him. He pedaled away from their boat, and down the street towards Marinette's house.

The bakery looked closed for business, but Juleka could still see Marinette and her family in the kitchen. Luka and Juleka got off the bike, then Luka grabbed a couple pizza boxes. They walked up to the store door and knocked.

Marinette noticed them immediately as frosting exploded on her face. As Marinette left the store to clean up her mess, her mother opened the door.

"Hello Juleka. I didn't know you got a part time job." Mrs. Cheng looked between Luka and Juleka as she took the boxes from Luka.

"This is my older brother, Luka. He has the part time job. He said he was stopping by so I thought I would say hi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Luka. Would you come in for a moment to say hi to Marinette?" She opened the door more for the siblings. They shuffled inside as Marinette reappeared, frosting free.

"Juleka! Luka!" Marinette practically jumped them in a hug. Only to remember she was wearing an apron covered in flour.

"Oops, sorry, I just haven't seen much of anyone this summer, so …" Marinette trailed off, looking shyly at the ground.

"Even Adrien," Juleka asked. If anything she expected Marinette and Adrien to be secretly hanging out without telling anyone. Again.

Marinette shook her head no.

"Adrien's really been going all out researching what he wants to do now that he's chosen science. Apparently there's a lot of fields he could go into, or he could get a masters or PhD and become a professor. He doesn't know yet. He just calls when he can."

"So are you and Adrien dating finally?"

Marinette turned bright red, "Um, why would you think that? Me and Adrien dating? Heheh."

"Your song changed when you talked about him," commented Luka. Juleka looked to Marinette for confirmation. The girl awkwardly smiled, still bright red in the face, but said nothing.

"Thank you so much for bringing this," Mrs. Cheng came up to Luka, passing him a generous tip. "I think Tom was about to go on a hunger strike if he didn't get food soon."

The group looked at Marinette's father, already digging into one of the pizza boxes.

"You seem busy tonight," said Juleka. The kitchen looked like a hurricane of baking hit, but the storefront was clean.

"Marinette's grandfather usually has a bread stall at the Farmer's Market. But he threw out his back, not too serious, but he wouldn't be able to run the stall. Tom volunteered for us to take the stall for the day."

"That sounds fun," said Luka.

"Would you need any help," offered Juleka.

Marinette's shocked face went to pure joy at Juleka's volunteering.

"Would you really? My parents would handle the early morning, but you and I could work later. Oo, what if we got the whole club to join! This could be so much fun!"

Marinette hugged Juleka again, before remembering the flour.

"Oops."

"Thank you for offering Juleka. If you could come to the store between 8-9, Marinette and you can walk over together."

Juleka nodded, Marinette jumping up and down and trying hard not to hug people.

"Well, thank you for the tip Mrs. Cheng. I hope you have a production night," wished Luka, nudging his sister out the door. The Dupain-Cheng women waved, Juleka waving back until she got to the bike.

"Oh right, you have more deliveries," said Juleka, looking at the remaining pizza boxes.

"Yeah, will you be able to get home ok, or do you need a ride?"

"I can walk."

Luka nodded as Juleka heard her phone ping. She waved her brother off before walking away from the bakery, opening her phone. Marinette had texted the group.

"Hey my family is working a stall at the farmer's market tomorrow. Juleka offered to help, wanted to see if anyone else would be able to meet?"

Nino was the first to respond, "Sounds fun! I probably need a break anyway. What time?"

Marinette: "Meet at the bakery between 8-9."

Nino: "Let's try 8?"

Marinette: "Wow, someone waking up early on their own volition."

Nino: "Hahaha"

Adrien joined the chat. "I can make it, but I couldn't stay late."

Marinette: "No worries! Farmer's Markets ends around 3-ish"

Nino: "Dude, where have you been all summer?"

Adrien: "Where have you been?"

Nino: "Researching?"

Adrien: "Did we leave the real Nino at Summer Rock Fest? He never wakes up early or does his own research."

Nino: "Hahaha, you two are so funny."

Alya joined the chat "Perfect timing! I'm so down!"

Marinette: "Alright, so everyone meet at the bakery at 8."

Alya: "Sounds good."

Juleka: "Great."

Nino: "Light Music Club reunites!"

Adrien: "See everyone tomorrow!"

* * *

"I missed everyone so much," Adrien pulled everyone into a group hug in front of the bakery, the group eager to return the hug.

"Why did everyone have a growth spurt but me," groaned Marinette, who was stuck in the middle. Juleka looked around the group. Everyone else had grown. Juleka and Alya developed more mature feminine features. Adrien looked like he had hit the gym over the summer to lose his childish features; Nino finally caught up to Adrien's height and started growing facial hair. To be honest, Juleka could believe Marinette was a high school freshman rather than a senior.

"Because the world knows we still need our smol Marinette," teased Nino, earning a whack on his cap. Or attempted whack because Marinette could barely reach the lid.

"Look on the bright side, when we look forty, you'll probably look twenty," offered Adrien as he let go of the group.

Marinette pouted but didn't argue.

"Come on, we need to head over to the Farmer's Market."

The group cheered, letting Marinette and Nino lead the way.

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking this summer, and I finally decided to go to college," announced Nino.

"You weren't going to go to college," asked Alya? She looked to Marinette for confirmation, the girl shrugging.

"I just didn't know what I wanted to do, and thought I could just jump into some job after high school. Colleges aren't necessary to get a basic job. You either go for a difficult trade or the connections, like Adrien with the science school or Marinette with the fashion school."

Marinette nodded in agreement.

Alya frowned, crossing her arms.

"So, what did you decide," asked Marinette, stepping a little closer to her long time friend.

"I want to be an audio engineer. Work at live shows like Summer Rock Fest."

Marinette giggled, jumping on Nino in a hug. "That's so awesome. You could even work for Jagged. Oh wait, we still don't have his number."

Nino shrugged as Marinette let go," Once I let Caly know, maybe she could put in a word with Penny. Maybe I could intern at their studio or something."

"This is so exciting! We all have our dreams lining up!"

"Have you started applying yet," asked Juleka. Marinette turned around.

"Not yet, we're all in the same College prep class though this semester which will help us write our essays then prepare for entrance exams. But I love seeing everything lined up. Oh, have you thought about what colleges you'll go to yet?" Marinette turned back to Nino

"I found a few here in Paris. I'm going to stay local for the sake of living expenses."

"Same! It might not be the same school, but at least we'll all be local," Marinette cheered, Nino echoing her sentiments. Juleka looked back to Adrien and Alya, who both were oddly quiet.

"Maman! Papa!"

Juleka snapped back around to see they had entered a street lined with pop-up stalls filled with local goods and produce. Marinette's parents had a display of baked goods on display near the beginning of the street.

Marinette gave her parents a hug, followed by Nino. The three others tried to get by with a wave, only for Mr. Dupain to pull them into a hug, followed by a hug from Mrs. Cheng.

"Thank you everyone for helping with this," said Sabine, the group swapping spots with the adults.

"No worries, we're happy to help," answered Adrien, pulling those closest to him, which ended up being Marinette and Alya.

"Marinette and Nino both know how to operate the till. Otherwise, just have fun, and try not to eat everything," teased Mr. Dupain as he led his wife away, the teenagers waving goodbye.

"So, how exactly does it work," Adrien spun the girls around so Marinette could show him the cashbox. Marinette opened it up to show the group.

"Well, these small squares are for the euro coins, the rest is divided between 5, 10 and 20 notes. We don't accept anything over 20 for today, and we always check with this pen the 20 Euro to make sure it's legitimate." Marinette pulled a pen that was resting in one of the spaces for euro notes while showing off a 20 euro. The others nodded in agreement. "Maman and Papa left a list of what is selling for how much, otherwise, just ask Nino or me."

"So, if I pay, say 20 euros, I can have assorted pastries throughout the day," teased Adrien, waggling his eyebrows. Marinette scowled as Nino's hand gestured to the pastries.

"What would you like today good sir?"

Adrien immediately grabbed several pastries before handing Nino a 20 euro note. With a check from the pen, Nino gave him the thumbs up he was good to go.

"Thank you sir, please come again."

Juleka and Alya tried to hold in their laughter at the boys' display, Marinette just frowning.

"Fine but save your snacks for later."

Adrien gasped, "but, we're bakers for today! How could you not expect bakers to try what they make?"

"If they tried everything they made, there wouldn't be anything left to sell."

Adrien sighed, setting his desserts down on a chair before covering them with his over shirt.

Adrien would quickly learn he wouldn't have time to eat as the stand was soon overflowing with customers.

* * *

Marinette's parents returned around 12, allowing the teenagers to walk around the market in search of lunch. Unfortunately, Adrien only moved a couple stalls over to buy jam to go along with his baked goods.

"None of those would even go good with jam," Marinette complained as Adrien pulled out a pastry then unscrewed the lid of his jam.

"Don't knock it until you try it." With a plastic knife, he lathered some jam on a chocolate chip muffin before taking a bite. The entire group looked at him in disgust.

"Anyway…" Nino redirected everyone back into the crowd as Adrien tried to put more jam on his muffin before catching up.

"If I remember right, they usually have food trucks between the arts and craft area and the food area," finished Nino once Adrien caught up to the group.

The group nodded, continuing down the walk in silence. Juleka couldn't determine if it was comfortable or strained. Something felt slightly off since that morning, but no one had bothered saying anything. Or everyone was just ignoring the unease.

"Do we want to meet up one more time before school starts to practice for the welcoming show," Juleka asked?

The group immediately lit up.

"That's right! We need to get you new members for the club," Alya announced, smacking her fist to her palm.

"Should we just reuse the flyers from last year," Nino looked back at Adrien, who nodded.

"I can easily change the date and print more."

"Or I could print them so it won't disrupt your studying. I already have the costumes done. Whenever I had free time at my internship I worked on those. So printing flyers should be no problem so long as my supervisor gives me permission."

Juleka looked back at Adrien, who looked mildly uncomfortable as he swallowed the last bite of his muffin.

"I don't mind printing. I need a break anyway."

"Alright." Marinette shrugged before turning back around. Then Nino started asking her about her internship; apologizing for not being available to show up to the model shoot when she needed help.

"It's fine, Juleka and Adrien were excellent models, even though it would probably be Adrien's last modeling gig," Marinette giggled.

The two talked about their choice schools, Alya and Adrien oddly quiet. They stopped in an open area with tables, surrounded by various food trucks.

"I have my snacks, I can save us a table," offered Adrien before walking to a recently available table.

"Ok… does Adrien seem off to you," Nino leaned down to Marinette.

"Sort of, we haven't talked much over summer. He probably just has a lot of school things on his mind."

The duo nodded in agreement before wandering towards the food trucks. Alya looked around the circle before getting in one of the lines. Juleka started with Alya's truck before moving around in a circle to pick out what she wanted. She eventually settled for street tacos.

Juleka arrived second to the table after Alya, Nino and Marinette still debating over their food choices and the line lengths.

"Everything alright," Juleka asked before taking a bite of her taco.

Alya and Adrien both opened their mouths to say something, then looked at each other before looking away. Juleka frowned.

"And I take it you both know what's wrong with each other," she guessed. Her seniors looked surprised but nodded.

Alya couldn't keep a secret for the life of her, as far as Juleka knew. Any tidbit about Marinette and Adrien being "friends waiting for a relationship" had been slipped to the Adrienette club, who were still relentless in their shipping. So Alya keeping Adrien's secret was a surprise, especially since Marinette didn't seem to know.

Juleka turned to Adrien, "whatever it is, you really should tell Marinette."

Alya looked over at Adrien, eyebrow raised.

"I'm just scared of what will happen when she finds out."

"When who will find out," asked Nino as he sat down. He came alone as Marinette was still waiting for her order.

Adrien took a big bite out of another pastry to avoid talking, so Nino and Juleka looked to Alya.

"I don't think I'll be staying in Paris for University," mumbled Alya before taking a bite of her food.

"Really, how come," Nino asked as he unwrapped his falafel?

"I was doing some research, and all the best journalism schools are in New York. So I'll be applying for schools there. I just got back from a trip with my older sister touring the schools there."

Nino raised his eyebrows, letting out a low whistle.

"Should have sent pictures," her grumbled as he took a bite.

"That's your only complaint? None of the, 'we won't be together for university' stuff or friendships drifting apart?"

"Friendships drift apart if you let them. And in case you haven't noticed, I try to do my best keeping my friendships," her jerked a thumb back to Marinette, who was trying to add ketchup to her order, only for it to squirt on the cashier.

"So be sure to email us pictures, try not to be a stranger if you're in town for vacations, and invite us to play at your wedding for whatever person wants to marry you."

Alya snorted, trying to keep her food in her mouth.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence I can find someone to marry me. What if I don't want to get married?"

Nino shrugged, "Then I'll tell my children about their crazy aunt Alya who has a pet guitar and travels the world searching for the biggest romance or news scope."

The two laughed, Juleka giggling at their jesting. She glanced over at Adrien who was picking the blueberries out of his second muffin and eating them separately.

"What's so funny," asked Marinette as she walked up with her lunch.

"I'm going to school in New York, or at least applying to journalism schools," answered Alya with a smile, then looked like she regretted saying it.

Marinette jumped around to the other side of the table, trying not to cry as she held her friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much! We need to do reunion concerts every time you come home."

"Or we finally get Jagged Stone's number and have him get us into rock fest every year," added Nino!  
Alya hugged her friend back, "It's ok, I'm only an email away. And I'll be sure to come back just to cover your rise to the top of the fashion ladder."  
"You'd better, because I need everyone there with me!" Marinette let go of the hug to reach across to Nino and Juleka across the table, her other arm behind Alya and reaching for Adrien.

"Adrien, grab my hand," she demanded, trying to reach his shirt sleeve.

"Dude, just join the group hug," urged Nino.

Adrien stopped picking off the blueberry, setting it back in its spot.

"I decided on my major."

The group kept their eyes on Adrien, none of them letting go of the hug.

"I want to do Nanoengineering."

"That's great, you were really having a hard time deciding between micro or nanoengineering" said Marinette.

"There's a difference," asked Alya, to which Marinette nodded.

"Did you pick a school yet? Or are you joining Alya in New York," asked Juleka? It would make sense the reason Alya knew is because they would be going to the same school.

Marinette slowly let go of Adrien as he declined to respond.

"The top three schools are in Singapore, China, or Georgia in the US. I haven't decided between a masters or doctorate yet, but working in the field could take up to more than 10 years."

He looked over to Marinette, as did the rest of the group.

"And there weren't any schools closer? London or New York?"

Adrien shook his head no, "Georgia's not as far as the other two. MIT was number 9 on the list, but most of the other top schools were in China."

"I see." Marinette reached over, pulling her plate to her spot next to Alya. The group remained silent as Marinette started eating, giving the group permission to keep eating. Although, to be honest, Juleka wasn't sure they were hungry anymore.

Juleka watched as Adrien started at his muffin before eventually putting it away. Everyone only finished half of their meals before they stopped eating all together.

"Well, we will just have to make the most of our last year together then," said Nino.

Something seemed to snap as Marinette suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go help maman and papa. Thanks everyone for helping today," she said, effectively dismissing the group. She then sharply turned around and walked away, her speed increasing until she was running back to her family's stall.

The group looked at Adrien to see if he would chase after her, only for the boy's head to hit the table. Alya rubbed circles on his back, grimacing.

"You both knew you would be leaving," guessed Nino, "And waited until now to tell us."

"I didn't mean to keep it from you guys. I just started researching, and one thing led to another," trailed Alya.

"You don't have to explain your choices. You both are going for fields you're passionate about, and I wish you both the best. I'm sure Marinette does too."

Alya nodded, looking down to Adrien, his shoulders shaking and not from Alya's comfort..

"You were right in thinking she would be upset," she murmured, looking back to the other two.

"Yeah, Marinette does get pretty attached. She cried the first time I went to Morocco for a summer vacation."

Alya and Juleka both looked to Nino, as if to say he wasn't helping.

"Still," Adrien lifted his head, using his wrists to wipe away the remaining tears, but more continued to fall. "I probably should have talked to her, but she always says she'll support me no matter what I choose."

"And she will," echoed Nino.

"Yeah, but what if not anymore in the capacity I want her to?"

Alya and Nino looked at each other, then looked to Juleka. Their younger sighed, reaching a hand over to Adrien.

"Maybe it's best if you explain now."

Adrien looked up to Juleka, nodding before taking a deep breath.

"Marinette and I have been dating."

Alya and Nino gasped, ready to ask questions, but Juleka quickly covered their mouths.

"Not boyfriend girlfriend dating. Just going on dates, getting to know each and our families better."

Juleka felt something wet on her hand covering Alya's mouth, snapping her hand away to wipe it on her pants. Alya turned her attention towards Juleka.

"And you knew?!"

Juleka shrugged, "My brother and I caught them at the movies with Adrien's father. It was some old indie film my brother wanted to see."

"Solitude, my mother was the leading actress so I wanted Marinette and my father to see it."

"And neither of you thought to tell us?! Your best friends?"

"We were going to tell you…" Adrien trailed off, staring at the remaining desserts on the table, "We were going to make it official this year since I'm still in the public eye, so Marinette dating me wouldn't be seen as gain since I am taking no part in father's company. Plus the Adrienette club made everything about public dating weird. But now…"

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So everything you all told Nino and I was technically correct," surmised Alya.

"But not the whole truth," finished Nino.

Adrien and Juleka nodded.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, I don't think Marinette would want to wait that long for us."

The group frowned, all looking at their half eaten food.

Nino then suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Marinette."

Without waiting for a response, Nino took his place to the trash and walked back towards the stalls.

Juleka looked over to Adrien, who had started packing up the remains of his blueberry muffin. Then looked over to Alya who was deep in thought.

"Not a word to the Adrienette Club," warned Juleka, Alya absently nodded.

"We just need to help Marinette see you are just as committed to your potential relationship despite the long distance. And enjoy the time you both have together."

Alya smacked the table, startling the remaining persons. She turned to Adrien.

"We're going to write another song!"


	42. How the Light Music Club Saved Adrienette

"Caline!" Alya jumped Ms. Bustier in a hug, surprised to see their first year English teacher for their homeroom of senior year.

"Not at school," she mentioned under her breath, but other students started catching on and calling her Caline.

"I didn't know you taught College Prep." Alya looked up at her teacher, letting go of the hug as Adrien trailed in after Alya.

"They rotate teachers for the college prep class. I'll also be your senior Literature teacher for both honors and regular. And Fourth Year English."

"Yes!"

"Good to see you Ms. Bustier," greeted Adrien. He looked like the living dead, with the dark circles under his eyes. Alya, Juleka, and Adrien had been working on a new song for the last days of summer, having only gotten the music to Marinette and Nino two days ago.

Nino approved, but cryptically told Alya and Juleka in a separate message Marinette and Adrien may be fine.

Adrien looked less than fine with sleepless nights.

"Good to see you to Adrien."

"Morning Caly," Nino called out with Marinette following, immediately hiding behind Nino when she saw Adrien.

"It's Ms. Bustier," grimaced their teacher, a couple students snickering at the nickname.

"You ready to see the most rock-pop-tastic concert this school's ever seen," asked Nino, ignoring Ms. Bustier's correction. A couple of the students cheered, Nino encouraging them by pumping his fist in the air as he took a seat in the front with Marinette.

"Finally, we're all in a class together again," said Chloe as she walked in, followed by Sabrina. She took the front row next opposite of Marinette before turning to the class.

"As your student body president, I will make sure we all have an amazing year," she announced, the Adrienette president already sitting in the back and calling out, "More Afterschool Tea Time Concerts Please!"

"Well see what we can do," responded Nino with a smile.

Alya led Adrien to the seats behind Nino and Marinette, giving Adrien the seat where he could watch the back of Marinette's head. Adrien crossed his arms, as if saying no, Alya glaring the boy into submission.

Several other students filled the classroom, including Kim, Alix and Ondine, arguing about some new competition or other.

"Oh, have you dudes seen Juleka, we brought all out costumes to the clubroom so we'll need to try them on." Nino turned around in his seat to look up at Alya and Adrien.

"Yeah, she was with Mylene and Ivan down stairs. Apparently they have the same first period as Marc and Nathaniel," answered Alya.

"Nice! Everyone's got friends this year!"

Alya nodded, then glanced over at Adrien with Nino. The boy stared at the back of Marinette's head with longing. His arm laid across the desk, wishing to reach out a pet her hair free of any style.

Alya and Nino both sighed before turning back to the front, only for Ms. Bustier to raise her eyebrow at them, mouthing, "Are they ok?"

The teens both shook their hands for an "iffy", Nino mouthing back, "We'll explain later."

Ms. Bustier nodded before tapping her desk, commanding the class to her attention.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to see so many familiar faces. For those who don't know me, I'm Caline Bustier, and this year I will be teaching your College Prep Class, First Year and Fourth Year Literature, and English 1 and 4. The clubs I'm overseeing this year are the literature Club, Mediation Club, and Light Music Club."

"Woot! Woot!" Cheered Nino, several students laughing and cheering. Ms. Bustier smiled, shaking her head as she gestured for the class to settle down.

"For those I've taught or advised, I loved watching you all grow into fine young men and women. And I look forward to helping you grow more this year as you make preparations for their next step in your journeys. Just remember to enjoy the now, with these friends here."

She looked around the classroom, smiling at the students. Alya reached over to hold Adrien and Nino's hat, Nino reaching back behind him for her arm before putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. Adrien and Marinette reached back to their friends, but hesitated in reaching for each other.

"Now, enough with the sentiments, let's pass out the syllabus, then go over it."

Their teacher took a stack of papers off her desk before splitting it in two and passing it to Marinette and Chloe.

Marinette passed one to Nino before taking one for herself. She then turned in her seat, passing the stack back to Adrien. Their hands touched, Marinette not pulling away until Adrien had the papers securely in his hand. He smiled before taking a packet and passing the one after to Alya before passing the stack behind him. Marinette then turned back around, pretending to be very interested in the packet. Alya swore she saw pink on Marinette's cheeks. She looked down to Nino who looked to be mildly amused by the situation, but said nothing. When Adrien turned around in his seat, he slightly smiled while looking at his hand that touched Marinette's.

Her friends were definitely weird.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Ms. Bustier, holding Alya and Nino after class, Marinette and Adrien going different ways for their next class.

"Adrien is probably going far away for nanoengineering, which could mean 10 or so years before he would be able to come back to Paris?"

"Sort of, Adrien told me if he went for a Master's, that's six years of schooling at least. Then he needs to apply to be an engineer, then have work experience, and then of course he would go the extra mile and take the professional engineer exam," explained Alya.

"Whereas Marinette has already got a jump start working for Gabriel's. It wouldn't take nearly as long for her career to be established since Adrien's dad showed interest in her skills," added Nino.

"Plus, who knows if Adrien could even get a nanoengineering job in Paris. What if he needs to stay in the US or China," said Alya.

Ms. Bustier frowned, nodding her head in understanding.

"Have they talked since then?"

Alya looked to Nino, who looked back at her.

"Not that we know of," answered Alya.

"I checked Marinette's phone and she hasn't texted anyone other than me, her boss, and the group when we sent out our new song."

Ms. Bustier raised her head, "New song?"

"Me, Juleka, and Adrien wrote it. We don't know if Marinette really read over the lyrics yet, but we hope she can understand our feelings since Adrien and I will be leaving Paris." Alya pulled out of her backpack a copy of the song, passing it to their teacher. She scanned the lines before smiling.

"I think it will help. Good luck."

The student nodded as she passed them back the song and two tardy slips. Ms. Bustier opened the door, allowing the students to swap for the freshman English class.

"Be sure to come to the theater for the Light Music Club," Nino yelled at the new students, who looked puzzled.

"Do you think we'll get someone new this year," asked Alya as they headed over to their next class.

"Maybe, but I'm mostly doing this show for Marinette and Adrien. Any people who want to join after is a second blessing."

Alya snorted, bumping Nino's side, "I'm surprised you're not going all big brother mode."

"Considering it's been three years, going on four we've known Adrien, he's alright in my book for Marinette. Plus Uncle Tom nearly squeezed Adrien to death in a hug before their first date."

Alya laughed, "That I can imagine. Wait, does that mean Marinette told you about all their dates?"

Nino smirked. "Maybe. Don't know if it's appropriate to share though. Best Friend code and all."

Alya hmphed, crossing her arms, "Well, then I might not be inclined to tell you Adrien's version of their dates. Best Friend code and all."

Nino gasped," You wouldn't"

"Information exchange agreed upon for a later date?"

"Agreed."

The teens shook on it before splitting up for their next classes.

* * *

Alya had three priorities with this show, similar to the ones Nino mentioned. Most important was the Adrienette dilemma, then getting more members for the club. The third priority was a little secret she kept to herself as she rushed into the theater before Mr. Harperle even began his intro to theater club speech.

Mr. Harperle was in the front talking to one of the students, the other theater nerds coming after Alya. Instead of waiting around, Alya walked up to the stage so she could set her guitar in the wings before talking to the theater teacher. She peaked out from behind the wings, seeing more students arriving, including Mylene and Ivan. Trying to be as unnoticeable as possible, she walked up to Mr. Harperle, squatting down so she could look at the man at eye level.

"Hello Alya," Mr. Harperle greeted, dismissing the student he had talked to before turning his attention to Alya.

"Hi Mr. Harperle, would the person whose in charge of lighting be here today?"

"Lighting?" Mr. Harperle looked around the room. "That boy, Ivan, is one of our Lighting Technicians, you could talk to him and he'll relay the message to the head."

"Thanks," Alya smiled before jumping off the stage. Mr. Harperle looking like he wanted to scold her for the jump but she had already run over to Ivan.

"Ivan, I need to talk to you," announced Alya, surprising Ivan and Mylene who had both taken seats in the middle of the theater.

"Um," he looked between Mylene and Alya, "sure."

"Oh, we can talk right here." Alya crawled over the row of seats so she was able to face Ivan and Mylene.

"I need your help with a little lighting problem."

She pulled up her phone, opening to a page she had already set on her phone. She passed it to Ivan then pressed play on the video. Mylene leaned over to watch the video.

"This was last year's Christmas performance," commented Mylene.

"Yep, I don't know if it's come up yet, but our drummer, you can't really see him. Granted his hat doesn't exactly help, but is there a way to get the lights on him?"

Ivan paused the video, grimacing as he looked at the frozen image. From what Alya could see, everyone else in the band was well lit, with the exception of the sharp shadow on Nino's face. Even when Nino lifted his head, his face was still overshadowed.

"Is it normal, for the drummer out of the spotlight," asked Mylene, looking between her boyfriend.

"Depends on the band. Some bands focus more on the singers, so the background instruments are under-lit, whereas other bands try to focus on all the musicians," answered Ivan.

"We need everyone lit up, especially Nino. Technically we wouldn't have the light music club without him," explained Alya.

"Nino started the Light Music Club," asked Mylene?

"Yep, from what he and Marinette told me they wanted to join a band in high school, but our school doesn't exactly have pop or rock bands. Just Jazz, marching, choir, and orchestra. So they started the light music club, or more like restarted the light music club since it was a thing back in the 2000s. Anyway, do you think you could help with the lighting?"

Ivan had pressed play on the video and was watching again when Alya asked her question. It took an elbow from Mylene to shake him from the zone.

"Um sure."

He passed the phone back to Mylene, Mr. Harperle already started his introduction as Ivan led the other two to the stage.

"The drums will be around here, right," he asked, standing in the middle of upstage.

Alya rested her chin on her hand as she examined the stage, then stepped into her spot. She looked back at Ivan.

"Two steps up I think."

Ivan nodded, Mylene already ready with white electrical tape. Ivan striped a piece off and set it right in front of his feet.

"Make sure his seat goes here. I'll work on the lights."

"Thank you!" Alya squealed, jumping Ivan in a hug.

"Our club's full of huggers," she explained to Mylene before letting Ivan go.

"Everything alright," asked Juleka, carrying her guitar and Marinette's bass as she walked on stage. Mr. Harperle had finished his speech, interested students talking to the director or senior students.

"Yep, just fixing up some things. Where's everyone else?"

"Adrien's passing out flyers in the catsuit. Nino and Marinette are getting his drums."

"The cat suit? I thought Nino hid it so he wouldn't have to wear it again."

Juleka shrugged, "He brought it out for Adrien. The suit is a little small as it doesn't cover his wrists or ankles."

Juleka tried to hide her amused smile as she pulled out her phone, showing the other three the picture of Adrien, the black suit baggy enough for him to wear but not long enough. At least the cat head still fits. The boy attempted to strike a model pose, making the suit more hilarious.

Mylene giggled, trying poorly to hide it behind her hand, Ivan looked confused, Alya laughed, drawing a couple students attention.

"What did Marinette say when she saw him?"

"Not really sure. Adrien was leaving as Marinette came in. So they just kinda passed each other. Then Marinette kicked herself and Nino out so I could try on the costume. When they came back, everything was normal."

"Send the picture to me then, I'll post it on the blog later."

Juleka nodded, forwarding the picture as she set down Marinette's bass before setting up her own guitar as the sound people started to work.

"You guys have a lot of fun in your club," Ivan asked as Alya confirmed she received the text from Juleka.

"Oh always. I didn't think we would at first, but everyone's been really fun. Juleka especially has come more out of her shell since she joined." She looked over to see Juleka talking to the sound people as they set up the microphone in front of her, Juleka directing where to put the other stands.

"Hopefully we get her more club members so she won't be alone next year. Or maybe we make her a video for advertising." Alya started thinking as she wandered off to get her guitar. When she came back, Ivan was already gone and Mylene was talking to Juleka. Nino and Marinette were moving his drums to the stage.

"Your boyfriend's more the silent type, isn't he," Alya asked as she took her spot, plugging a cord into her guitar.

"A little, he talks where it counts."

Alya nodded before looking back to Nino and Marinette. "Oh, Nino, your chair goes here," Alya pointed with her foot at the electric tape on the floor as Nino was about to set his stool and a drum down.

"Okay." He dragged out his response, complying with Alya's demand.

"Alya, when you have a chance, can you go try on your costume, I need to double check your measurements," asked Marinette as she set down Nino's cymbals.

"Sure, let me just check this then I can go."

Marinette nodded, her and Nino leaving to collect more of his drum set.

Alya noticed a few lights flicker on, directed at Nino's drums. Alya turned back to the audience to give a thumbs up to Ivan, wherever he was. This show was going to be great.

* * *

Alya bounced up and down in the greenroom, enjoying her poufy cream dress, a black arm sock, striped tights and little cream heels with purple pom-poms. Marinette had made her a cream and purple flower flower for her hair, Alya enjoying every minute of her outfit.

"Can we please wear these for graduation," she begged, Marinette giggling. Marinette had a black poufy dress with a turquoise and black striped arm sock, turquoise tights, and black heels. Her hair was down and adorned by a small top hat.

"You can wear whatever you want to graduation. I'm glad you liked it so much."

"Of course we like it, we love all your creations," encouraged Nino, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulder. He wore a black vest and poufy blacker knickers with grey tights underneath. His usual baseball cap had diagonal black and white stripes.

"I never see you wearing them though."

"I wear them," piped up Adrien. True, Alya had seen Adrien wearing them on more than one occasion, even asking Marinette for extensions when he grew out of them. Today he wore a button down where half the shirt had big diagonal black and white stripes while the other half was black. His skinny jeans were a neon green and cuffed at the bottom. He wore black converse and black cat-eared headphones.

"Your outfits are just too nice to wear every day," offered Alya, weakly.

Marinette frowned, but smiled. Other than Adrien and Marinette not talking to each other, the day was pretty normal. Adrien making casual love-lorn glances behind Marinette's back, Marinette hiding her blush, just normal Adrienette things. The one difference was Nino knowing what was up, leaving Juleka and Alya in the dark.

Marinette shuffled in place, glancing at Adrien only to quickly look away when she saw him watching her. Nino was looking expectantly between them, waiting for something to happen.

"You ready Juleka," Alya looked at the only non-invested member of the group. Juleka wore a similar cream dress but with poufy sleeves and magenta tights to match her bangs. Her hair had been put up in a knot with a magenta flower sticking out the bottom.

Juleka had been staring at the doorway leading to the backstage, waiting to be called on the moment the school bell rang. She nodded in response to Alya's question, not taking her eyes off the stage.

"You alright?"

"A little nervous, since this is the last time we'll have a welcome concert together," she admitted. The group all turned to Juleka, sad smiles on their faces as it hit them it was the start of their last first day of high school.

"Then let's just enjoy today. One day at a time," offered Alya, Nino nodding in an agreement. Marinette and Adrien both looked away, hopefully wheels spinning in their heads.

"Alright, we're ready for you," called out Chloe, everyone jumping at her arrival.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had a meeting," asked Marinette as Chloe was about to leave.

"No one could pay attention because everyone wants to see your band. I might have to find you a bigger stage for the Christmas show at this rate. So practically all clubs were cancelled to come see the show. Now go on!" Chloe pushed them all towards the backstage before waving them off. Mr. Harperle gave them a thumbs up as they passed by, the band taking their positions on the stage.

"And now presenting, Francois Dupont's Light Music Club, Afterschool Tea Time!"

The crowds screamed as the curtain rose, Alya seeing even the back doors to the auditorium were open to allow more students to listen. She looked back to Nino to see him fully covered in lights, the same as the rest of the band.

Alya stepped up to the microphone as the rest of the band started to play their new song. She looked over to Marinette and Adrien who were both looking at her before she winked.

A treasure chest filled with this and that, little things

When did I lose it? It's disappeared somewhere

Beads, charms, candles, ribbon, soap bubbles and clovers

But, you see, a real treasure chest is inside my heart

I've become aware of an everlasting treasure just by being near everyone

It's strange, fun, pleasant, delicious, cute and lovely

Perhaps we're supposed to cherish the day, every day

Time's passing by in fast forward – it may be wrong but I can't wait for tomorrow

Just being like this is great; it's fine as it is

I'll sing my favorite songs and have hot tea with everyone

These are treasured days; dazzling, shining days

It's written in the music score of the heart, where there are infinite riff marks

Let's go forth with loud voices and share them...that's bliss!

One, two, three years; even after a hundred years I can't be stopped

It's my dream to dance and make some noise on-stage anywhere

At the club competition, training camp; during live events, camping, Christmas, New Years

From the classroom window I can see outer space, become a bird, become a star

At this moment we're sending out sparks; even the wind is awakening from this hot melody

Just being like that is great; it's fine as it is

Even though we're ordinary kids, we're stars! We'll excessively praise each other

These are treasured days, days when we cried and laughed together

The music score of life is constantly changing key, but we'll be fine

Since it's wrapped in lots of love...thank you!

Would I be reading at the convenience store on the way home? Maybe eating fast food alone? Maybe taking an afternoon nap?

Just being like this is great; it's fine as it is

We'll give it our all when playing our music, stuff ourselves with sweets

These are treasured days; dazzling, shining days

It's written in the music score of the heart, where there are infinite riff marks

Let's go forth with loud voices and share them...that's bliss!

The crowds cheered, not a single student sitting in the audience as more crowded in front of the stage.

Alya looked back over to Adrien and Marinette, Marinette looking at Adrien the same way Adrien looked at Marinette all day: full of love and longing.

Smiling, Alya turned back to Juleka and Nino who were both smiling at the display. Then Alya turned back to the audience!

"Are you ready for more!?"

"YEAH!"

Nino immediately started taping his sticks for the next song.

* * *

Alya watched Marinette and Adrien sitting at their table in the clubroom, both nervously sipping their teas at the same time. If anything happened after the concert, Alya didn't know about and apparently, neither did Nino or Juleka.

"So did you two make up or make out yet? Because the awkward tension is killing me," groaned Alya, only to be shushed by Juleka and Nino by stuffing for cookies into her mouth.

Adrien and Marinette spat their tea out, successfully drenching the other.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Marinette reached for a napkin, trying to clean Adrien's face and shirt. Only for Adrien to grab her hand.

"I don't want us to end."

Marinette stopped her rambling, freezing at Adrien's words. He moved his hand so he was intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I know we were just 'testing' things out last year, and even though things got way busier than we thought, I enjoyed every moment I spent with you. Whether it was late night panic phone calls or working on homework while you worked on your designs. Every little mundane thing, I loved doing it with you."

Alya tried to chew the cookies as softly as possible to not ruin the moment, the others remaining silent as Adrien spoke again.

"And even though we're going to different schools, I don't want that to be the reason I lose you now. So Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien got off his seat and got on one knee, the onlookers gasping.

"Would you make everyday with you the happiest I've ever been by becoming my girlfriend?"

Marinette was bright pink, trying not to cry while she smiled.

"Dangit, I wanted to have this conversation when we were alone."

Adrien looked at the viewers, who promptly turned in their seats, pretending there was something interesting on the opposite wall. They all heard Marinette take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, but after talking to some wiser people, coincidentally timed words of wisdom, and a song that I didn't fully understand until now; I don't want to miss a moment with you either."

Alya squirmed in her seat, so tempted to turn around.

"So yes, Adrien Agreste, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Freaking finally!" Nino was the first to give in, jumping from his seat to pull Marinette and Adrien into hugs.

"Nino! You ruined a kiss," Alya yelled!

"KISS!" Adrien and Marinette turned bright red, avoiding looking at each other.

"My precious favorite people, still too adorable and pure for kisses," Nino teased, rocking the happy couple.

"As a gift, no telling this to the Adrienette club, unless you want to," offered Alya before pulling Juleka with her to join the hug.

"Yeah, I think we'll let them know later," answered Adrien.

"Great, noted to divert all attention from the actual couple. Now if we found someone for Juleka we could get them to ship next year…" started Alya, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Oh right, they were looking for new members.

The group quickly resumed their places, Marinette and Adrien still dripping with tea as Marinette refilled their cups.

"Come in," called out Nino.

The door was opened to reveal Ivan. The club dropped their proper manners, Nino grabbing another cookie.

"Hey Ivan, are you looking for Mylene," asked Juleka.

"We have tea and snacks if you want," offered Nino.

"I actually wanted to ask you guys something."

The club stopped what they were doing, Marinette nearly filling Adrien's tea to overflowing before noticing. She sat the pot down, the group waiting to hear out Ivan.

"I've been noticing your group. How much fun you have, and how you care for each other. Mylene and I have really seen how much better your group makes people."

The group smiled, glancing at each other before looking back at Ivan.

"I think this group should stay open for next year, for people to still have that fun and care, and you definitely taught Juleka well."

Alya rested her hand on Juleka's shoulder, the girl grabbing it in return.

"So if no one else offered, I would like to learn to play drums so I can be in the band next year."

"DUDE! TOTALLY!" Nino jumped up, trying to hug Ivan. Juleka also ran up to hug Ivan.

"What can I say, we're a bunch of huggers," said Alya.

Nino and Juleka stepped back, Nino gesturing to the room and its inhabitants.

"Welcome to the Light Music Club!"


	43. How the Light Music Club ran in a 5K

"WHAT!?" Alya gestured to the sheet Ms. Bustier passed out. "Since when was this a thing!?"

The class, equally shocked, but less vocal, looked to their teacher for an explanation.

"In order to encourage healthy youth, schools are organizing various sports events. Francois Dupont decided on a 5k run," explained their teacher, though looking equally enthused as the rest of the class.

"Chloe, can't you do something," whined Nino, everyone looking to the president.

"I tried suggesting a sports festival like the club competition, but the school board wanted to ensure everyone participated. Plus then there's team organizing which no one wanted to figure out because even though homeroom would be the obvious choice, some homerooms are mixed grades. So in short, the school board made it way too complicated to do anything else but some sort of running thing. The only bright side is we'll be running through the city instead of the football field."

"You tried your best Chloe," offered Marinette, a couple other people agreeing.

"Wait, so if we're running, does that mean it's a competition," asked Kim.

"Yes! First to the finish line wins… something," said Alix, looking down at Chloe.

"Gets to make one request on behalf of their club to the student government, within reason."

"What's considered reasonable," asked Kim, probably planning something elaborate.

"New equipment, uniforms, more money to the budget, something within the student government power."

"Private Afterschool Tea Time Concert," piped Rose from the back.

"Sure… actually…" Chloe stood up, motioning to the class.

"Loser and their club gets to serve the winning club for a day."

"What about people who don't participate in clubs?"

"Then they're the gopher for a club, or a club is a person's gopher."

Everyone was suddenly excited, chatting about the run, Kim and Alix making their own personal bets. Chloe sat down, quite proud of herself.

"This should be fun," said Adrien, looking at everyone in the group. Alya, Nino, and Marinette faces were filled with dread.

"We're so going to lose," groaned Nino.

* * *

"Welcome to Adrien's Running Training Camp," Adrien wrote on the white board in their clubroom, even Ivan joining the meeting, a spare desk and chair provided for the part-time member.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't join the theater club," said Juleka.

"It got a bit crazy with the competition so now all the student directors have their own factions. Mylene is with the actors and the other people doing tech were arguing too much to figure out a battle plan.

"Our school is way too competitive," groaned Alya.

"First things first, we need to gauge our skill levels. When was the last time you worked out or did any form of exercise." Adrien pointed his whiteboard marker to Nino.

"At the summer rock fest, running to different bands."

Adrien huffed, "When was the last time you dedicated time to exercise? And don't say moving the drums either."

Nino sighed, "Sophomore year gym class."

"Same," said Alya.

"Last year's girls gym class," said Marinette.

"They have a girls one," asked Alya?

"Yeah, but it was mostly yoga and aerobics."

"Gym class last year," said Ivan.

"I'm in the gym this year, and they started running training for the event," said Juleka.

"Great, so you can help me with everyone."

"Wait dude, last time you were in gym class was sophomore year with us. When did you last exercise?"

"Last night, my family has a home gym. Gabriel's main office also has vouchers for gym memberships if you wanted to try Marinette."

Marinette grimaced, not committing a yes or no.

"So first things first. We need to start being healthy. No more sweets after today. Everything we eat needs to be full of nutrition. So vegetables, nuts, and fruit would be best. Tea will be fine for rehydrating after we run. So enjoy your last sweets today."

The group stared at the empty box of desserts, Nino gulping as Alya was sure he ate more than anyone.

Adrien shook his head, picking up the paper from his desk, "Alright, starting tomorrow, instead of music practice, we'll be doing running practice, so bring your gym clothes like the guidelines say. Everyone still has good running shoes?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now," Adrien set down the marker before taking a seat, "we don't exactly have enough time to train in order to win, plus we are well behind the sports teams who will most likely win. Our next best solution is to make sure we don't lose. So even if some of us run faster than others, we will run as a group to make sure no one falls to last place. And for a long distance run, we will need to pace ourselves, so we'll be training for running long distances."

"Let's see if Chloe has a map of the course so we can train along the actual route," said Marinette, pulling out her phone.

"Good idea. It won't be a consistent run while we train since we'll have stop lights, but it will help to know the terrain. Anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no.

"Great, then tomorrow, we'll meet in front of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. ANd Marinette, make sure your parents don't give any of us sweets. Actually, I think I'll ask." Adrien pulled out his phone to call the Dupain-Chengs when Nino hit his head on the desk, his cap sliding up on his head.

"Why must you tempt me bro?"

"Because everyone else who is serious about the race will start training tomorrow to. At least in front of the Dupain Chengs the area won't be crowded. Hi Sabine, it Adrien! I wanted to talk to you…" Adrien stood up as he talked with Marinette's parents, Marinette jumping when she received a text from her phone with a rough sketch of the course. Nino continued to pout, Ivan hesitantly patting his mentor on the back.

* * *

Alya was certain this was punishment for not working out for two years. Of course she shouldn't have expected her school P.E. outfit to fit anymore, but she wished she had gone with that instead of Nora's old high school wrestling unitard that had been kept for sentimental reasons while all other workout clothes had been taken to college or thrown away during their move. And why did it have to be bright pink?

Marinette whacked Nino as he tried to hide his chuckles, while offering to make her gym clothes. Like Nino had a right to laugh since Adrien had to loan him work out clothes.

"Honestly, any old shirt and flexible shorts would do," said Adrien, his head pulled back in a sweatband. Alya grimaced as all flexible shorts were pajamas.

"I have a second P.E. uniform if you want to try it tomorrow," offered Juleka. Alya looked at her younger classmate, trying to evaluate if Juleka's height would make up for the other areas Alya had grown since sophomore year.

"It's worth a shot."

"Well, let's at least start with warm ups first," announce Adrien, leading the group away from the door of the bakery. Nino had to be practically pulled by the ear when the door opened, wafting the smell of baked goods.

Adrien led them in some basic stretches, other clubs in front of the school either doing the same or already jogging.

"Everyone's really into this," commented Ivan.

"Weren't you in the theater group for the club competition," asked Alya, looking back at Ivan.

"Yeah, but our group was too big for really everyone to get involved."

Alya nodded as she turned around to see Adrien stopped stretching and was looking at his phone.

"Alright, so I have the rote here on my phone, so we are just going to follow it as best as we can. When we reach stoplights, either run in place or take a breather if you must."

Everyone nodded, getting ready to run after Adrien.

"And let's go!"

* * *

"Tea! Give me all the tea!" Nino groaned as he crawled into his seat in the clubroom.

Between him and Alya, they were definitely the most out of shape for this endeavor. Marinette did marginally better because she was on her feet all day from her internship. Ivan landed somewhere between Marinette and Alya, but compensated by bringing his own gallon of water to drink. Juleka was around the same pace as Marinette, which she attributed to youthful energy and P.E. had already been challenging her earlier in the day. Adrien was the only one marginally sweating and drinking healthy gulps of water mixed with a sports drink.

"I say that was a good start for our first practice. We made it halfway before half of us had to walk the course. So if we can hopefully make it 75% in two weeks, optimally higher would be better, I would say we might not be last place," announced Adrien as he poured his trainees tea.

"That's a lot of mights and maybes," criticized Alya before downing her cup then asking for more.

Adrien awkwardly chuckled, "Just trying to be positive. So long as we all keep committed to not losing, we'll be fine."

Everyone just groaned in response, Nino's hand searching the tables for snacks only to be severely disappointed.

"Please, I need snacks," moaned Nino.

"Nope, no Dupain-Cheng sweets for a week, only healthy snacks," said Adrien.

Marinette offered Nino a carrot stick, the boy taking it, looking up at Adrien before biting it. The loud crunch made Adrien slightly jump, hiding behind Marinette who offered him a carrot stick.

"Don't mind Nino, he's just a spoiled pig," chided Marinette

"And this pig needs sugar? How am I supposed to run without sugar?"

"By having a balanced and nutritional diet," answered Marinette, passing the bag of carrots to the group.

"And plenty of sleep. So we'll call it a day so we can finish our homework and have a good night's rest," declared Adrien, the rest of the group agreeing. Nino just grumbled as he continued chewing his carrot stick as obnoxiously as possible.

* * *

The entire school gathered in the courtyard on the day of the 5k run. Most students stood with their clubs in the same uniform from the club competition. Students without clubs ran with friends.

"And, what do you think," Marinette asked as she presented Ivan with his own sweatband, similar to Adrien's. He snapped it on his head, letting it settle before giving a thumbs up.

Adrien and Juleka were stretching while Alya paced in Juleka's second P.E. uniform. Nino kept trying to lay on the ground but Marinette pulled his arm so it definitely wasn't a comfortable rest.

"Alright students! Listen up!"

Their principal on a megaphone drew the student's attention. None of the teachers seemed to be present.

"The route has been on display in every classroom for the past week. If you don't know the course, follow the orange arrows that will be on display in store windows along with the words FDC. Local stores in the vicinity have also been notified of the race, so if you find yourself lost, ask a local store. Teachers will also be along the route for safety."

"Considering the streets will be vacant, kind of hard to get lost," mumbled Alya to Marinette, who giggled.

"That's why we stick together as a group anyway," whispered Adrien.

"If you need water, we will have stations run by teachers every kilometer, so four stations then one here at the finish line.

As mentioned by your student council president, the first place person will be able to make any reasonable demand from the last place person. This right extends to the clubs of either party. There will be no acts of violence or indecency allowed as reward or punishment. That includes underwear on flagpoles."

Alya could hear someone, probably Alix, groan.

"Lastly, when I blow this horn, you will start the run. No fighting each other to get out the doors. And especially no physical violence to get ahead in the race. If you do, you will be disqualified. And lastly, have fun!"

"Yes sir," the students groaned, Principal Damocles, looking less pleased by the enthusiasm. He turned on the horn, the students starting the run.

Adrien had placed their group in the middle, the Light Music Club starting at an even pace with the majority of the pack.

"So long as we can keep this pace, we should be fine," warned Adrien, the club nodding as they followed their leader and the rest of the school into Paris.

* * *

"You know, after two weeks of training, this isn't half bad," said Alya as she took steady breaths between sips of water. The club had made it to the first checkpoint, along with most of the school. According to the sophomore history teacher watching over the water station, only the sports clubs were ahead, skipping the first rounds of water for the second station.

"Juleka!"

The group looked over to see Nathanael and Marc running up, taking water bottles before joining.

"Hey, you guys were pretty fast," complimented Marc.

"Thanks, Adrien's been training us," said Marinette, gesturing to the boy with a mouth full of water.

"We should have joined, the art club didn't really do any training, just…" Nathanael trailed off, showing their decorated sashes. "Everyone else is still behind, but we have P.E. this year."

"That's good, hopefully the rest of the art club won't come in last," said Alya, finishing off her water bottle.

The boys both shrugged.

"How many clubs are behind," asked Adrien?  
"Not too sure, mostly clubs who didn't bother to run together. I saw Mylene with a few other theater kids. I don't know many other people," answered Marc.

"You think we should head out then," Juleka looked to Adrien as he collected their groups empty waters.

"Yeah, do you guys want to run with us?"

"Maybe at the next stop. We still need to finish our waters."

The club nodded before joining the other students continuing the run.

* * *

The group met up with Marc and Nathanael during the second checkpoint, the art club members joining the pack run.

At the third checkpoint, Nino started complaining.

"Not even snacks, just water," the boy groaned as he downed the small bottle in one gulp before tossing it in the vague direction of a trash can. Ivan caught the stray piece of trash before tossing it in the trash can with his own.

"Once this thing is done, we celebrate with cake," offered Marinette.

"I need more than cake. I need a dessert buffet. Or at least some sugar to keep up the pace."

Adrien sighed, finishing his water bottle.

"Did you guys not have any snacks leading up to today," asked Nathanael, looking at Marinette?

"Just the healthy stuff, like veggie sticks, nut mixes, fruit and granola."

The art boys looked down to Nino, who was trying to lay on the ground, only for Alya and Marinette to hold up one of his arms.

"Sounds rough," commented Marc, sipping his water.

"Whatever it takes to not be last place," said Alya, everyone nodding solemnly.

* * *

"Chloe, you were ahead of us?" The group ran up towards the fourth stop, Alya, Marinette, and Ivan collapsing on a bench while Adrien and Juleka got them water. Marc and Nathanael were going to push ahead since art club members had passed them a little while ago.

"Yeah, we skipped the first stop with the sports clubs, but they also skipped the third stop. So they left here a few minutes ago. So at least our clubs won't lose then."

Adrien nodded before returning to the group, Marinette standing back up and looking back down the way they came.

"Everything ok," asked Juleka?

"Where's Nino, he was running with us not too long ago?"

The group looked around, no Nino in sight.

"Could he have keep running," asked Alya, drinking her water as she sat up.

"Unless he was so dazed his body was on auto-pilot."

"Chloe?"

The group turned around as Adrien called her name, the student president looking back at them as the rest of her club prepared to run again.

"Did you see Nino with us when we came up?"

Chloe her eyebrows, shaking her head no.

"We'll keep a lookout in case he runs ahead."

"What's going on," asked Mr. Harperle, walking up to the Light Music Club.

"One of our members is missing. He was with us for the third stop for certain, but now he isn't here," explained Alya.

"We'll go back and look for him, maybe he stopped at one of the stores along the route for a snack."

"All the stores were told not to sell anything to students during the race, but you can see if he went inside one to try and buy something. I'll let other teachers on the route know to keep an eye for him."

Mr. Harperle pulled out his phone to text the other teachers.

"Talk to Marc and Nathanael, Chloe, they might know," offered Marinette as Chloe was about to leave.

"Who?"

Marinette sighed, "Red haired boy and black haired boy, should be running together."

"Uh, sure."

The student government club took off towards the finish line as the light music club ran back towards the third stop.

* * *

"I thought I saw Nino leave with you," explained their former science teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev.

The students looked at each other.

"At least we know he didn't back track, he must have visited one of the shops," guessed Adrien, placing a hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"But we checked every shop along the route, and no one has seen him come in," groaned Alya.

They had walked up both sides of the street, checking every food shop, still no sign of Nino.

"Maybe he went into one of the other stores or one of the stores down an off street," guessed Juleka.

"Hey guys!"

The group turned around, mildly disappointed to see Mylene jogging up. Ivan though perked up and hugged his girlfriend before she grabbed a water bottle.

"Everything alright," she looked around the group.

"We lost Nino," grumbled Alya.

"Did you see him," asked Marinette?  
"No, I'm one of the last of the theater club. There's a couple clubs behind me, but not many."

"Darnit, we don't have time," groaned Alya, running her fingers through her hair as she fixed her ponytail.

"But if Nino's last, then our club automatically loses," explained Marinette.

"We don't know he's last, he could have ran ahead," said Alya.

"Actually," Ms. Mendeleiev held up her phone, "Just confirmed with both the fourth and final station. No sign of Nino. Chloe said no one saw him on the final route."

"How could you lose a person," asked Mylene, "the course is really obvious, so he must have left on purpose."

"He's been complaining about wanting snacks," said Juleka.

"But the stores here aren't allowed to sell to the students during the race," said Ms. Mendeleiev.

"And to be honest, there weren't many food places here. This is a more older community part of Paris," added Adrien.

Marinette smacked her forehead, drawing the group's attention.

"That idiot. I may know where he went. Juleka and Adrien you come with me. Ivan, Alya, and Mylene, you keep heading towards the finish line and keep an eye out for park benches in case he just decided to take a nap, but I doubt it."

"Wait, why Adrien and Juleka," asked Mylene, looking around the group.

"In case Nino puts up a fight, we need our better runners to drag him back. And Adrien and Juleka don't know the place I'm thinking of," explained Marinette.

The group nodded. Marinette led them down until they were away from the eyes of their teacher before leading Juleka and Adrien down a side street.

"Do you know where they're going," asked Mylene as the remaining trio started jogging?  
"No idea, Marinette' never mentioned anyone who lives in this part of Paris."

* * *

Nino sighed in absolute bliss before taking another bite of bread. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I've missed this so much!"

Rolland Dupain grunted, ignoring the boy who had appeared on his doorstep, beginning for bread because Marinette was starving him.

They had met a couple times at Dupain-Cheng's family gatherings, and the boy had been one time to his shop after Marinette had a trying day at school and didn't want to see her parents quiet yet. Instead of consoling his grandchild, Rolland had helped her make bread that may have come out a little too kneaded and a touch too salty. But by the end of it, the children left his bakery smiling, and that's all that mattered.

"Grandpa!"

Speak of the devil, they will come. Marinette slammed open the door in a righteous fury, startling Nino and Rolland.

"Marinette, get your boyfriend out of here, he's eating all my bread!"

"He's not my boyfriend Grandpa, he's my best friend," Marinette grumbled as she marched over.

"Pah, back in my day boys weren't friends with girls unless they were dating or trying to."

"Well, I'm not dating Nino because Nino's a whiney pig. I'm dating Adrien."

Marinette pulled Nino off the stool by the ear before pushing another boy towards Rolland.

"Grandpa, this is Adrien Agreste, my boyfriend, and she," she gestured to a girl still standing in the doorway, "is my friend Juleka Couffaine. Everyone, this is my grandpa, Rolland Dupain."

"Nice to meet you sir," Adrien held out his hand. The older man stared at the hand, wiping his own hand on his apron before shaking it.

"Good handshake," the Rolland nodded before washing his hands again before going back to work.

"Now, don't you kids have to get back to school. I don't think your snack break is this long," Rolland criticized.

"Snack break?" Marinette exchanged Nino's ear for his arm, dragging the boy out of the bakery.

"Thanks for the bread Mr. Dupain!"

"Um, thanks for looking out for Nino," said Adrien, nodding his head before following after Marinette. The girl just slightly waved before shutting the door.

"Finally peace and quiet."

Only for the door to slam open again.

"Thank you! Love you Grandpa!"

Marinette slammed the door shut, the bakery swallowed in peace again.

* * *

Alya guzzled the water given out at the finish line, most of the students already back on campus. Ivan, Mylene, Chloe, Marc, and Nathanael waited with her as they watched the finish line.

"I'm surprised Kim and Alix weren't first," commented Nathanael, looking around the room for the competitive seniors.

"They were, but apparently they tied, so they are running the lap again to see who would come last," Said Chloe, blotching her face for any remaining sweat so as not to ruin her makeup.

"Is that even allowed," asked Alya.

Chloe shrugged.

"Makes it easier for me. Unless we want to default to second place, which was Rose Lavillant."

The group all looked over at the Adrienette club president, her entire outfit in pink, including an Adrienette picture on her shirt.

Alya pursed her lips and said nothing as she looked back at the front.

Four students were approaching the finish line, Nino sprinting in the lead screaming something about "Sugar Rush!" Marinette, Juleka and Adrien were all trying to keep up with the hyper child.

"He got a snack, didn't he," groaned Alya, no one wanting to confirm as Nino sprinted across the finish line, then fell down face first in a nap.

"Make way! Losers coming through!"

Just beyond Marinette and Adrien came Alix and Kim speeding around the corner.

The trio looked back before bursting out the last sprint. Until Marinette tripped over her feet going up the stairs. Adrien turned to catch her, only her momentum pulling them back down. Juleka barely managed to dodge as Adrien and Marinette collapsed in a pile at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on! You're almost there," Alya yelled! Other kids started cheering as Marinette and Adrien untangled themselves. Only to be pushed down by Alix and Kim as they sprinted up the steps, crossing the finish line.

"Whoohoo! Not last," Kim cheered!

Adrien helped Marinette back up as they both jogged across the finish line, the basketball and football club praising their team captains.

"You did your best," offered Juleka, patting Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette weakly smiled back while Adrien checked her up and down for bodily injuries, only finding a scraped elbow. Adrien immediately searched for a nurse to help tend to Marinette's elbow. It was cute to see him fawn over her so.

Ivan went to retrieve the sleeping Nino, dragging the boy away from the center of commotion.

"That just means we serve the Adrienette club for a day," said Alya, gesturing to Rose and the rest of the Adrienette club. "Or do we serve the basketball or football club?"

"Actually," coughed the principal as he approached the students. Everyone turned their attention to the principal.

"As stated at the beginning of the race, no physical violence will be tolerated to get an edge in the race."

He gestured to Marinette and Adrien, elbow bandaged as Adrien draped himself over Marinette like a security blanket. Their principal looked back to Alix and Kim, who tried to look guilty for pushing their classmates over.

"For this, both of you are disqualified and the official, ehem, losers of the race."

"Which means Adrienette club wins the services of basketball and football club for a day," yelled Chloe, several other students coming out of the crowd to reveal to be part of the club as they celebrated. Even a few basketball and football club members joined in the group hug.

Alix and Kim looked absolutely gobsmacked, Ondine attempting to console her boyfriend.

The Light Music Club breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"And with that, everyone is dismissed for lunch," the principal announced before retreating to his office. Students began to disburse, the Adrienette club still celebrating all the way to the cafeteria.

"Maman promised sandwiches for anyone who wants some," offered Marinette, the Light Music Club, Mylene, Marc, and Nathanael agreeing. Chloe waved them off saying something about paperwork, joining back up with the student government. Alya helped Ivan pick up Nino for a piggy back ride as the group walked over to Marinette's house.

Nino didn't manage to wake up with enough time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Rolland seemed OCC, I haven't seen his episode.


	44. How the Light Music Club lost their Clubroom

Four members of the Light Music Club stared hard at their set list, while Nino trained Ivan on the drums.

"I feel like we're missing something," said Alya, everyone else nodding.

They had picked their favorite songs, including Adrien's and Alya's, but for their last official concert as a club, something felt lacking.

"Do we have time to write a new song," asked Juleka, looking at the group. Marinette sucked in her lips into a straight line before pulling out her song book.

"I haven't had too much inspiration for songs since I just finished early applications, but there should be something in there we could pull out."

"Same, I finally mailed in my last application yesterday." Alya picked up a cookie, taking a bite before looking at Adrien. She knew Adrien had finished his applications back in September, or at least his top choices. There had been a few outlier schools he applied to in October, but he didn't mention anything. He had seemed to come to some sort of agreement not reveal his final choice school until all acceptance and rejection letters came in.

"Dangit! I knew I was forgetting something," groaned Nino, leaving Ivan to the drums as he ran to his backpack. He pulled out several crumpled papers.

"Do you think Caly would still read these over," he asked, everyone frowning. Nino sighed, resigned to sitting in his chair. He flipped the song list around, reading over the song names.

"Maybe we need to get out of the club room, give our heads some room to think," he suggested.

"Or we could practice. Maybe the set list will feel better after we run it through," offered Juleka.

"That's probably the best idea, maybe we're overthinking things," said Adrien, the other members nodding as they got in position.

"Here, the first song you know, so why not give it a shot," offered Nino, standing slightly behind Ivan. Ivan smiled and nodded as the girls equipped their guitars and bass.

Even after practicing their songs, Nino and Ivan alternating, the group still felt something was off. Adrien and Alya crowded around Marinette's song book, Marinette listening to their comments while putting away her bass.

"It's like, you got good starts, I just can't figure out where to go next," said Alya, passing the book back to Marinette.

"Don't worry, I can try to come up with a new song before the show."

"Don't you have another contest this year," asked Juleka?  
Marinette shook her head no, "Just the internship, but I should still have time for our costumes and a new song. If you guys want to help come up with a song, you're more than welcome."

"Oo, let's all try writing a song, then announce our ideas tomorrow," suggested Alya.

"I don't think any of us can come up with a song by tomorrow," said Juleka.

"Well, we'll start coming up with ideas tonight and the rest of the week. We'll pick the best song to keep writing at the end of the week."

"That's fair," said Adrien, packing up the tea set.

The Light Music Club got their things together then left the club room for today, everyone coming up with their own idea for a new song.

* * *

"Closed for Maintenance"

A piece of paper was taped over their clubroom's window the following afternoon, written in terrible sharpie handwriting.

Nino was the first to act, trying to open the door but to find it locked. He pushed against the door, trying to make it budge to no avail.

"Man, why did Ivan have to go to the theater today," he grumbled, pulling off his jacket to try again. "Adrien, help me."

Adrien nodded, both boys stepping back before running into the door. Instead of breaking it down, Nino clipped his elbow against the handle.

Several colorful words slipped out as he massaged his injury, glaring at the offending door handle.

"Think before you start breaking down doors," chided Marinette, patting the poor boy's head.

"We just need to talk to Caline or the janitor to explain what's going on," said Alya.

Nino nodded, the group about to leave the hallway as Ms. Bustier waddled up in her pencil skirt and pumps.

"Sorry about that, let me open this up for you," she said as she opened the door. Everyone peered inside to see dark patches on the ceiling that hadn't been there the day before.

"What's that," asked Juleka, pointing up as the club room filed in.

"Water damage. Not exactly certain the cause, but Christmas break the school is going through a plumbing upgrade. This room though couldn't wait until then so they're going to start investigation and repair this week."

"At least our instruments are fine." Alya grabbed her guitar case, wrapping her instrument in a hug.

"But what about practice," asked Juleka?

"And our new song? We still need to figure that out," added Marinette.

"We just need to find you all new room."

* * *

"Your class," asked Alya as Ms. Bustier opened the door. The room was vacant of students, and Nino already started unloading drums from dolly they had carted up.

"None of the other music clubs had spare rooms and Music Storage 1 is full of unused instruments. In terms of classrooms, this is really the only one available."

"I guess it could do, for now," trailed off Adrien, looking around as Marinette helped Nino unpack, and Alya glared at the wall.

"Everything ok there," he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Peachy," she grumbled before setting her guitar case on a desk to pull out her instrument. Adrien looked to the others for reasons for Alya's snippish behavior, everyone else just as confused.

They set up their instruments around the front, moving Ms. Bustier's table against the wall for more room.

"From the top," asked Juleka, looking around the group before their lead singer. Rather than respond, Alya started playing, people scrambling to catch their place in the song.

As they played, they could hear banging on the wall, but continued to play thinking Nino was doing something weird with his drums. Only Ms. Bustier seemed to comprehend what was going on as she looked between the front and back of the classroom.

They wrapped up the song, everyone please with practice. Until the door opened up to a very angry senior student with an armband stating "Press"

"Can you please stop?! The journalism club is trying to write!"

"Um, sorry, we got kicked out of our club room for maintenance repairs," apologized Adrien, looking at the club who looked a little guilty for bothering someone. Except Alya. Alya had a smug cat grin.

"Just put your freshmen up against the back wall then. I'm sure you have enough to act as a sound barrier. Some people actually enjoy listening to music too while they write, did you think about that? Oh, but what would I know, I'm just anyone who could write a blog," said Alya.

The student adjusted their glasses," Any problems you have with the journalism club, is something you would have needed to discuss with my predecessors."

"Right, and have you, as the new acting president tried reforming these problems?"

The student grimaced before marching off, only to be replaced by Sabrina.

"Hey, um, sorry to bother you, and um, sorry you got displaced. But um, we're practicing for our Mathelete competition this winter, so if maybe you could try to be a little quieter? It's hard to concentrate," she asked?

Alya's smug look disappeared as the club looked at each other.

"Yeah," said Marinette, "We'll try to find another room."

"Oh, I didn't mean that, I don't want you to get displaced."

"Don't worry Sabrina," interrupted Adrien, "Just have your team do your best at your competition. I'm sure the school has room for us elsewhere."

"We'll be fine," added Marinette, stepping in beside Adrien.

Sabrina's eyes lit up, "Rose was right, Adrienette is the best."

Sabrina giggled to herself before skipping back to her classroom, Adrien and Marinette looking a little more pink in the face.

"You two need to stop being cute sometimes," grumbled Nino as he started packing up his instrument again.

"What was that with the journalism club," Juleka diverted the topic, everyone looking at Alya.

"Four years of salt."

* * *

The six members of the Light Music Club stood on the edge of the sports field, boys and girls football splitting up the field while cheerleading practiced on the other side of the field.

"I guess this works," said Nino.

"If not here, we could try the gym, but it's pretty crowded," offered Ms. Bustier as she finished plugging them into their amps.

The group looked at each other and shrugged before Nino started playing.

The football club didn't seem to notice, too invested in their drills. All members were running up and kicking the balls at the goal, the goalie blocking every one of them. Until a freshmen kicked one ball out of line.

"Heads up!" Alix yelled out, but the Light Music Club didn't see it in time. Marinette got hit in the side of the head with the football. Adrien was by her side in a flash, cradling the girl as they fell to the ground, bass still safe between them.

"Sorry!"

The Light Music Club looked back at the football club, already going back to practice.

"Yeah, I don't think this place is a good idea," said Alya, everyone shaking their heads no.

* * *

The Light Music Club gathered in the nurse's office as the school nurse checked Marinette for possible injury. The girl was still holding her bass, Adrien trying to hold her hand.

"I think you should be fine. Just try not to shake your head too much," the nurse warned to check on another patient.

The group all looked up to Ms. Bustier, who was biting her thumb.

"I don't know where else. I could call Penny to see if he has a recording studio open, but I don't know with all the holiday records going on now."

The club frowned, everyone looking down.

"My house couldn't fit everyone unless we moved furniture," murmured Marinette.

"Too small," said Nino.

"Same."

"We could do the boat again, but with the weather…"

Everyone looked outside to the grey clouds and dried leaves swirling about.

"I guess, I could check with my father, see if we can use our house," offered Adrien.

"He wouldn't mind? I know the holiday season has been busy for him," said Marinette.

"He's already finishing up the spring line. It's just overseeing the winter line up before the Holiday show. Let me call."

Adrien pulled out his phone, walking away to make the call.

"Everything alright?"

The group looked around to see the Japanese girl from the club competition.

"Um, our club was evicted due to plumbing issues," answered Alya, looking at the others.

"So we've been trying to find a new place to practice for the Christmas show," added Juleka.

"And we haven't even gone over our new song," Marinette panicked, only to groan, holding her head.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," encouraged Nino, "Adrien's old man loves you. How could he say no?"

"Father said yes," said Adrien, popping back in the room. "He'll have our music room prepped for tomorrow. He'll even bring the drums from the beach house. But we'll only have until 5 to practice so we stay on top of homework."

"Awesome!" Nino gave Adrien a high five, Alya explaining to Juleka the grandeur of the Agreste House, Marinette burying her head in Adrien's chest so as not to get a headache.

"Well, I wish you all luck. And I look forward to seeing your show," wished the girl before hobling out of the room.

"Wasn't she in kendo last year," asked Adrien?

Juleka looked between the door where the girl left, then back to Adrien.

"Yes, we went up against them in the club competition. It was a small club."

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, "Did Kendo merge with Fencing or did she switch clubs?"

The group looked towards the door, everyone shrugging before chatting about rehearsals at the Agrestes.

* * *

Alya had forgotten the grandeur of the Agreste mansion. She was already impressed when Adrien's driver picked them all up after work, Ivan still staying behind for theater as their shows were first in the line of events for December. But watching the gate open up as the car drove around the fountain was a sight to behold.

A lady in a dark plum pantsuit and red turtleneck opened the door for them and led them inside the house, to the music room.

"The piano and drums are here, per your request. We weren't sure about the amplifiers," she started as they entered the room. The room was as big as Alya's entire apartment, then probably some. The walls were covered in some jagged Styrofoam, Nino practically near tears at the "sound proofing".

"It's fine Nathalie, we got the amps. Could you have Jean send in tea and snacks," Adrien asked. If the woman thought his request strange, she said nothing. Just nodded and left the teenagers to their own devices.

Alya started setting up her gear, Marinette and Nino hugging the walls. There even was a disco ball on the ceiling.

"This is the most beautiful room I've seen in my life," whimpered Nino.

"It's pretty great. Mom and dad both played instruments, so it was one of the first rooms they had set up. Plus it works great for ballroom dancing.

Nino and Marinette looked to Adrien, then at each other before snorting in laughter.

Adrien smirked, grabbing Marinette's hand and pulling her into a waltz.

"My mother was quite well known for her dancing skills, which I luckily inherited," he teased as he spun Marinette around, who looked quite unsure what to do with her feet. But Adrien was careful to avoid stepping where Marinette might misstep, the two dancing a somewhat graceful waltz.

"Get a room lovebirds, we need to practice. Or at least go over our song selection," called out Alya as she plugged the amp to an outlet on the floor. Juleka had already plugged her guitar into the amp and began strumming one of Jagged Stone's slower songs.

"Excuse me," Nino bowed mockingly to Marinette and Adrien, cutting them off from dancing. "If I may?"

Adrien, being ever the gentleman, stepped aside for Nino to dance with Marinette, only for Nino to take Adrien for a dance instead.

Alya tried hard to stifle her laughter as Nino turned a graceful waltz into some half-baked tango. Marinette tried to but in several times, only for Nino to snap Adrien in another direction while changing dance styles.

Nino spun Adrien out, Marinette grabbing onto Adrien so when he rolled back in, Marinette was sandwiched between them.

"Marinette, a dance is between two people," argued Nino.

"Then get your own partner." Marinette grabbed Adrien by the shoulder, then took his other hand out of Nino's before jumping out of Nino's grasp, all grace lost to some jumping twirl dance. Juleka changed her song

"Fine, Alya, dance with me?"

"I'm good Lahiffe. Besides I have my guitar."

Nino seemed not to care about the guitar the club had worked so hard to buy their first year, because Nino pulled her off the ground, guitar and all, into the same jumping dance Marinette and Adrien were doing.

"Bet we can be faster than you," Nino challenged!

"Not with Alya's guitar," Marinette yelled back as Adrien took the lead, pulling the duo ahead. But then Marinette's feet caught up, tangled in Adrien's as they fell to the ground, Adrien cradling Marinette for safety.

"So we win by default," asked Nino, pausing his and Alya's dance.

"Unfortunately," groaned Marinette.

Marinette and Adrien continued laying on the ground, catching their breath as Juleka stopped the music.

"Nino, you can let go now?"

"Oh right," Nino let go of Alya, the girl returning to her amp, not daring to look back to see if Nino was reacting as weirdly as she was.

"Your tea and snacked," announced a new person dressed in cooking attire as he stood at the door. How long he had been standing there, no one knew, but he seemed to be smiling under his mustache.

Nino took the food and drinks, thanking the man as he left before setting it down on the floor. Everyone gathered around, quietly partaking in their afternoon ritual.

"So, song ideas? Anyone," asked Marinette after a sip.

All five teens reached out for their backpacks, everyone pulling out a notebook to show the other.

"Nino, what's that," asked Juleka? Everyone looked over to see what looked to be a short list.

"Song titles. I couldn't come up with the song, so I came up with titles."

"I like that part Alya," Marinette pointed at one of Alya's paragraphs.

"I tried, I liked," Alya took Marinette's song book, flipping to a different page, " this song, so I thought I could try to build off that."

Juleka and Adrien both looked over, Marinette humming the notes while Alya murmured her lyrics. Juleka looked down to her book, so when Alya's paragraph stopped, she picked up with one of her own.

"And then back to Marinette's," instructed Adrien, Alya and Juleka singing Marinette's paragraph. Adrien then cut in with his own, everyone smiling as Marinette continued to hum.

"Scissors," Adrien announced as he reached for his bag. He pulled out child's safety scissors, cutting parts of everyone's song until they formed a complete song.

"A couple tweaks here and there, maybe repeat Alya's line for chorus," mused Marinette.

"Great now you can pick out one of my song titles!" Everyone deadpanned at Nino.

"Or not."

"If you come up with a better list than describing food items, then we'll consider," said Marinette.

Nino took that as a win as he leaned in to read the words.

Marinette unlocked her bass, playing along to the music, writing in her notes.

"Wait, maybe we should make a copy of this first so we can make edits to the copies.

"Oh, right."

"I have a copier and printer in my room," Adrien offered as Alya set the sheets of paper in order on a binder for them to carry. He carefully took the book before leaving the group.

"Well, who knew song writing was that easy," jested Alya as she helped herself to a shortbread cookie.

Marinette just rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.

"Turtle Song," declared Nino, everyone shaking their heads.

"I'm just surprised you didn't follow after Adrien…" continued Alya, Marinette turning red.

"We, we're not like that. We're just trying to enjoy things in the now."

"And now could have been alone time with Adrien."

The door suddenly opened, the club members turning to see none other than Mr. Agreste standing in the doorway.

He looked away from the empty instruments to see the teenagers on the floor with tea and snacks. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither certain who should talk first.

"I was told you would be rehearsing."

"We are, sort of. We are working on a new song for our next performance. Adrien just went to make copies," explained Marinette.

"Fateful," asked Nino?

"Getting better," assured Alya before looking back up at the fashion mogul.

"I see."

"Oh, hello father," Adrien stepped around the taller Agreste, though Adrien was short by much anymore.

"Here's the lyrics, is this where you wanted the chorus? I forgot to ask," Adrien passed out the papers before laying down the notebook with the strips of paper.

"Yep, this is good," Marinette set down her sheet, playing the notes before writing them down on the paper.

"So like this," asked Juleka as she tried playing along.

"Try a note higher."

The girl nodded, playing as Marinette suggested.

Adrien had gone up to the piano, playing the song along with Marinette's notes. Nino was reading over Marinette's shoulder, name quest forgotten as he pulled out his drumsticks to tap on the ground, suggesting a piano intro.

The students didn't even notice when Mr. Agreste left the room.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home," yelled Alya into the club room. After a week of practicing at the Agrestes, the clubroom had been fixed.

"I missed you so much," Alya kissed the tables before she set down her guitar.

"And I missed you!" Nino hugged the drums that had been left in Music Storage 1.

Within minutes the tea had been set up again, everyone helping themselves to the croissants from the Dupain-Chengs.

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Maybe we could stay like this," just for today," asked Alya, everyone agreeing. Only for the door to be slammed open, Marinette nearly spilled her tea.

"Finally you guys are back. What took so long," demanded Chloe, holding another latte?

"The room was being repaired for plumbing problems," answered Nino, passing Marinette a napkin.

"Well, you're back, which is good because we have a lot to discuss before your concert in two weeks."

The group looked at each other, blinking, then it suddenly hit them.

"Our concerts in two weeks!"

The club scrambled around to get everything set up, leaving Chloe alone at the table. She took a croissant, dipping it into her coffee before taking a bite.

"Seriously, what would you do without me?"


	45. How the Light Music Club Performed their Last Christmas Concert

Alya was confused to say the least. The songs had been rehearsed for the last two weeks. Chloe had informed them about the show's live stream, inviting Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, and their parents to watch. Their instruments were being moved to the theater, and excitement was bubbling amongst the students. But as they sat in their last class of the day, Marinette still had yet to reveal their costumes.

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting something," whispered Alya, leaning towards her friend.

"I'm sure."

Alya sulked in her seat, watching the clock tick by. She tried asking the others what was up, Nino and Juleka were equally confused, but trusting Marinette. Adrien seemed to know, saying it was a big project she worked on at Gabriel's, so it would arrive later. But nothing had yet to show up.

"Light Music Club, you are dismissed," called out their teacher, Marinette and Alya packing their bags.

"Good Luck!"

"Break a leg!"

The classroom started chattering as the girls left, joining up with the other members in the hallway.

"Please tell me the surprise," demanded Nino, "Chloe got to leave class 15 minutes before me, and I tell you, that face was 100% mock."

"Chloe knows? Why does she know," asked Alya.

"Because she's the student council president, she authorized us to do this, so she has a right to know."

"Oh, that reminds me, father asked if he could send the stream link to the Gabriel's employee. I gave him the ok, but thought you should know," said Adrien, changing the topic.

"Why does everyone else at the company need to know," groaned Marinette as they entered the theater, the tech club members making final adjustments to the stage and lighting.

"Because, he's very proud of us. Nathalie told me father liked to listen to us play sometimes, as it helped him creatively. He thinks it might help the company. Plus…" he looked back to the others, "everyone at the office knows about the surprise anyway."

"Why does everyone but us know about the surprise," whined Alya as they entered the side of the stage, leading them into the greenroom to wait.

Instead of a vacant room like normal, inside stood Ms. Bustier holding a box. She was wearing a normal white t-shirt, obscured by the box.

"Caly?"

Their teacher smiled, pulling everyone into a group hug.

"Go rock it out there," she whispered before letting go, handing the box to Marinette.

She opened the box to reveal five plain white shirts with a giant red star with a green outline, "ATT" written over it in black. She was even wearing one herself.

"I couldn't resist adding a little something," said Caline as Marinette passed out the t-shirts to the rest of the members. Their backs each had a little design on them signed by Caline Bustier.

Adrien's had a black cat. Juleka had a can of spray paint. Marinette had a macaron. Nino had drums with a record as the bass drum. Alya had a guitar and a pen.

The group quickly exchanged their shirts, Marinette whacking Nino cap when he stripped his shirt without warning.

"Do you still have a pen? We should all sign each others," said Alya, Ms. Bustier produced 5 different colored sharpies.

They went about exchanging signatures with each other until their entire back was covered.

"I love this, this is the best costume ever," Alya hugged Marinette, both girls nearly crying.

The school bell rang overhead, signaling the end of classes. As well as Caline's phone beeping.

"That's Penny, she just confirmed she and Jagged have the link set up, and they wish you luck, and cordially extend invites to their wedding next summer.

"Oo, as a senior gift, can you give me Penny's number," asked Nino, looking over at Ms. Bustier's phone. She quickly closed out of the messages.

"Graduate first, then we can talk."

Suddenly all their phones started vibrating, the students opening their devices.

"My parents are watching it," confirmed Marinette.

"So is father and Nathalie."

"My mom is watching it with my brother."

"My mom has the whole kitchen watching, my dad has the zoo watching, even Nora, Ella, and Etta are watching."

"My mom's watching, and Luka and his band are watching."

Everyone smiled to themselves tucking their phones away.

"Then we just have to make sure this is the best concert ever," announced Nino, the group cheering in response.

"You're on in five," called out Chloe from the doorway. The group stared, Marinette and Adrien smiling as the other members saw what Chloe was wearing.

She was wearing their band shirt.

"Surprise," giggled Marinette.

"How," Juleka looked between Marinette and Chloe.

"With my approval, and approval from Gabriel's, we have enough shirts for the entire school, staff included. Student government unanimously voted your band is the most unifying school event we can pull off, so we chipped in some of our event planning budget to pay for the expenses."

Nino immediately led the charge for mauling Chloe in a group hug, the girl accepting the gesture.

"You may not be so bad after all," teased Nino.

"Pul-lease, I'm adorable. I'm just surprised it took you this long to see it."

"We're ready for you," Ivan appeared at the door to the backstage, also wearing a shirt. The club smiled at each other, giving final hugs before following Ivan. Other student techs wished them luck, even Mr. Harperle was wearing a shirt and giving them a thumbs up as they walked on stage.

Alya took a deep breath as she took center stage, readying herself for the event.

"And now Francios Dupont presents 'Afterschool Tea Time!'"

The crowds cheered as the curtains rose, Nino quickly starting them on their first song.

When I look at you, my heart always goes doki-doki

This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow

You're always so persistent, You don't even notice

Me, always staring at your profile

When we're in my dreams,

The distance between us can be shortened

Oh, God, please

Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!

Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound

Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!

The serious face of yours I saw one day

Appears even when I close my eyes

Even in my dreams is fine,

I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!

Oh, God, why

Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?

I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?

If I could muster just a little courage

And speak to him naturally

I wonder if anything would change?

I think it would, but...

But that's the hardest part of all!

'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?

And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!

Aaaaah! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! (That's right! Go to sleep~!)

Oh, God, please

Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!

And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Fluffy time (Fluffy time)

Alya smiled at the audience, the crowds a blinding white, red and green. Not a single person in the audience went without a shirt.

"Thank you everyone," Alya yelled out to the crowd. The crowd kept cheering until she spoke again.

"It's been fun, these past four years, playing with these guys," Alya looked back at the band, who were confused by her speech, but smiled for her to continue.

"To be honest, when I first came here, I had no interest in the Light Music Club. But I'm glad I found it." She laughed as she continued, "I'll never forget the day I met them. Our president Nino," the crowd interrupted with a cheer, "was stuffing his face with macarons, while Marinette was pouring Adrien tea." The crowd went even crazier, laughing at Alya's story.

"They were an odd bunch, but they made me feel right at home with all the fun, laughter, and music. Then we got Juleka!"

The shy girl waved at the crowd, who started cheering. Mylene was probably the loudest.

"She taught me to be a better guitarist. And she was there for a lot of us when we needed it most. This was our band for the past four, threeish years when Juleka came along. But we have many other unofficial members. Caline Bustier!"

Alya gestured to the side of the theater where their teacher was hiding, a spot light illuminating their teacher.

"A great teacher, an amazing teacher adviser, and an even better rock star."

Ms. Bustier turned bright red as the students applauded, gesturing to move the light away.

"Our parents, who provide us with much support and a lot of tea and snacks. And we have Chloe!"

Chloe seemed ready for this moment after Ms. Bustier's spotlight debut, princess waving at the cheering audience.

"Without whom a lot of stuff couldn't happen. We wouldn't be here, sharing our music with you. We have our friends in the theater club, and next year's drummer Ivan!"

The theater students cheered, Ivan moving the spotlight around on the stage.

"We have our friends in the art club. Whom I'm still waiting on for my super heroine debut."

The audience laughed.

"The Adrienette club, the best ship in the school who helped some many times with concerts. We don't know if you'll keep the club since we'll be graduating this year, but we'll keep you posted."

Alya looked back to Adrien and Marinette, who were both blushing as the crowd cheered.

"And you, so many of you who have supported our music. Thank you!"

She looked back to the club, nodding to start the music for their next song.

"As nice as that was and all, my senior forgot one important person," interrupted Juleka.

"Our nosey guitarist who always needs to know everything about everyone. Not because of her dreams of being a reporter, but because she cares. She's been a good listener and a good learner. Our guitarist, Alya!"

The crowds cheered wildly, Alya smiling and bowing. She looked back to her band, who all smiled at her, Nino raising the brim of his cap so they could start. Everyone started playing the song, the crowd cheering at the new music.

"For our next song, a new original written by everyone in the club! Even though Nino only gave us the title, 'Fate is Endless'!"

The front cover on the cover of our history textbooks is a set list from long ago

I wonder if the turtle swam and became a bale of turtles before it got to land

I feel like my heart is held still, being pulled in, and disconnected

Like a puzzle ring kind of feeling

No matter where or when, let's connect and sing! Ta-da!

Hey, can this fortuitous encounter be called fate?

The answer is a smile and a full power session

We met by chance without passing each other by, it's rather amazing

So if our pitches don't match perfectly... that's okay! There!

Even if you come in from the back, the tempo is the tempo, the tension rises from the beats piling up

From a single cell we split successfully, everyone is here with their five senses

We can't waste even a gram of such a miracle

I won't stop even if I get a fever from studying

On rainy, windy, or stormy days, stick out you chest and let your heart ring, ta-da!

Hey, this combination is an extra-special fate!

It's the number one groove in the school, in France, to make you happy!

One song in 3 minutes can even cross the border

Where are we from? It doesn't matter what language... we can communicate! There!

Ah, I want to embrace this moment, but you know,

If you go on treasuring it and enjoying it

There'll be even more good things...!?...right! Ta-da!

It's an extraordinary promise that transcends time

A string, keyboard and stick are our red thread

Even in a future where space food is the standard

Tea and snacks will never be forgotten

That's right, this fortuitous encounter could be called fate!

Forever a full power session with a smile

We met by chance without passing each other by, it's rather amazing

So if our pitches don't match perfectly... that's okay! There!

'Cause we're together! There!

'Cause we were destined to meet since before we were born

Even if we're reborn, we're sure to be able to meet again

Be thankful for our good fortune

I'll aim to be most loved in the galaxy

Hey, this music is a wonderful collision of fate!

We can even get to be on the same level as Beethoven!? There!

Everyone in the audience stood, cheering loudly, and screaming for an encore. Alya looked back to the rest of the club for permission, everyone nodding. Alya turned back to the front to start their next song.

* * *

"How many songs was that," groaned Nino. The members sat in their clubroom, underneath the window as the sinking sun illuminated the room.

"I think we played every song we ever wrote," said Adrien, passing a water bottle to Marinette.

"But it was fun, wasn't it," asked Juleka, the group nodding. They sat in silence, only the crinkle of a water heard as Marinette set it down.

Then they heard the slight hiccup.

Alya took off her glasses as they fogged up, pulling out a cleaning rag, only for them to fog up again.

"I'm not crying," announced Nino as he took off his glasses to clean as well, "just sweating, out of my eyes."

Alya felt Juleka reach for her hand. She looked over at the girl to see her crying.

"I don't want this to end," she whimpered, Alya pulling the smaller girl in a hug.

"It's not over yet. We still have Christmas, New Year's, plus you heard Caline, we'll all go to Jagged wedding."

"Maybe we could put on another small show in the spring or something," added Adrienette, Marinette's face buried in his chest, although the boy was crying himself.

"We still have a lot of school year left," added Nino.

"We, we j-just have to m-make every mo-moment count," sniffled out Marinette as she looked at the group. As everyone looked to Marinette's crying face, everyone started crying and hugging, settling into a group pile.

"Can't we just stay like this forever," asked Marinette.

"For now. And maybe later," said Nino.

"Yeah, I still have to report on the best fashion designer in Paris," jested Alya.

"Well all meet up at the after party," continued Juleka.

"Head back over to the lavish apartment Marinette has for herself as Mr. Agreste's future successor," added Nino.

"And we'll just sit up against the wall, because your sofa is too small," said Adrien.

"And I'll pull up Alya's blog, with the recording of our show tonight on it, and we'll watch it on loop for the rest of the night."

Alya smiled, the picture nearly complete in her head.

"Then in the morning we'll go to the Dupain-Chengs and have tea and croissants," said Nino.

"And her parents will ask Adrien if he's going to pop the question soon," teased Alya, Nino and Juleka laughing.

"And I'll tell them to stop spoiling the surprise, and to bother the other single people in the room."

"You wouldn't," Nino looked over at Adrien, glaring at him.

"Wouldn't I? 'Oh, future-maman-in-law, Nino and Alya are looking a little single lately. And Alya's going to be in town for awhile, maybe we should set them up on a date?'"

"Oh no you don't Agreste," challenged Alya.

"Years of you meddling in our affairs, time for payback," responded Marinette.

The four teens started arguing, from dating lives, to a unimagined future. Juleka sat in the middle of it all, smiling and enjoying every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still some more chapters to go. Not quite the end yet.


	46. How the Light Music Club made a Time Capsule

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The Light Music Club clinked their cups of tea together gently before taking sips.

"Finally, Christmas together," said Alya, helping herself to a Christmas cookie. After their performance, the club learned they would all be relatively free for the holidays, with Alya staying in town, Nino's family not coming over, and Adrien wouldn't be traveling. So they decided on a Christmas party shortly after the holiday at the Agreste mansion, everyone bringing one dish, with the exception of Adrien who also provided the tea along with the ham.

Gifts had been exchanged and food had been eaten. Alya (and maybe Mr. Agreste, considering some pieces were too high for Alya to reach) had hung several strands of mistletoe wherever Adrien and Marinette might go, Marinette embarrassed as Adrien assaulted her cheeks with kisses. As revenge, Adrien had bumped Nino under the mistletoe with Alya, Alya taking the plant and chucking it back at Adrien. Juleka brought her Christmas Songs for Guitar book for the group to play, Mr. Agreste and Nathalie their only audience this year. The group currently sat at a table in front of the fireplace, finishing off the tea and Christmas desserts. Everything was right in the world this holiday.

"Now, we have official club business to discuss," announced Nino as he straightened his posture.

"No work on the holidays," groaned Marinette, settled in Adrien's lap.

"No, no, we need to talk now so we can make preparations for next year."

The group all turned to Nino, confused. They had mutually agreed mentioning the word "last" was forbidden.

"We need to add our contribution to the Light Music Club Time Capsule. Record our favorite songs on a CD or flash drive. Maybe add one of the shirts and sign it. A photo of us too would be good."

"No scrapbook," asked Juleka as she took another sip of tee.

"Oo, let's write the link to my blog on the shirt, or on the back of the picture," suggested Alya.

"I'm sure I could get another shirt, or see if Chloe has the extras," Said Marinette, looking up at Adrien, who hummed in agreement, resting his head on top of Marinette's.

"We would just need to record our songs then," said Juleka, everyone immediately looking to Adrien. He opened one eye when he felt Marinette's head look up.

"My mother's side of the family has only music stores in Paris. Any recording studios would be in England, where their headquarters are."

"Nino, aren't you going to school to be a sound engineer," asked Marinette?

"Yeah, but that means I operate the equipment. I don't produce."

"You'll probably have to take a class for it anyway. May as well learn now."

Marinette reached over to grab the last cookie, smirking at Nino as she raised the cookie to feed Adrien.

Nino just frowned.

"You are our president after all, technically its your job to find us something," added Alya as she sipped her tea.

Nino looked over to Juleka for help, the girl looking away to the fire, causing the antlers Alya made her wear to jingle.

"Fine. I'll figure something out."

* * *

"Julekat!" Alya jumped on her younger classmen the first day back to school, squeezing the girl in a hug.

"I missed you!"

Juleka patted her arm, Mylene and Ivan watching the interaction and trying hard to contain their laughter.

"I missed you too."

"Hi Mylene! Hi Ivan!" Alya slid off Juleka to hug the other students before turning back to her club mate. "When can I cash in my Christmas present to learn more Jagged Stone songs? Can we start today?"

"Maybe, depends on the time capsule."

"Well, I already printed out the picture." Alya opened her backpack to show the picture Chloe had taken of the Light Music Club after their last Christmas performance. Even Ivan had been included.

"Time capsule," asked Ivan looking between the two girls. He had family in Marseille and had been celebrating the holidays with them.

"Yeah, we're going to put together, oh right, we need to show you the time capsule. Come after school for your Nino lessons and I'll show you."

The group kept walking together, stopping at Alya's classroom first.

There, prostrating himself before their teacher, was Nino Lahiffe.

Marinette and Adrien sat smugly at their desks, enjoying watching Nino beg.

"Dare we ask," mumbled Juleka.

"I dare." Alya went to her seat, sliding in close to Adrien. "What's going on?"

"This is Nino's resort to asking about a recording studio."

Alya looked back to the scene, finding the situation quite humorous. Even Juleka, Ivan and Mylene were watching.

"I humbly, beseech Caline Bustier, please help us get a recording room."

"I don't exactly have that kind of pull you know."

"But Jagged and Penny love you, they'll do anything you ask."

""You expect me to 1, recommend you to Penny to work as an intern for their studio when you've barely turned in your assignments for the past four years, and 2, borrow a studio for recording a CD?"  
"Pretty please with macarons on top?"

"Are you bribing me?"

"If I say yes, will you help us?"

Ms. Bustier looked around at the other members of the light music club, still grinning mischievously. She smirked back before frowning again, looking down at Nino.

"I request one macaron everyday for the rest of the school year then. I expect it here, on my desk, first thing in the morning. Any late with result in double the next day."

Nino scrambled to stand back up, extending his hand to shake upon their agreement.

"Agreed."

Ms. Bustier nodded, shaking her student's hand. The light Music club clapped.

"See Nino, you're already learning to cut deals like a producer," teased Marinette as Nino took his seat. Juleka waved goodbye to the group before heading off to her class with Mylene and Ivan.

"Still would rather be a sound engineer."

* * *

That Saturday, the Light Music Club met in front of the recording studio, boasting for recording the albums of famous artists like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. Alya took a picture to post on the blog, then returned to the huddle for warmth.

Ms. Bustier said to wait outside for either herself or Penny to let them in, Jagged taking some personal time after holiday concerts. They had brought all their instruments, even Nino's drums packed up on dolly borrowed from the school.

"A-any i-ideas f-for t-the c-cd-d c-cover," chattered Marinette, despite Adrien doing everything in his power to keep her warm. She had turned him down at giving her his jacket, but had allowed him at least to open it and attempt to swallow her smaller frame.

"M-maybe j-just a p-p-picture," suggested Juleka.

"I-I c-can sh-show y-you p-pictures l-later," offered Alya, Marinette nodding her head.

"I-if n-no o-one o-opens th-the d-door i-in f-five, I-I s-say w-we w-wait a-at t-the Mc-McDonalds," stammered Nino, everyone nodding.

"Ch-chicken n-nuggets s-sound s-so g-good r-right n-now," said Adrien, shuffling a little in place as he rubbed Marinette's sides.

"I-I c-can sm-smell th-them fr-from h-here," moaned Marinette.

Everyone could smell the fresh scent of McDonalds, sighing at the delicious smell.

"What are you lot doing all out here?"

Everyone turned to see a poorly disguised Jagged Stone nearby with a bag of McDonalds. But he looked warm in the puffy jacket much to big for the slender man. Like a golden marshmallow on top of a leather and metal studded stick.

"C-caline," started Nino.

"Right-tttt, Penny mentioned you would be poppin' by today. Sorry about Caline though, came down with a cold or partying again. Couldn't tell. Now get it, get it."

He pushed the teens inside, waving to the attendant at the check-in before pushing them further in.

"Penny sent me out a while ago to grab food, since she helping get the room ready. She's really excited for this you know. Your Christmas performance was a banger. So inspirational! But I had so many concerts between then, plus family, the wedding, it's all been crazy. So, can't wait to actually see you in person. You don't mind if I watch do you? I'll just be in the recording booth so it's like you won't even notice I'm there."

Jagged rambled on, leading them around the recording studio.

"Ah, here we are. Penny! I found the kids!"

Penny whipped around, her hair growing out a little since they last saw her.

"Sorry, you must be freezing," she and Jagged ushered the kids inside the studio, passing the recording booth. They shut the door to the room, the temperature warming the students.

"So much better," murmured Alya as she shrugged off her winter jacket.

"Do you need help with anything? Everything is set up to record, you just need to plug in your instruments," said Penny as the Light Music Club took off their heavy winter wear and set down their instruments.

"Thank you Penny, but we should be good-Nino?" Marinette looked around the room, their drummer away from his drum dolly. "Nino?"

"I'll go find him, its easy to get lost here," offered Penny.

"No need love, found him." Jagged pointed at the window to the recording booth, Nino inside examining the controls.

Penny shook her head and smiled, "Do you need him to set up or can I show him the controls for a bit," she asked the group.

"We can handle the drums," said Adrien, lifting the bass drum.

Penny nodded, leaving the room to join Nino.

"I like how you say that, but know only I will be setting up the drums," chided Marinette.

"But I can lift them at least, you just tell me where to put them."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but did as Adrien suggested.

"Are you two a thing yet?"

Oh right, Jagged Stone hadn't left the room when Penny did. Alya looked over to Marinette and Adrien for an answer. Adrien set down the drum before grabbing Marinette, wrapping her under one arm.

"Yep, I finally have my girl!"

"Rock and roll! Invite me to the wedding!"

"Will do!"

Marinette was turning red as Adrien gave Jagged a high five, Alya raising an eyebrow. That was probably at least the second time Adrien hadn't said no to marriage, despite Marinette's lingering doubts on a long distance relationship.

"Hey guys," came Nino's voice over the speakers. "I can totally hear everything you just said."

"Then hear this. Boyfriend trumps best friend," Adrien taunted.

"I still knew her longer. Bet you don't know who her crush was in junior high!"

"Jagged Stone! Ha!"

Marinette tried sinking to the floor in shame.

"Well, she certainly has good tastes," teased Jagged, Adrien laughing with the musician.

"Jagged, you're embarrassing the poor girl," warned Penny.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry to disappoint you Marinette, but I have my own favorite girl."

"It's fine. Penny seems like the best girl for you anyway," Marinette said as she painfully tried to smile.

"Besides, now she has me," announced Adrien, hugging Marinette tighter.

Jagged gave the group a two finger salute before leaving, exchanging spots with Nino.

"My bad," said Nino, grimacing.

Marinette weakly smiled before falling to the ground in a daze, holding Adrien's leg for support. Adrien looked completely lost before jumping to the ground, trying to wake Marinette from her dazed state.

Alya was trying hard not to laugh, glancing over at Juleka who had her back turned to the group, but her hand was up to her mouth and shoulder's shaking.

"Dude, not even I am capable of breaking Marinette that bad."

"But you helped!"  
"You didn't have to answer!"

"Boys! Can we please set up," asked Alya.

The boys murmured their agreement, Nino setting up his drums while Adrien dragged Marinette, still clinging to his leg, to set up his keyboard.

"Is Marinette going to need a snack or water," asked Penny over the speaker. Alya looked over to see a concerned Penny, Jagged standing in the corner. Whether it was to hide his laughter like Juleka or Penny sent him to a corner of shame, Alya didn't know.

"I think waters for everyone," said Alya.

Penny nodded, sending Jagged out to get the group waters.

"Jagged gone Marinette," said Penny. The girl started blinking looking around the room. Adrien was immediately by her side.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I got carried away."

"We are never speaking of this again," she grumbled as she stood up to get her bass set up, Adrien still apologizing as he followed her. To shut him up, Marinette kissed his cheek, quickly turning back around to sling her bass over her shoulders. Adrien smiled like a dork on Christmas, holding his cheek.

"You know, as flattered as I am by your crush, I ship you two a lot more," announced Jagged as he returned with water bottles for everyone, "Is that what it's called Penny? Ship?"

"Jagged, get back over here," scolded Penny, the man quickly retreating to the recording booth as Adrien quickly covered Marinette's so she could only hear him whisper.

The group watched as Penny scold Jagged, the singer retreating to the corner with his McDonald's.

"Sorry about him, Jagged just thinks very highly of you and the band," apologized Penny.

"Best High School Band ever. After yours, love."

This got Marinette to smile, giggle a little even when Penny gave Jagged an unimpressed look.

"Are we ready to record," she asked as Adrien retreated back to his keyboard. The group looked around, making sure everything was properly plugged in.

"I think so," said Nino.

"Alright, we're going to do some sound testing first, then see if we need a break before recording," she explained.

The group nodded.

"Now let's start with lead guitar."

* * *

"I don't see what's so wrong with my pictures," pouted Alya. Marinette skirted around the group, final touch ups to one of their older costumes rather than make something entirely new.

"If we're going to have a cd, we need the cover to look like a professional cd," explained Marinette as she took a seat.

"But my pictures are nice."

"Nice for the web, not so much print," said Adrien, looking apologetic as he said it.

"Plus, it'll be cool for future light music club members to see our cd with a professional picture," added Nino.

"Everyone ready," asked Ivan, official photographer with assistance from Nathanael for art direction.

"Good, everyone has their cups," Nathanael mumbled before rearranging the macarons one more time. "Now we're good."

Ivan nodded, looking back at the screen of the camera.

"Say Tea Time!"

* * *

The Light Music Club stood ceremoniously around the Light Music Club Capsule/Bass Case, everyone holding something.

"For our great shows," said Nino as he put in a Afterschool Tea Time shirt, signed by all club members, Ms. Bustier and Ivan included

"For our wonderful songs." Marinette put in the cd case, a pose picture of the group looking at each other as they drank tea around their tables, the club logo on top.

"From beginning." Alya set inside a picture of the four original members. Ms. Bustier had taken the picture right after their first performance, Adrien and Marinette still blushing from their first kiss. They had written the date of the photo and their names on the back.

"To the end." Juleka set inside their latest picture, the club after their last performance, with Ivan, Juleka, and Ms. Bustier. The date of the picture and their names listed on the back.

"For all the tea and macarons." Adrien held out a toy tea pot, Marinette setting inside a toy macaron while Alya put in a laminated piece of paper with their blog info on it. Adrien closed the lid and set it gently on top of the other items.

The boys grabbed the lid, closing the bass case. Adrien picked it up and set it on it hangers underneath Ms. Bustier's old guitar. They had even taken to decorating the outside with paint, reading "Light Music Club Time Capsule, if lost, please return to Francois Dupont High School".

The group stood back to admire their work, everyone silently crying to themselves as each grabbed the hand of the other. They looked at each other, smiling at the memories, ever thankful for the light music club.


	47. How the Seniors Went on a School Trip to Normandy

The seniors of Francois Dupont gathered in front of the school near 6 o'clock in the morning. The homeroom teachers were doing head counts of the students struggling to stay awake.

"Why, oh why did teachers think the seniors taking a day trip to Normandy was a good idea," groaned Alya, the Light Music Club huddled together for warmth and fresh croissants.

"And why not wait until we are guaranteed warmer weather," added Marinette. Spring might have been a week away, but Paris was still suffering a late winter.

"At least it's a break from studying college entrance tests," said Chloe, reaching over to help herself to a croissant, dipping it in her coffee mixture before taking a bite.

"Your school has entrance exams," asked Nino?

"Of course. The best schools don't just accept anyone."

Marinette and Nino both frowned, both going to art schools asking for portfolios or music demos.

"At New York University we didn't have to take a test. But they recommend touring again during spring break since they'll still be in school so I could shadow classes," said Alya.

"You finally picked," asked Nino?

"Yep, got a pretty good scholarship considering my grades, and the blog definitely helped get me into the journalism program immediately."

Nino lifted his hand, Alya smacking it for a high five.

"Alright, everyone in the bus, each seat can hold two people so no single seating," announced Ms. Bustier. The seniors shuffled onto the bus, Marinette and Nino sitting in front of Adrien and Alya.

"Please tell me you brought your pills," Marinette turned in her seat to Nino. The boy immediately turned green, slumping in his seat to endure the three and a half hour ride in misery.

"Hey Marinette, would you mind trading seats with me," asked Alya, leaning over the back of the seats.

"You sure? Nino forgot his pills."

"I'll be fine, just give him some sleepy music and he'll probably be out like a light."

Marinette shook her head, neither agreeing or disagreeing as she tried Alya's suggestion. She set Nino up with the world's most relaxing song, and he was out in seconds.

"Thanks girl." Alya and Marinette switched spots as Ms. Bustier came on board, quickly doing another head count before sitting in the opposite seat in the front with another teacher.

Alya tried to be discreet as she looked over the seat, seeing Chloe doing the exact thing from the seat across from Marinette and Adrien. Adrien and Marinette were sharing his earbuds, Marinette leaning on Adrien's shoulder as they listened. Adrien looked up to Alya, raising one eyebrow before looking back down at Marinette who was drifting to sleep. He then moved his head to look at Chloe, discreetly giving Marinette's hair a kiss before looking back down, settling into a nap. Chloe looked over to Alya, Alya shrugging before sitting back down in her seat.

Alya took out her phone, snapping a picture of the group. She also managed to get some of Chloe, who leaned in for the picture and Ms. Bustier's shoulder before sending it to Juleka.

The rest of the underclassman would still have school today, the seniors not arriving until long after school was over.

"Heading to Normandy with the Sleepy Music Club. Missing Julekat today!" She sent the picture to Juleka before plugging in her ear buds and turning on her music.

She received a response moments later.

"Too early, go to sleep."

Alya closed her phone, settling into her seat for the long road.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" A voice spoke over the bus's intercom, waking everyone on board. Alya nearly jumped out of her seat, which startled Nino into nearly throwing up. Ms. Bustier quickly handed Nino a trash can.

"WE JUST ARRIVED IN NORMANDY AND WILL BE HEADING TO OUR FIRST STOP SOON."

The second homeroom teacher - Alya thought they might teach one of the advanced sciences, but she stopped taking that after Biology - looked through their notes before speaking again.

"OUR FIRST STOP WILL BE OMAHA BEACH. ONCE WE ARRIVE, WE WILL HAVE A BRIEF BATHROOM BREAK AND MEET UP WITH OUR GUIDE FOR THE DAY."

The teacher put the microphone away and sat back down in their seat. Alya glanced over to Nino to see him contemplating his life choices while staring into the trash can. She turned in her seat to see Adrien trying to help Marinette wake up.

"Did you guys sleep the whole way," yawned Alya, looking at her bag to grab a water.

Adrien nodded, helping himself to a water before passing it to Marinette. "How's Nino?"

Alya looked back to Nino, "He's alive, mostly. And clean."

"That's good." Adrien took the water bottle back from Marinette, then proceeded to help her straighten her pigtails and jacket.

"Should I change my hair," she mumbled as she watched her boyfriend fuss over her.

"I like your hair just the way it is, but however you want it," he responded as he took back his ear bud and put it away. Marinette watched him, trying to go back to sleep on his shoulder when he stopped moving, only for Adrien to raise his shoulders and grab her hand, showing off their intertwining fingers to the sleepy girl to keep her occupied.

"I should have brought some tea for all the sugar you're giving me," teased Alya, Adrien just smiling.

"My question is, why are you both being so sickeningly sweet at this ungodly hour of the morning," asked Chloe, finishing the last of her coffee.

"Marinette's shown up to class like this. You just gotta keep her distracted so she doesn't fall asleep again. Once we start walking around we should be fine," explained Adrien as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did Nino show you that trick," asked Alya with a wink. Adrien winked back.

"Yeah, he warned me about Marinette's sleepy mornings. That's why they usually run to school, to wake her up."

Chloe frowned but went back to whatever she was doing. Adrien looked back to Marinette, the girl's head starting to bob. He whispered something in her ear, Marinette waking up a little as her face turned pink.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET BACK HERE! MAKE SURE TO STAY IN GROUPS," announced the other homeroom teacher, students agreeing as the bus rolled to a stop. Students stood up one by one, Adrien helping Marinette to stand as the class shuffled off the bus.

"The sea," Alya moaned the moment the breeze hit her face. Still a bit colder than summer mornings at Adrien's beach house, but with no clouds in the vicinity, it would surely warm up.

The ocean breeze seemed to do the other students some good, people perking up at the sound of the crashing ocean in the distance. Kim and Alix had ran off, racing to see who could make it to the bathroom first.

"It's beautiful, and haunting," whispered Marinette, statues of the battle of the past littered around the grounds. Alya nodded, pulling out her phone to take pictures.

"Let's get a picture of us for Juleka, before we go to the restroom," suggested Alya.

"Good idea," encouraged Adrien, pulling Marinette to his side as he moved next to Alya. "Nino, get in for the picture!"

The group looked over where Nino stood. The boy was rocking on his feet, greener in the face than before. He quickly bolted to the nearest trash can. Alya quickly snapped a picture as Marinette and Adrien ran after Nino, Nino throwing up some before making it to the trash can. In the background, Ms. Bustier looked horrified.

"Be thankful you missed this."

* * *

"Feeling better Nino," asked Marinette as she glanced up from her sketch book. Nino was walking around in circles, taking deep breaths of the ocean breeze as he did.

"I have nothing left to throw up, so I might skip lunch," he groaned, "And I hate bus trips."

The Marinette groaned in agreement, the group taking a break at their third stop of the day, or more like a second stop. After Omaha Beach, they had gotten back on the bus and drove to an American cemetery. Their tour guide had talked about the brave soldiers buried there as the bus continued on, Alya barely able to get a picture.

They were currently as Pointe du Hoc, permitted to walk around the grounds as another teacher went to make lunch arrangements at a nearby restaurant. Kim and Alix were trying to find a way down to the beach below the overlook, other students wandering around in groups.

Their group had stopped at the actual pointe, Marinette taking time to sketch while Alya took pictures both for her self and of Adrien so he could send to his father later, and Nino tried to calm his nausea.

"Maybe at least a soda to help," offered Adrien, as he and Alya returned back to the top of the pointe.

"I'm considering it. If I make it back."

Nino slumped on the grass beside Marinette, laying his head in her lap.

"If I die, give any music files to Jagged Stone. Have him live out my music dreams in my stead. And make sure my mom doesn't use my baby photos in the memory video."

"You aren't going to die. Just go hungry. And you'd better not throw up right now." Marinette snapped her sketchbook shut, putting it away as it seemed her whiney friend wouldn't let her sketch in peace.

"I won't, I told you, I have nothing left. Hey!"

Adrien sat on the other side of Marinette, moving Nino over a bit so he could also rest his head on Marinette's lap.

"Get your own lap to lay on," Adrien grumbled, bumping his head against Nino's to get more room.

"Best friend rights."

Adrien pouted, but chose not to say anything as some girls from the Adrienette club came up, trying to make it not obvious they were watching.

"Alya, want to get on this too," jested Marinette, the boys using their head as a tug of war over Marinette's lap.

"I'm good." The girl then smirked, and turned her phone towards the group, snapping a picture before sending it to Juleka.

"FRANCIOS DUPONT STUDENTS! WE ARE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO THE BUS!"

Kim, Alix, and Ondine scrambled away from the edge, racing back to the bus as students slowly started walking back.

"Come on boys, you can fight over Marinette later."

Alya pulled up Nino first, Adrien jumping up after to help Marinette off the grass.

"Such the gentleman," Marinette teased, keeping his hand in hers as they walked to the bus.

"I thought you both were trying to be covert about everything," whispered Alya, glancing at the Adrienette group ahead of them.

"What do you mean Alya? Adrien's just my very good friend."

"Exactly. Friends can hold hands," insisted Adrien, grabbing Nino's hand.

"Dude, I'm not holding your hand!"

Adrien continued to playfully reach out to hold Nino's hand, Marinette being pulled along as he chased Nino.

Alya's phone suddenly buzzed. She opened her phone to see a text back from Juleka. There was a picture of her with Ivan, Mylene, Marc and Nathaniel at lunch. Nathaniel and Marc's books for the superhero comic sat on the table along with their lunches.

"Missing our favorite seniors!"

"Hey, I got a text from Juleka!" Alya ran up to her friends, who stopped their hand tag to wait. She showed them the image, everyone smiling.

"Dude, they're still working on the comic?"  
"Considering it's been a part time project between two people, and their first comic, its natural to expect it to take a while," answered Adrien.

"Come on, let's send a picture back," insisted Marinette.

The group gathered around, Adrien taking Alya's phone to hold since he had the longest arms. The group smiled as he snapped the photo, then passed it back to Alya for approval. She sent the picture back to Juleka.

"Missing our favorite juniors!"

"FRANCOIS DUPONT! PLEASE HEAD BACK TO THE BUS!"

Alya quickly put away her phone, the group running to catch up with the other students.

* * *

Their group waited as Nino stood by a trash can, making sure he was alright before they continued.

"Curse buses," he grumbled, standing up and taking a few deep breaths.

"We know, we know," groaned Marinette, pulled Nino away from the trash can and into a shop. Alya and Adrien chased after, Alya barely having time to take a picture as she followed them inside.

They had visited too many places with either guided tours or detailed stories on the bus. Saint Marie du Mont at least allowed them some time to walk around after the brief story in the bus. Mostly it was to let students use the restroom and shop for memorabilia.

Inside the store was mostly World War 2 antiques with occasional gimmicky gifts. The students frowned as they scanned the store, before they were pushed in by other students.

"Maybe my grandfather would like something," offered Marinette as they stepped further in, the group splitting up to look around. Adrien explained something to Marinette about the military items on display while Nino looked through the military clothes. Alya wandered around the gimmicky items section, eventually stumbling on something.

"Adrien," she summoned, the boy stopping his explanation to bring over Marinette. Nino also came over, the group grinning at what Alya showed them.

"It's a good idea, but a little janky if you ask me," said Nino.

"No, one for each of us, and Juleka and Ivan. Like it ties us together."

"I like it," said Adrien, Marinette already picking out what to get. Alya looked over to Nino, who sighed, but smiled before picking out his own.

With their selections made, the group walked up to the counter to pay.

* * *

Alya had noticed Marinette and Adrien leaving when the tour guide gave them permission to wander the church grounds. She grabbed Nino's wrist, pulling him after her as she followed, Marinette and Adrien sitting under a tree, mostly out of site.

Alya sighed in relief, then pretended to be wandering around the grounds.

"You don't need to keep holding," said Nino, Alya realizing Nino's wrist was still in her hand.

"Sorry." She quickly let go, pulling out her phone to take pictures.

"I thought we were done with attempting to stalk their 'dates' for the Adrienette club."  
"We are, just now we are running interference. Plus…" Alya looked back, "they probably need a moment."

Nino glance over and nodded, leaning against the church wall.

"Are you ready for New York then?"

"Maybe, I'm excited, but it hasn't sunk in yet. I'll be visiting again in the spring, so maybe it will hit me then? You?"

"I just got my letter last week. They accepted my application for music, but not sound engineering. I talked to Penny so I'll be having a part time job at the recording studio in the fall so I can apply the following year."

"Look at you, all grown up, making big boy choices."

Nino scowled at her teased, but it turned to thoughtful smile. "Marinette's always been dedicated to her passions, which helped me pursue drums. Now with everyone pursuing their dreams, you learned guitar, Adrien to write music; it pushed me to try new things and make them passionate things."

"Glad to be an inspiration for you."

"Glad I got you to join the club."

They smiled at each other before quickly looking away, Alya taking a picture of the building.

"If you were trying to be secretive while following us, it didn't work," teased Adrien as he walked up with Marinette, her hand tucked in his.

"Just running interference. Don't know where everyone else is though," said Nino, getting off the wall.

"Everything alright with you two," asked Alya?

Adrien looked down to Marinette, who turned pink and started giggling, "Fine. Just future talking. Or teasing." She playfully flicked her boyfriend's nose, Adrien looked appalled by her suggestion.

"Princess, how could you ever suggest that I would tease you so?"

"Actions speak louder than words Agreste. I'll hold up my end of the deal as long as you hold up yours."

Adrien frowned, pulling Marinette in to tickle her sides.

"Everything ok over here," asked Ms. Bustier as she came around the corner.

"Everything's fine, just taking in the view," Alya gestured to the empty fields beyond the church yard and the giggling Adrien and Marinette.

Ms. Bustier nodded, slightly skeptical, "Alright, well, everyone needs to head back to the bus. We need to drop our tour guide off, then we're going to grab dinner before heading home."

"I didn't hear Mr. Zag say anything," said Adrien as he stopped tickling Marinette.

Ms. Bustier shrugged, then suddenly a loud voice echoed around the field. The group winced as the teacher spoke.

"FRANCOIS DUPONT, PLEASE RETURN TO THE BUS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

The group waited for silence to return.

"Let's get one more picture for the road then," said Alya, passing her phone to Adrien. She then pulled Ms. Bustier over to join their photo. One last photo to send to Juleka.

* * *

"You sure you're fine Nino," asked Ms. Bustier as Nino took his seat on the bus. To hopefully avoid anymore nausea, he had only eaten saltine crackers from his friend's dinner soup and a sprite.

"I just need to sleep." Nino settled in his seat, pulling up the playlist Marinette found for him that morning before dozing off. Alya took the seat next to Nino, Marinette and Adrien sitting behind them.

Students settled themselves on the bus, some students getting ready to sleep while others chatted in the back.

"HAS EVERYONE USED THE RESTROOM?"

Everyone either nodded their head or responded in the affirmative. The other teacher, Mr. Zag, sat down in the seat in front of Ms. Bustier, Chloe again sitting behind their teacher along with Sabrina.

"I can't believe they expect us to still go to school tomorrow," Chloe groaned as she pulled out her neck pillow.

"You're the student president. Couldn't you pick the day," asked Marinette as Adrien got comfortable, holding Marinette mostly in his lap while he leaned against the window.

"Weekend tours cost more. And who wants school on a weekend." Snapping an eye mask on her face, Chloe slumped in her seat to rest.

"At least we just had midterms, so no homework due tomorrow," said Alya, leaning to look over at Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien just nodded, resting his head so he could secretly kiss the back of Marinette's head. Marinette pulled out her sketchbook to draw while there was still light.

"With your PDA, its a wonder no one caught on." Alya leaned on the head of her seat, watching the couple.

"It's always been there, you just haven't noticed," responded Adrien as he leaned his head back to sleep.

"Oh, I notice, you both were just obnoxious whenever I asked questions."

The couple shrugged, Adrien sleeping while Marinette sketched.

The bus started to move, Alya turning back around in her seat. She flipped through her music library, selecting a playlist to listen to as the bus started driving back to Paris.


	48. How the Juniors spent a day without their Seniors

Juleka was more of a night owl. And other than Adrien, her seniors were general night owls as well. Other than Nino. He was more of a "I put up with all hours of the day equally but hours where there were snacks are most favorable". So why Alya thought to text her at nearly six in the morning was beyond her.

"JUL-leka," greeted Mylene, waving her friend into the classroom. Her cheery greeting dropped as she noticed her friend's exhausted face.

Juleka walked up to her desk, dropping her backpack down before collapsing on their shared desk.

"You ok," asked Mylene, looking over to Ivan for help.

"Alya," she groaned as she reached down and pulled out her phone, sliding it to Mylene, "texted me at 5:57 this morning."

Mylene took the phone, already unlocked to see the picture of the seniors on the school bus. The seniors were taking a day trip to Normandy after the midterms, the rest of the school carrying on as usual.

"Aw, Marinette and Adrien look so cute. Why aren't they a couple yet," asked Mylene as she passed the phone behind her to Ivan.

"Because they are annoying seniors like that," grumbled Juleka.

"Is she ok," asked Marc as he and Nathanael passed the girls on their way to their seat behind Ivan.

"Early wake up call from Alya," explained Mylene as Ivan passed the phone to the boys to look at.

"Oh right, the seniors have their trip today," said Marc as he sat down, Nathanael passing the phone back to Mylene, who passed it to Juleka.

"So, today's going to be really quiet in the light music club today then," asked Nathanael, looking between Juleka and Ivan.

"I want to get some more practice in before the plays in May, so Nino said I could practice." Ivan looked down to Juleka, who lifted her head up.

"Right, I need to learn the lead guitar parts for when Alya's gone."

Juleka bit the inside of her lip, thinking things as she pulled out her notebooks from her bag.

"Do you think we could hang out in the clubroom too? We need to work on some layout stuff, so the extra space would be nice," asked Nathanael.

Juleka looked up to Nathanael, offering a small smile of gratitude. It would take some time to get used to the absence of the seniors, so the more people in the clubroom, the better.

"That would be great, still working on the super hero comic?"

"Almost done, we are just finishing up some things so we could have a copy ready for your seniors in time for graduation."

"Oh, should I do something for them too?"

Her friends shrugged.

"We just want to finish it so we can show it to them before they leave. We'll probably do a bit more tweaking and story conceptualizing to show publishers next year," explained Marc.

"For our seniors we are doing a special party," suggested Mylene.

"But we have a tea party everyday…" mumbled Juleka, resting her head on her hand. She then lit up with an idea. She was about to turn around to tell her friends when their teacher appeared drawing order to the classroom.

Oh well, her idea could wait.

* * *

"So did you think of your idea," asked Mylene as they gathered for lunch.

"Yeah, I think maybe a bigger tea party, with Ms. Bustier and Chloe. And I thought of the perfect going away gift. I would just need to get it after practice."

"Let me know if you need any help," Mylene offered as the boys joined their table.

"Any more messages," asked Marc?

Juleka looked to her bag, pulling out her phone. There was a new message from Alya with a picture of the group at one of Normandy's Beaches. Nino Alya had been caught mid picture trying to follow after Marinette and Adrien, who were chasing Nino as he ran to a trash can.

Juleka sighed, attempting to put her phone away when Mylene pulled it from her.

"We want to see!" Mylene looked at the picture all excited, then her face morphed into one of confusion.

"What happened?" She passed the phone to the artist and his writer, Ivan looking over their shoulder.

"Nino is prone to motion sickness. Looks like he forgot to take his pills."

The boys made disgusted faces before handing the phone back to Juleka.

"Have you sent back a response," asked Ivan?  
"Not yet, I mean, other than my response to Alya's 6 am text this morning." She looked up to the big guy, "Anything you want me to pass along?"

Ivan shrugged, "Maybe we could take a picture. The seniors are sending us group pictures, so why not the junior members?"

"Oh, that's a nice idea Ivan, why don't we?"

Mylene looked over to Juleka, who nodded in agreement as she set up her phone to take a picture. Ivan pulled Nathanael and Marc into the picture as Juleka stretched out her arm to take the picture, but she was cutting off part of Marc's face.

"Want me to take the picture?"

Juleka looked over her phone to see the Japanese girl with a pre-packed lunch.

"Um, sure, that would be great."

Juleka handed her phone over to the girl as she set down her tray.

"3,2,1" She pressed the button a couple times before handing back the phone. Juleka and the group looked over the photos.

"Thank you…" She started to say but the girl was already gone, sitting with other students at a table nearby. The students hardly acknowledged her presence as she opened her lunch bag, the group talking around her.

"How do you know Kagami," asked Nathanael?

"Um, she and the Kendo club were against us for the tug of war for the club competition."

"Kagami Tsurugi? The club switcher," asked Mylene.

Nathanael nodded, "She was in my math class last year. No nonsense sort."

"Club switcher," asked Juleka?

"She's only a sophomore but so far she joined a new club every year. First year it was Kendo, and now fencing."

The group looked over, Kagami still eating her lunch. She seemed to notice as she looked back, the group turning back to their own lunch.

"She seemed nice, a little intimidating but nice," said Juleka as she started digging into her meal. The other shrugged.

"Oh did you send the picture," asked Mylene?

"Right!" Juleka quickly sent the picture and a short message.

It didn't take long to receive a response, the seniors sending a group picture back.

Juleka showed the phone to the others, everyone smiling, Nathanael and Marc laughing as Alya's second text came in demanding to know more about the superhero comic.

None of them noticed the solitary person briefly watching them before crumpling their paper sack into a ball and tossing it into a trashcan.

* * *

Juleka sat at the cluster of tables, writing on a spare piece of paper how she wanted to plan the Light Music Club tea party. Nathanael and Marc had taken up the remaining space of the floor, Ivan settled on the drums as he practiced.

"Do you think I need to invite Chloe too since she helped out with the club a lot?"

She looked back to Ivan, who shrugged.

"Depends if you want this to be a club only thing or people the club's interacted with."  
"True, maybe just Ms. Bustier then, but I can get something for Chloe as being our reliable representative for the student government. Otherwise we would probably need to invite a lot of other clubs too."

Ivan nodded, "We should also apply where to do our opening performance on recruitment week."

"Right, if it's just the two of us, do we need the theater, or would the cafeteria be fine?"

"Cafeteria. I always like lighting for those shows, plus Adrienette would be bringing us a lot of attention like other shows."

Juleka nodded, pulling out her school planner to add notes.

"Is it that hard, being in a band and writing music," asked Marc, looking up from their work while Nathanael touched up a sketch.

Juleka shrugged, "Alya and Ivan both learned music in the club, and you can hear how good Ivan's gotten."

Juleka looked back to Ivan and smiled, Ivan tapping the cymbals as he smiled back.

"Writing music… depends on the person. Marinette has definitely been writing songs for years, but a lot of us were able to pick up on her techniques, and learn too. For some people it comes naturally, others, not so much."

Marc nodded, looking back down as the layout of the comic. Nathanael elbowed his side, looking at Marc then looking to Juleka.

"I've actually been trying to write a song. I thought it could help with the comic, but probably not so much…" he trailed off, turning pink as he looked down at the ground, his fingers playing with the zippers of his backpack.

"Can we see?"

Marc nodded, pulling out another notebook, then carefully made his way to Juleka, Ivan abandoning his post at the drums to look.

Juleka reached over to grab her guitar, Marc softly reaching over the words as Juleka tried to play along. Ivan slapped his hand on the desk to match their beat as Marc explained the rhythm.

Nathanael looked up and smirked before going back to work.

* * *

Today was going to be a good day, Juleka could feel it. Marc was going to partially join the club next year to help write original music. Juleka had already started working on party planning for her seniors, and bought them their gifts with help from her friends. Plus the seniors would be returning today. And no early messages from Alya. Just a late night text saying they arrived back in Paris safely just after 9.

"JULEKAT!" Alya jumped her junior in a hug.

"Morning to you too," said Juleka as she held Alya, the girl then letting go as Adrien and Marinette ran across the street, both with croissants hanging out of their mouths.

"Made it," Adrien cheered Marinette as he took a bite of his croissant.

"Come on, Nino's already found Ivan!"

Alya pulled Juleka along, Marinette and Adrien following.

"Did you guys have a good trip?"

"It was fun-ish. The places were cool."

"A little depressing but very inspiring," added Marinette.

"We didn't get to actually play at the beaches which was a little disappointing," finished Adrien, only for Marinette to elbow him in the side. Adrien just smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Hey guys!"

Nino waved the group over, already standing with Ivan and Mylene.

"Perfect, now present time," cheered Alya as she rummaged through her bag, Nino doing the same.

"Present time?" Juleka looked up to Ivan, who looked equally confused. She wasn't ready to give them their senior gifts yet.

"Just a little something for our juniors," explained Marinette as Nino and Alya pulled out keychains of sailor knots.

"Now we all have something," said Adrien as he and Marinette showed off their bags with sailor knots on the zipper. Alya and Nino passed off the gifts before showing off theirs.

"For the unbreakable knot of the Light Music Club," teased Adrien, Marinette groaning at his joke, but didn't look too mad.

Juleka and Ivan both clipped their presents onto their bags, before Alya hugged her again, whining how much she was missed before it became a Light Music group hug (Mylene included.

Juleka just smiled, enjoying this moment. She would be sure to make a special party for her seniors.


	49. How the Light Music Club Hosted an Adrienette Tea Party

Alya knew something was up with Juleka, but she just couldn't pinpoint what. She thought it could be an advanced case of senioritis, as everyone in their class was going through except Adrien. But Juleka seemed to be working very hard on a project. Maybe mild depression over the seniors graduating soon? But she seemed much too chipper for that, and was heavily invested with Marc and Ivan preparing for their recruitment performance. All in all, Juleka was a busy girl, more so than normal, and it was strange. Nino, as previous club president, was never this busy. This was more like Marinette busy. But Marinette was more a club president than Nino, so Alya digressed.

Alya was contemplating Juleka's activities while munching on a fruit tart when the club heard running and harsh knocking at the door. Nino looked up from where he and Ivan were working on drums, calling out, "The door's open!"

The door slammed open to reveal Alix and Kim. They immediately fell to the ground in a bowing position.

"Please, we beg of you to help us!"

The group looked around at each other, as the sound of rushed heels clacked in the hallway, Chloe following behind them.

"You cheated, so you deserve it," the student body president snarled.

"But they want nothing else. How exactly are we supposed to provide Adrienette if we aren't Adrienette," asked Kim.

"That and we can't really take good pictures," added Alix.

"Wait, what's going on," asked Alya, looking to Marinette and Adrien, who were working on different projects up until a moment ago. Both looked a little shocked as they looked at the various people in the room.

Sure Alya hadn't been sending as much Adrienette pictures lately to the Adrienette club. Just enough to keep them entertained but not spilling anything. She could assume Nino hadn't either based on his surprised look.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Due to Kim and Alix pushing Marinette and Adrien at the 5k, they are now to be Adrienette Club's servants for a day."

"Yeah, a day," grumbled Kim as he sat up.

"But the Adrienette club just wants more Adrienette things. We tried taking pictures, but we suck at it. Or listening to any gossip, but nothing," explained Alix as she sat up.

"Nothing satisfies them!"

"They came to me for help," resumed Chloe, "and I may have slipped just actually talking to the subject themselves."

"Please! Anything," begged Kim, prostrating himself on the ground.

The club looked at each other.

"What exactly do you need," asked Marinette warily.

Kim and Alix both looked up, excited by Marinette's seeming acceptance. Only for that excitement to start dimming.

"I don't really know exactly," Kim looked to Alix.

"They just kept saying, 'We need Adrienette'," added Alix as they both looked to the club.

Everyone looked to Chloe for help.

"The Adrienette club feels cheated by the outcomes of the race, and lack of Adrienette content this year. So, they are pretty demanding for some grand Adrienette reveal or something."

"Wait, are you guys dating or not," asked Kim, only to be whacked upside the head by Alix.

"What if we give them an Adrienette Day," asked Adrien, everyone looking at him in surprise. "You know, like they do those meet and greets with celebrities. We could have an Adrienette party or something with a monitored Q&A, some pre-approved special pictures, and pictures with me and Marinette."

"That could work, Adrienette Club has some sources," Chloe looked between Nino and Alya, "that could submit special pictures."

"And the rest of the Light Music Club could moderate the questions," offered Alya, Adrien giving her a grateful smile.

"Sorry to be a Debby-Downer, but isn't this Kim and Alix's punishment? What are they doing then," asked Nino.

The group looked at Kim and Alix, both still begging on their knees with hopefully eyes.

"True, it wouldn't be exactly fair seeing as how they tripped us and now need our help," said Adrien, reclining in his seat before looking at Marinette.

Alya looked to Marinette to see the girl smirking like a cat who got the cream.

"I think I have the perfect solution."

* * *

"A maid costume, seriously," grumbled Alix as Marinette made her twirl for inspection. She was wearing Marinette's old maid outfit, Kim dressing in a suit with Adrien's butler apron. Ondine had even joined in the fun, wearing a black dress and Alya's maid apron. The rest of the football and basketball teams would be serving, but not as nicely dressed as Alix, Kim, and Ondine.

"I think we look spectacular," cheered Ondine, fixing Kim's clip on bow tie.

"The perfect servers for our tea day," added Marinette, giving Alix her approval.

The rest of the club had set up the Adrienette's club room as a tea party, Nino conveniently finding some decorations hiding in the clubroom. Alya and Juleka were setting up a photo booth while Ivan guarded some Adrienette pictures hiding underneath a table cloth. Nino and Adrien were setting up the tables for their guests.

"I think they look fitting," said Adrien, stopping by the group before setting out the silverware on the table. Marinette smiled up at him, petting the boy's hair.

"You two sure you aren't dating," asked Kim, Alix and Ondine both elbowing him.

"Adrien's just a cat," answered Marinette, said boy meowing in response.

"This should be fun, we haven't done a small event before. I mean, I know it's mostly Adrienette, but it's fun to be doing something as a group." Alya looked down to Juleka for confirmation. The girl shrugged.

She had been mostly put out since they started planning the event. Especially when they picked out the day, Nino found decorations, and Adrien nearly opened a box before Juleka pulled it away.

"You alright?"

"Just something on my mind."

"As your reliable older classmate, feel free to tell me anything."

Juleka smiled at this, "Considering I had to teach you advanced chords for guitar, I'd hardly call that reliable. But thanks."

Alya mocked pouting but continued adjusting the camera to take the pictures. A member of the photography club had loaned them the camera, considering they were also a part of the Adrienette club.

The school bell rang, the door slamming open as Chloe entered.

"Your first customer is here!"

"You're in the Adrienette Club," gasped Adrien.

"Of course! You didn't think that little mouth of truth thing was purely anime inspired," she huffed as she let Alix show her to a seat.

"You know, a lot of things now make sense," whispered Juleka as she finished tying a paper rose to an arch. Alya just nodded, satisfied with the camera settings.

Students slowly began to trickle into the room, Marinette and Adrien greeting everyone like a power couple as their maids and butlers showed everyone to their seats. Nino had taken up a spot next to Ivan, while the girls manned the photo booth.

"So, how are things," asked Ms. Bustier when she made an appearance, taking the teacher's spot in the back.

"No mob demanding a kiss yet, so it's all good," answered Alya.

"Oh, this is all so perfect," cheered Rose Lavillant, president of the Adrienette club as she approached the teacher and Alya.

"Thank you all so much. This will be a wonderful memory for us since they are graduating."

Alya just smiled as Rose skipped to her seat with some other girls.

Even Mylene, Marc, and Nathanael showed up.

As everyone settled into their seats, Adrien led Marinette to the front of the classroom, holding the flustered girl's hand much to the Adrienette's club's happiness.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today! As your club probably knows so well, one of our favorite things to do at the Light Music Club other than music, is tea and snacks. So, graciously provided by the football and basketball clubs of Francois Dupont, we present our Afterschool Tea Time!"

Adrien bowed with a grand gesture before turning to Marinette, allowing her to curtsy. They took seats in the front as the losing clubs served the winners.

"You know, I could do tea parties like this more often," jested Alya, Ms. Bustier agreeing. Juleka just pouted, watching the scene.

Once all the tea and desserts were served, Ondine nodded to Alya, her and Nino going to the front as Adrien stood up again.

"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves! I know I am," said Adrien, looking down to wink at Marinette, the girl blushing as everyone cooed at the cute display. "Something special we have prepared for you is Q&A, questions previously submitted by your club that Marinette and I will answer." He gestured to Nino and Alya holding their phones with the questions written on a note.

"First question is how did you two meet," said Nino, looking at Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien chuckled, Marinette turning even more red.

"Technically, I first met Marinette the first day of high school, when she and Nino were trying to cram her bass into her locker."

"I was in a hurry, I grabbed my bass instead of my backpack," she whined. Several students chuckled, mostly the seniors who knew of Marinette's clumsiness.

"But it was definitely adorable as she was so shy, hiding behind Nino as he invited me to join the music club. Then Marinette gave me a macaron for helping her fit her bass in her locker."

"I still think I should have gotten a macaron for helping too," Nino pouted, Marinette whacking his arm as he tried to dodge her strike.

"Next question, did either of you have feelings for each other before the kiss at your first performance?" Alya looked down at the couple.

Marinette shifted in her seat, crumpling and uncrumpling the edge of her dress. "I was still pretty shy when we started the club and I had recently learned who Adrien's father was, so getting closer to Adrien was pretty difficult at first."

"But father loved your designs when he met you!"

"Do you realize how intimidating your father is? One bad move on a design I made for you and he could ban me from the fashion industry forever!"

"Father wouldn't do that. He told me you reminded him of himself at a younger age trying to impress Chloe's mom. Plus I wouldn't let him ban you."

Marinette looked like she wanted to melt into a puddle under the table as the audience awed at Adrien's statement. Alya was beginning to think they would never be able to have another one of these events in the future if Marinette looked like she would combust at every sweet thing Adrien threw her way.

"I was just trying to become better friends with Marinette at the time. So the kiss was a bit of a shock that sent me into a …" he looked over to Marinette, "an interesting trail."

"You were trying to take my role as best friend," answered Nino, Adrien looked embarrassed for once as the audience laughed.

"Next question, have you kissed since?"

"NOPE!" Marinette jumped in her seat, nearly knocking the table if Adrien and Nino hadn't been there to catch their cups.

The people present tried to cover their giggles.

"A fun question, is there a love triangle between Marinette, Nino and Adrien? Who would actually win over Marinette?" Alya smirked as she looked over at the trio, all three immediately denying this.

"Well, of course Adrienette would win, they are made for each other," exclaimed Rose.

"But Nino and Marinette have known each other longer and have a good basis of friendship," came another person.

"But Nino and Marinette give off the brother sister vibes, not romantic partners," answered Chloe.

"But Adrien's leaving for university soon overseas while Nino and Marinette are staying in Paris."

The students broke into an argument, some shipping Ninette and others shipping Adrienette. The Light Music club looked at each other, panicking and uncertain how to resolve this. Tea was looking ready to be thrown.

"So who's dating Marinette then," asked Kim above the noise, everyone looking to the Basketball Captain then back to the couple. Alix and Ondine elbowed Kim.

The boys looked at each other, then looked to Marinette. This wasn't one of their planned questions on purpose.

"Going forward we are going to focus on our university studies," answered Marinette.

"But are you in a relationship now? Or will you meet up again once done with school and get married? Or will it be a long distance relationship?" Rose's mouth ran of a mile a minute of probabilities of them being in a relationship.

The light music club began to slowly panic as the room became filled with theories on who Marinette was dating or would date.

"Limited Time Pictures," Ivan announced, pulling the sheet off the table.

"And pictures with Adrien and Marinette," yelled Juleka.

The chattering soon changed as people began moving about the room, standing in line for pictures while others examined the table. The Light Music club breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, some of your sponsors provided limited quantity pictures, and Marinette and I will be taking pictures in the back," said Adrien as he pulled Marinette up and they escaped to the back of the room.

"I changed my mind, no big planned parties after this. Concerts sure, but this, no," grumbled Alya to Nino.

"Agreed."

They both retreated to different areas of the room, Alya helping Juleka with the photo booth and Nino selling the pictures with Ivan.

After that, things seem to be going smoothly, interchanging with people having tea and snacks mixed with pictures of Marinette and Adrien looking couply or taking pictures with the couple.

"What's this box," asked Ivan as he pulled a box out from under the table. Alya looked over to see it was the box Juleka snagged from Adrien a week earlier. And as quickly as the first time, Juleka snapped it away again, trading it with another box and dumping its contents on the table.

"Oh my gosh!" Girls squealed in excitement, Nino trying to calm down the panic. Those at the photo booth looked over to see people demanding prices for the pictures.

"Any special pictures you know about," Adrien asked Alya who shrugged.

"I may have gotten some special copies of childhood photos of Marinette and Adrien," explained Chloe with a smug look as she added her coffee to her tea. "But Nino didn't want them out because he's in some of them."

"Child photos of Marinette!" "Child photos of Adrien!"

The couple dashed over to the table, flipping over the pictures.

"I will take a copy of every single Marinette photo in this box," Adrien pulled out his wallet, smacking a large amount of bills on the table.

Nino looked from the money to Adrien.

"Oh-kay, take whatever you want then."

Adrien immediately began sorting through the photos, cooing with the people next to him at the cute and tinier Marinette and little Nino.

"Are you going to buy anything Marinette," asked Ivan as Marinette sifted through the Adrien pictures.

"Most of these are from Gabriel's when he was a child model, which I already have. The rest Mr. Agreste's assistant Nathalie gave me.

"What? When did you become friends with Nathalie?"

"When I brought coffee infused macarons to the office. She pays me in photos of Adrien."

Adrien crossed his arms, pretending to pout, "I'm going to need to ask your parents then for access to your baby pictures."

"Good luck, because I already took out the embarrassing ones and hid them where you'll never find them."

"In the video game boxes you have stored in your room, or in your diary safe where you write all your-" Marinette quickly covered his mouth, immediately pulling it away and wiping it on her dress as Adrien looked smug.

"Adrienette is so canon," squealed another girl, everyone cheering while Adrien and Marinette blushed, Adrien holding onto his pictures tightly.

"Group photo with Adrien and Marinette," called out Alya, the crowds immediately following the girl as she moved the camera to the front of the classroom.

Everyone piled around Marinette and Adrien, Alya using a chair to see everyone as she took the picture.

"All these pictures will be available at the next Adrienette meeting," announced Rose as people dispersed.

The crowds began to lessen, people leaving after getting their pictures, picture taken, and finishing their tea. Basketball boys and football girls were running the tea sets and plates to the kitchen for washing later.

"Oh this was absolutely wonderful and the best thing the Adrienette Club could hope for," cheered Rose, shaking hands with Alya and Nino. "And thank you for finding those pictures and everything!" she turned to Juleka, "I'm sure even with Adrienette gone, the club with still support the light music club."

Juleka grimaced, shaking Rose's hand, "It's not just Adrienette in the club."

"Oh, we know, we just-"

"No, there's Nino, Marinette, Alya and Adrien. All four great seniors and they deserve as much recognition as the supposed 'couple'."

Juleka marched to the back where she had put her box. She returned to her seniors who had mixed looks of surprise and pride.

"As the next president of the reiteration of the Light Music Club, thank you for all your hard work."

She opened the box, pulling out smaller boxes to pass to her seniors.

"Maghrebi, my favorite," gasped Nino as he took the box. He looked between Marinette and Juleka, Marinette smiling as she took a box of Oolong Black Tea.

"How did you figure it out," Alya took her box of grey tea, Adrien accepting a white peach tea box.

"I pay attention to my important seniors."

The group immediately crowded Juleka in a group hug.

"This is absolutely perfect," whispered Marinette.

Alya smiled in agreement, squeezing the group a little tighter as Nino pulled Ivan into the hug.

"Most precious junior ever," Rose whispered, several remaining members cooing at the adorableness.

* * *

No one was really surprised when the student government received an application to start the Juleka Fan Club the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo Everyone! Thank you to those who have stuck with me for this story that ended up being a lot longer than we thought. But I'm happy I've been writing it and developing more of this story.
> 
> Just a few more chapters to go, but I wanted to wish everyone Happy New Year!
> 
> And maybe a question: I have already planned out the end, but would anyone be interested to see a far future epilogue? I'm on the fence because I like an open ended future but I'm also curious to see where they end up say 10-ish years down the line.
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	50. How the Seniors took their Final Exams

The Seniors of the light music club were in a panic. Only a couple weeks until their final exams and then they would be done with high school.

Juleka, Marc, and Ivan had taken up to planning their welcoming concert, mixing songs from the Light Music club with the new song Marc and Juleka had written. Nathanael had been busy and wouldn't say anything while Mylene had become a student director in the theater club.

"If I have to look at one more date, I swear I'm going to go blind," cursed Nino, closing his history notes before rubbing his eyes.

"A break would be good," announced Adrien, standing up to stretch before grabbing their tea kettle to refill everyone's cups.

Alya closed her book and binder, intending on resting on them for a minute when she noticed Marinette staring out the window.

"Design idea," asked Alya as she used her book for a pillow, poking Marinette's side. Marinette jolted up, dropping the pencil in her hand.

"Wha-no, just thinking. About high school." She scrambled to pick up her pen, holding it close.

Everyone paused what they were doing to listen.

"I really enjoyed our time in the light music club. All the concerts and tea and summer camps. But I really want to do one last concert."

"But Chloe's not president anymore, it would be impossible to plan something so last minute," countered Nino.

"Not unless it was a secret concert," announced Ms. Bustier, suddenly appearing in the room.

Nino looked between the still closed door and their teacher. "When did you get here?"

Ms. Bustier smirked, "Teacher's secret!"

"She's been here the whole time, sitting in the corner. I thought you would have noticed when the tea was already hot," answered Juleka. Ms. Bustier scowled, but then turned into a pout as she took her chair back in the corner near the memorabilia wall.

"I needed a break from reading final papers alright? And all the other clubs are a study hall right now."

"But, we're a study hall right now," said Alya, lifting her head to look at her teacher.

"But they don't have tea. Or macarons."

"What do you mean, secret concert," asked Adrien, refilling Ms. Bustier's cup.

"Something our light music club did our senior year was after the exams, we held an impromptu concert for our senior class."

Marinette's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh please, that would be perfect! I even have a new song and everything!"

"That would be fun, and almost delinquent," Adrien giggled, excited by the prospect.

"We would just need to sneak our instruments into the classroom before any of the other teachers or principal would notice," added Nino, rubbing his hands schemingly.

"And I could run over after I finish my tests," added Juleka.

"Let's do this," cheered Alya as she stood up, everyone jumping up to agree.

* * *

The morning of their exam, Francois Dupont was quiet, the morning mist settling eerily around the school. Five senior students and three junior students crept onto the campus, the giant doors cracked open by their homeroom teacher.

"I don't see why I am a part of this," grumbled Chloe, who had been bought over by a morning coffee and baked good.

"Because no one questions the former student council president," said Adrien as the group creepy along the hallways to the light music club room. He was carrying a semi-conscious Marinette on his back, Chloe again questioning their relationship when she saw them.

"She's not a morning person."

Chloe grumbled something and slurped her coffee.

"Thanks for helping Mylene," whispered Ivan, holding the sleepy girl's hand.

"No worries, it's kinda fun to see the school with no one around."

Alya smiled at the cute couple, thankful Juleka would have Ivan as a fellow band member and Mylene as a friend to keep her company for her senior year.

With final projects and fun activities going on the final weeks of school, it really started to hit Alya that she was finishing her high school career. She watched as her freshmen and senior homeroom teacher unlocked the club door, her friends crowding into the club room, instruments already packed and ready to move. Adrien carefully set Marinette down and helped her grab her bass before grabbing his keyboard. Ivan and Mylene were helping Nino with his drums while Chloe and Ms. Bustier stood watch.

Alya couldn't have asked for better friends. Hopefully she will find good friends in university.

"Get a move on, we don't have all day," Chloe nudged Alya more into the room, kicking Alya out of her stupor. She grabbed her guitar and followed the others out of the classroom. They quickly made their way out of the hall, running into the janitor who just gave them a thumbs up.

Ms. Bustier unlocked her classroom, the students moving the instruments to the back.

"Why can't we unpack them now," asked Nino, looking at Chloe and Ms. Bustier.

"Official school examiners will stop by every senior classroom to explain the test rules and re-enforce no cheating. So while the instruments wouldn't mean much, they would question it," explained Ms. Bustier.

"Honestly Nino, she already said that in class," scoffed Chloe.

"Must have been between my first and second nap of the day."

"Marinette, can I whack him for you?"

The sleepy girl looked between Nino and Chloe. She reached forward to tap his hat, but he leaned out of her reach.

"Too far. You go," she consented, Chloe whacking the lid of his hat.

"Oh, and no hats during the exam," added Ms. Bustier, hiding her amused grin.

"No hats?!"

Ms. Bustier shook her head, pointing to the lid of his hat. "They don't want you to hide answers."

"What answers? There was no study guide for this test!"

The other students giggled at Nino's mock hurt as he took off the hat and gave it to Ms. Bustier for safe keeping. Ivan and Adrien spread a sound blanket from the theater club over the instruments, the plan set.

They heard the opening of the giant school doors down below, everyone waiting as murmured chatter started to filter in.

"Guess this is it," announced Adrien, the senior and junior students stepping up to each other.

"You both are invited too to the performance, and Nathanael and Marc whenever they decide to show up," added Alya.

Ivan and Mylene nodded, Ivan giving Nino a fist bump for good luck before leaving. The moment they left, Juleka jumped the group in a hug.

"Do your best. I'll be cheering for you," she wished, her seniors hugging her tight.

"We will, good luck with your tests too," wished Adrien.

Juleka let go, waving goodbye as she left.

The seniors took their seats, other students slowly trickling into the classroom. They looked at the mound in the back, chattering softly to each other with glances at the club before taking their seats.

"You ready," Adrien asked Alya, a pencil, pen, eraser and blank water bottle on his desk. Marinette was perking up after a couple tugs of her pigtails from Nino.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Students, settle down please."

The class, mostly quiet, turned their attention to the front. In front of Ms. Bustier desk stood an old Chinese man trying to hide his Hawaiian shirt underneath a business jacket. ALya could swear she had seen him before.

"Greeting senior students, thank you for all the hard work and effort you have put forth into today, your final examinations. A reminder, there will be no cheating, so any phones, water bottle wrappers, hats, shoe and legs tricks need to be acknowledged now or if you are found cheating, you will receive a zero and will need to retake a year."

The students looked at each other nervously, no one stepping forward.

"Now that's settled, I will explain your tests." The examiner set his hand down on a stack of sealed packets. "You will be taking three test for the next five hours. You may do them in any order you wish. You will be reminded at every hour mark. Please no writing on the tests other than where indicated. You will be provided blank paper and scantron in your packet. Once you are done with your test, put all your papers in your packet and raise your hand for your teacher to collect.

"Now, as I call your name, come and retrieve your packet and do not open them until your teacher tells you to."

The examiner started reading the list, students stepping forward to retrieve their tests. Alya took hers, which had her full name and student ID, along with a spot to write her final grade by the examiners later.

"Ms. Bustier, if I may, what is that," asked the examiner. Every student followed his eyes to the lump in the back of the classroom.

"A reward once they finish their tests."

The examiner looked between their teacher, the lump, and some trying to look innocent students looking everywhere else. He smiled then left Ms. Bustier breathing a sigh of relief..

"Alright everyone, begin."

* * *

Alya stared at the clock, willing time to go faster. She had finished her test half an hour ago, the rest of the class waiting with her for Ms. Bustier to call time. The younger grades had been let out over an hour ago for half day due to normal final testing, leaving the Juniors waiting in the club room.

"And that is time," announced Ms. Bustier, the students immediately cheered and made way for the Light Music club to perform. Whatever Ms. Bustier said was lost as she took the stack of packets off her desk as Kim and Alix moved it to make way for Nino's drums. Nino quickly swiped his hat off the desk as he ran back to retrieve more drums.

The five Juniors crowded into the classroom, helping the seniors setup in record timing.

Alya strummed her guitar, everything sounding in tune before looking at her clubmates. They all smiled at her, giving her the ok to start.

She looked back to her audience, seniors from the other class filing in when they saw the setup.

Everyone's favorite...!

It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time

I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!

Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy

I want to convey my soul with all I have!

What can we do, we can't follow this time table

That's been decided for us automatically

Billowing waves of us infinite dreamers dash out and assemble in the hallway

Sorry if my manners are bad! But don't mind how I look

I'm totally addicted to playing; a sparkle, maybe this is what youth is

ever ever... Forever shine

I really love you!

It's a tension-rising lu-la-la Powerful Gig Time

My heart is, my heart is, an excitement-seeking genius

Even if I say "Huh!?" or start racking up misses

I want to set free my boiling bravery

On with the tremolo, followed by flam

Ain't it awesome, ain't it awesome, ain't it awesome to feel so good

I'm always so happy, it's the way "now" feels

Live on, fair maidens, with your bare instincts

No matter what, there's subjects more important than homework

It's our after school tea, chatting and practice

I get so much humor, feeling natural and dazzling smiles it makes my stomach hurt

Our breathing was excellent! But there were some riffs that weren't so good

Will you give me some special training? It's just about my curfew, but I don't wanna go home

Never never... Can't Say Good-bye

I love you so much!

It's a totally awesome lu-la-la Wonderful Show Time

Music is, music is, already so us!

Even without standing ovations, prizes or an audience

We wanna play this moment for real

Yesterday's regrets, tomorrow's concerns

Frankly, frankly, what good do they do? Who do they do good for?

I'm always so lucky, it's something I've grasped "now"

Be disirous, fair maidens, if it's not given to you, say farewell

Alya looked over to see Ms. Bustier standing in the corner with the examiner, whispering to each other softly with proud looks on their faces.

It's not written in any book or taught even a bit in class

But in my whole life I'll never forget

The miracle I never thought existed in this world: when we sing together

I can believe, I can be strong!

I love you all!

It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time

I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!

Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy

I want to convey my soul and larger-than-life life with all I have!

Does today seem like yesterday? Tomorrow like today?

It's fine, it's fine, as long as you're having fun it's a huge success!

I'm always a rocker, "now" is my rebellious stage

Onward, fair maidens, embrace your hopes!

I love you, I love you, thanks for loving me too

I'll sing, I'll sing, I'll sing again today with all my heart

I love you, I love you, thanks for loving me too

I'll sing, I'll sing, forever I'll sing with all my love

Everyone cheered and applauded, Rose even crying as the students begged for an encore. Alya looked back to her friends who all seemed tired but willing to go on. Except Adrien who was practically bouncing in place.

"Are you guys ready for another," asked Alya, the classroom cheering. She looked to Ms. Bustier for approval, their teacher and the examiner nodding their consent before the examiner left with the tests.

Alya started playing the rest of the band picking up her beat to play the next song.

* * *

"That was the absolutely perfect way to end high school," sighed Marinette as the group tidied up the clubroom.

"Not completely, we still have to get the results next Monday," added Adrien.

"Plus we have Jagged's wedding over the weekend," brought up Juleka.

The musician and his manager had picked the date in June, inviting Ms. Bustier and the Light Music club to their wedding in London, since that was where Jagged's family was from.

"Oo, did Penny come to you to design the dress," asked Alya, cleaning her guitar before putting it away.

"Oh no, though she did ask, I referred them to Mr. Agreste. Although Mr. Agreste had me help with Jagged suit since it wasn't 'rock and roll' enough. And Jagged was very demanding about having me help."

Adrien pulled Marinette close, the girl flustered as Adrien kissed her hair like the proud boyfriend he was.

Alya smiled at the couple, happy they would have some time together before Adrien went away for university. Where he was going, he kept mum, and whether Marinette knew already or not was a mystery.

"Oh Adrien, what had you so bouncy during the performance," asked Marinette, trying to divert attention from her blush.

"Oh, the examiner, I recognized him when he came back." Adrien ran to the memorabilia wall, pulling out the old scrapbook. He set it on the table for the others to see.

"It's the old old Light Music Club's teacher advisor."

They looked to where Adrien pointed at the first picture of the Light Music Club, an old man standing with the three original students.

"How is he still working. He looks old even then," asked Nino, Marinette whacking his hat.

"I guess someone from the Light Music Club always stays local," teased Alya, Nino and Marinette the most likely candidates since Juleka was uncertain what she wanted to do for her career.

The students watched the picture for a moment before going back to work, Adrien returning the scrapbook.

"What are you going to do with the drums Nino," asked Alya, turning to their drummer as he packed up the drums.

"It's the school's, I just polished it up when we found it, so it stays for Ivan."

The group was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"It's open," called out Alya.

The door creaked open, revealing Marc and Nathanael.

Oh right, two more Juniors Juleka would have for her senior year. So four friends to cover the missing place from the seniors.

"We got something, before you left," started Marc.

"Even though we aren't you club Juniors, you helped us a lot, so we wanted to at least have something done to remember us by," finished Nathanael as Marc pulled out five booklets.

The light music club immediately jumped forward to see the cover. It was a picture of Marinette and Adrien looking like superheroes, with Alya, Nino and Juleka following on the street below. Alya looked to be using her phone to take a picture of the dynamic duo.

"The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir," squealing Alya, taking the print off the top, flipping through the book. The other members took their copies, flipping through the book.

"We managed to finish a preview comic. It still needs some editing, but hopefully we can take it to publishers to sell next year along with the story we have.

"This is absolutely perfect," praised Adrien, slowly going through the pages.

"Why am I the bad guy," asked Juleka, showing the picture of herself in a weird pink getup.

"Just the bad guy of the day. The real villain is Hawkmoth, who uses people's negative emotions to try and steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous," explained Marc.

"We create villain looks for everyone we know, except Marinette, it's a little tricky for her. But yours was the most eye popping we thought would be the best sell. And relatable for our audience."

Juleka nodded, content with the answer.

"I'm a reporter! A superhero reporter," Alya cheered.

Nino chuckled to himself before flipping a page. Alya looked over to see Chloe acting like a brat.

Marinette remained quiet and thoughtful, her face growing redder as she read the story. Adrien stood behind her, holding her waist to read over her shoulder instead of reading his own copy.

"I'm really not that heroic," she mumbled.

"Artist interpretation," answered Nathanael with a shrug.

"You are practically the mom friend anyway," added Nino.

Marinette turned even redder, Adrien not allowing her to hide.

"Thank you so much! This is the absolute best," thanked Alya as she hugged the boys. The rest of the club joined in the hug.

"Thank you for the inspiration," said Marc.

"We'll be sure to let you know when its officially published," added Nathanael as the group hug dispersed.

"Congrats on graduating," they wished as they left the clubroom. The club waved goodbye before looking at each other. Juleka pulled up her guitar over her shoulder as if to leave.

"You'll come with us to see the results on Monday," asked Alya.

"Wouldn't miss it. I just need to get home and pack for the wedding. Jagged's letting Luka come as my plus one, so got to emotionally prepare him for that."

The seniors nodded, hugging their Junior one by one before sending her off.

"Just the four of us now," said Nino, everyone still watching the door.

"Like how it started," added Marinette.

The seniors returned to packing, Marinette helping Adrien with the tea stuff.

"Sh-"Marinette immediately covered Adrien's mouth before he could finish his curse. Alya and Nino snapped around in shock over sunshine trying to curse.

He held up his gift from Juleka.

"We forgot to get Juleka something as a going away gift."

"Wouldn't the knots count," asked Nino, looking to the group as the girls started to panic.

"Of course not! She's our beloved Junior, we have to get her something special," said Alya.

"I could make something like a Light Music Club letterman jacket or something."

"In four days, plus a wedding," groaned Alya.

"Plus it should be something from all of us," added Adrien. The three music club members panicked, racking their brains for an answer.

"Why not write her a song," asked Nino.

"In four days, plus she will be with us all the time," said Alya.

"Not all the time, we could pull Luka on it so he could distract her when we needed to write."

The group gaped at Nino as if he had grown a second head.

"When did you get smart," asked Marinette.

Nino frowned, "I can be smart when I want to. And in regards to a gift for a Junior, I want to."

The shocked expressions morphed into smiles and giggles.

"Alright, we need to write a song for our Junior," asserted Alya. The club quickly started unpacking again, Marinette pulling out her song book as they began to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being split into two chapters, so we'll see Juleka's song later.
> 
> Thank you for all the responses, we will be doing an epilogue (10 years later) chapter at the very end, which I'm getting excited with the ideas. So this makes a total of four chapters to come. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	51. How the Light Music Club travelled to London

Marinette and Adrien were bouncing in their seats as they sat on the bullet train.

"You do realize we have traveled by train before," asked Nino? Marinette and Adrien had invaded Nino's house that morning, making sure he was properly packed for their trip and Marinette shoving motion sickness pills into his mouth. She was not going to have the first day of their trip ruined by his motion sickness.

"I know, but never bullet train! Other than China, this is my first time out of France."

"And this is Marinette and I's first trip out of the country together," added Adrien, squeezing Marinette's hand.

"So you two are finally together," asked Luka, sitting next to Juleka on a seat in the opposite aisle.

"Yep," answered Adrien, showing off their conjoined hands. "And I'm never going to let her go," he added, nuzzling his face in her hair. Marinette turned pink, but Alya could tell she enjoyed the attention.

"Nice." Luka smiled in approval as he settled into his seat, plugging in his ear phones to listen to the music.

"We have so many places to visit, we need to go to Hamley's, get your wand…" started Adrien.

"Can we look at Harrod's?"

"Of course! Maybe even get some tea stuff for everyone."

"Show off," teased Alya, kicking Adrien gently in the shin. Adrien just smiled, chatting about museums and gardens to visit.

Alya glanced over at Juleka, who was watching Adrien and Marinette chatter while plugging in her own earphones. Content Juleka wouldn't pay her any mind, Alya pulled out her notebook to start working on the song.

They had started writing yesterday selecting a couple lines Marinette once thought for inspiration. Alya had written the words down and tried to come up with something that would go well with the imagery.

She heard a soft hum, noticing Nino lean over to look at the lines she had added.

"Try humming that again, '' she encouraged. Nino obliged, Alya reading over the words, easily able to add another line as Nino concluded.

They worked together like that as the train started to move, Juleka joining her brother in a nap while Marinette and Adrien joined Nino and Alya in their planning. They still only had a few more days to go.

* * *

The train arrived at the station, Alya putting away her notes as Luka woke up his sister.

"If we can check in to our hotel first, that would be best so we don't have to carry our luggage everywhere," announced Luka as the group shuffled out of the train with the rest of the passengers.

Adrien pulled out his phone and his passport as they made it out of the train.

"Well, check in starts at two, so that leaves us a couple hours for lunch and maybe a bus tour if we wanted."

"Yes, we gotta do the double decker bus," exclaimed Alya as the group proceeded towards security.

"Do we want to grab lunch here at the station or closer to the hotel so they can tell us how to get on a bus," asked Marinette. The group stepped into the various security lines, not able to answer her question until they were done being interrogated. As instructed by Penny and Jagged, they were there on vacation. No need to mention Marinette would be adding some last minute flairs to the bridal party's outfits on behalf of her employer or the reason they brought their instruments because Jagged had requested it.

They passed through security, regrouping on the other side.

"They would have buses here, but finding our hotel and eating lunch near there would be better," admitted Adrien.

"Yeah, plus food near train stations is usually to go food to each on trains. Near the hotel we could find some really good restaurants or cafes," added Nino as their group made their way out of the station.

The Light Music Club paused at the entrance, taking in the city. Cars and busses hurried everywhere, with people crowding. In Alya's mind it was almost Paris but not as colorful. She started snapping pictures with her camera that her family got her as a graduation gift.

"Oh no you don't," scolded Adrien as Marinette reached for her sketchbook.

"Yeah, definitely no, you sketch later," said Nino, pushing the lovebirds to lead the way to the hotel. They paused when they heard a voice call out Adrien's last name, the group turning to see a man in front of a fancy car with a sign reading "Light Music Club".

"Oh, father must have asked my aunt to send us a car," commented Adrien as he led the group back to the driver.

"It's good to see you Mr. Agreste. I assume these are the friends your father and Mrs. Graham de Vanily mentioned?"

"Yes, this is Marinette, Nino, Juleka, Luka, and Alya."

"Pleasure, I am the Graham de Vanily's driver, Ezra. I'll be your driver to the hotel, to and from the wedding, and back here to the station. I'll also be your emergency point of contact if you should need anything else. Here's my license and proof of employment, if you should need it," he pulled out his wallet with his Driver's License, business card, and a letter for Adrien to read, authorizing him as his aunt's family driver.

"Thank you Ezra, let me just confirm with my father real quick." Adrien handed back the wallet, holding onto the paper and business card as he opened his phone to make a call.

"When did Adrien have an international plan," asked Alya, looking at Marinette for answers.

"His family all have international phones for travel," she answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Great, father says we are all good to go." Ezra nodded, opening the door, which Adrien took, before going around to the driver's group crawled into the vehicle, Adrien the last to enter before shutting the door.

"Dude, you got connections everywhere," said Nino, examining the interior of the car.

"Not so much. Just my mom's side of the family is from England. So we can visit the family music stores here if you want."

Nino's eyes began to sparkle at the idea, Marinette lowering his cap lid. Adrien just smiled and pulled out his phone to thank his father and aunt for the driver.

"Alright, everyone in," asked Ezra, the group confirming.

"Now, off to your hotel."

* * *

The car pulled up to the hotel, everyone other than Adrien dropping their jaws at the grandeur.

"Thank you for the ride Ezra," thanked Adrien as he exited the car, the rest of the young adults crawling out after him.

"My pleasure Mr. Agreste, let me know if you need any other assistance."

"Oh, actually, do you know any good cafes near her?"

Their driver looked around the area, considering the options.

"I find trying a local pasty a good way to start one's stay, if you don't mind the potential mess."

"Pasty," asked Alya, already taking pictures of the area.

"Yes, our local sandwiches," Ezra pointed to a café across the street.

"Thanks, sounds like a good idea," complimented Adrien, the driver smiling before getting back in the car and leaving the Light Music Club to their own devices.

"I think Penny mentioned pasties during one of her fittings. She said it was like a hot sandwich," said Marinette as Nino fought her to put her sketchbook away.

"Pasties it is then," asked Adrien, the group consenting to the lunch suggestion. They walked up to the crosswalk, mildly confused by some people's disregard for traffic laws before crossing the street. They hurried to the cafe, the tables inside full but some outdoor tables available.

They stared at the menu, no one really sure what to get.

"Maybe we get one of each so we can try all of them," offered Juleka, everyone agreeing. Adrien ordered the group six various pasties, and hot teas before the group retreated outside to claim two tables.

"Now may I sketch," asked Marinette, already pulling out her sketchbook.

"Yeah, sure, so long as you remember to eat," answered Adrien, scooting his chair closer to Marinette to watch her sketch.

Alya continued taking pictures, Nino borrowing Adrien's phone to look up places to visit.

"Oh look," Juleka pointed at the sign near their hotel announcing this was where the tour bus stopped.

"Perfect, maybe we could see if the front desk will hold our luggage while we are on the tour," asked Luka, Adrien nodding in agreement.

A couple waitresses delivered their meal, along with a knife and fork for them to split the food. Adrien was deemed the Great Divider of Food, no one else confident enough to cut the messy hot sandwiches.

"Not bad," said Nino as he slowly chewed on his piece of leek and steak. Some preferred other pasties over others, eventually everyone finishing the food. Adrien had practically been spoon feeding Marinette with how intently she was drawing.

"What's got you so inspired," asked Juleka, finishing the last bite of her pasty.

Marinette looked up, almost looking at the girl across the table, but yet past her. Alya and the group looked over at what seemed to inspire Marinette so when they saw a man with gray peppered into his black hair and a woman whose bright red hair was starting to turn either pink or white trying to enjoy lunch. Key word trying because the man seemed to be throwing a hissy fit.

"Come on dear, you could at least try it," the woman insisted, holding the pasty up to the man's lips. He slouched in his seat, the pasty now at his nose.

"It doesn't have any cheese."

"Dear, not everything needs to have cheese, we've been over this."

"But they could at least have an option with cheese. Or we could have eaten anywhere else with cheese!"

The woman sighed, "Fine if you don't want it, I'll eat it."

"No, it's my sandwich!"

"Then eat it!"

"It doesn't have cheese!"

"You brought your own cheese so use that!"

"Oh right."

The man happily dug through his luggage to pull out a cardboard cylinder. WHen he opened the lid, it whafted the most disgusting smell any of the teens had ever smelt. Adrien was trying hard not to gag, covering it with a cough.

"Why I put up with your nonsense I don't know," the woman sighed as the man took his knife to pick up some of the cheese and slather it on top of the sandwich.

He then suddenly seemed aware of his audience, not only the light music club, but other outdoor patrons watching the show.

"What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Everyone turned back to what they were doing, the light music club sipping their tea while Marinette continued to sketch. She looked back up at the couple to see the man still scowling at her, Marinette slowly putting away her sketchbook. The man turned back to his meal, happy to be left in peace.

"Do you think that'll be you in twenty years," Nino teased, elbowing Marinette. The girl just frowned, finishing up her tea.

"Not with cheese," groaned Adrien.

"Maybe we should check out the hotel, see if they'll take our bags," offered Luka. The group quickly agreed, grabbing their belongings and leaving the café. Alya quickly turned around before they left, focusing her shot before snapping a picture of the elderly couple. The man seemed happier now that he had his cheese, the woman talking about their trip.

Alya scurried after the group, following them back across the street and to their hotel.

The group made it back to their hotel, the lady at the counter willing to accept their luggage to be sent to their two rooms once they were finished cleaning: One for the boys and one for the girls. She also told them about the tour bus that would stop by every four hours, luckily the next one due to arrive soon.

The group moved back outside to stand with other people as the bus drove up to the sidewalk. The tourist clambered onto the bus, the Light Music Club the last people in line.

"You! Photographer!"

Alya looked around, guessing someone might be calling out to her due to her camera. She was correct when she saw the older man pointing a finger at her, his wife trying to calm him down.

"Get on, get on," hurried Nino, pushing the girls ahead of him as the old man ran after them. The girls ran to the second floor, the boys following after. They grabbed the last seats, waiting for the old man to follow up. Luka and Juleka looked over the back of the rail to see the man below barring the elderly couple's entry to the upstairs. The wife gave them an apologetic look before directing her husband to a seat below.

"What did you do," asked Juleka, everyone looking at the photographer.

"I may have taken a picture of them as we were leaving. I thought it would make good street photography."

"Most people should be used to random photographers now," added Adrien, "so maybe he just doesn't like it."

The Light Music Club looked back to the entrance to the topside, only the ticket collector requesting people to pay for the ride. Everyone paid for themselves, budgeted into their additional travel expenses.

"Is it always this crazy," asked Luka, looking around the group.

"Sometimes," answered Marinette, pulling out her sketchbook.

The bus started, Nino looking a little green.

"I thought Marinette gave you your motion sickness pills," Alya scrambled away, crowding Marinette and Adrien on the other bench.

"Probably needed a second dose. And the height doesn't help."

The bus turned a corner, Nino puking over the side. He missed the cars and the side, but apparently people downstairs had noticed.

"GROSS!" Came the voice of the old man below. Marinette immediately crawled over Adrien and Alya to set Nino up with sleeping music, the boy out in seconds.

"Is everything alright up here, we have an extra seat below if someone is motion sick," offered the ticket taker.

Marinette just gave the man a thumbs up before settling into the seat next to Nino, wiping his mouth with a spare tissue. The man looked to the other kids, who all smiled, trying to reassure him they were fine.

He left with a shrug, the old man still complaining about the atrocious scene he witnessed.

Luka just smirked, Juleka punched her brother to reassure him not all days were like this.

* * *

Apparently, the old man was persistent. Why, Alya didn't know. And apparently neither did the man's wife.

"Maybe we should wait for the second bus," offered Luka as the group shuffled with the tour inside the London Dungeon. They had barely managed to loose the old man in the crowd of people entering.

"Maybe I should delete the picture, this is not worth it," groaned Alya, flipping through the camera photos. It was a cute picture, not one to win any awards, but a better shot than some of the blurry ones she had taken.

"I say we approach them with a protective circle around Alya, and discuss whatever the heck they want with the picture," said Nino, Marinette agreeing.

"The old man is crazy, why would you even want to get close," asked Juleka.

"We don't know what exactly he wants. And maybe we could talk to the wife. She sounds reasonable," answered Marinette.

"Or we just pay him in cheese for the picture," offered Adrien.

Alya groaned, the other tourists around the group looking at them strangely as they walked through.

"How about a compromise? We do the protective circle, to which I announce I will delete the picture, then we run," suggested Alya.

The group looked at each other.

"Sounds better, at least then we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore once he knows," said Nino.

"And I won't have to pay for cheese," added Adrien, the group looking at him like he lost it. Marinette just patted the boy's head as the group made it to the exit.

"Protection barrier, activate," announced Nino, the rest of the group forming a circle around Alya, even Luka. The boy seemed mildly amused by the whole experience.

The group waddled together like a cluster of penguins, everyone keeping an eye out for the man.

"I see him," announced Adrien, Alya looking at Adrien's direction. The man seemed to be ignoring them, in favor of taking a picture of his wife.

"If he doesn't see us, let's just run for the bus," decided Alya, the group nodding in agreement. They made their way onto the bus, settling for the first floor. The tourists piled back on the bus, the old man and his wife wandering down the bridge.

"Do they know the bus is going to leave soon," asked Juleka, the group watching them.

"They look cute together, when the old man isn't being crazy," cooed Marinette, taking out her sketchbook.

Alya pulled out her camera as the bus started rolling back towards the bridge. She snapped another picture, their eyes meeting as she put down the camera. She quickly sunk back into her seat, her friends watching as the man started yelling after the bus.

"Why did you think that was a good idea," asked Juleka?

Alya shrugged, sinking further into her seat. Hopefully they had lost the elderly couple.

* * *

The rest of the tour went off well. They went to the Globe Theater and saw Midsummer Night's Dream. Nino's legs nearly fell asleep since they had to stand for the duration of the play. They agreed to save the Museum for after the wedding.

They visited the Tower of London and Westminster Cathedral. Adrien kept teasing Marinette asking her whether she wanted them to marry in Notre Dame or the British church. To Adrien's surprise, Marinette said neither, as she wanted to be married at Luxembourg Gardens. This turned Adrien nearly fifty shades of red as he made notes in his cellphone.

Their bus finally made it back to the hotel, the concierge at the desk giving them their keys and assuring them their luggage had made it to their rooms. The boys and girls split up to get ready for bed before ordering room service in the boy's rooms.

"And we lock that," teased Alya as she locked the door connecting the boy's room to their girls. Marinette rolled her eyes, setting her purse down on a bed.

Alya looked to Juleka for any sign she got the joke, the girl opening her purple suitcase and pick out her pajamas and toiletries.

"This isn't mine."

Alya looked over to Marinette as she made her way to her gray duffle bag. The pink suitcase looked like Marinette's from first glance, but it was missing her signature M and flowers. Alya walked over to Marinette's side to see the combo lock and a tag that read Tikki Fu.

"Must be another person staying here," guessed Alya. The girls shrugged.

"Juleka, we're going to return the suitcase to the front desk. Do you want to come or wait to explain to the boys?"

Juleka popped her head out of the bathroom, "I'll just shower. If you aren't back when I'm done, I'll call the boys for help."

The girls all gave each other thumbs up before giggling, Alya and Marinette carting the mysterious luggage back to the lobby.

In the lobby, they saw the older woman from earlier talking to the staff, holding the handle of a pink suitcase. One of the staff members was apologizing while the other was calling another department.

"That's my bag," whispered Marinette, hiding behind Alya.

"Then your's is probably her's," guessed Alya. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Well, go trade," Alya pushed Marinette out from behind her, only for the girl to circle and hide behind her.

"I'm not good with strangers, remember?"

"And that woman's husband doesn't like me. Just pretend its a fashion person or Ms. Bustier when she's old."

"Just because they are both gingers does not make them the same."

"Excuse me?"

The girls paused their arguing to see the woman walk over with the bag.

"It appears the staff traded our bags," the women giggled. Marinette and Alya just nodded as the woman checked the label on the bag.

"Yep, this is mine," she called back to the staff, who all breathed a sigh of relief.

"And this is yours I take it?"

Marinette looked around Alya at her bag, her tag displaying her name along with the flower pattern with a giant M inside.

"Thank you," Marinette whispered, taking the bag and exchanging it for the other one.

The woman just smiled," you two girls were the ones at the café earlier with your friends, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Marinette likes to draw and I got a new camera for graduation," explained Alya.

"Oh what fun, senior trip now that you all graduated?"

"Sort of."

"I hope you have fun then. And sorry about my husband, he's never the best at dealing with people."

Alya and Marinette looked at each other.

"He wanted to talk to you about the picture," the woman explained.

"Um, sorry about that, I can delete if you want, although I wasn't going to use it for anything public if he was worried about that."

"Oh not at all. He just wanted a copy of the picture. Normally he's the one taking pictures of us, he's been that way ever since we were teens. Other than the pictures our oldest son takes, it's not often when we get pictures of just the two of us."

"Oh, I can email them to you once I get home from our trip."

"That would be wonderful. Let me give you my email."

The woman took a piece of paper and a pen off the counter, writing down her name and email.

"Tikki Fu," Alya read aloud. Neither the woman or the man looked remotely Asian from what she remembered. He was tan with dark hair, but no other distinct Asian features.

"My husband's half Chinese. Gives him a cute exotic look." Tikki looked down at Marinette with a wink.

Marinette blushed as the woman smiled.

"It was nice meeting you girls. I hope you enjoy your stay," Tikki wished before heading back to the elevator.

"Was it just me, or is she too nice for her husband," asked Alya.

"Maybe she makes up for his social skills," guessed Marinette. The girls looked at each other before shrugging, returning back to their rooms.

* * *

Alya was woken up the next morning by a yelp and a thud. She sat up from the bed she shared with Juleka and looked around. Nino was laughing on the other side of the second bed, Marinette struggling to get up off the floor.

"Why did you sleep on the floor," asked a groggy Juleka.

"I didn't, Nino pushed me," grumbled Marinette before jumping back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and whacking Nino.

"Darnit, I thought we locked the passing door last night," murmured Alya as she tried to go back to sleep.

"You guys start getting ready yet," asked Luka from the doorway, still in his pajamas. "I was about to call for room service again unless we wanted to get breakfast from somewhere local."

"Room service is fine. We need to get there early so I can do the alterations Penny and Jagged requested." Marinette hit Nino one more time with the pillow before grabbing her things and heading to the bathroom.

"Where's Adrien," yawned Juleka, grabbing her phone to check the time.

"Already in the shower," answered Nino, as he wandered back to the boy's room, "and he is taking forever."

"Some people actually want to put a little effort into looking pretty for a nice event," argued Alya, Nino dismissing her with a wave of his hand as he left.

"Anything in particular you girls want or shouldn't have," asked Luka.

"Nothing that will stain I guess," answered Juleka, Alya nodding for confirmation. Luka nodded and left to make the call. Marinette popped back in a moment later, dressed for the wedding, but still needing makeup and her hair done.

"Oo, can I play with your hair," cooed Alya, jumping off the bed.

"But don't you need to get ready?"

"My curls are fine. I have a cute pin and I can pull some of them back. Plus you need to get ready faster to do Juleka's hair."

The girls grinned looking over at Juleka who quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ok! Now up or down…"

* * *

The driver pulled up to the venue, various workers running in and out in a hurry. In the hallway they could see a woman whose hair was still in curlers, barking out orders.

"Do we need to do another protection circle," asked Adrien, looking at the group, then finally to Marinette.

"We just need her to take us to Penny so I can do the alterations," answered Marinette, trying to look determined as she opened the door.

"But what about our instruments," asked Alya as she crawled after Marinette. The group pilled out of the car, Ezra unlocking the truck so they could grab their instruments.

"Ok, which one of the bands are you," the woman marched up to them. Marinette was about to say something but shrunk back.

"Um, we're with Marinette, "Nino pulled his friend back towards the front, "She's doing the alterations. And we're the Light Music Club, Afterschool Tea Time."

"Right, right, Caline's student's! Penny said she wanted to see you. Why I don't know, you'll get early wrinkles if you stress on your wedding day." The woman motioned for the group to follow her, Adrien thanking Ezra before heading inside.

Through several twists and turned, the group found themselves ushered into the bridal suite, the women mostly ready.

"You made it!" Penny jumped from her seat, and hugged them as best as she could with her mermaid style wedding dress.

"I told you not to worry dear," the woman pulled Penny back to the chair so one of the girls could finish her make-up.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just glad they made it."

"You can be glad about attendance later. Oh the photographer."

The woman made room for the new person entering the room to take pictures.

"You guys having fun in London," asked Caline as she scooted over, her outfit, hair, and make-up already done.

"You can wear your hair down," gasped Nino, only for Marinette to whack him.

"And you still can't remove a hat," their former teacher chided as she took Nino's cap.

"Oh, let me start the alterations," exclaimed Marinette, setting down her bass and supplies.

"The rest of you can go to the stage and get your instruments ready," the woman announced, shooing the rest of the club out. Adrien grabbed Marinette bass, blowing her kisses before leaving. The girl mimed catching them before blowing her own, the women inside cooing at the display of affection.

"You are sickenly sweet Agreste," groaned Nino as he took Marinette's bass.

"Now, how do we get to the stage from here," asked Luka. The group looked around the hallway leading to other doors.

"I guess back the way we came," guessed Juleka, the group agreeing as they turned around. The wandered back down the halls, hearing some familiar complaining.

"Why couldn't they just put the actual ceremony next to where the food is? But no, we got lost in a London Maze because there are too many hallways! They might hide the bodies behind the doors."

The club turned the corner to see the old man and his wife. He immediately pointed at the group.

"YOU!"

"YOU!" Adrien mimicked him, trying to look intimidating, but more like an angry puppy.

"Dear, we talked about this," the woman calmed him, the man pouted, lowering his hand.

"Now apologize for scaring the children."

"I was trying to talk to them."

"Apologize."

He snarled and pouted, "Sorry if I scared you yesterday."

The group looked to Alya, who was waving her hands, "No worries, just maybe ask a little nicely if you want a copy of the pictures."

The group looked between Alya and the couple.

"You know them," asked Juleka?

"When we exchanged Marinette's luggage, Tikki had Marinette's and vice versa."

"You friend definitely has a cute taste in luggage," Tikki giggled.

"And she's missing," added the man.

"Oh, she's helping the bride with dress alterations. And the bridesmaids," explained Alya.

"We met Jagged and Penny a few times," Nino looked to the group for confirmation, everyone nodding, "and are students of one of the bridesmaids, so they invited us."

Tikki gasped, her big blue eyes lighting up in excitement, "You're Caline's Light Music Club!"

She ran up to them and squished them all in a hug. The man just groaned something about "not another one."

"Oh, I guess we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Tikki Fu and this is my husband Plagg Fu."

"Sup," the man greeted, not really interested in the introductions.

"We were the first members of the Light Music Club at Francois Dupont. And I was the teacher mentor for Penny and Caline's Light Music Club."

The Light Music Club members lit up in excitement, Adrien immediately jumping the woman in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," he repeated as Tikki returned the hug.

"We found your scrapbook! That was you, with the drums," Nino pointed to Plagg. The man gave a toothy smile as he pulling his drumsticks out of his pocket.

"And you played guitar, and made the scrapbook with Plagg's pictures," added Alya, pointing at Tikki. The woman smiled, still hugging Adrien although Juleka was trying to pull him off.

"He's a bit excitable, isn't he," asked Plagg, stepping closer to the group.

"It's just, we all knew Caline kind helped us restart it when we were freshmen, and it was because of you. And with everything that happened," Adrien was close to crying, "Thank you."

"Oh sweetie," Tikki and Adrien resumed their hugging.

"Kind of sentimental isn't he," whispered Plagg to Nino, the boy nodding in agreement.

"If you were part of the original Light Music Club, did Penny and Jagged ask you to play too," asked Luka?

"Yep, the girls were very insistent that we come. With three generations of Light Music Club in one place, I can see why," answered Plagg.

"I'm surprised Penny planned this instead of Jagged, this would be a very Jagged thing to do," said Alya, Plagg shrugging.

"Alright Tik, let the boy go?"

"Can I keep him? It's been so long since our boys hugged like this."

"You have plenty of students to hug when we get back home," Plagg sighed, Juleka again helping him pull Tikki and Adrien apart.

"Fine, but I'm going to go change the seating chart so we can all sit together. I want to hear everything about the music club." Adrien linked his arm with Tikki, the two leading the group down the hallway as they chatted about their music clubs.

"Is this really alright," asked Juleka, the group looking at Plagg.

"We have three adult boys, and a couple grandkids that live everywhere but close to home. At least she can't actually adopt this one."

The light Music club awkwardly chuckled, knowing Adrien wouldn't mind a third set of parents, after his own father and the Dupain-Chengs.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, very punk-rockish with the darker colored flowers and décor, yet still traditional. The Fu's stuck by the Light Music Club, Tikki trying to keep Plagg awake for the ceremony. Adrien and Marinette were practically pink the whole time, giving each other side glances. Alya was tempted to take pictures, but a sign at the entrance had requested no pictures during the ceremony because of the photographer and videographer.

At dinner, Plagg and Tikki introduced them to the third original member, Wayzz Lenior, whom Luka made an immediate connection with due to their love of bass.

Tikki was tempted to adopt Marinette as well when they started talking over dinner, but was only stopped by Plagg and Wayzz reminding her if she adopted Marinette and Adrien, they couldn't get married. And Tikki was determined nothing should stop another Light Music Club young couple blushed more times than necessary at Tikki's cooing at their adorableness.

Turns out the bands had been Penny's surprise to Jagged as a wedding gift, each of the three Light Music Clubs playing part of the song he wrote to Penny when they got engaged. Jagged had bawled like a baby, hugging his precious Penny.

"Why are we doing this," asked Juleka as Alya dragged her to the dance floor.

"Because we need to make sure Marinette gets the bouquet. It's tradition. And the boys will make sure Adrien gets the garter."

Alya huffed as she examined the competition. Not as many girls as she anticipated, but considering Jagged and Penny were in their early thirties, their friends were probably mostly married. Their only real known competition was Caline Bustier.

Alya "bumped" Caline as she stood ready, Caline "bumping" her back as Penny started the toss. The bouquet flew through the air, Alya, Caline, and Marinette in a race to get the bouquet. The girls jumped up, the bouquet hitting the tip of Caline's fingers before flying off. The girls crashed into a group of people, falling on the floor in a pile.

"Where's the bouquet," Caline was the first up, followed by Alya. They looked over to see Adrien smuggly holding the bouquet from his place on the sidelines, Nino's hat covered in petals.

"Well, that's new," grumbled Alya, the women relenting to their loss.

"But if a guy caught it, does that mean the girls could catch the garter," asked Caline? The women looked at each other then looked to Adrien who was passing the bouquet off to a blushing Marinette before joining the other men.

"For Marinette," the women agreed, standing along the sidelines.

Jagged found the garter, standing back up to fling it into the audience. Jagged was a terrible shot as it sailed over the men, and desperate women, landing in Plagg's drink as he was about to take a sip.

"Why are you like this?!"

The audience laughed.

"So is there to be a dance," asked the DJ? The audience cheered, Alya and the girls returning to their seats as Adrien tried to get Plagg to join him on the dance floor. The man refused to budge.

"I may play drums, but that doesn't mean I can dance."

"Then I'll dance," offered Tikki, kissing Plagg on his head before joining Adrien. Those who knew Tikki and Plagg laughed as the dj put on a song, the unlikely pair dancing.

Plagg just pouted in his seat. Marinette was trying to contain her giggles, holding the bouquet. Plagg looked between Marinette and his wife.

"Darn that woman. Come on," Plagg grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor to dance beside Tikki and Adrien.

"This is one of the strangest weddings I've ever been to," commented Caline, taking a vacant seat.

"You've been to many," asked Nino, earning a scowl from his former teacher.

Adrien made a move to switch partners, Plagg doing the same. But instead of switching ladies, the women met and began dancing together.

Plagg was trying not to look embarrassed as he accepted Adrien's hand for a dance. Jagged and Penny eventually joined, the four dancer switching partners for the last time as Adrien danced with Marinette and Plagg danced with Tikki.

Alya moved closer to the dance floor, being certain to stay out of the photographer's way as she took pictures of Tikki and Plagg, and Marinette and Adrien.

"Um?"

Alya looked next to her to see Nino looking embarrassed, his hat still in Caline's clutch.

"Do you, I don't know, want to dance?"

He rubbed the back of his next, a habit he must have picked up from Adrien.

"Why not?"

Alya slung her camera back to her side, leading Nino to the dance floor. The fell into step beside the other light music club couples, Luka asking his little sister to dance.

She waltz too close to Plagg, the man leaning over to whisper, "Could you send us the pictures please?"

Alya nodded and smiled, "Of course!" The older man smiled before whisking his wife closer to the bride and groom.

Alya looked back at Nino, who still looked uncomfortable in the formal wear Marinette dressed him up in.

"We don't have to dance if you're uncomfortable," offered Alya.

"No I want to," assured Nino as Marinette and Adrien came by. Marinette twirled towards them, adjusting their hand holding so it was more intimate before twirling back to Adrien. With winks from the lovebirds, they entered the group of dancers.

Alya and Nino looked at each other in surprise before snorting in laughter.

"Who's ready to rock and roll," yelled the DJ, the younger people cheering as the music began to change.

"Now this is more my thing," teased Alya as she let go of Nino and started to dance. Nino just smirked and joined her, their group of friends crowding around them as Mr. Jagged Stone showed off Mrs. Penny Stone in a dance.

* * *

"Can't we just spend the day sleeping," groaned Nino from the floor.

The group had returned to the hotel late that night, the group trying to come up with lyrics for Juleka's song before retreating to bed after 15 minutes. The only people that morning with energy was of course Adrien, and oddly Marinette, who dumped Nino on the floor in revenge for the previous morning.

"Because, we have one last day for sight-seeing," explained Marinette, the girls wandering into the boy's room.

"And I promised Marinette we would get her wand today. And visit King's Crossing," added Adrien.

"And the museum. We need to see the museum!"

The couple squealed in excitement, already dressed for the day.

"We have a whole day this time though, can't we do that all in the afternoon or something," asked Alya as she flopped onto the bed Nino had once occupied. Juleka joined her while Nino crawl onto Luka's bed.

"I guess we could split up," offered Adrien, looking to Marinette before looking at the group.

"Sure go, do what you gotta do," agreed Nino with a dismissive wave.

"Just meet us back here for lunch and we can go to the museum and changing of the guard together," announced Alya as Adrien and Marinette scurried around to collect their things.

"Alright, oo, maybe we can stop by Chinatown," suggested Marinette.

"Maybe for lunch," finished Adrien as the duo left the room.

"Are you girls going back to your room," asked Nino.

"No, too tired."

Nino hummed in response, everyone going back to sleep.

* * *

Alya drifted awake much later. She glanced around to see everyone still asleep patting the bedside table, picking up a pair of glasses that were too strong for her. She set them back down, looking around the room, finding an alarm clock on the beside. She pulled it close to her face, the time reading almost 1.

"Juleka, wake up, we need to meet Adrien and Marinette." Alya pushed the younger girl repeatedly. The girl groaned, sitting up to look at the clock.

"When did they say we would meet up?"

"Lunch time?"

"Wouldn't that be 12?"

Alya opened her mouth, then shut it. She instead grabbed Nino's hat and threw it at the boy, hitting Luka instead.

"Ow," Luka raised his hand to rub his injured forehead, picking up the hat to whack Nino awake.

"Can people stop hitting me awake," groaned Nino.

"Who hit you awake before, Marinette dropped you off the bed this morning," asked Alya as she got up to go back and get her glasses from the other room.

"I don't know, someone smacked me earlier, so I hit back, then went back to sleep."

The other three looked at each other before Alya ran to get her glasses, Luka and Juleka scrambling up to look for clues. Alya pulled her glasses off the table, a note left of top of them.

"Dear Alya," she read out loud, everyone stopping what they were doing as she came back tot the boys room. "You all seemed really tired and since Nino tried to bite Adrien, we decided to let you sleep. We'll meet you at the Museum of Natural History. Love, Marinette." Written underneath Marinette's name was Adrien's name in his handwriting along with a P.S.

"We found some good cold pasties and left them for you in the fridge."

"Well, at least we know where they are," breathed Luka as he headed towards the boy's fridge, packed with cold pasties.

"But for how long," asked Juleka, as Luka tossed her a pasty. "You don't think they would leave the museum before we got there, right?"

The group looked at each other.

"Can we use the hotel phone to call Adrien," asked Nino?

"Would they charge us," asked Alya as she caught a pasty from Luka?

"Adrien's paying for it and it's an emergency." Nino caught the pasty Luka tossed at him before pulling up his contact info for Adrien. He dialed Adrien's number, the call not going through.

"Does he have a separate phone for international calls," asked Juleka, Nino hitting his forehead on the table as he hung up the phone.

"Internet? Can we connect to the internet, maybe we can call him through facebook messenger," asked Alya.

Juleka tried going online, only to find the hotel wifi password blocked.

"Why couldn't they just wait for us," the girl groaned while flopping on the bed.

"Everything will be fine, we just need to go to the museum. Knowing you guys, they probably expected to wait there for a while anyway," calmed Luka.

He took a deep breath, the young people imitating him as they all breathed out.

"Now, we can take the tube over to the Museum, it should be similar to Paris, right? And we just need to find the place either Marinette would get inspiration from or something odd Adrien would like," explained Luka, the group nodding in agreement as they took a bite of their pasties. Immediately everyone began switching them around.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find them in here," gasped Nino as the group walked up the steps of the museum. Navigating the underground had been easy enough, but the museum was huge.

"I could probably see the whole place in 30 minutes, maybe an hour," said Alya. She wasn't what was bigger, the Louvre or the Natural history museum. But she had sped through the Louvre in 45 minutes with her siblings when they first came to Paris.

"Well, we don't have any way to contact each other so we have to stay together," insisted Luka as the Light Music Club members followed him inside the museum.

Apparently finding two people was a lot harder than they thought. And Alya, for the life of her could not remember what Marinette and Adrien were wearing that morning.

Weirdly enough, they found Tikki and Plagg in the volcano area.

"Fancy running into you here," Tikki gave everyone hugs, then started counting them like children about to get onto a school bus.

"Where's Marinette and Adrien?"

"They wanted to go sight-seeing earlier today, so they said we would meet up at the museum," explained Alya. Plagg was already explaining to the boys the numerous amounts of civilizations lost due to volcanic erruptions, leaving the girls to discuss their missing friends.

"Hmm," Tikki pulled out her museum map, the girls looking at it with her.

"We checked the gardens already," explained Juleka.

"And all the treasure areas," added Alya.

"Rosetta stone."

"Greco-Roman."

"Well, we've been here a couple hours and haven't seen them either," sighed Tikki. The girls were starting to wonder if they would need to walk the museum again.

"We didn't check that one weird magic room," commented Plagg.

"Magic Room?" Everyone looked at the man.

"You know that Harry Potter thing...didn't you read it to one of the buys when they were growing up?"

Nino smacked his fist to his hand, "That's got to be it. Marinette and Adrien were doing a bunch of Harry Potter things this morning. And I had teased Adrien about bringing his Hufflepuff scarf in the summer."

The rest of the group blinked at him several times, the boy waving his hands dismissively.

"Come on!"

Nino led the group to the front of the exhibit, only to find out they had to pay to get in.

The group groaned.

"Can I help you," asked one of the employees manning the counter.

"We've been trying to find our friends, and we think they might be inside," explained Alya.

"Tall blonde boy and short black haired girl, hair looks bluish in the right light," described Nino.

"Oh, yes, I saw them. Very cute. Let's see if we can send someone in to let them know you're here."

The group collectively sighed in relief as the woman called another worker over, who went inside the exhibit to collect their friends.

A few minutes later, Marinette and Adrien emerged. Adrien wore a yellow and black scarf, while Marinette had a modge-podge scarf of various colors and stripes. They carried their shopping from earlier, Marinette wearing pink glasses with pink and blue lenses.

"Finally you're awake," Adrien cheered, hugging his friends. "And you met up with Tikki and Plagg."

"And I got us this Nino," Marinette opened one of her bags, pulling out a jewelry box. Inside was a silver and leaf pin.

"Oo, from Lord of the Rings, I know that one," squealed Alya. Luka and Juleka looked confused.

"Didn't you watch tv growing up," asked Nino as he gave Marinette back the pin for safe keeping.

"Not really," said Juleka, looking at her brother.

"Kind of hard to do that when we were traveling a lot as kids, so we didn't really watch tv.

"Alright, once this trip is over, we are catching both you up on some pop culture you need to know," assured Nino.

"We could do it at my house. We have a home theater but father doesn't really use it," offered Adrien.

"Perfect. And after we watch Harry Potter, you'll take the quiz to find out what house you're in," added Marinette.

The young adults started chatting excitedly, hardly noticing the happy look on Tikki's face while Plagg groaned about adopting more children.

* * *

The visited the London Art Museum after and then saw the changing of the guard. Tikki and Plagg ended up accompanying them for the whole day, Tikki explaining they were leaving Monday afternoon due to cheaper flights during the week so they had Sunday to explore. Marinette and Plagg realized their common interest in Chinatown, having everyone try dim sum. Plagg tried to convince them to try Szechuan, but Tikki firmly said no. Instead, Plagg spent the rest of the evening moping about how cheap the dumplings were back home in China.

Tikki worked at an international school in China while Plagg worked at an international company. Neither really wanted to retire yet, but both agreed they would probably visit Paris sometime in the future.

That Sunday, emails were exchanged as Tikki and Plagg said goodbye to them at the hotel lobby.

"It might take a bit, but I'll send you the pictures," assured Alya as she gave Tikki a hug.

"Thank you so much dear. I can't wait to see them."

Tikki was giving hugs to everyone, Plagg barely getting by with offering a handshake to everyone. Adrien managed to get away with a hug from the old man.

"Have a safe trip!" "It was nice meeting you!" "Enjoy your last day!" The Light Music Club yelled after them as the car pulled away, taking them back to the station.

As quickly as they entered London a few days ago, the group quickly left, settling on on the Metro for the long ride home.

Nino had been fed motion sickness pills along with Tikki giving him other motion sickness remedies, but he settled down for a nap. Marinette was snuggled up next to Adrien in their Hogwarts Houses Blanket. Luka and Juleka had settled in for a nap.

Alya suddenly jolted up, rousing Nino from his sleep.

"Whatz that," he slurred as he sat up.

"We haven't finished Juleka's song."

She looked over to Marinette and Adrien, who looked equally panicked. They looked over to see they hadn't roused Juleka, the girl still asleep while her older brother winked. Seeing as they were secure, the Light Music Club went back to work.


	52. How the Seniors of the Light Music Club Graduated

The entire senior class of Francois Dupont stood nervously at the bulletin board Monday morning. Younger students and a couple parents stood with them, whispering encouragement. The seniors were finally going to know if they passed or failed their final exams.

Juleka stood next to Alya, allowing the girl to hold her hand. The parents of the Light Music Club had work that day, so they would be hosting family parties tonight or during the week. This left the five students waiting in front of the board as teachers brought ominous boxes to a table in front of the locker rooms.

She looked down the row, Alya holding Nino's hand, who was holding Marinette's hand who was holding Adrien's hand who was holding Chloe's hand who was holding Sabrina's hand, and on the list went, seniors all glued together in anticipation for their results.

Finally their principal emerged, Ms. Bustier and another teacher standing on either side of the board with papers in hand. Everyone tried to look as neutral as possible.

"Seniors of Francois Dupont," Mr. Damocles started, "Today, marks a turning point for you. Today you will know if you get to take one step forward or a step backwards in the world. But I would like to say we are proud of you, and wish you the best wherever your journey's take you. We hope you will remember your time here fondly, not just our teachers and the learning, but your friends here as well."

Juleka felt Alya squeeze her hand.

"Now without further ado, teachers, if you please."

He gestured to the teachers below, who had already started posting the papers on the bulletin board. The moment they stepped aside, students moved in closer, scanning the board for their names.

Juleka searched the list for her friends.

Adrien Agreste - Admis

Chloe Bourgeois - Admis

Alya Cesaire - Admis

Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Admis

Nino Lahiffe - Admis

The Light Music Club cheered with the rest of the seniors who passed, Adrien pulling everyone into a group hug as they jumped around. By the looks of the paper, everyone in the senior class passed. "Now, if the seniors could stand in line please, the teachers will give you your diplomas."

"I'll be back in a bit Julekat," said Alya as Adrien let go of the group so they could get their diplomas. He rushed to the front, battling with Kim and Alix to be in front while the other students fell into line after them.

Juleka waited for her seniors to return, a couple of other Junior students waiting around to further congratulate them.

One by one her seniors returned to her, showing off their diplomas to each other.

"I thought Adrien was first or second in line," commented Nino, the group looking around. Chloe just looked smug, Juleka wondering if she knew where Adrien had gone.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Adrien standing on the stairs, slightly elevating himself from the crowd.

"SINCE THE MOMENT I MET YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE CUTEST, KINDEST GIRL I EVER MET!"

"YEAH! Get some Agreste," cheered Kim, Alix and Ondine shushing him. Adrien turned bright red.

He mumbled something under his breath before coming down the stairs, Alya and Nino held Marinette so she couldn't run, but she didn't even look like she wanted to.

"Getting to know you," he stared again as he walked towards her, the crowds parting for him, "Has been one of the best experiences of my life so far. So even though we'll be an ocean apart I would like to continue to get to know you better and make a way for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

They could hear several students squealing in excitement as Adrien got down on one knee.

"So Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as selfish as a rest as a request as this may seem, will you wait for me?"

Chloe handed over a ring box to Adrien, the boy opening it to reveal a heart shaped pink fluorite with small diamonds surrounding it.

Juleka was certain Alya and Nino gasped louder than Marinette, subconsciously letting her go. Marinette immediately jumped towards Adrien, the boy standing in time to catch her. What she said was inaudible to all, but the way Adrien squeezed her tighter and spun her around must have been a yes.

The entire school cheered louder than any school ever could at graduation, Ms. Bustier probably cheering the loudest of them all. Rose nearly fainted, caught by some of her fellow Adrienette fan club members.

Eventually Adrien let go of Marinette to put the ring on her left ring finger, the girl giggling as he did. They stared at the ring for a moment before Marinette pulled him by his collar to kiss him, the school crazier than before as Nino fainted, Alya catching the poor boy. When the couple finally pulled apart, they were both very red, trying to hide their faces in each other as they hugged.

They were quickly pushed away by Chloe for them to run, Adrien taking Marinette's hand and running away. Alya looked over to Juleka, gesturing to the direction to the club room. Juleka nodded, moving to help Alya hold Nino as they carried him to the club room.

Marinette and Adrien were already inside, both giggling at the stunt they just pulled.

"A little more warning next time Agreste," chided Alya as she set Nino in his seat. She grabbed his collar and took off his hat, using it to slap him awake.

"But that would ruin the surprise. The only reason Chloe knew was because I needed help with the ring."

"And you didn't ask me? Or Juleka?"

"I had Chloe and Sabine's help. Or do I call her maman now?"

"We aren't married yet," Marinette elbowed Adrien, the boy just smiling like he won the lottery.

"Yet, someday, once I finish school, get a good job, I promise I'll come back for you."

Marinette smiled, hugging Adrien. The boy returned her hug with a tight squeeze.

"Have you decided where you'll go," asked Juleka?

Adrien looked up and smiled, "Georgia Tech. So only six hours difference. Then for Master's I'll apply again to the Tsinghua University in Beijing, which is actually where Plagg and Tikki live."

"What'd I miss," grumbled Nino as he finally woke up.

"Marinette and Adrien are getting married in, I don't know how many years."

Nino scowled, looking up to Adrien.

"I already talked to Tom and got the full speech, and from my dad."

"And Mr. Agreste already warned me too, and Nathalie, and maman, and papa," groaned Marinette.

"You knew," gasped Adrien.

"I had a feeling. You are terrible with your hints. That and once everyone knew, no one could really keep a straight face around me."

Adrien groaned, collapsing into a chair at his somewhat failed surprise.

"Well, so long as you know," said Nino, turning back in his seat.

Everyone at the club sat down in their seats, sighing in contentment.

"Do we have any tea," asked Juleka?

The group smirked at her, the girl blushing in embarrassment.

"I-it just seemed like it would be nice to have some tea now."

The group smiled, Adrien standing up and pulling the tea pot out of the cupboard and a couple water bottles. Their special cups he gave them were at home, the regular tea cups remaining.

Marinette stood up and pulled from an oversize bag a box of various pastries, setting them on the table.

Adrien brought over the cups, still waiting for the tea to steep.

Juleka looked around the room as she waited. Their memorabilia wall was still intact, Alya taking a picture of it to send Tikki along with the photos from their trip. She looked back around to see Nino had moved to sit at the drum set he was leaving for Ivan, everything repaired for the next drummer of the Light Music Club.

What was odd was the other three instruments were still in place.

"Your instruments are still here?"

Nino smiled, Juleka looking around at the others who all smiled.

"We wanted to do something for our favorite Junior as a," Marinette looked to Adrien for the right words, "thank you gift. For being the best underclassmen any senior could have."

One by one, Juleka's seniors took their spots at their turned around her seat to watch them perform, trying her hardest not to cry as they started.

Alya was the first one to start singing.

Hey, if we could put our names

On a piece of our memories and preserve it

Wouldn't that be the perfect "treasure"?

Marinette jumped in, taking over the vocals.

Right, these excitement-colored days

That have passed have filled our hearts

To their full capacity

Nino then started singing, Juleka trying hard not to giggle at his deep voice.

The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes

The doodles on our whiteboard

Adrien took over for Nino, giving the boy a smile before looking back to Juleka.

I guess we have to leave them behind

At the entrance to tomorrow

The entire Light Music Club joined in.

But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel

Graduation isn't the end

We're buddies from here on out!

Pictures of us together

Our matching keychains

Will shine on forever

And always, we thank you for your smile

Marinette started singing again.

Hey, the cherry trees

Seem like they've grown a bit too

Though its too slow for you see

Alya then started the next lines.

I'm sure, the sky above us saw it all

All the times we tripped

But also all the times we walked on till the end

Nino sang again.

The wings of the notes we played

Overflowing gently into the hallway

Then Adrien same in.

Until it piles up to be cuddly

It'd be fine if it stays the way it is now

The music club sang together again.

But hey, we were touched! By a lovely angel

This place will never change

You could almost say, "I'm home!"

Our email inboxes

Circled dates on our calendars

We were able to encounter an extraordinary dream

So we say thank you to music

The boys sang together.

The platform at the station, the path by the riverside

Then the girls sang together.

Even if we're apart, we can look up at the same sky

Everyone sang together

And sing in unison!

But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel

Graduation isn't the end

We're buddies from here on out!

If you say you really love us

We'll answer that we really, really love you!

There's nothing else we've forgotten

We'll be together forever and ever!

Juleka immediately stood up and applauded, the Light Music Club members smiling at each other before looking back at their Junior. Their smile then turned to looks of concern.

Alya was the first one to step forward, removing her guitar. She wiped her thumb along Juleka's cheek, the girl hardly noticing she had been crying.

"Thank you," whispered Juleka, Alya immediately hugging her and crying as well. One by one the light music club seniors joined the hug.

"We may not be here, but we'll always be best of friends," assured Alya.

The rest of the seniors nodded.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," added Nino, everyone giggling. They slowly let go of the hug, everyone wiping away tears.

"I think the tea should be ready now," said Adrien, heading over to the tea pot. Everyone took their seats, Adrien pouring everyone the tea in their cup.

"So technically speaking, if it's only a six hour time difference between us and you guys, we could have dinner/lunch tea parties," said Marinette, helping herself to a macaron.

"Oo, yes, I haven't scheduled my classes yet, but I could totally try to find a time when we could all have tea together," said Alya.

"But having tea wouldn't be the same without Dupain-Cheng sweets," groaned Adrien, helping himself to the largest dessert he could find.

"I could teach you before you leave, so you can at least make cookies or something," offered Marinette.

"Yes, cooking lessons at Marinette's," cheered Nino.

"And you're always welcome to grab snacks from maman and papa for the light music club," added Marinette, patting Juleka's hand.

"Oo, can we sneak back on campus then and visit, just for the snacks," asked Nino?

Thus the conversation went, Juleka sitting in silence and soaking up every moment. This wasn't the end of their friendship, she doubted she could escape even if she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seniors have officially graduated and Adrienette is officially official ... two more chapters to go.


	53. How the Light Music Club Went Their Separate Ways

Alya laid down on her bed in her dorm room. Classes were looking to be fun as she was mainly trying to squeeze in as many journalism classes as possible into her schedule. She had already signed up for the newspaper club they had on campus. Even made a couple study buddy friends in her Intro to Communications course.

But right now, Alya was too tired to bother to walk to the cafeteria to eat. She looked up, her two roommates elsewhere at the moment. She sat up, grabbing a cup of noodles and a water bottle to make dinner.

Adrien had taken the same flight as Alya to help her move into her dorm, buying her the essentials such as a mini fridge and microwave for her dorm while pre-ordering ones for his dorm in Georgia. According to Nora and Luka, microwaves and mini-fridges were a must next to caffeination to fit inside said mini-fridge.

Adrien had left the Sunday before her school started, Adrien's school starting the following week.

She pulled out a cold can of tea as the timer dinged, taking a sip as she set her cup out to soften the noodles. Before they left, Nino had shown her canned tea, something he drank to get by at work.

Nino was still working at the recording studio in Paris, Jagged back from his honeymoon and bursting with inspiration. Nino's school would start in the middle of September.

She snuggled herself under her blanket from Marinette, a final parting gift from the designer. Marinette had made everyone a blanket in specific colors, embroidering Afterschool Tea Time Logo. She apparently even made ones for Ivan and Marc.

Marinette would start school the same time as Adrien, and was still interning under Gabriel Agreste, now working in the designing division after a year of being the errand girl. Her alterations and input on the Stone wedding had really earned her points with some of the sub designers at Gabriel's, even earning her Jagged Stone as her personal client.

Alya sat in silence as she ate her noodles, wondering if Adrien was free to call. Or maybe she could bother Juleka. The girl had taken up a pizza job over the summer, so she wouldn't need to be at work until late anyway. Unless maybe 1 am was too early to call.

She tossed the remaining sodium water into the trash along with her cup, grabbing her guitar tucked beside her bed.

She hadn't really seen any advertisements for bands at the university. Maybe near the theater they might have something. But she kept playing the songs she remembered.

"That sounds beautiful."

Alya stopped her playing to see her roommates with take-out from the cafeteria. Their names were Jess and Aeon, two sisters that had grown up in New York.

Aeon was definitely the friendlier of the two, Jess sitting down on the lower bunk while Aeon sat next to Alya.

"I was wondering when we would get to see you play. You have a lot of items referencing a music group you were in before coming here."

Alya looked around, the ATT on the blanket, picture frame, and sticker on her guitar case earning a point for Aeon.

"Yeah, I was in the Light Music Club in high school, we wrote original songs, had cute outfits, and performed for our school every Christmas."

"That sounds like fun. What did the song sound like?"

The girl seemed to forget her dinner entirely as she leaned closer to Alya. Alya obliged her request and began playing the song she knew best.

"When I look at you, my heart always goes doki-doki, This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow…" Alya started, only to be interrupted by Jess's snorting.

"Sorry, fluffy fluffy?"

"I think it's cute, but what is doki-doki?" Aeon looked back to Alya.

"It's like a heartbeat sound, my friend said they say doki when their heart beats in affection in anime."

"I see, so when you see this person, your heart beats in affection?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cheesy, but our lyricist liked writing cute songs."

"I think it is definitely cute. Don't you think so Jess?"

"I guess, if cute is what you're going for."

"What kind of music do you like then?" asked Alya. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her roommate better.

"A little bit of everything. Nothing really in particular."

Talking to Jess was like talking to a brick wall.

"Jess will go to any concert in town if mother lets her. We want to go to one of those big music festivals where they have a whole bunch of bands playing," elaborated Aeon.

"I've been to one of those!"

"You have," Jess raised an eyebrow, mildly interested in the conversation now.

"Yeah, it was called Summer Rock Fest, there were a bunch of bands playing like Clara Nightingale, Jagged Stone, and some band called Praying Mantis."

"You saw Praying Mantis!"

Jess was fully invested now.

"My friends and teacher liked them. But I listened to the cd and they are actually really cool."

"Really cool? They are insanely cool. They're one of the first few Japanese bands to travel internationally. I always try to see them in concert when they're here."

"We should all go together next time," said Aeon.

"That would be fun, I would love to see how they do American concerts here."

"It'll probably be the same, ya know."

Alya shrugged, "I don't know, my concert experiences usually led backstage, but that's cause we knew the band or something."

"What bands do you know," asked Jess, sitting on the edge of her bed, her dinner finished?

"Um, well, there's Jagged Stone, but that's cause Penny went to school with our teacher, so we know Penny's high school band, and then a college band called Kitty Section. I think Vivica and Xavier are still trying the band thing because Luka is working with Wayzz now. And there was the original light music club, but they're not playing anymore."

"I know Jagged Stone, but no one else sounds familiar," said Aeon.

"Weird world, his wife and your teacher are friends," added Jess.

Alya shrugged, long since stopping to try to understand the logic of Light Music Clubs.

"Know any songs by him," asked Jess, pulling out a classical guitar. She started playing one of the songs Alya knew she heard him play before.

"Just the one where he proposed."

"You should teach her Jess, and I can join in on the synths. It'll be like a little mini girl band."

Aeon jumped up, running to her desk.

"Synths?"

"Electronic board that makes music," explained Jess as she moved to sit by Alya.

"So now you know your chords right?"

"A little, my friend was teaching me basics but I mostly learned what I had to for our songs."

"Alright, let me just pull up the music for your then, just in case."

Aeon sat on Jess's bed with a metal plate as long as her lap. It looked like a small version of the equipment in the recording studio.

"Now this is a C chord," began Jess Alya copying along. Aeon bounced in her seat, exchanged her synth for her food as she watched her sister teach their roommate.

Alya smiled as she followed Jess's instruction, the familiar warmth of music filling their room.

* * *

Adrien was trying hard not to bounce in his seat, excited for his first day of class. He had settled into his dorm the previous week, and joined in school games for the freshmen that lasted all weekend. His father had requested private housing off campus, and a bodyguard for the first year while Adrien got his American driver's license. He still kept the microwave and mini-fridge he bought in his room.

He had been bombarded with messages from the Light Music Club that morning in their online group chat they made. He and Marinette were both starting school today. Everyone had wished them well, Nino sending a picture of Jagged and Penny wishing them well too.

Adrien opened the messaging app on his tablet to read over his messages again, smiling when he came to one of Marinette sending him a sticker of a cat giving a thumbs up.

"Is this seat taken," asked a boy with glasses, carrying an extra large backpack.

"N-no," stammered Adrien as he hurriedly slammed his tablet down. First impressions were everything, and being one of the guys who was obsessed with his high school friends and high school sweetheart wasn't going to fly in college.

The boy nodded, taking the seat and setting down his backpack.

"I'm Max Kante," the boy introduced as he extended his hand.

"Adrien Agreste."

"Agreste? French then?"

"Yeah, I'm here for nano-engineering, you?"

"Micro-robotics, but I could see why you would want to invest into nano-engineering seeing as that is the current trajectory of technology."

"Yeah, are our backpacks supposed to be that big?"

"Not necessarily. I find it better to be prepared, especially on the first day."

Max pulled out a tablet, plugging it into a keyboard, opening a new document to take notes.

Adrien looked guilty at his tablet.

"Are you going to take notes," Max asked?

"Yeah," murmured Adrien, pulling out his tablet. He hurriedly tried to close the app.

"Are those your friends?"

Adrien froze, hesitant to speak, "Yeah, my high school friends from my hometown. Me and … another friend started school today."

"I guess this 'other friend' is significant to you?"

Adrien gaped.

"You are very easy to read." Max closed the notes tab, pulling up a similar chat room.

"My friends from my high school robotics club were messaging me this morning as well. We all decided on different schools all over the world."

Adrien sighed with relief, "yeah, my friends are from our Light Music Club. One of them is my girlfriend so the long distance is hard."

Max nodded, "I didn't do the relationship thing in high school, but another one of my friends did, and is still dating his significant other as well but at least their schools are within an hour of each other. I wish you and your significant other luck."

"And you with your friends."

The boys nodded, Adrien starting to set up his tablet for notes.

"But Max, you still have me."

Both paled at the new voice, Adrien slowly looking around at the large backpack.

"Did your backpack just talk?"

Max didn't say anything. Instead, the top zipper opened up to reveal a round robot.

"You have a robot!"

"Shh!" Max covered his mouth, the other students looking at them for a moment before going back to chatting.

Max hesitantly took his hand off Adrien's mouth, the robot looking between Max and Adrien.

"I made him in the robotics club. He's still a work in progress."

"He looks amazing, the engineering on that must be crazy."

"It was an endeavor, but very rewarding. I don't want the teacher's to think I'm cheating by bringing him to class. And leaving him in the dorms is unsafe."

Adrien nodded, clearly wanting to meet the robot better but the teacher just entered the classroom. The robot shut the bag, Adrien and Max returning to their tablets.

Adrien glanced between the bag and Max, wanting to invite Max to lunch to learn more, but not sure if it would be intruding.

He felt a tap on his arm, glancing over to see Max listening to the lecture with one sentence written on his notes.

"Are you free at noon for lunch?"

Adrien tried hard to keep from bouncing in his seat, Max smiling as he was pleased with Adrien's reaction.

"Yes."

* * *

Nino was on Marinette duty today for two reasons. One, he was still in the local vicinity with enough free time to do what he needed to do. And two, today Juleka was starting her last year of high school and Caline had agreed to zoom call them for the performance at lunch time. And Marinette was already knee deep in school work and her internship to remember basic meal times unless it was scheduled with someone else.

The first call he had gotten that morning had been from Adrien, saying Marinette had skipped lunch due to classes and had a granola bar for breakfast, her first real meal of the day being the dinner they shared over a video call the night before. And even that was takeaway.

The second call had been from Juleka, who had taken a picture of her and the Juniors on the first day of school, and reminding them all about the lunch performance. Marinette had commented she was thankful that she had free time to watch the performance with all the projects and internship work she was trying to get ahead on. Juleka then reminded her to eat lunch at least then, which Marinette gave a thumbs up.

He had gotten a private text from Juleka and Alya (why she was up at 1 in the morning New York time was beyond him) to make sure Marinette ate.

Lastly were the Dupain-Chengs, who overloaded him on food to make sure Marinette was well fed for lunch and dinner.

The friends had exchanged college schedules as soon as they knew them, so they would know when calls or meets would be alright. So Nino stood in front of the fashion building(he wasn't sure the name, but a good lot of Marinette's classes were there for her double major of Design and Business) with a feast of food stuffed in several bags as he waited for her class to end.

Students startled trickling out of the building, Marinette in sight with a frazzled look to her. He wasn't certain if her hair was decorated with chopsticks or two pens holding her bun together.

"Marinette!"

Marinette snapped around to look where the voice came from, smiling when she saw Nino. She ran as fast as she could with two overstuffed bags.

"Please tell me that's-"

"Food from loving parents who worry about your health."

"I know, I know. You know Mr. Agreste, first impressions are everything, so I've been trying to get in the good graces with my teachers and new manager. The fashion students are a bit pretentious, but the business students are nice."

"Glad to hear. Come on, let's set up a spot where we can eat and watch the show."

"Oh, did Juleka like the outfits? I wasn't able to do much, but I thought it would be cool for them to have something matching."

Marinette had made them vests to wear with abbreviation LMC on the collars. Ivan's and Marc's were to be worn open while Juleka's was form fitting, including a cute bow in the back. Juleka wasn't certain if they would keep "Afterschool Tea Time" as the band name for her senior year, so the abbreviation of Light Music Club would have to do.

"Yeah, Marc sent a picture of them setting up. Jagged wants a set for him and Penny now."

Nino passed some of the bags to Marinette while he fished out his phone to show her the picture.

Juleka was testing her guitar while Ivan was playing drums in the back. Theater tech students were setting up the stage around them.

"Oh, they came out perfect. And the picture is great for my portfolio."

"I think with all our pictures and work at Gabriel's you have enough for your portfolio."

"An artist must always strive to improve, so your portfolio is always updating. That's what Mr. Agreste said. Plus it's nice to see how far I've come."

Nino smiled, setting their food down on a picnic table.

"You definitely have grown with your designs since you started, so maybe Mr. Agreste isn't totally wrong. Just don't be a workaholic. And remember the little people."

He patted down on her bun so she lost the few inches of height it added.

"I don't think you'll give me a chance to forget I'm the little person."

Nino just smirked as they sat down, Marinette digging into the bags.

"How much time until the show starts," she asked as she pulled out a croissant sandwich?  
Nino checked his phone, a few more minutes until lunch started for the high school.

"We have a little bit."

Marinette nodded, taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"So, how's work going? Do you see Jagged a lot?"

"Going good, and learning a lot. They keep records of all songs stored there, so I made copies of ours to try mixing when I'm on break. Usually I work the front counter, but Jagged's been coming in on an inspiration binge and let's me sit in so I can learn the controls."

"That's nice of him. And you're enjoying it?"

Nino nodded, trying to smile with his mouth full of a sandwich.

Marinette smiled, "I'm glad."

They were interrupted by a ringing, Caline starting the group call.

Nino pulled out his phone to accept and share the screen with Marinette, Marinette declining on her end.

"This is how this works right," Caline was squinting at the phone, hurriedly taken away by Juleka.

"THERE"S OUR GIRL! Where's Ivan? And is Marc with you," asked Alya. She looked to be sitting on the sofa with another girl, both dressed in pajamas.

"Yeah, is everyone with you, I want to say hi," said Adrien from a small dining area in his apartment and dressed to go work out after the performance.

"Yeah, hold on," Juleka passed the phone back to Caline, calling for Ivan and Marc.

"How's college with you all? I haven't heard anything all summer."

"It's great! I made a friend with a micro engineer and his robot. We have most of our classes and he's great at video games," said Adrien.

"This is my roommate Aeon, and she really wanted to hear the show" introduced Alya.

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you all," greeted the girl with a cheery wave.

"Our other roommate wanted to sleep in but wishes them luck."

"Nino kidnapped me for lunch," said Marinette, her and Nino waving at the camera.

"Because you need breaks Mari, it's not healthy to skip meals," scolded Adrien.

Marinette scowled, Nino rubbing her hair playfully.

"Which is why her parents loaded me up with all essential food for the day," said Nino, Adrien looking relieved.

"Here's our stars," announced Ms. Bustier, turning the camera to face Juleka, Ivan and Marc in their vests. Juleka wore the vest on top of one of her older Light Music Club outfits. Her bangs were pinned back by the hair clip Marinette had made her.

"Hey everyone," greeted Juleka with a wave, the boys waving as well. They could hear the bell signaling the start of lunch over the phone.

"Five more minutes until show time," announced Caline.

"You guys are going to do great," cheered Adrien.

"Don't worry if you mess up in the beginning, nothing could really be worse than Marinette freezing for the first few minutes for our first performance," said Nino, earning the lid of his cap a whack from Marinette.

"Just don't worry about the people," Added Marinette.

"And be sure to have fun," said Alya, Aeon agreeing with a vigorous head nod.

"We will," answered Ivan.

"They've been practicing really hard, and several students seemed interested when we passed out flyers this morning," added Marc.

"Thanks everyone, it means a lot to me that you could be here," finished Juleka, slightly blushing.

"Anything for our Julekat," teased Alya with a wink.

"We're ready for you," called out one of the theater techs from off screen.

The group smiled at each other, no one quite certain what to say next.

"We'll see you after the concert," asked Marinette?  
"Of course," answered Juleka, her and Ivan heading towards the stage.

Caline hurried with the phone out from behind the stage to a decent spot in the audience behind the lunch table. She held up the phone so they could see Juleka as she adjusted her guitar. She looked to the crowd, her eyes wide before she focused on Caline in the back. Her face softened, her focus on one group of people.

"Hello everyone! We're the Light Music Club. I'm Juleka Couffaine and this is our drummer, Ivan Bruel. We have one more member, our lyrist, Marc Anciel. We hope you'll enjoy our performance and consider joining our club."

Juleka looked back to Ivan, who nodded before starting the beat, Juleka quickly following along. The students were already getting excited, some even standing. Nino could feel the bench move, Marinette bouncing in her seat while eating her sandwich.

It's deep deep, deep in my heart

In the sanctuary where nothing echoed

heat heat, it caught on fire, so I can't return

It's shock shock, a shock that I send you

Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"

rock rock, the storm and tsunami of sound lure each other

A dropped pick, a broken stick

Aren't problems at all

We're within the same sound, and that's actually a miracle

We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it

No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world

I want to live with all my might

So much that I won't regret it even if I die today

Release, passionate

This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours

We'll sing

Non sweet, sweet, your true nature is more comfortable

Than sweet words, right? Touch of mind, yeah

wit wit, it'd be fun to tell me, always and forever

Non stop stop, because my newborn feelings

Are hurrying faster than light

rock rock, I've got to catch them with sound and tell them to you

A running rhythm, a crazed tuning

Are all within my assumption

I'm choosing the same dream, and that's the power for tomorrow

We'll shout, we'll shout even if we're on an away stage

Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone

Even if it's unfinished, I don't mind

I really want to play it

Reach, truthfulness

We were finally able to meet, this is our TREASURE Heart Beat

We want to know…to live…to love

The countless prayers-

Make them heard, make them into wings, Can Fly High

We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it

No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world

I want to live with all my might

So much that I won't regret it even if I die today

Release, passionate

This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours

We'll sing, TREASURE Heart Beat

Listen!

The crowd cheered when they finished, Juleka still looking towards Ms. Bustier. The seniors cheered over the phone, Nino realizing they probably looked weird for doing so, but he couldn't bring it in his heart to care. Their little Juniors were growing up.

* * *

Juleka fiddled with the tea set Adrien left the Light Music Club. After school Ivan, Marc, Nathanael and herself had gathered in the club room. Nathanael was there mostly for emotional support and for him and Marc to work on pitching their comic to local magazines and publishers. They smiled as they watched their club president panic.

"What if we don't get new members," she asked the group.

"Then we'll do the best with just us," answered Ivan, steadying Juleka's hand when she tried to pour him tea.

"But it's been, like, two years since someone new joined, well, not including you, but still. And we only had two members. What if it actually sucked?"

"As an audience member, it didn't suck. If all else fails, you could bother the Music Clubs for leftover members," advised Nathanael.

Juleka nodded, setting herself and the teapot down.

"I just don't want to fail them," she finally admitted, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I don't think there is a way to fail them. They know you are doing your best," encouraged Marc.

"As Alya said, we just need to have fun. New club members or just us four and Mylene, let's just make it a fun year," said Ivan.

Juleka looked up, the boys around the room smiling at her.

"Right. Maybe I could go pass out some more flyers then."

She stood to leave, abandoning her tea.

"I'll help," offered Ivan.

Juleka grabbed the remaining papers, heading to the door with Ivan. She barely heard some mumbling outside the door when it slammed open, the door handle creating a hole in the wall.

A young girl with brown hair split into pigtails stood at the door along with Kagami Tsurgi.

"Kagami," Juleka raised an eyebrow, the former fencer/kendo club member looking nervous and uncomfortable.

"And me," cheered the other girl, jumping into a pose, her musician case nearly hitting Kagami. "I'd like to join the Light Music Club! My name is Manon Chamack and I'm a freshman. I learned bass from my former babysitter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Juleka looked to the boys, Marc and Nathanael's eyes widening. Apparently they knew this person.

"And um," Kagami spoke up, "I would like to join the Light Music Club too. I was very inspired by the friendship you made in this club, and I would like to try making better friends too." The girl attempted an awkward smile before remembering, "And I can also play piano."

The current members looked at each other, smiling. A new bassist from Marinette with the enthusiasm of Alya and a reserved and awkward piano player. Definitely a recipe for fun.

Juleka looked back at the duo, both looking at the club eagerly.

"Welcome to the Light Music Club!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this story. Just the epilogue to go!
> 
> Thank you for following the Light Music Club's journey until this far.


	54. How the Light Music Club Came Back Together

Juleka Couffaine knew coming to work at Francois Dupont was a mistake. She had a good position as a music teacher in a girl's only school for junior high and high school just outside the center of Paris. She was considered the best aunt ever for Luka's children, whom she visited at their home in London at least once a month if not every weekend. Her mother lived with Luka, taking care of his children while he was at work. This left Juleka living on her own in a quaint flat in Paris close to her work.

Life had been great until Caline Bustier ( or was it Martin now? She couldn't remember as she had been unable to attend the wedding due to earning her teaching credential at the time) had called saying Francois Dupont had an opening for a music and art teacher. With some negotiations, she was working at her former high school, and coincidentally, four girls came up to her asking for help starting the Light Music Club.

Don't get her wrong, helping the students was great and the Light Music Club was immediately popular. Caline was just being difficult.

"You know, it'll be their 10th Anniversary soon," Caline teased as she followed Juleka around the art room, cleaning up the tables before checking in on the afternoon clubs.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, surely Adrien or Marinette might have said something to you. Everyone is leaving me out of the conversation here."

True, it had been 10 years since her seniors graduated. She had seen Nino around most since he worked with her brother at Jagged Stone's Recording Label. They had gone out for tea several times and he was popular with Jagged's daughter and Luka's children.

Marinette had sent her cute gifts for her completion of university, teaching credential, and first job always accompanied by a special certificate for pastries. On a couple occasions when Juleka did visit the bakery, Marinette sometimes happened to be there, the girls catching up. It had been two years since their last accidental meet up though after Marinette was officially recognized as Mr. Agreste's apprentice.

Alya she had seen around town, apparently working double-time at fashion magazine and reviewing small time bands on her blog.

Last she knew, Adrien made it to the Master's program in Beijing and was living with Tikki and Plagg. The elderly couple had visited Paris once, reporting Adrien having completed his masters and was working in America.

Whether he and Marinette were still together was unknown.

"I honestly haven't heard anything, as I keep telling you," she reminded her superior. She opened the door for art club students to come in, everyone heading to their own projects.

"You're no fun," Caline pouted, a couple of the students giggling.

"Tell you what, if they do a reunion, you can be my plus one," Juleka sarcastically offered, appeasing the literature teacher.

"Everyone settled," Juleka called out to her students, everyone answering affirmative.

"Alright, I'll be looking at the other clubs."

Juleka left the room, still followed by Caline.

"Don't you have the literature club to attend to?"

"But it's so much fun to tag along and see how well you handle some of my old clubs."

Juleka sighed, but said nothing.

She handled the Art Club, Music club, Acapella Club and Light Music Club. Marching band had disbanded, and the choir club was replaced with acapella. There had been a Jazz club for a while but that had merged with regular Music Club since their conductor switched schools. Francois Dupont was looking into a new conductor, so Juleka was overseeing the club, mostly being led by the seniors who knew their instruments.

She popped by all her classrooms, both acapella and band studying for midterms instead of rehearsing. They had time before spring performances anyway.

At the end of the hall, in Music Storage number #2 was the light music club.

She opened the door to see none other than Alya Cesaire sitting amongst her girls.

"JULEKAT!"

Alya jumped on Juleka as if they were still in high school, trying to crush her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I meant to congratulate you when Caline told me she hired you! But Work And Adrien!"

"ADRIEN!" Squealed Caline.

The students looked at each other, "Adrien?"

"A former classmate," Juleka explained, the girls nodding in understanding. Alya let go of Juleka only to hold her side.

"Not just a former classmate, but the pianist of our Light Music Club. Your teacher and I were the guitarists."

The girls looked amazed by the news, eyes sparkling.

"What's this about Adrien," Caline changed the subject.

"Well, more Marinette, but Adrien is being annoying about it. You know how Gabriel's is throwing a black tie event this weekend? According to my sources, the event is for Marinette. And neither Marinette or Adrien will give me the scoop. Oh, and I have your tickets."

Alya opened her giant bag, scrambling through her equipment until she pulled out two crumpled tickets.

"One for you and a plus one. I got a letter from Mr. Agreste's secretary to invite all her old friends. So I forwarded a couple to Nino, then I have two, and you have two. When I asked Adrien about it though, he said he still had work in America and couldn't make it. Which is weird since they're still dating."

"WHAT?" Caline nearly collapsed into a chair, one of the girls helping her to a seat.

"Teehee, reporter's nose." Alya winked, bopping the side of her nose, "And Marinette and I go out for tea before big events to give me the scoops. But this time she was mum."

Alya crossed her arms in a pout, Juleka smiling. Even after ten years Alya was as energetic and demanding as ever.

"So, you coming," asked Alya, turning to Juleka?

"You aren't going to let me say no, are you?"

"Absolutely not. Just brush up on some of our old songs. I don't know why but Mr. Agreste's secretary also asked for our old club to play."

Alya opened her bag again, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Three songs Juleka hadn't played in years were listed.

Juleka looked up to Alya, who shrugged, "Still stumped on this one. My closest bet is Marinette taking over Gabriel's officially, or like that Jagged Stone thing where he celebrated Penny's birthday with her old club there. But Marinette's birthday is in May."

Juleka nodded, looking over the ticket and the songs. It was definitely strange, and she wouldn't doubt if Marinette and the Agrestes had some trick up their sleeve. So long as their presence there wouldn't hurt Marinette's career, she didn't see a problem playing for one night.

"Fine, I'll be there. Black tie event right?"

"Yep! Oh, this is going to be so exciting. See you Saturday!"

Alya quickly kissed her cheeks before leaving the school, Caline looking smug as she closed the door.

"So I guess I'm your plus one?"

Juleka handed the spare ticket over, Caline smiling as she left.

When Juleka looked back around, her students were crowding her.

"Are you really going to play," asked one of the girls, named Mireille. She had been in a band in middle school, learning guitar before she came to Francois Dupont.

"I don't think I have a choice. I'll need to find my old music sheets though."

"Or this," another girl, Aurore returned with a binder, passing it over to the teacher. Inside were copies of all the songs both from Juleka's years, Caline's years, and Tikki's year.

"Mrs. Martin told us that she kept all the songs, like her teacher had for them," explained Mireille.

"Now come on, you need to practice," pushed Aurore as the girls set their teacher down in a chair, passing over Mireille's guitar.

Juleka smiled as she started playing, the familiar words and notes coming back to her. The girls watched, stunted by the music.

Maybe coming back to Francois Dupont wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

Alya had a journalist's nose, and something was suspicious about this event.

The staff had minimal clues, accepting the band's instruments without question. Luka seemed to be subbing in for Marinette and Kagami, who joined after the seniors left, was subbing in for Adrien. Apparently Kagami's family and the Agreste were familiar with each other, Kagami even spilled she made friends with Marinette since she was Gabriel's successor. She was now learning to run her family's international martial arts schools and going to World's for kendo.

Juleka had shown up with Caline, so she knew there was no lead there. Mr. Agreste and Marinette could not be reached due to "social obligations". Chloe was also fulfilling obligations on behalf of the law firm she worked for and mingling with high end clients.

So that left the last person who might know what's going on.

After quick deductions, she found Nino by the snack bar, helping a small girl sneak cookies from the table.

"Nino?"

"Alya hey! It's been a while," he greeted, the small girl hiding behind him.

"Hey, um yeah." What was Alya going to ask?

"Oh um, this is Jagged and Penny's daughter Piper. Piper, this is a very old friend of mine, Alya."

"I'm not old," Alya snapped. Nino just smiled, patting the girl on the head before she ran off to find her parents.

"I take it you're here for the scoop?"

"Would you think any less of me if I was?"

Nino shrugged, helping himself to a macaron.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what they are up to," pestered Alya, stepping closer to the snack table to grab a dessert.

"Dying to know, last time they surprised us, I passed out so I would like some warning."

Alya chuckled.

"But I want to appreciate the moment. Honestly, I missed you all. I like my friends I have now, and getting to know other people better, but it hasn't been the five of us in a while."

Alya nodded until what Nino said cliqued in her head.

"Five? Is Adrien actually coming?"

Nino smirked, putting his index finger over his mouth.

Alya wanted to squeal in delight, but schooled her professional expression. Adrien coming to a big announcement of Marinette's would be a winning scoop tonight. She took a deep breath, letting thoughts of her work leave.

"The five of us would be nice. My place available if we wanted to celebrate after? Unless you need to get back." She looked down to Nino's left hand, fingers bare. He seemed to be examining her bare hand as well.

"That might be nice. Or go out to eat somewhere. I can't survive on macarons alone as much as I want to think."

"Which is why I ate beforehand."

"Smart."

They both stood there, looking elsewhere but each other.

"If the others don't want to do anything after, dinner could be nice," mumbled Alya, trying to calm down the heat in her cheeks.

"Or maybe tomorrow then if they do? It would be nice to catch up."

Alya glanced over at Nino, equally as red in the cheeks as she felt.

"Yeah, either sounds nice."

The background music quieted, Alya perking up to see what was going on. Nino grabbed her hand as the lights dimmed, pulling her to the side where the other members of their band stood.

Gabriel Agreste and his assistant appeared on the stage, curtains covering the musical instruments behind it.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for being here tonight."

The crowd immediately quieted down, reporters snapping pictures of the designer.

"Tonight, we celebrate the prosperity brought to Gabriel's by one of our designers. A designer who has helped spread this company's wings to reach new heights. I present to you our honorary butterfly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The crowd politely clapped as Marinette came forward in one of her original dresses. She kissed both the secretary and Mr. Agreste on the cheek before taking center stage.

"Thank you everyone. Especially the people in this room without whom I wouldn't not have gotten this far without."

Marinette looked over at the former Light Music Club, her grin brightening.

"As Gabriel said, I helped spread the wings of his company, taking it to new heights we've never been before. But now it's time to strengthen our wings for new destinations."

The audience began murmuring, speculating what she could mean. Alya jumped in place, grabbing Nino's hand in anticipation.

"Which is why we are announcing the Marinette's division of Gabriel's will be moving its location to New York," announced Gabriel, grabbing Marinette hand for a victory stance.

Reporters immediately swarmed, asking questions about the sudden move.

Alya shook Nino by his arm.

"That's where Adrien lives! That's where Adrien is," she squealed, Juleka raising an eyebrow.

"Adrien's in New York, Marinette's moving to New York as a surprise for Adrien," whispered Alya. Juleka's eyes went wide, tightening her lips as she looked tempted to squeal with Alya.

"As fun as this speculation is, I think we need to head backstage," urged Kagami. Luka nodded, escorting Kagami up the stage. The other three followed as Gabriel quieted the crowds.

"We will be issuing an official statement later, but for now, please enjoy the rest of your evening," announced Gabriel as the Light Music Club took their places.

"Alya, why did Mr. Agreste's secretary request this song," asked Juleka, a music stand in front of her with the lyrics and notes. "This was the song Adrien wrote."

Alya read over the song, Nino trying to lean forward to look.

Alya felt her jaw drop as the pieces fell into place, snapping her lips shut as Gabriel's voice could be heard.

"As a special request, I have invited some special guests of Marinette's to play for us this evening."

She quickly leaned over to Juleka and Nino. "Whatever you do, don't stop playing." Everyone nodded, Luka and Kagami smiling. Apparently they were in on whatever had been planned. Darn Kagami's stoic face and unsuspecting Luka.

The curtain pulled apart, the band looking at Marinette, who gasped in shock. Gabriel whispered in her ear, the gasp turning into a smile as she mouthed a thank you.

Nino tapped his sticks together, everyone starting to play. They played for a little bit, Marinette looking confused at the lack of vocals. Alya looked around for any sign she was right. She immediately smiled when a familiar voice began to sing.

If you're not around I can't do anything

Marinette snapped her head around searching for the voice. Her gaze settled on someone walking from the back.

I want to eat whatever you make

So when you get back home

I'm gonna hug you with a great big smile

The people in the audience parted to let Adrien Agreste through. Rather than make his way to Marinette though, he walked up to the stage.

If you're not around I can't take it anymore

I long for the sound of your voice

Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me

Simply being by my side you've always given me the courage

I wanna be with you forever and a day

I wanna tell you that this is how I feel

Whether under the sun or under the rain

You were always there when I needed you

Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly

If you're not around I don't know what to do

Where's the sugar and soy sauce?

And I was hoping that I could surprise you

When you come home

I think I've been spoiled too much

Because you're too good to me

You gave me so many things that I can't even get to pay you back

All the while I took your existence for granted

And I thought that we would always, always be together

As days go by

Adrien easily took over for Kagami, playing at his familiar spot on the piano along with the others. He gave everyone a smile as he sang before focusing his attention on Marinette.

I'm sorry only now that I realized

That it really isn't the case

So to start things off I have to tell you these two words

"Thank you"

Will they go straight to your heart?

I'm not so sure of myself right now but

Don't laugh, okay? Please listen to me

'Cause I'm gonna put all my feelings into this song

I would like to take all my "Thank You's"

And send it to you through this song

This is a feeling I will never, ever forget

Oh feelings please get through!

The crowds cheered, Marinette on the verge of tears. With a nudge from Gabriel, she ran up to the stage, meeting Adrien in a hug that definitely made the reporters crazy. Adrien opened his arms to let their friends surround them in a hug, including Luka and Kagami. The group hug hid Marinette and Adrien from the crowd's view

"I know you would probably like this in a quieter place, but I couldn't think of anywhere better once father told me."

Adrien pulled a box from his pocket, revealing a ring that would allow Marinette's promise ring to fit inside. The girl's all gasped, Alya and Luka holding Nino up so he wouldn't faint.

"Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely yes!" Marinette jumped on Adrien, breaking the group hug as they tripped over a chord, sending the two falling to the ground, her lips touching his. They quickly pulled back pausing at their reaction before giggling, Marinette jumping back on him in a kiss.

Alya glanced over at Gabriel, who looked not the least bit embarrassed by the display. If anything, he looked quite pleased at probably setting Marinette and Adrien up for the whole event tonight.

"He's sneakier than you," she whispered to Nino. Nino looked over to Mr. Agreste, then back to Adrien and Marinette.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, let's play another song," announced Marinette as she pulled a dazed Adrien up.

"You want to take over," asked Luka, passing over his bass.

Marinette easily traded the bass for her fiancé. Everyone took their places, Luka and Kagami setting Adrien up at the keyboard before disappearing backstage. Juleka showed Marinette their next song, the designer nodded enthusiastically. Adrien was trying to make himself look halfway presentable again while Nino twirled his drumstick in anticipation. He winked at Alya, who winked back before turning to the audience, definitely more interested in their music now.

Alya stepped closer to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! We're the Light Music Club, Afterschool Tea Time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! That is the official end of Afterschool Tea Time!
> 
> Thank you everyone who read, commented, and kudos this story. It means a lot to me reading all your comments.
> 
> Thank you again and I look forward to seeing you in the next fic!


End file.
